O Dragão Ocidental
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Um evento inesperado acaba alterando a linha do tempo original. Quais são as consequências de tal alteração? Como essa mudança irá repercutir no futuro? Harry&Hermione. Fanfiction feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos. Algumas fanfictions nossa eu estou postando. Outras, sou eu que estou postando. Dividimos a postagem das fanfictions.
1. Acontecimento inesperado

**O Dragão Ocidental**

 **.**

 **Sinopse:**  
Um evento inesperado acaba alterando a linha do tempo original. Quais são as consequências de tal alteração? Como essa mudança irá repercutir no futuro? Harry&Hermione

.

.

Fanfiction feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos. Algumas fanfictions nossa eu estou postando. Outras, sou eu que estou postando.

Dividimos a postagem das fanfictions pela quantidade de capítulos.

.

.

 **Notas da Autora**

Há vinte e cinco anos atrás, ocorre um evento que nunca deveria acontecer.

O resultado dessa mudança é...

 **Capítulo 1 - Acontecimento inesperado**

Há vinte e cinco anos atrás, uma mulher que era uma bruxa, fugia com uma menina no colo. Ela se chamava Mizushi Tsukishiro e a sua filha se chamava Yukiko Tsukishiro (雪子 月城, sendo que havia nascido com os cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, surpreendendo a mãe, no aspecto dos cabelos brancos como a neve.

O motivo dela, estar fugindo, foi porque havia cometido o erro de se apaixonar pelo jovem Tom Riddle e uma noite entre ambos, resultou em sua amada filha.

Ela não sabia que havia bruxos que não concordavam com o relacionamento entre ambos, pois, um dos pais dela era trouxa e quando ela ficou grávida, cometeu o erro de tentar avisar Tom Riddle no nascimento, sendo que confiou a um dos bruxos que era o braço direito dele.

O resultado foi que além de não ser avisado, sendo que descobriu sobre o nome de Voldemort que ele adotava, teve que fugir por sua vida e de sua filha. Por causa disso, elas sempre estavam fugindo e naquele momento, ela temia ser encontrada.

Longe dali, no céu, algo inusitado acontece. Algo que não estava destinado a acontecer. Uma dragoa do reino dos dragões decide fazer uma pausa.

Ela havia perdido uma aposta com os amigos e quem perdesse daria a volta ao mundo, sendo que o seu tamanho era colossal e era poderosa.

Os bruxos do ocidente não sabiam que existia um mundo a parte deles. Um mundo que existia em uma dimensão a parte, no lado oriental do planeta. Esse mundo era criado por inúmeras raças, além de magos.

Lá, os bruxos eram chamados de magos e tinha magos negros e brancos que vivam em harmonia.

Afinal, havia o yang e ying.

Mesmo dentro da escuridão, havia luz e na luz havia escuridão. A luz não podia existir sem a escuridão e a escuridão não podia existir sem a luz. Segundo a filosofia seguida há mais de dez mil anos, não havia luz, sem trevas e não havia trevas, sem luz. Um precisava do outro e ambos viviam em harmonia.

Inclusive, o broche que os magos negros usavam era o símbolo do Yang e Ying, sendo que o Ying era contornado na cor azul escuro e era em alto relevo. Nos magos que usavam magia branca, era a mesma coisa, só que o Yang era que estava em alto relevo.

Por causa disso, havia o Ministério branco e o negro. Os magos estavam sobre a responsabilidade de seus respectivos ministérios. Se um mago branco fizesse algo contra um negro e vice-versa, seria julgado pelo outro Ministério, sendo que as leis tinham que ser igualitárias.

Eles não usavam varinhas e sim, os dedos para lançar encantamentos e magias.

Os magos usavam celulares, tinham canais de tevê exclusivos deles, havia páginas na internet, sendo que os que não tinham magia eram chamados de não mágicos e não, trouxas, pois, para eles, era um termo pejorativo.

Os não mágicos que acessavam as páginas achavam que era mentira.

Havia a escola de magia, semelhante as escolas dos não mágicos, sendo que dentre as disciplinas comuns aos não mágicos, havia muitas adaptadas a magia e outra exclusivamente mágicas, sendo aprendido as bases das magias brancas e negras.

Após o termino da escola mágica, havia a Academia mágica que era similar a faculdade dos não mágicos, onde havia a escolha de qual magia o mago iria escolher. A branca ou a negra. Eram três anos de especialização na magia escolhida.

Após o término da Academia, havia a especialização mágica de acordo com a escolha da academia e posterior profissão que o mago escolhia com duração mínima de um ano, sendo que podia durar até quatro anos.

Havia os magos brancos e negros, pois, havia criações de seres destinados a cada um dos tipos de magos.

Por exemplo, a criação de brasílicos.

Somente magos negros credenciados pelo ministério das trevas podiam criar, respeitando as diversas leis e regras de criação e de manuseio.

Eles precisavam ser criados longe das pessoas, assmcomo havia as exigências de segurança como um circuito interno de câmeras de segurança, alarmes, além de ter galos no entorno, centenas, para que caso um brasílico fugisse, o canto de um galo o matasse, além de usarem chips que emitiam sinais de todos os brasílicos, criados individualmente em celas, sendo reproduzidos sobre controle. Os olhos dos filhotes eram arrancados, pois, quando nasciam, não podiam matar, ainda, pelo olhar. Quando cresciam, era usado o avada kedrava, para garantir que só o brasílico escolhido fosse morto.

As presas, os olhos, a carne e o veneno, assim como os ossos eram usados em diversas poções. Havia também outras criações para os respectivos grupos de magos, sendo que deviam ter licença, assim como atender as normas de higiene e segurança.

Havia os reinos dos elfos que eram seres belíssimos, cuja linguagem parecia um doce canto, sendo vozes melodiosas. A sua visão era aguçada e podiam enxergar a grandes distâncias e faziam mágica usando o dedo. Praticavam também com arco e flecha, além de espada.

Os elfos domésticos no passado foram elfos como eles. Em uma grande guerra que ocorreu, um grupo de elfos faltou com a promessa e fugiu. Não obstante, as vilas que deviam ser protegidas, ficaram desprotegidas e ocorreu um verdadeiro massacre, daqueles que deviam ter sido defendidos, restando apenas restos fumegantes de casas e inúmeros corpos, inclusive de mulheres e crianças.

Indignada, a imperatriz das fadas, após vencerem a guerra, condenou todos esses elfos a terem uma aparência grotesca, se tornando pequenos e a servirem os bruxos por pelo menos oito mil anos.

Um dos outros reinos que existiam eram das fadas, sendo que eram seres belíssimos. A rainha das fadas era Mavis e eles ficavam tristes quando os bruxos ousavam chamar os Lepucchis de fadas. Eles não eram fadas. Eram Lepucchis, mas, os bruxos do ocidente insistiam em chama-los de fadas.

As fadas eram justas, sendo que tinham uma magia lendária, chamada de Judment Fairy (julgamento das fadas). A pessoa era julgada pelos três juízes do submundo e a magia era tão poderosa, que as pessoas não podiam mentir, assim como confessavam os seus crimes e era dado a sentença.

Dos seres, as fadas eram famosas por sua justiça e a rainha podia usar essa magia ancestral, assim como a Fairy Law, que erradica em uma área considerável, todos aqueles tidos como inimigos pelas fadas.

Outro reino que se encontrava em evidência era do reino dos lobos e o líder do reino pertencia à família de lobos alvos como a neve e de olhos azuis. Eles podiam assumir forma humana, assim como uma forma hibrida de humana, chamada Lincan, com músculos. A forma lobo deles era imensa do tamanho de um cavalo e a família real era maior do que eles. A imperatriz deles se chamava Lisanna e ela tinha outros irmãos que lideravam duas tribos, que estavam subordinados a ela, que apesar de ser a mais nova, revelou ser a mais poderosa.

Suas formas lincan, podiam ser chamadas de lobisomens, embora fossem belos e poderosos, sendo que não era uma maldição ser um lobo e sim, era genético. A pessoa nascia geneticamente como lobo, sendo que existiam os meios lobos.

Enquanto que os lobisomens se transformam na lua cheia, os lobos podiam se transformar a qualquer momento e na lua cheia, ganhavam um aumento de poder. Eles são racionais na forma lincan, mantendo a sua mente.

Havia o reino mais notório que eram dos dragões. Havia uma imperatriz, Yukishiro (雪城 – Castelo da neve), chamada de dragoa mãe, que tinha vários milênios de vida. Havia sub-reinos de acordo com o tipo de dragão, sendo que havia vários tipos.

Esses dragões eram inteligentes e absurdamente poderosos, assim como imensos e havia dragões de diversos elementos e muitos, tinham mais de um por causa da linhagem, quando havia tipos diferentes de dragões como ancestrais daquele dragão ou dragoa.

Eles também detinham forma humana e podiam ter filhos com humanos que eram chamados de meio dragões, além de poderem transformar um humano em meio dragão, ganhando a grande força, resistência e pulmão do dragão, além de ossos e órgãos de dragão, assim como a capacidade de se transformarem em uma forma híbrida e em uma forma dragão, após uma idade mínima e domínio por completo do poder de um dragão.

Os dragões que vivam entre bruxos eram formas insignificantes que não tinham sequer um décimo do poder de um verdadeiro dragão. Achavam inclusive algo ofensivo eles serem chamados de dragões, devido a sua inferioridade.

Na grande guerra que ocorreu, havia dragões perversos que matavam humanos e faziam atos atrozes até que foram subjugados e levados a imperatriz que havia ficado irado ao vê-los sujar a raça dos dragões, além de desonrar.

Portanto, ela usou os seus poderes e os amaldiçoou.

Privou-lhes da forma humana e da inteligência, os transformando em meras bestas, além de reduzir o seu poder e tamanho ao ponto de não serem nada perante os outros, para depois expulsá-los do reino e da dimensão, sendo que ficariam dez mil anos naquela forma com todos reencarnando, sucessivamente, até que pagassem pelos crimes hediondos ao recuperarem a sua honra, retirando assim a mancha que havia na honra deles ao ver da imperatriz.

A jovem mãe corria, apavorada, sem saber que havia uma dragoa do reino dos dragões que havia decidido descansar ali perto.

Então, ela acaba tropeçando em uma raiz com a criança caindo, sendo que havia dado uma poção do sono para que a pequena não chorasse. O som da queda chama a atenção da dragoa oculta dentre as árvores que avista uma mulher, identificando como sendo uma bruxa, passando a olhar ela curiosamente, para depois vê-la pegar uma criança no colo, abraçando protetoramente.

\- Encontramos você, desgraçada!

A mulher olha aterrorizada para os homens que se aproximam empunhando varinhas, sendo que a dragoa estreitava os olhos, sentindo a mais pura maldade neles.

\- Por favor, poupem o meu bebê! – ela exclamava, chorando.

\- Nunca permitiremos que essa bastardinha e você viva. O grande Voldemort não pode se preocupar com vermes como você. O nosso senhor deve se concentrar em ser poderoso!

\- Por favor... – ela fala chorando.

Nisso, sorrindo malignamente, erguem a varinha e exclamam:

\- Avada kedavra!

Feixes verdes saem de sua varinha contra a mulher que vira de costas, abraçando a sua filha, fortemente, enquanto chorava, se xingando por não ter notado antes a aproximação suspeita na casa em que vivia com ela.

\- O que é isso?!

Ao perceber que estava viva e ao ouvir a voz aterrorizada de um de seus perseguidores, a jovem abre os olhos e avista algo que nunca imaginou que veria. Um dragão, só que colossal.

Claro que era um dragão, ao ver dela, mas, não agia como os dragões que conheciam. Em seus olhos havia sabedoria e respeito. Não era uma besta. Estava agindo racionalmente e a havia protegido com a sua asa, a surpreendendo, pois, mesmo um dragão não era imune a vários avada kedavra, mas, em relação ao ser atrás dela, a magia não lhe afetara.

Outro diferencial era o tamanho colossal. Era simplesmente gigantesca, sendo que ouve ela falar irada dentre rosnados ferais:

\- Não vou permitir que ataquem uma mulher e uma criança. Recuem, para que não sofram as consequências.

\- Um dragão que fala e pensa? É impossível! Vocês são meras bestas.

\- Ela deve ser uma metamorfomaga que dominou a forma de um dragão, tornando-se imensa. Só pode ser. Ou então, uma ilusão. - outro fala arrogantemente.

\- Mas ela deteve o avada kedavra quádruplo.

\- Deve ter encoberto uma pedra com capa da invisibilidade. Elas existem. Não duvido que seja um teatro armado por essa desgraçada! Vamos atacar e dessa vez em ângulos diferentes!

\- Sim! – os outros faram em usino, achando a explicação plausível.

Nisso, se deslocam e lançam, novamente, o avada kedavra, fazendo a dragoa estreitar os olhos, com uma das patas imensas envolvendo a mulher que está surpresa ao ver os ataques sendo bloqueados pelas patas da dragoa que fala irada:

\- Já chega... Enfrentem agora a ira de uma dragoa do reino dos dragões.

Nisso, ela sopra por suas narinas, sendo uma névoa que os cobre e que ao dissipar, revela os bruxos que estavam parados e com a cor mais clara.

Se refazendo, a mulher pergunta:

\- O que fez?

\- Isso.

Nisso, encosta o dedo em um deles e o derruba, com o mesmo se espatifando como gelo em mil pedaços, sendo que faz com os outros, enquanto a mulher estava embasbacada.

\- Agora, vocês estão salvas. Vocês tiveram sorte que eu estava aqui.

\- Reino dos dragões? Você não é um dragão como os outros.

\- Acredite. Me comparar com os inferiores é ofensivo, humana... Bem, vou partir.

\- Por favor, nos leve! Eu imploro! Eu não tenho como fugir e na próxima vez, seremos mortas.

A dragoa olha para a criança, sentindo o coração se restringir, para depois ver o sofrimento no rosto da mãe, sendo que fala:

\- Como sabe que não estaria indo ao inferno, comigo? Afinal, não sabe de onde eu vim ou como a sua espécie é tratada.

\- Se viermos a sofrer, abrirei mão da minha vida e dela. Isso se formos convertidas em escravas. Mas, eu prefiro arriscar com você, a ter a certeza da morte. Além disso, em seus olhos há integridade, bondade e sabedoria.

A dragoa fica surpresa, para depois suspirar e falar:

\- Posso leva-la. Porém, nunca mais poderá voltar a este mundo. Compreende o seu pedido?

\- Sim. – ela fala determinada – Não entendi direito isso de mundo. Mas, não vou voltar atrás. Minha filha é o meu bem mais precioso.

A dragoa sorri e fala:

\- Belas palavras, humana... Qual o seu nome e de sua filha?

\- Me chamo Mizuchi Tsukishiro e esta é Yukiko Tsukishiro.

Nisso, o corpo da dragoa brilha e a bruxa vê fascinada ela se transformando em uma humana, usando roupas orientais, composto de um kimono de mangas compridas, coberto por várias camadas, sendo que sorri, enquanto que a bruxa estava embasbacada, até que fica na frente dela e murmura palavras incompreensíveis, para depois fazer um circulo vertical, sendo que na ponta dos dedos saía um rastro luminoso que forma uma espécie de portal circular que abre e ao olhar dentro do portal, a humana fica embasbacada, sendo que a dragoa fala:

\- O que foi?

\- Isso é...

\- Entendeu quando eu disse outro mundo? Se bem, que o mais correto seria uma dimensão paralela a essa, criada há mais de dez mil anos atrás.

Porém, um feixe verde surge a atinge a humana nas costas, a matando, instantaneamente, sendo que a dragoa fica com o seu corpo em frente ao portal e ao olhar a humana morta, fica irada, sendo que ouviu uma voz gritar "Avadra Kedavra".

Ela concentra relâmpagos em sua mão e lança na área, sendo que ouve o grito de dor de uma humana, devido a voz fina e lhe vem a narina o cheiro de carne humana queimada.

Afinal, senão podia achar a bastarda, mandou os seus relâmpagos percorrerem a área próxima dali, para eletrocutar qualquer humano no entorno.

Suspirando, ela cria um esquife para o corpo da humana com os seus poderes, para depois fazê-lo diminuir de tamanho, pegando na mão, para em seguida pegar a criança que dormia, jurando que seria uma mãe para a pequena, pois, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Suspirando tristemente, ela entra no portal, sendo que sabia que teria que fazer um relatório por levar duas humanas, para depois se tornar responsável por uma criança pequena.

Nos dias atuais, nessa dimensão, em uma bela casa, uma jovem de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, entra na moradia, ascendendo a luz, para depois ficar irritada ao ver o caos em que se encontrava a sua sala, parecendo que havia passado um furacão.

Com uma veia saltando da testa, ela exclama:

\- Honoo-chan! Shizu-chan!

Então, surge uma bela fênix e depois, no chão, uma serpente de tamanho considerável, sendo que ambas estavam cabisbaixas.

\- Muito bem... Qual das duas foi a culpada?

A fênix aponta com a asa para a serpente e a serpente aponta com a ponta da cauda para a fênix.

\- Por que faço perguntas, das quais já sei a resposta? – ela suspira, perguntando para si mesma, pondo os dedos na nuca – Claro que ambas brigaram. Para variar.

Nisso, usa magia ao mexer o dedo, pois, os magos usavam o dedo e eles também não recitavam feitiços, colocando tudo no lugar e em um minuto, a sala voltou ao resplendor anterior sem itens rasgados ou incinerados, enquanto que agradecia o fato da casa ser a prova de chamas, sendo que avista algumas peles próximas dali, indicando que Shizu trocou de pele, provavelmente, por causa das chamas de Honoo.

\- Tentem não brigar. Eu tive um dia cansativo, analisando várias papeladas. Pilhas, para ser mais exata. Por que me candidatei ao cargo de Ministra do ministério negro, mesmo?

Ela suspira novamente, para depois se dirigir a cozinha.

Essa mulher se chamava Yukiko Tsukishiro, que havia sido criada por uma das princesas do reino dos dragões, após o assassinato da mãe dela que era uma bruxa chamada Mizushi.

Ela era também uma maga negra, assim como uma espadachim, mestra no kenjutsu (técnicas de espadda), artista marcial, que também era meio dragão, pois, para viver entre os dragões, para que Yukihana pudesse cumprir a promessa feita a si mesma de cuidar da humana, lhe dotou dos mesmos poderes que tinha, sendo que podia usar chamas azuis, relâmpago e neve, apenas se concentrando, além de poder se transformar em um dragão humanoide, assim como um dragão imenso e imponente, se assim desejasse, sendo que a sua forma era de um dragão da neve, alvo e de olhos azuis.

Então, quando ia se preparar para comer algo, o celular dela toca, com a mesma atendendo, apoiando no ombro, enquanto buscava na geladeira algum prato pronto para preparar no micro-ondas.

Porém, para de fazer tudo ao identificar de quem era a ligação e o que desejava, fazendo ela arquear o cenho, para depois desligar, sendo que passa na dispensa e põe pedras de fogo para a fênix e para a serpente, um peru imenso, fazendo a serpente salivar.

Com ambos comendo, ela sai dali, falando:

\- Vou ter que sair. Tentem não destruir a sala, novamente, ou vão ficar confinados.

Ambos os seres engolem em seco, antes de voltarem a comer, sendo que ambos olhavam pelo canto dos olhos, um para outro, desejando o mais puro mal, sendo o prelúdio para o fato de que, talvez, a sala não continuasse intacta, assim como alguns outros cômodos.

No lado de fora, ela exclama:

\- Forma dragão hibrida!

Nisso, ela ganha feições draconianas, assim como asas, mantendo a forma humana e tamanho, sendo que abre as asas e voa rumo ao céu.

Após meia hora de voo se aproxima do reino dos dragões e continua voando por mais meia hora até avistar um dos redutos mais sagrados do reino dos dragões, onde uma dragoa sacerdotisa milenar vivia.

Então, se lembrando das regras para pousar em tal solo sagrado, ela se transforma em uma dragoa alva imensa de olhos azuis como duas safiras.

Ela pousa e caminha para dentro, deixando as asas dobradas atrás dela, para depois se prostrar a dragoa azul gigantesca de olhos dourados como o próprio sol.

No lado de fora da caverna gigantesca, havia guardas dragões e dentro da caverna, ela tinha uma jovem dragoa, que era a sua auxiliar.

\- Imagino que deve querer saber o motivo de chama-la aqui.

\- Sim, senhora. – ela fala humildemente.

\- A criança do destino do ocidente corre perigo. O destino dela está para ser alterado.

\- Entendo... Quais as consequências da mudança?

\- O caos, dor e desolação.

Nisso, ela mostra na mente de Yukiko tudo o que aconteceu, deixando a mulher estarrecida, enquanto processava o que viu.

\- Isso...

\- O nome dessa criança é Harry Potter. A sua não existência acarretará em consequências gravíssimas. O destino está sendo alterado e acredito que é uma influência indireta das mortes de humanos cruéis do outro mundo promovido por Yukihana. A linha do destino começou a ser alterado, convergindo em mudanças. Nesse caso, catastróficas. Quem está para por a mão na criança do destino não devia existir, originalmente. Mas, como os seus ancestrais sobreviveram, pois, os dois bruxos que os matariam na linha de tempo original foram mortos pela sua mãe, Yukihana, ele acabou nascendo e está prestes a concretizar um plano que mais ninguém teve ou teria.

\- Eu desejo transferir a responsabilidade de minha kaa-chan (mamãe) Yukihana, para mim. Eu arcarei com a responsabilidade.

\- Sim. Eu aceito. Frente a face de tamanha mudança, também devemos alterar as situações, para equilibrar as mudanças desencadeadas.

\- Onde se encontra Harry Potter?

Nisso, a dragoa se concentra e Yukiko vê as mudanças nos acontecimentos, compreendendo que pela linha original do tempo, ela e a mãe deveriam ter sido mortas.

Então, após assimilar onde iria encontra-lo, ela se levanta, curvando-se, para depois sair dali e longe dali, pousa em uma montanha, assumindo a forma humana, para depois pegar o seu celular para discar um número, sendo que uma voz sonolenta atende e ela fala:

\- Sou eu, Yukiko. Vou precisar me ausentar. Você irá assumir como Ministro interino até que eu volte.

\- O quê?! – a pessoa no outro lado da linha desperta, abruptamente.

Yukiko sorri frente ao fato de conseguir despertá-lo.

\- Não pode estar falando sério, Yukiko-sama.

\- Eu estou falando sério, Shikamaru-san. Portanto, levante amanhã, bem cedo e assuma a minha agenda. Entendeu?

\- Sim... Isso vai ser problemático.

Yukiko revira os olhos, pois, esse era o bordão que ele sempre usava.

\- Trate de fazer não ser problemático. Até depois de amanhã.

\- Até, senhora.

\- O quê?! – Yukiko fica estarrecida com a ousadia – Seu...!

Nisso, a ligação é encerrada, com ela fazendo junta feia, para depois sair dali, prometendo que se vingaria ao imaginar fazer Shikamaru ler uma pilha de relatórios para analisá-los e ao imaginar a sua vingança, sorri imensamente, sendo visível os seus caninos.

Mais para frente recita magias arcanas e abre um portal, próximo do local onde Harry Potter estaria.


	2. O Julgamento do Século

**Capítulo 2 - O Julgamento do Século**

Capítulo 2: O Julgamento do Século

Yukiko surgiu na rua dos Alfaneiros próximo a casa número quatro. Ela então viu Petúnia (Cara de Cavalo) e Válter (Baleia) Dursley entregando um bebê para um homem claramente de má indole e possivelmente, um comensal da morte. Ela estreitou os olhos e ampliou sua audição para ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo.

Petúnia: Eu aceito o seu dinheiro de aberrações se você tirar essa aberração em miniatura daqui!

Comensal: O Lorde das Trevas irá me recompensar por isso. (entrega um saco de moedas de ouro para Petúnia)

Em uma velocidade sobrehumana Yukiko agarrou Harry das mãos de Petúnia antes que ela, Válter e o comensal pudessem reagir, os nocauteou com golpes rápidos na nuca. Ela notou que Harry havia despertado e estava olhando sem medo para ela. Yukiko sorriu para ele mas em seguida sentiu o cheiro de mais uma criança desta vez não mágica.

Yukiko então fez dois clones de magia um para levar a criança dos Dursley para um orfanato e outro para punir os Dursley, e o servo de seu doador de esperma. Sim Yukiko sabia que Tom Servolo Riddle ou Lord Voldemort era seu doador de esperma graças a uma magia arcana, que ela utilizou quando estava curiosa para saber quem era seu pai. O homem não merecia esse título por ser um assassino e hipócrita.

Yukiko (sorri para Harry): Agora eu vou cuidar do seu padrinho.

Uma semana mais tarde:

Sirius Órion Black estava dormindo em sua forma de animago, um cão negro, na sua cela de Azkaban quando despertou sentindo o cheiro dos guardas se aproximando. Ele voltou a forma humana e fingiu continuar dormindo quando eles abriram a cela e sem qualquer consideração, começaram a arrastá-lo para uma sala de visitas. Ele viu uma bela mulher de cabelos albinos longos e olhos azuis ali verificando uma pasta.

Yukiko: Olá Sirius-san. Eu sou Yukiko Tsukishiro.

Sirius (curioso): Você é japonesa? O nome tem essa sonoridade.

Yukiko: Sim eu sou.

Sirius: Se você é empregada do incompetente do Fudge querendo que eu diga que sou culpado, por trair meus amigos pode en-... (Yukiko o interrompe)

Yukiko: Eu vim te dar a chance de um julgamento justo. O que você nunca teve. Eu serei a sua advogada de defesa.

Sirius: E qual é a pegadinha?

Yukiko: Você tem de vir comigo e ser o padrinho que o Harry precisa.

Sirius: Você sabe onde Harry está? Pensei que ele estivesse com os parentes dele.

Yukiko (rosna): Você chama aqueles monstros de parentes?

Sirius: O que eles fizeram com ele?

Yukiko: Iam vendê-lo para um comensal da morte.

Sirius (furioso): Eles fizeram o que?

Yukiko: Eu o resgatei não se preocupe. Você aceita a minha proposta?

Sirius: Qualquer coisa para sair daqui.

As pessoas exibiam olhares desagradáveis e raivosos em seus rostos. Eles não queriam estar hoje, na sala, pois eles pensaram que isto era um desperdício de tempo. Mas porque uma mulher havia pedido ao ministro para Sirius Black ter um julgamento (que ele nunca teve). Por que não deixar o bastardo apenas apodrecer em Azkaban?

Os dementadores deslizaram para o quarto projetando sombras em torno deles. Eles só tinham olhares para o homem para ver que ele não estava bem. Ele tinha um olhar maligno em seus olhos. Sirius foi colocado na cadeira e correntes surgiram o prendendo.

Em seguida os dementadores sairam da sala, o que confundiu alguns. Normalmente, eles ficariam. Dumbledore era o juiz encarregado do caso.

Dumbledore (grita): Ordem no tribunal! Começaremos o julgamento de Sirius Orion Black sobre as acusações do assassinato de um bruxo chamado Pedro Pettigrew e treze trouxas, após a queda de Voldemort (todos que estão assistindo tremem com a menção desse nome, com exceção de Yukiko e Sirius). Outras acusações adicionais são entregar a família Potter para Voldemort, como o fiel do segredo dos Potters. Presidindo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, juiz e Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministro da Magia representando a acusação: Amélia Susan Bones, chefe do Departamento de execução das Leis mágicas, representando a Defesa: Yukiko Tsukishiro. Como é que o acusado se declara? (ignorando gritos de medo e os xingamentos a Sirius)

Sirius (tranquilamente): Inocente. (ignora mais xingamentos)

Amélia (inicia as acusações): O acusado foi eleito o fiel do segredo do esconderijo de Tiago e Lilian Potter em outubro de 1981. Sendo fiel do segredo, significa que o segredo, neste caso, o lugar onde os Potters viviam se encontrava escondido na alma de uma pessoa ao promulgar o feitiço Fidelius, um feitiço antigo e muito complicado. Temos a declaração de Albus Dumbledore a partir de novembro de 1981 para apoiar isso. Depois que Voldemort (novamente, as pessoas tremem frente ao uso desse nome, enquanto olhavam de forma consternada a Dumbledore, por ele ousar pronunciar o nome daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado) foi derrotado por Harry Potter no Dia das Bruxas 1981, Sirius Black sabia que tinha que fugir, após ele ter mostrado a sua lealdade para com o Lorde das Trevas. Infelizmente, ele não contava com Peter Pettigrew encontrá-lo na tarde de 6 de novembro de 1981. Pettigrew encurralou Black e gritou para ele como ele poderia ter traido Lilian e Tiago Potter para o Lorde das Trevas. Isso pode ser confirmado pelas declarações dos trouxas próximos que foram obliviatados mais tarde.

Black, sendo o bruxo mais poderoso do que Pettigrew, lançou um feitiço explosivo em Pettigrew, que o acertou e o matou. O feitiço também atingiu uma linha de gás trouxa no chão, o que levou a uma explosão que matou treze trouxas, destruiu o chão e deixou nada mais do que um dedo do corpo de Pettigrew. Por estes crimes a acusação exige que o acusado deve ser enviado de volta para Azkaban para o resto de sua vida natural.

Dumbledore: Sra. Tsukishiro a sua vez.

Yukiko: Primeiro, quero voltar sua atenção para os relatórios dos membros da equipe do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas que foram enviados para o local. Cito a partir do relatório que foi entregue pelo nosso atual ministro Cornélio Fudge:

O chão estava destruído e os esgotos estavam visíveis, em todo o lugar haviam cadáveres carbonizados dos não mágicos que foram pegos no raio da explosão. As pessoas estavam gritando de medo. Quando chegamos ao local, Black ficou lá, rindo.

Na frente dele um manto manchado de sangue e alguns fragmentos. Nós fechamos a área para que nenhum outro trouxa chegasse perto. As testemunhas trouxas foram questionadas no local sobre o incidente e, em seguida, obliviatadas.

Black foi levado por vinte membros da Patrulha de Execução das Leis Mágicas. enquanto os Obliviadores tiveram o cuidado de mudar a memória das testemunhas não mágicas.

Yukiko: Ministro Fudge, você esteve no local. Poderia por favor dizer aos membros da Suprema Corte que tipo de fragmentos que você encontrou de Peter Pettigrew?

Fudge: Claro. Houve um dedo sangrento e nada mais. Não fomos capazes de encontrar mais restos, não importa o quão duro nós olhássemos no local.

Yukiko: E quão longe os cadáveres que você mencionou em seu relatório do manto sangrento, o dedo sangrento, e de Sirius Black?

Fudge (pensativo): A maior parte cerca de trinta a trinta e oito pés talvez. O mais próximo de quinze a vinte metros.

Yukiko: Qual foi o estado do manto sangrento que você encontrou no local?

Fudge: Bem, haviam alguns cortes e manchas sobre ele.

Yukiko: Obrigado, Ministro Fudge. Eu levanto uma pergunta. Como seria possível que com uma pequena distância, como Ministro Fudge acabou de descrever, os trouxas mais próximos do manto de Black e Pettigrew, estavam com os seus corpos completos? Enquanto que para aqueles mais perto da linha do gás que foi atingido, que destruiu o chão, alguns membros foram arrancados, sendo todos encontrados no local. Ministro Fudge afirmou ainda que apenas um dedo sangrento e algumas manchas de sangue no manto de Pettigrew foram encontrados. O manto estava cortado e queimado, mas, de certa forma, intacto. Como o manto iria sobreviver a um feitiço explosivo desse jeito? (fazendo uma pausa para fazê-los pensar sobre o que ela tinha dito e se vira para Madame Bones). Madame Bones, você, por favor, poderia permitir que eu pedisse emprestado um de seus aurores, para uma pequena demonstração para a Suprema Corte?

Amélia: Isso depende de sua intenção, sra. Tsukishiro.

Yukiko: Eu quero que o seu auror atire um feitiço explosivo em um manequim com o manto de um mago normal que pode ser comprado em qualquer loja de roupas. O que eu trouxe para esta demonstração foi encantado com alguns feitiços de proteção que são normais no segmento de preço mais elevado, para ter certeza que nada pode ser negligenciado.

Amélia: Isso pode ser feito, Sra. Tsukishiro. Auror Dawlish, por favor, faça a demonstração.

Yukiko colocou o manto sobre o manequim.

Yukiko: Auror Dawlish, por favor, der o seu mais forte feitiço de detonação de uma distância de quinze metros de distância.

Dawlish: Bombarda. (atira um raio vermelho brilhante no manequim, destruindo-o, fazendo estilhaços voarem ao redor)

O manto se rasgou em pedaços. Yukiko andou até lá e pegou o robe. Ela estendeu-o para todos os membros da Suprema Corte para ver.

Yukiko: Este é o efeito do melhor feitiço de detonação do auror Dawlish a partir de uma distância similar que as testemunhas declararam de Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew, que estavam longe um do outro. Como você pode ver, o manto se rasgou em pedaços. Agora pense sobre isso. Se Sirius Black lançou um feitiço de detonação semelhante, como Auror Dawlish apenas demonstrado em Pettigrew, e se, adicionalmente, a explosão de gás aumentou o efeito, comprovada pelo estado dos cadáveres trouxas que estavam no local, como poderia o estado do robe que o Ministro Fudge descrito no seu relatório, que se encontra detalhado em relação ao estado do pedaço da capa?

Ela deixou a Suprema Corte pensar um pouco sobre isso. Ela ouviu muitos sussurros perguntando como isso poderia ser. Sua estratégia exigia que eles duvidassem das conclusões que tinham sido desenhados com base em provas frágeis.

Por que eles tinham que perceber o quão frágil a evidência era.

Yukiko: A próxima parte da minha defesa para o acusado está baseada nos relatórios do diretor da prisão de Azkaban, Walter Kensington. Tal relatório é o procedimento de rotina quando um novo prisioneiro é enviado para lá. Este é sobre a colocação de Rastaban, Rodolphus e Bellatrix Lestrange. (mostra um pergaminho e começa a ler)

Nós levamos todas as suas coisas pessoais e colocamos nas caixas no armazenamento de segurança. Havia suas varinhas, alguns galeões, sicles e nuques, dois lenços, três relógios de pulso, suas vestes, um chapéu de bruxa e seus sapatos. Em cada um dos seus antebraços esquerdos, encontramos a marca escura de uma caveira. Os prisioneiros receberam trajes dos prisioneiros normais e foram colocados em celas individuais de alta segurança.

Yukiko: E agora o relatório do inspetor de saúde que examinou todos os presos em junho de 1981.

Mesmo depois de uma semana a Marca Negra ainda está presente no antebraço esquerdo dos Lestrange . Está muito mais fraco do que antes, mas claramente visível em um cinza opaco em vez de um preto forte como quando eles foram presos.

Yukiko: Agora, a partir de outros relatórios que eu pude confirmar, todos os seguidores, que fossem os mais próximos de Voldemort (todos olharam estupefatos, após tremerem a menção do nome daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, sendo que não imaginavam que mais alguém teria a ousadia de pronunciar tal nome em público, além de Dumbledore, que olhou curiosamente para Tsukishiro, pois, até então, somente ele falava o nome de Voldemort) deu essa marca em seu antebraço esquerdo, estou correto, Madame Bones?

Amélia: Sim, você está certa, Sra. Tsukishiro. O que você está tentando alcançar com essa pergunta?

Yukiko, simplesmente, foi para Sirius e puxou a manga esquerda do uniforme da prisão e apontou para o braço esquerdo nu.

Yukiko: Se Sirius Black era um seguidor de Voldemort, mais ainda, o seu segundo em comando, ele não deveria ter a mesma marca negra de caveira como os outros?

Yukiko: Agora eu lhe dei duas peças que fazem a culpa de Sirius Black não aparecer tão certo como foi visto no passado Sozinho, frente a ausência da marca negra no braço esquerdo, deveria ter sido conduzido uma investigação mais profunda do caso, frente a ausência dessa prova. Ou seja, da marca que Voldemort (todos, com exceção de Dumbledore e Sirius, tremem frente a menção do nome), minha pergunta agora é: Porque o Departamento de execução das Leis mágicas não obteve prova de que ele fez do que ele foi acusado? (faz uma pausa dramática e olhou em volta e nos olhos de várias pessoas) Eu posso ir em frente. O relatório de Bartemius Gregorus Crouch, o ex-chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas e responsável pelo fim de enviar todos os prisioneiros de Azkaban, afirmou que com base nas conclusões do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, não houve dúvida sobre a culpa de Sirius Black e ele assinou a transferência para Azkaban. Por que não houve uma investigação adequada?

Crouch queria cavar um buraco e se esconder nele com os olhares que estava recebendo.

Yukiko: Madame Bones, eu li o manual básico do auror em preparação para este julgamento. Me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas acho que ele diz, e este artigo não foi alterado desde 1947:

Se um suspeito é preso por um crime, a primeira coisa que qualquer auror tem que fazer para começar a investigação, é confiscar a varinha do suspeito e realizar o feitiço 'priori Incantatem' para ver os últimos feitiços feito com a varinha em questão. O suspeito deverá ser detido para quaisquer outras investigações mágicas e todas as varinhas dele devem ser submetidas ao mesmo teste. Todos os feitiços que são encontrados tendo sido realizadas pela varinha ou através de outro objeto, tem que ser notado e adicionado ao relatório oficial.

Yukiko citou o trecho e tem um aceno de confirmação do Madame Bones.

Yukiko: Nenhum dos relatórios sobre o caso Sirius Black, afirma as magias que a sua varinha realizou no passado, sendo que tal procedimento exige que os feitiços sejam documentados no relatório. Como é um procedimento comum, eu pedi a varinha para ser trazida aqui para o feitiço ser executado. Gostaria de fazer as honras?

Madame Bones tomou a varinha, parecendo cada vez mais descontente com a forma como este julgamento estava acontecendo. Tsukishiro tinha trazido muitos bons pontos. Deveria ter havido uma investigação adequada e até agora ela acreditava que era o caso.

Ela sabia que Rita Skeeter estava sentada na plateia. Se isso continuasse, o Ministério seria feita de chacota. Ela apontou a varinha para a varinha de Black.

Amélia: Priori Incantatem.

A varinha realizado um feitiço escudo, uma magia de atordoamento, um feitiço de iluminação e dois feitiços de levitar. Sem feitiço explosivo.

Amélia: Isso não é possível.

Yukiko: Agora que temos confirmado que muitas coisas não se somam e que poderiam ter sido encontradas com facilidade, se apenas os passos básicos de inquérito tivessem sido seguidos. Depois de tudo, Sirius Black não ofereceu resistência contra a Patrulha de Execução das Leis Mágicas quando eles o prenderam, portanto, realizar este pequeno feitiço teria sido um ato de segundos e não teria posto em perigo a investigação e detenção do suspeito em tudo, eu penso que nós podemos dizer com relativa certeza de que Sirius Black não matou os trouxas e Peter Pettigrew. É impossível obter os efeitos descritos no local da explosão com qualquer uma das magias que a varinha realizadas. O feitiço mais agressivo seria o feitiço de atordoamento. A equipe de Catástrofes Mágicas não encontrou quaisquer outras varinhas no local e Sirius Black também não tem nenhuma outra com ele. Concluindo-se pelos feitiços realizados pela varinha, a suspeita de Sirius Black não ser aquele que foi encontrado por Pettigrew, mas sendo o contrário, vem à tona.

Yukiko: Eu vou voltar a esse pensamento mais tarde. A segunda parte das acusações foi que Sirius Black foi feito o fiel do segredo dos Potters. Juiz Dumbledore, qual foi a base para a sua declaração de ser Sirius Black o responsável pelo segredo?

Dumbledore: Foi-me dito por Tiago Potter que eles tinham escolhido Sirius para ser o fiel do segredo. Eu tinha me ofereciso para se tornar o fiel do segredo, uma vez que Voldemort tinha mostrado um interesse invulgarmente elevado em sua família e queria mantê-lo seguro, mas Tiago recusou, dizendo que Sirius nunca iria traí-los e se esconderia para mantê-los seguros. E sei que o encanto foi realizado no dia 22 de outubro, pois, a partir daquele momento, eu esqueci a localização da casa.

Yukiko: Então você não estava presentes quando o encanto foi realizado?

Dumbledore: Não, Lilian foi quem realizou o feitiço.

Yukiko: Assim, quando todas as indicações de fato apontam para que Sirius Black fosse o responsável do segredo da família Potter, não temos prova disso. Professor Dumbledore não viu o encanto que está sendo executado e que teria sido a única maneira dele saber com certeza que Black foi feito o fiel do segredo. Até agora, ele só fez deduções lógicas. De várias histórias que eu ouvi sobre o tempo de Tiago e Lilian em Hogwarts, sempre surge de um grupo de quatro amigos que incluía Tiago Potter, assim como Sirius Black , Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Eles foram considerados como os melhores amigos com Tiago e Sirius Black sendo como irmãos. Esses quatro eram famosos por serem brincalhões, que às vezes, foram longe demais em suas brincadeiras.

Yukiko: Então, sabendo que Tiago e seus amigos gostavam de enganar as pessoas na escola, seria exagero acreditar que planejavam uma brincadeira contra Voldemort (todos tremem novamente a menção do nome, com exceção de Dumbledore e Sirius) para se manterem seguros? (faz com que as pessoas que tinham conhecido o grupo em Hogwarts suspirarem)

Yukiko os deixou pensar sobre isso por um tempo.

Yukiko: O único que pode nos dizer, com certeza absoluta, o que realmente aconteceu em 1981, o que causou as suas ações e que levou à falha do feitiço Fidelius e a explosão que custou treze vidas trouxas é Sirius Black. Embora mesmo ele sendo o único a saber toda a verdade, ele nunca chegou a ser questionado.

Lucius (gritando): Ele simplesmente poderia ter mentido.

Yukiko deu ao homem um olhar gelado, que o congelou instantaneamente, além de fazê-lo mijar nas calças.

Yukiko: Eu tenho que assumir que um membro da Suprema Corte é tão ignorante das possibilidades da Execução das Leis Mágicas, que não sabe que possui um método para resolver um crime em casos de assassinato, o terrorismo e traição contra o país e que consiste no uso de Veritasserum ligado à autorização do suspeito?

Muitos sussurraram. Parecia que Lucius não tinha conhecimento desse fato.

Yukiko: Isso está escrito no Decreto do Ministério do Uso Controlado do Veritaserum, o artigo Sete. Seria bom se aqueles que são responsáveis por sustentar as nossas leis, fossem constantemente informados sobre eles.

Yukiko: Juiz Dumbledore, eu solicito um interrogatório sob Veritasserum do acusado.

Dumbledore: Com certeza. Madame Bones, por favor, administre o Veritaserum.

Madame Bones tirou um frasco da poção da verdade que ela sempre teve em sua pessoa para uso imediato e caminhou até Black. Ele olhou para ela sorrindo.

O rosto daquele homem... (ela pensou consigo mesma) Ele voluntariamente abriu a boca e aceitou três gotas na boca. Ela começou o interrogatório, que era a sua parte em um julgamento perante o testemunho da defesa que tinha a palavra, mesmo se neste julgamento, Yukiko Tsukishiro, tinha dito muito mais do que ela.

Amélia: Qual é o seu nome?

Sirius: Sirius Orion Black.

Amélia: Você é um Comensal da Morte?

Sirius: Não.

Isso causou alvoroço e Dumbledore teve que silenciar a Suprema Corte. Ele viu Rita, alegremente, tomando notas.

Amélia Você foi o fiel do segredo dos Potters?

Sirius: Não. Nós mudamos para Pedro, para enganar Voldemort.

Amélia: Por quê?

Sirius: Eu era muito óbvio. Eu era o melhor amigo de Tiago e por isso, todos iriam supor que eu era o fiel do segredo. Pensamos que se deixássemos as pessoas continuarem a pensar isso e fazer Peter o fiel do segredo, com ele permanecendo escondido, Tiago, Lilian e Harry estariam a salvo de Voldemort.

Yukiko: O que aconteceu depois que você encontrou os Potters mortos?

Sirius: Eu vi Hagrid lá, segurando Harry em seus braços. Ele disse que o Professor Dumbledore o mandou levar Harry para sua tia. Tentei obter Harry, por ser o seu padrinho, mas ele recusou. Então eu fiz a melhor coisa que poderia fazer no momento e dei a minha moto voadora para que ele levasse Harry para a segurança. Eu tinha que ter certeza Harry estava a salvo e se eu não pudesse levá-lo por mim mesmo que, pelo menos, pudesse dar a Hagrid um meio de evitar ataques. (pausa) Entrei na casa e levitei Tiago e Lilian para fora. Eu não queria que eles fossem esmagados se a casa desmoronasse. Então fui tomado pela fúria. Eu não acho que pensava claramente no momento. Eu queria fazer o rato que traiu Tiago e Lilian para Voldemort, pagar. Então eu fui caçá-lo. Encontrei-o alguns dias mais tarde. Eu o encurralei, depois de tentar atordoá-lo. Ele me surpreendeu ao gritar como eu poderia ter traído Lilian e Tiago. Então, ele virou para a rua atrás de si e sorriu, cortando o próprio dedo. Ele se transformou em um rato e correu para o esgoto que tinha explodido por causa do feitiço que coincidentemente, tinha atingido uma linha de gás.

Sirius: Naquele momento, eu não pude deixar de rir. Apesar de ser fraco e patético, Peter tinha conseguido levar vantagem sobre mim. E eu ainda me sinto culpado, por sugerir ele como o guarda para o segredo de Lilian e Tiago. Se eu tivesse sido o fiel do segredo, eles ainda estariam vivos.

A sala do tribunal estava mortalmente silenciosa. A realidade do que as pessoas tinham feito a aquele homem começou a se tornar cada vez mais visível, envolvendo todos, com exceção de Crouch, em um manto de culpa opressor. Mesmo sendo inocente, ele foi enviado para Azkaban, por não ter sido seguido as regras, assim como por não terem dado um julgamento ao dar o poder a um único homem, que poderia usar tal cargo para se promover ou se livrar de inimigos políticos, já que bastaria somente a palavra dele.

Yukiko (sorri): Vocês ouviram o suficiente? Eu acho que esta é a prova irrefutável de que Sirius Black é inocente de todos os crimes que o acusaram. Vocês deixaram um homem inocente em Azkaban na ala de alta segurança, mesmo sem conceder a ele um julgamento por um ano inteiro. Quantas pessoas mais foram enviadas para Azkaban sem julgamento? Um direito concedido a cada pessoa, ao abrigo da lei da coroa que ainda é válido para o mundo mágico de acordo com os decretos feitos quando foi realizado a ativação do Estatuto de Sigilo em 1692, com o rei inglês deixando a população mágica da Inglaterra viver em sua própria sociedade, com seu próprio governo completamente separado dos trouxas. O rei permitiu o autogoverno, desde que a coroa ainda fosse o maior soberano de todos os povos da Inglaterra. Será que há, talvez, os mais azarados como Sirius, vistos como a escória do mundo e esquecidos sem a prova de sua culpa? Peço uma investigação exaustiva sobre todos aqueles que foram enviados para Azkaban durante o tempo que Bartemius Crouch foi chefe do Departamento de execução das Leis mágicas. Com provas tão instáveis como ele teve, neste caso, quem pode dizer que ele não quis se livrar de alguns adversários políticos desta maneira? Ou que ele só queria olhar bem nos olhos do público.

Um homem estava olhando para Yukiko. Ele tinha um bigode estritamente cortado e estava sentado com vestes perfeitas. Yukiko adivinhou que era Barty Crouch, com muitos olhando desconfiados para o homem. Ela não se importava com o olhar dele.

Aquele homem era a razão pela qual Harry cresceria em um inferno diário, caso os tios não o tentassem vender a um Comensal da morte, devido as alterações provocadas na história, há quase quarenta anos atrás.

Graças aos seus atos, ao mostrar a inocência de um homem, tido até aquele momento, como culpado, iria provocar uma revisão total dos casos dele, não duvidando que houvesse mais inocentes.

Conforme fossem descobertos esses inocentes, acusados injustamente pela palavra de um único homem, a sua reputação seria destruída ou pelo menos, a maior parte dela, pois, sentiu que muitos ali, principalmente aqueles que tinham inveja dele e que tinham certa influência, iriam desejar rever todos os casos em que as pessoas foram enviadas a Azkaban durante o tempo que Bartemius Crouch foi chefe do Departamento de execução das Leis mágicas.

Ela notou que mesmo Amélia, estava tentada a rever os casos, após ver a demasiada injustiça praticada contra Sirirus.

Para a Bones, condenar um homem inocente, ainda mais para Azkaban, sem direito a julgamento, usando como desculpa o fato de que precisavam ser rígidos e agir mais rapidamente contra os ditos comensais da morte ou simpatizantes de Voldemort, havia abalado ela, demasiadamente.

Portanto, Yukiko não duvidava que ela se juntaria aos demais, inclusive aos inimigos de Crouch, assim como os que tinham inveja dele, para rever as decisões dele, sendo que Yukiko não duvidava que haveria mais inocentes em Azkaban, que foram enviados por serem inimigos políticos de Crouch ou dos amigos dele e que por causa disso, foram condenados, injustamente.

A senhora Bone, enfim percebeu que negligenciar os passos de investigação, tomando como justificativa o fato de haver muitos casos para serem julgados, juntamente com o fato de dar tal poder a um único homem, acabaria causando o envio de inocentes para um local repleto de dementadores, que provocavam um dano imenso na pessoa.

Frente a este pensamento, ela não se importou mais com Rita Skeeter. A injustiça com Sirius foi gritante e ao imaginar que poderia haver mais inocentes que estavam presos há vários anos em um lugar cheio de dementadores, o punha enferma. Ela, mais do que nunca, precisava ter certeza da culpa daqueles sentenciados a Alzban e que se houvesse inocentes, eles precisariam ser tratados, após serem libertados.

Afinal, ao contrário dos trouxas que dependiam de investigação cientifica, além da testemunhal, sendo que tais provas poderiam falhar, eles tinham um método eficaz e a prova de erro. O Veritaserum, sendo que havia outros, sendo um deles, o Priori Incantatem.

Agora ela percebeu que sempre precisava ter uma investigação decente, seguindo os passos da investigação, com muitos percebendo que algumas coisas simples e rápidas que podiam agilizar a investigação como o Priori Incantatem e o uso do Veritaserum, teriam provado a inocência de Sirius, juntamente com os relatórios, uma vez que um inocente, com certeza, autorizaria o uso nele, a fim de se livrar das acusações, pois, não temeria o uso de tal porção, se isso pudesse salvá-lo de ser enviado a uma prisão, ainda mais, a temida Azkaban.

Já, Dumbledore, se sentia culpado, pois, melhor do que ninguém sabia de todos os truques que os quatro marotos pregavam nos tempo de escola e que poderia ter desconfiado, em vez de falar, sem nem ao menos desconfiar que eles pudessem estar pregando uma peça, já que Sirius seria alguém óbvio demais, pois, ele e Tiago eram como irmãos.

A sua culpa se intensificava, pois, a sua palavra acrescentou um grande peso contra Sirius, mesmo que não tivesse sido feito uma investigação, pois, ele falou na época, categoricamente, que ele era o fiel em vez de falar que não tinha certeza, assim como poderia ter revisto alguns aspectos dos acontecimentos, pois, apesar de não ter tido um julgamento, havia a descrição do local do crime, assim como do médico de Azkaban.

Por memória a Tiago e Lilian, ele deveria ser o advogado de defesa de Sirius, pois, se analisasse apenas os dados, veria que havia fatos que não se encaixariam na hipótese de Sirius ser um seguidor de Voldemort e traidor de Tiago e Lilian.

Dumbledore: Aos membros da Suprema Corte, eu acho que é hora de chegarmos a uma votação. Vocês já ouviram a acusação, a defesa e o interrogatório do acusado sob Veritasserum, fornecido pelo Ministério, através de Madame Bones. Aqueles a favor de declarar o culpado acusado das acusações contra ele levantem a mão.

Com as evidências que Yukiko tinha mostrado, não havia ninguém estúpido o suficiente para levantar a mão.

Dumbledore: Para limpar o acusado de todas as acusações? (mãos se levantaram em massa)

Dumbledore: Sirius Orion Black, você foi inocentado de todas as acusações contra você. Quero pedir desculpas, pessoalmente, por não ter a certeza de que as leis foram seguidas durante esses tempos sombrios e que achei que você era capaz desses crimes horríveis. Eu declaro que lhe será dada a reparação de 50.000 galeões, para cada mês que você ficou inocentemente preso em Azkaban. O Ministério vai pagar todas as contas de St. Mungo para restaurar a sua saúde, após a sua estadia de longo prazo em Azkaban.

As correntes que prendiam Sirius a cadeira cairam e parecia que ele não podia acreditar, ainda. Ele estava finalmente livre e aquela que gerenciou esse milagre foi Yukiko. Ela o ajudou a se levantar e rapidamente o levou por um corredor para longe da multidão e dos repórteres.

Sirius: E para onde vamos agora?

Yukiko: Vamos pegar seu amigo Remo Lupin e ir para a minha casa, cuidar de Harry.

Sirius (surpreso): Ele acreditou que eu não era um traidor?

Yukiko: Sim. Mas o testemunho dele foi negado por ele ser um lobisomem. (pensativa) Vou ter de pedir a Wendy para te checar um ano perto de Dementadores faz muito mal, para a saúde. Espero que ela e Ash já tenham voltado da viagem deles.

Sirius: Eu que o diga. Ei Yukiko você é casada?

Yukiko: Por que a pergunta Sirius? (sorrindo com as presas a mostra)

Sirius (sorri): Curiosidade.


	3. A cura

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko surpreende Sirius, quando...

 **Capítulo 3 - A cura**

Após se afastarem do Ministério de magia, sendo que antes haviam passado em um local para recolher os pertences de Sirius, inclusive a varinha dele, Yukiko fala:

\- Vamos aparatar até o seu amigo Lupin.

\- Hoje não é lua cheia, né? É que o meu amigo Aluado é...

\- Eu sei. É um lobisomem e saiba que no Oriente, temos a cura.

Sirius fica estarrecido, para depois sorrir imensamente, perguntando:

\- É verdade? Mas, como...

\- Digamos que os ingredientes para a cura não são produzidos aqui no Ocidente. Para erradicar tal maldição, é necessária uma poção similar a um veneno potente, para que o encontro de ambos anule um ao outro, no organismo daquele que foi amaldiçoado com a mordida.

\- Anular?

\- O que acontece quando o escudo mais forte do mundo encontra a lança mais forte do mundo?

\- Ambas se quebram? - ele pergunta hesitante.

\- Isso mesmo. A cura segue esse mesmo princípio. É preciso que seja tão forte quando a maldição e nesse aspecto, somente poções semelhantes a venenos potentes podem anular um ao outro. Vai ser um processo um pouco dolorido, se a pessoa em questão tem essa maldição há vários anos.

\- Com certeza, o Aluado não vai negar tal cura, se o conheço bem. Diria que ele vai ficar imensamente feliz...

\- Vamos aparatar agora. - eles se dirigem a uma viela.

Nisso, após se certificar que ninguém os estava vendo, ambos aparatam até uma campina, onde tinha um casebre bem rústico.

Conforme eles caminhavam, ele pergunta:

\- Sabe, quero perguntar uma coisa.

\- Pode perguntar. - ela fala corada ao ver que ele olhava para ela.

\- Estou agradecido por ter me salvado e por salvar o Harry, assim como, por permitir uma cura para o Aluado. Mas, queria saber, porque alguém do Oriente iria se envolver conosco? Ou melhor, como sabia do nosso caso? Quer dizer...

\- Uma das maiores sacerdotisas de onde eu venho, revelou que a criança do destino do Ocidente, ou seja, Harry Potter teve o destino alterado drasticamente, por causa de alguns eventos do passado, remontando mais de vinte anos, alterando assim, o curso dos acontecimentos. Minha mãe, sem querer, acabou alterando certos destinos que repercutiram no presente. Eu decidi arcar com essa responsabilidade. Usando alguns dos conhecimentos necessários das mudanças ocorridas, vim alterar outros destinos para contrabalancear, por assim dizer, tais alterações.

\- Qual seria o meu destino original? Ele pergunta apreensivo.

\- Conseguiria fugir de Azkaban por ser um animago e encontraria Harry Potter. Encontraria também o bastardo do Pedro. Porém, por causa de um incidente, ele conseguiria fugir e você ficaria nas mãos do Conselho de magia, novamente. Harry te libertaria com um hipogrifo e você voaria com o mesmo pela noite para escapar do Ministério. Isso seria possível graças a um vira tempo.

\- Vira tempo? Harry conseguiu por a mão em um?

\- Não. Foi uma amiga dele. Ela era muito responsável e uma aluna exemplar. Ela queria cursar várias disciplinas ao mesmo tempo e somente o vira tempo poderia proporcionar algo assim.

\- Ela deve ser muito inteligente.

\- Sim. Ela é. Por causa dos acontecimentos, ela e Harry não ficaram juntos, sendo que eles tinham a ligação verdadeira. Ou seja, estavam predestinados a ficarem juntos.

\- Ela é bonita?

\- Sim.

\- Que pena... E o que acontece depois de fugir pela segunda vez do Ministério?

\- Alguns anos depois, em uma batalha, você é assassinado pela bastarda da Belatriz Lestrange.

\- Aquela vagabunda sádica! - ele exclama, torcendo os punhos.

\- Se serve de consolo ou não, minha mãe a matou no passado, quando era jovem. Por causa disso, outra linha dos eventos foi modificada e se formos analisar, foi para melhor, se quer saber a minha opinião, já que ela lideraria algo e como não estava junto, não tiveram êxito. Um bebê pôde conhecer os seus pais e crescerá com eles.

\- Qual acontecimento?

\- Não posso falar. Lamento.

\- Eu queria poder matar essa vagabunda, que nesse futuro original, teria me assassinado. Porém, se alguém teve a vida alterada para melhor, eu devo ficar feliz. Ainda mais que uma criança vai poder crescer com os pais.

\- Ele merece e saiba, que originalmente, era para eu ter sido assassinada junto da minha mãe. O fato da minha mãe adotiva, Yukihana, ter salvado a minha vida, assim como matado vários bruxos no passado, provocou as alterações que repercutem até hoje.

Nisso, eles chegam até a porta e Sirius bate de uma forma diferente, fazendo Yukiko arquear o cenho.

Nisso, um homem vestindo roupas remendadas, assim como, com as pontas desfiadas, abre a porta em um misto de ansiedade e surpresa. Ao ver o seu amigo na sua porta ficou estarrecido e demorou alguns minutos para processar, até que pergunta abobado:

\- Almofadinhas?

\- Sim, meu amigo.

Nisso, Sirius dá um abraço de urso nele e ambos dão tapinhas nas costas, para depois Remo perguntar, preocupado:

\- Você fugiu de Azkaban?

\- Não. A minha advogada e bruxa... quer dizer, maga, Yukiko, derrubou a minha condenação no tribunal.

\- O caso era demasiadamente fraco e não foi baseado em provas. Não foi difícil. Claro que procurei colocar Alvo Dumbledore como juiz, para garantir um julgamento justo. Se fosse outro, poderia cessar a defesa de Sirius.

\- Então, você é a Yukiko? Como assim maga?

\- Sou Yukiko Tsukishiro. Prazer. De onde eu venho somos chamados de magos e não bruxos.

Nisso, eles estendem a mão e se cumprimentam.

\- Pensei que ia fazer como os orientais.

\- Estou no ocidente. Acho mais certo cumprimentar assim, ainda mais com outro ocidental. Além disso, é bom variar. - ela fala com um sorriso, corada, pela atenção de Sirius.

\- Então é do oriente?

\- De certa forma.

\- De certa forma? - Remo pergunta surpreso.

\- Vocês vão morar comigo para criarem o Harry. Mais para frente vou salvar mais um inocente, condenado, por causa de sua origem.

\- O Harry? Mas, ele não estava com os tios?

Nisso, ela conta o que tentaram fazer e Remo fica irado, assim como Sirius havia ficado.

\- Ele está com algumas amigas minhas. Não se preocupem. Elas amam crianças. Devem estar paparicando ele, isso sim.

\- Podem ser comensais. - Remo fala preocupado.

\- Ele já está no Oriente e lá, não existem comensais. Na verdade, é impossível existir onde eu moro. Acreditem.

Eles se entreolham e sentem que podem confiar nela, para depois, Sirius se lembrar do que ela falou, perguntando:

\- Qual o outro inocente que você pretende salvar?

\- O guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Rúbeo Hagrid. Porém, para isso vou precisar de uma prova, incontestável, que não conseguirei no momento. Portanto, defender ele, atualmente, é complicado. Preciso ter provas excelentes para basear os meus argumentos de tal forma que ninguém possa contestar.

\- Eu já ouvi algo sobre o Rúbeo. - Remo comenta.

\- Por ele ser meio gigante, ele foi condenado sumariamente, sem sequer ter alguma investigação, sendo que a forma que a menina morreu, só podia ser provocado por um determinado ser. Eles culparam outro ser do assassinato e isso é um absurdo. Poderia trabalhar com esse ângulo. Porém, quero ter outra prova, assim como, mostrar o verdadeiro culpado. Até esse dia, vou juntar mais provas para conseguir a absolvição de Hagrid, assim como, mostrarei o verdadeiro culpado.

\- Você é uma advogada maravilhosa. Com certeza, vai conseguir inocentar Rubeo. - Sirius fala com um sorriso.

\- Muito obrigada pelo elogio. - ela fala corada.

\- Então, você é advogada de bruxos no oriente?

\- Não. - ela fala, sendo que eles ouvem um som.

Após ficarem surpresos com a resposta, ficam atentos aos sons, já sacando as suas varinhas, pensando em ataques e contra feitiços.

Calmamente, ela mexe no seu bolso e eles a veem com um aparelho, sendo que ela aperta um botão e coloca na orelha:

\- Moshi Moshi?

Nisso, após falar, ela parece ouvir algo, para depois falar:

\- Então, a auditoria e posterior investigação já foram realizadas?

Ela arqueia o cenho, para depois falar:

\- É um parecer favorável da Comissão. Mesmo assim, quero as provas para análise. - ela dá uma pausa e depois fala - Amanhã eu vou voltar e analiso o parecer e as provas. Quero ter absoluta certeza da segurança que será dedicado a essa criação que eles almejam, ainda mais, por ser demasiadamente perigosa.

Ela faz sons de concordância, para depois falar:

\- Também quero a porção para a cura de um lobisomem.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Isso mesmo. Peça para entregarem na minha casa.

Então, ela fala em seguida:

\- Até amanhã. Vou querer os relatórios dos criadores listados hoje como favoráveis a autorização.

Nisso, ela aperta outro botão na tela e guarda o mesmo no bolso, percebendo que eles olhavam estarrecidos para ela, que fala:

\- Nós somos magos. Porém, usamos tecnologia para nos comunicar. No caso, a tecnologia dos não mágicos. Nós achamos o termo trouxa pejorativo. Essa tecnologia se chama celular. Mais precisamente um smartfone, que é um tipo de celular por assim dizer. Porém, ao contrário dos não mágicos, ele tem magia, tornando-o diferente. Claro que usamos a linha telefônica dos não mágicos.

\- O Arthur adoraria por a mão nesse aparelho. - Sirius fala com um sorriso - Ele ama a tecnologia dos trouxas.

\- Verdade. - Remo fala.

\- Bem, faça as malas, Remo. Vou leva-los até onde moro. Nós temos a cura. Você deixará de ser um lobisomem.

\- Verdade? - ele pergunta animado - mas, aqui, nunca...

\- A cura para essa espécie de maldição é uma poção similar a um veneno especial super concentrado. A espécie de maldição e esse veneno, semelhante a uma maldição, irão se anular no seu organismo. Com isso, teremos a cura. Os ingredientes necessários não podem ser produzidos por vocês.

\- Nossa... isso é... - ele fala em uma perda de palavras, sendo que chorava emocionado.

\- Faça a mala que iremos partir. - ela fala com um sorriso gentil.

Após alguns minutos, ele traz a mala gasta e rota, assim como as suas roupas, com ela suspirando, pois, imaginava o quanto ele sofria.

Nisso, ele e Sirius estão ao lado dela que fala:

\- Melhor se afastarem. Teremos que voar.

Os dois se entreolham e falam:

\- Não temos vassoura.

\- Uma vassoura não chegaria até a minha casa. Acreditem. - nisso, olha de Sirius para Remo - Lembrem-se que eu ainda estou presente. Compreenderam? Portanto, não tenham receio.

\- Por que teríamos receio? Já fizemos parte dos Marotos. Estivemos em muitas situações perigosas. - Sirius fala sorrindo.

Nisso, ela se concentra e um vento inexistente sacode os cabelos alvos dela, sendo que a maga começa a brilhar, para depois exclamar:

\- Dragon Force! Modo Dragão!

Nisso, os dois protegem os seus rostos do forte brilho e quando conseguem enxergar, ficam em uma perda de palavras ao verem um dragão alvo peludo imenso, com asas de pena e olhos azuis como duas safiras, iguais aos olhos da maga que baixa o focinho e fala:

\- Eu sou meia dragão. Subam nas minhas costas.

Após alguns minutos, embasbacados, eles sobem, sendo que ela ajuda com cauda, para depois falar:

\- Se segurem.

\- O Hagrid surtaria se a visse. – Sirius comenta com um sorriso.

\- "Surtaria"? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Ele ama criaturas. Quanto mais perigosa, melhor. Ele ama dragões, senão me engano. – Remo fala, sorrindo.

Nisso, ela abre as asas e voa em direção ao céu, chegando em cima das nuvens, sendo que ouvem ela murmurar algo inaudível e incompreensível, para depois surgir um domo translucido mágico em volta deles.

\- Isso é para protegê-los do frio, do ar rarefeito e dos fortes ventos.

\- Você parecia ser bem importante no telefone. - Lupin comenta.

Ela sorri, para depois fazer alguns movimentos com as mãos, com eles vendo que surgia um portão circular imenso com bordas douradas e cravejados de joias que se abre e conforme eles passavam, ela fala:

\- De onde eu venho há o Ministério da luz, dos magos brancos e o Ministério das Trevas, dos magos negros. Vivemos em harmonia. Eu sou uma maga das trevas e Ministra do Ministério das Trevas. Prazer.

Então, após se refazerem da surpresa, iam questionar algo, quando ficam em uma perda de palavras, esquecendo o que iam perguntar ao ver o mundo ela vivia, sendo que ao longe avistavam continentes flutuando no ar, habitado por vários seres.

Além disso, havia inúmeros dragões voando no céu e outros seres que não compreendiam.

\- Bem vindos ao meu mundo. Ele fica em uma espécie de dimensão paralela. Poucos podem abrir o portal para cruzar os dois mundos.

Então, eles ficam estarrecidos, no caso os bruxos, ao verem um rapaz com cauda em cima de uma dragoa alva com asas de penas.

\- Boa tarde, Wendy. Eu ia te procurar. Boa tarde, Ash.

Ambos cumprimentam e nisso conversam, até que Wendy e Ash notam os bruxos, sendo que eles se aproximam e Yukiko fala:

\- São do ocidente, da outra dimensão. Eu tive autorização para trazê-los.

\- Interessante... Prazer. O meu nome é Wendy Marvel.

\- Prazer. O meu nome é Ash Ketchum. - o jovem cumprimenta.

Sirius e Remo cumprimentam com um aceno, para depois Yukiko perguntar a Wendy:

\- O seu irmão já voltou?

\- Sim. E claro que ele foi ver a Lis-chan. - a dragoa fala sorrindo - Imagino o quanto ela está ansiosa para vê-lo. Eles formam um casal tão fofinho.

\- Eu já esperava isso. Não sei como ele conseguiu viajar com o pai e ficar longe dela. Imagino o quanto ele sofreu, assim como a Lis-chan.

\- Nem me fale. Ele estava com um aspecto horrível e como em um passe de mágica ao chegar com o nosso tou-san, ele exibia um sorriso de ponta a ponta e voou animado para ver a Lis-chan. Eu consigo entender a mudança. Eu também ficaria assim com o meu Ash.

\- Eu também, minha Wendy.

Nisso, ambos se entreolham, amorosamente, para depois Yukiko pigarrear, fazendo ambos corarem, sendo que ela está corada, para depois falar:

\- Se puder, poderia examinar o Sirius? Ele ficou muito tempo naquela prisão chamada Azkaban. Ficar muito tempo com dementadores não é saudável.

Ela o olha atentamente e fala:

\- Sim. Ele não está bem. Mas, se ficou anos com eles, deveria estar em um estado bem pior.

\- Eu sabia que era inocente e isso não era um pensamento exatamente feliz. Por isso, os dementadores não podia tirar isso de mim. Afinal, por causa da minha sugestão, meus amigos foram assassinados. Além disso, sou um animago. Quando você vira um animal, seus pensamentos ficam demasiadamente simples e por causa disso, eu ficava quase que incólume aos dementadores, que confundiram isso com loucura, já que eles não enxergam. Apenas sentem. Eu consegui me transformar sem varinha. Graças ao pensamento de ser inocente, que não era feliz devido as circunstâncias, juntamente com a transformação em animal, eu pude sobreviver, assim como, me manter são, enquanto estudava como fugir dali.

\- Então, é por isso. Mesmo assim, vou precisar curar você.

\- Me curar? É uma curandeira?

Ele pergunta em um misto de curiosidade e animação ao ver uma dragoa diferente de tudo que já havia visto, com exceção de Yukiko, até aquele instante.

\- Não. Eu uso magia de cura. Posso curar, inclusive, envenenamentos, assim como qualquer efeito nocivo em um organismo, além de ferimentos e cansaço. Também posso aumentar o poder a força de alguém com magia de suporte. É uma magia antiga, que só existe nessa dimensão.

Os Marotos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Yukiko sorri, para depois falar:

\- Deixei um bebê muito especial com a Lis-chan. Vou pegá-lo.

\- Ele com certeza foi super mimado. A Lis-chan e a irmã mais velha dela, Mira-chan, adoram crianças, pois, mal veem a hora de serem mães. Ele deve estar sendo adorado e paparicado. - ela fala com um sorriso - Afinal, bebês são tão fofinhos. Se bem, que eu também mimaria um bebê, se pegasse um no colo. Estou curiosa para ver esse bebê.

\- Concordo. Melhor eu tirar delas, antes que ele fique mimado demais. – Yukiko fala preocupada.

Nisso, eles dão uma leve risada e ela desce seguida de Wendy e Ash, sendo que ambos buscam puxar conversa com Sirius e Lupin, que ainda estão digerindo o mundo novo que se abriu perante eles.

Após alguns minutos, eles notam que se dirigem a um dos continentes flutuantes, sendo que após vários minutos ela pousa e Yukiko ajuda eles a descerem, sendo que Wendy desfaz a sua forma e caminha junto de seu amado.

Remo e Lupin avistam um palácio magnifico, sendo que ao se aproximarem, notam que os soldados eram lobisomens, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Se identifiquem.

\- Sou Yukiko Tsukishiro. Ministra do Ministério das Trevas. Esses são Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. Temos a Wendy Marvel, princesa dos dragões de vento, filha da rainha Grendenee e do rei dos dragões de fogo, Igneel.

Os soldados se curvam, sendo que um se aproxima de Lupin e fala:

\- Você está amaldiçoado - nisso, sorri - Não se preocupe. Temos a cura.

\- Vocês estão agindo normalmente. - Lupin comenta surpreso - Não é lua cheia. Mas, como...

\- Não somos lobisomens. Somos Lincan. Nós nascemos assim. É genético. Podemos nos transformar sem lua. Não passamos para ninguém, a não ser para os descendentes. Na lua cheia, nossos poderes aumentam, inclusive, os de origem mágica.

Sirius e Remo estão surpresos, até que são puxados por Yukiko, sendo que Wendy e Ash estão esperando eles nas portas duplas.

Eles entram e os Marotos ficam estarrecidos com o luxo, até que ouvem risos pueris, sendo que ficam ansiosos, pois, somente poderia significar que o riso era de Harry.

Então, entram em uma sala e veem um bebê de cabelos negros e a marca de um relâmpago na testa, tentando pegar a cauda alva e felpuda de uma jovem, junto de outro jovem de cabelos salmão usando um cachecol alvo no pescoço que fazia sons para o bebê, sendo o mesmo para a jovem ao lado dele, que depois faz a cauda grande e felpuda, desaparecer.

Então, uma mulher de cabelos alvos, mais velha, pega o bebê e faz barulhinho na barriguinha dele, arrancando mais risos, com o bebê mexendo os bracinhos e perninhas, sendo que no lado dela, há um homem alto, de cabelos loiros espetados, com uma cicatriz sobre um olho, sendo que usava um casaco peludo. Havia outro homem de cabelos alvos, só que grande e musculoso, brincando com o bebê também e ao lado dele, havia uma mulher com óculos e cabelos castanhos claros que brincava com o bebê, sacudindo um chocalho, fazendo Harry bater as perninhas e os bracinhos, rindo.

Eles notaram que todas as mulheres usavam belos vestidos e tinham coroas na cabeça. O homem alto e musculoso usava roupas nobres e exibia uma coroa na cabeça. A mulher de óculos, além da coroa, tinha duas asas nas costas.

Nisso, Wendy se aproxima do rosado e o cumprimenta:

\- Nii-san!

\- Oi, imouto. Pensei que iriam no novo parque que abriu dos não mágicos.

\- Mudança de planos. Precisam do meu poder de cura.

Nisso, eles notam os recém-chegados, sendo que Yukiko vai até Lisanna que se levanta e a abraça, sendo que trocam algumas palavras, para depois Mirajane abraçar Yukiko, sendo o mesmo para Elfman e para Evergreen, sendo que Laxus consente com a cabeça.

\- Estes são Sirus Black e Remo Lupin. São do ocidente, da outra Dimensão. Sirius Black é padrinho de Harry Potter, sendo que ele e Remo eram os melhores amigos de Tiago e Lílian, os pais de Harry.

Nisso, eles o cumprimentam, sendo que a Lisanna e os outros olhavam atentamente para Lupin, sendo que ela fala, sorrindo meigamente:

\- Imagino que já ouviu da cura.

\- Sim.

\- É uma princesa? - Lupin pergunta surpreso.

\- Sim. Eu me chamo Lisanna Strauss. Esta é minha irmã mais velha, Mirajane Strauss e aquele é meu irmão mais velho, Elfman Strauss. Somos príncipes do reino dos Lincan. Uma característica nossa é que somos Lican alvos. Este é o meu namorado, Natsu Dragneel, príncipe dos dragões de fogo. Aquele se chama Laxus Dreya príncipe dos dragões dos relâmpagos. Ele é namorado da Mira-nee. Aquela é a namorada do meu Elf-nii, Evergreen. Ela é uma das princesas das fadas.

Nisso, surpresos, eles os cumprimentam, guardando para si o fato de que as fadas que eles já haviam visto em nada pareciam a jovem na frente deles e como se lesse os pensamentos dele, Evergreen fala:

\- Quem vocês chamam de fadas são os Lepucches. Eles existem aqui. Confesso que sempre achamos ruim o fato de vocês confundirem Lepucches com autênticas fadas.

\- Entendi... Vocês são diferentes dos dragões de onde viemos.

Os dragões suspiram, sendo que Natsu fala:

\- Os dragões que vivem entre bruxos no Ocidente da Outra dimensão são formas insignificantes que não possuem sequer um décimo do poder de um verdadeiro dragão, como nós. Na grande guerra que ocorreu há inúmeros séculos atrás, havia dragões perversos que matavam humanos e faziam atos atrozes, até que foram subjugados e levados a imperatriz que havia ficado irada ao vê-los sujar, além de desonrar nossa raça. Portanto, ela usou os seus poderes e os amaldiçoou, ao priva-lhes da forma humana e da inteligência, os transformando em meras bestas, além de reduzir o seu poder e tamanho ao ponto de não serem nada perante os outros, para depois expulsá-los do reino e da dimensão, sendo que eles irão ficar dez mil anos nessa forma, com todos reencarnando, sucessivamente, até que paguem pelos crimes hediondos ao recuperarem a sua honra, retirando assim a mancha que havia na honra deles ao ver da nossa imperatriz.

\- Vocês falam imperatriz... Mas, se existe essa imperatriz, por que se referem a reis e rainhas, também? - Lupin pergunta curioso.

\- Há reinos entre os dragões e depois um único. Cada espécie de dragão tem um rei ou rainha, que nada mais é do que o dragão mais poderoso daquela raça. Minha kaa-chan é a rainha dos dragões dos ventos. Essa imperatriz está acima dos reis e rainhas. Inclusive, ela tem inúmeros milênios. - Wendy fala.

\- A mãe adotiva de Yukiko é a princesa dos dragões. Ou seja, a avó de Yukiko é a imperatriz dos dragões. Yukiko tem um título nobre, embora não use tal título.

\- Não me importo com títulos. Portanto, não uso o título de princesa - ela fala, dando de ombros - Além disso, odiaria ficar trancada no palácio. Já basta o fato de que, quando criança, precisei morar no palácio, por assim dizer.

Sirius e Remo ficam estarrecidos ao saberem que tinha alguém da nobreza com eles.

\- E a senhorita Evergreen?

\- Minha mãe é a rainha das fadas, Mavis Vermillion. As fadas são as guardiãs da justiça e possuem duas magias poderosas. O Fairy Judgment. É uma magia ancestral que faz a pessoa ou pessoas serem julgadas pelos juízes do submundo e os réus não podem mentir, devido a forte magia e assim, confessam todos os crimes que praticaram. A outra magia é Fairy Law. É uma magia que derrota todos aqueles que o invocador vê como inimigo em uma área considerável. Somente a minha kaa-san pode executá-las. Meu pai se chama Zeref Dragneel e é irmão de Natsu Dragneel, o que faz de nós, primos. Eu sou meio dragoa, também.

\- Mas, vocês são tão jovens. - Remo comenta.

\- O tempo corre diferente para nós. Não é no mesmo ritmo dos humanos. - Lisanna comenta, sorrindo - Inclusive, nossa noção de tempo é diferente da de vocês.

\- Entendi.

Nisso, eles conversam um pouco mais com chá e biscoitos, que uma criada trouxe, sendo que Wendy já começa a concentrar os seus poderes de cura, com Sirius começando a se sentir muito bem.

Então, ele vê a cauda de Ash e pergunta:

\- Você tem cauda.

\- Eu sou meio saiyajin, meio humano, sobrinho do rei e da rainha que são Bardock e Gine. Portanto, sou um príncipe, também. O príncipe Vegeta é sobrinho de Bardock, sendo que ele e a sua esposa criaram Vegeta como se fosse um filho, junto de seus filhos com Gine, Kakarotto e Raditz.

\- Saiyajins? - Remo pergunta surpreso.

\- Somos uma raça guerreira e usamos a magia de forma devastadora, através de rajadas concentradas. Nossa verdadeira forma é de macacos imensos e poderosos, assim como fortes. Diria que somos gorilas com cauda e pernas de macaco. Podemos voar pelo céu sem asa. Ficamos nessa forma por praticidade, assim como todos os outros fazem. O meu reino fica um pouco longe daqui.

\- Incrível.

Então, chega o momento deles partirem, sendo que eles testemunham a choradeira de Wendy, Lisanna e Mirajane que seguravam Harry, que havia dormido, sendo que tiveram que prometer trazer ele mais vezes.

Então, todas entregam várias roupas e brinquedos que compraram para ele, sendo que todos os homens ficam com gotas ao verem as várias sacolas imensas, além de Yukiko, que comenta:

\- Era só para ficar menos de um dia com ele.

\- É que nos fomos para as compras e tinha roupinhas e brinquedos que eram mais fofos do que o outro. Não resistimos. - Lisanna fala, sorrindo.

Nisso, após se despedirem, com Sirius segurando Harry, Yukiko se transforma em dragão e os leva de volta ao céu, para depois de algum tempo, eles pousarem em uma bela casa, semelhante a uma mansão, em uma belíssima campina.

\- É onde mora? - Sirius pergunta, admirado.

\- Sim. - ela fala corada - Eles devem estar trazendo a cura.

Nisso, eles ouvem um barulho, sendo que Yukiko inspira profundamente, para depois abrir a porta.

Remo e Sirius ficam estarrecidos ao verem o nível de destruição, sendo possível ver vários moveis e itens queimados, sendo que ao olharem para o centro da sala destruída, eles veem uma cobra imensa silvando para uma fênix, que queria bicar a serpente a todo o custo.

\- Honoo-chan e Chizu-chan! - Yukiko exclama, irada, torcendo os punhos.

Os Marotos notam que os dois seres ficam estáticos ao verem Yukiko, para depois irem até ela, cabisbaixos, como se estivessem envergonhados, sendo que não duvidavam que de fato, estavam com vergonha.

\- Olha a destruição que fizeram! Saibam que por causa disso, ficaram de castigo! Podem ir para os seus quartos! Ficaram sem comer até amanhã para aprenderem e se ouvir um pio ou um silvo, irei dobrar para dois dias!

Nisso, eles saem, cabisbaixos.

Então, ela faz um movimento com a mão e em um piscar de olhos, tudo é restaurado ao que era antes.

\- Eles são bem arteiros. - Lupin comenta com um sorriso divertido.

\- Elas são bem arteiras. Me deixam furiosa. Não podem viver em paz, nem por um dia.

\- Notei que não usa varinha. – Remo comenta.

\- Nenhum mago usa varinha. Usamos as mãos. Assim como não recitamos feitiços.

Lupin e Black ficam surpresos, para depois, Sirius falar com admiração:

\- Isso é incrível!

Yukiko sorri, enquanto cora com o elogio.

Nisso, a campainha toca e ela vai até a porta, pagando para um entregador, para depois destampar o vidro. O cheiro era horrível e o aspecto, pior ainda, transcendendo o intragável.

\- Eis a cura, Lupin.

Ele pega o vidro e pergunta, lutando para não respirar próximo do vidro:

\- Do que é feito?

\- Quer saber agora ou depois? - Yukiko arqueia o cenho - Se quer saber a minha opinião, é preferível você saber depois.

Ele fica pensativo e fala:

\- Depois.

Nisso, com Sirius fazendo cara de asco pelo odor que era pior do que a porção polissulco, Remo bebe de uma vez e depois, Yukiko o nocauteia na nuca.

\- Ei! - Sirius exclama, irritado.

\- A dor é lacerante. É mais piedoso ele ficar inconsciente. Acredite.

\- Poderia ter avisado.

\- Eu esqueci. - ela sorri sem graça.

Nisso, eles notam uma nuvem negra saindo de Remo, até que a mesma nuvem desvanece, até não sobrar qualquer vestígio dela.

\- Essa era...

\- Sim. A maldição e foi erradicada.

Após algum tempo, Remo acorda e fica feliz, pois, sentia que estava diferente. Sirius conta sobre a nuvem, deixando Lupin estarrecido, para depois ele perguntar:

\- Quais são os ingredientes?

\- Dentes de Manticora, veneno de Basílico, escamas de Hidra, cogumelos específicos venenosos e folhas de planta carnívora, amassados. As toxinas são filtradas e manipuladas. Somente os magos negros podem preparar essa porção, assim como fazer a criação desses seres ou cultivo. Quem deseja ser um criador desses seres e outros, além de fazerem cursos e serem magos de magia especifica para lidar com tais seres, precisam estudar por anos, fazendo um curso referente a criação de tal ser, além de seguir a risca as regras de criação e mecanismos de segurança. Usamos circuito interno de vídeo e sensores criados pelos não mágicos para nos auxiliar. Além disso, há fiscalização mensal. Ao todo, o mago estuda de dezesseis à vinte anos, dependendo do tipo de criação, cultivo ou profissão que almeija.

Os Marotos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que após alguns minutos, Tsukishiro fala:

\- Quem matou uma aluna em Hogwarts há várias décadas atrás e que vocês chamam de "A murta que geme", foi um Basilico, que nasce de um ovo de serpente chocado por uma galinha. Os Basilicos que criamos têm os olhos arrancados ao nascerem, pois, são leitosos e não podem matar, ainda. Por causa da morte pelo olhar, eles exigem um manejo demasiadamente responsável. O mito de que Salazar criou uma câmara secreta e colocou algo na escola para matar os que não nascem de famílias bruxas é verdadeiro. Hagrid não é descendente de Salazar e não é ofidiglota. Portanto, era impossível para ele dominar tal ser. Somente um descendente e oflidiglota poderia comandar tal cobra, que é chamado de Rei das cobras. Hagrid foi culpado pelo crime de outra pessoa, tudo por que, ele tinha uma aranha enorme no quarto e por ser meio gigante. Sinceramente falando, ela morreu, pois o corpo virou pedra. Raríssimos seres fariam isso. Uma aranha nunca conseguiria fazer isso. A face dela exibia medo. Foi algo que ela viu e uma aranha, mesmo a gigante, não mata pelo olhar e juntamente com as lendas de Hogwarts, principalmente do bastardo do Salazar, deveria ter sido o suficiente para inocentar Hagrid, se ele fosse humano. Mas, como era meio gigante, o condenaram. O pobre coitado não teve direito a uma investigação e a sua varinha foi partida. Ele seria enviado a Azkaban, senão fosse Dumbledore. Ele é uma vitima, assim como você foi, Sirius e, além disso, assim como Lupin que não pode testemunhar por ser lobisomem, ninguém colheu um depoimento da Murta que geme, de como ela morreu, mesmo quando a viram se manifestar. Afinal, ela era um fantasma.

\- Eu sei como é a sensação de ser culpado por algo que não fez. Coitado do Hagrid. – Sirius comenta, tristemente.

\- Outra pessoa, descendente do desgraçado do Salazar, atiçou esse Basilico contra os alunos de Hogwarts, nascidos de não mágicos. Esse maldito era descente do desgraçado do Salazar. Eu tive sorte que quando era pequena, fui trazida para cá e adotada pela filha da imperatriz dos dragões. Minha pobre mãe, biológica, fez de tudo para nos salvar e no final, foi assassinado por uma Comensal bastarda que se chamava Belatriz Lestrange. Pelo menos, minha mãe adotiva conseguiu matar essa desgraçada.

\- Ela era a minha prima bastarda e... - Sirius começa a falar, até que é interrompido por Yukiko.

\- Nós não escolhemos onde nascemos. Você não tem culpa que os Black eram uns desgraçados.

\- Põe desgraçados nisso. Eu tinha muita raiva da minha família e sempre odiei ter nascido nessa família.

\- Meus pêsames.

\- Quem é o descendente do bastardo do Salazar? - Remo pergunta curioso.

\- Tom Servolo Riddle. Aluno modelo de Hogwarts, tido como um aluno perfeito, um monitor acima de qualquer suspeita, adorado pelos professores e pelo diretor. Usou o seu status para culpar Hagrid. Atualmente, ele é conhecido como o bastardo assassino em massa, Voldemort. Esse bastardo é o meu doador de sêmen. Portanto, por mais que odeie isso, sou descendente do bastardo do Salazar e por isso, também sou ofidiglota.


	4. União

**Capítulo 4 - União**

Capítulo 4: União

Alguns dias após Yukiko levá-los para a dimensão do oriente Remo estava caminhando por uma biblioteca. Segundo Yukiko havia explicado a ele aquela era uma das melhores daquela parte do reino e até havia sugerido, alguns livros para ele ler. Ele encontrou um escrito "O Conto da Dragoa Estelar" um livro de uma história baseada em fatos reais, que Yukiko tinha em sua casa.

Ele leu parte do livro cuja a história ocorreu pouco antes de Yukihana expulsar os dragões malignos, da dimensão. Era sobre uma jovem dragoa que era expulsa de seu clã por ser muito fraca. Ela era deixada ferida numa floresta para morrer mas era salva por um dragão do céu que a curava.

A dragoa então começou a se treinar para aumentar seus poderes. De início ela só queria retornar para o clã mas depois ela notava a situação dos seus semelhantes, e notava que não era a única injustiçada. Então seu objetivo mudava para querer ajudá-los.

Ela treinou durante anos e reuniu diversos aliados. Ele estava prestes a pegar o livro quando uma mão tocou a sua. Ela pertencia a uma jovem bonita e atraente com uma figura voluptuosa, cabelo preto longo com franja espalhada e olhos castanhos dourados com pupilas de gato.

Seu traje é composto de um quimono preto, um amarelo obi , um conjunto de esferas de ouro e uma faixa na cabeça muito detalhada. O kimono apresenta um interior vermelho e é aberto em seus ombros, dando vista aos seus seios e ela usava sandálias roxas. Ela também tem duas orelhas de gato pretas e duas caudas pretas.

Jovem: Nyah... (Remo cora tanto quanto as escamas de Natsu) Eu quero ler esse livro. (sorri) Ou gostaria de ler antes?

Remo (corado): B-Bem a minha amiga tem o livro. E-Então eu posso l-ler depois.

Jovem: Nyah... (se aproxima dele quase encostando os seus seios no peito dele fazendo-o corar e se conter para não olhá-los) Você tem cheiro de lobo. (toca na bochecha dele com o dedo indicador e depois lambe o mesmo para em seguida comentar pensativa) Um ex-lobisomem? Onde estão os meus modos? (sorri) Eu sou Kuroka Toujo.

Remo: Eu sou Remo Lupin. Fui curado da maldição a alguns dias.

Kuroka: Nyah... Interessante. (olhando para ele pensativa) Foi você e o outro mago que Yukiko trouxe do ocidente não é mesmo?

Remo: Sou. (curioso) Como sabia?

Kuroka: Nyah... Mirajane-chan é uma fofoqueira. (em algum lugar a princesa Lycan mais velha deu um espirro) Mas ela não é importante agora. (sorri se aproximando dele que se afasta corado) Você é importante Remo-san.

Casa de Yukiko:

Yukiko (de cenho franzido): Não gosto disso. (olhando para uma cópia do Profeta Diário)

Sirius (confuso): O que é?

Yukiko: Esse convencido. (mostrando uma foto de Gilderoy Lockhart no jornal) Dizendo que derrotou várias criaturas mágicas. E lançou vários livros sobre as suas "aventuras". Eu li todos os livros e já vi que é um monte de besteira!

Sirius: Eu me lembro dele. (Yukiko olha para ele curiosa) Ele é um idiota e tirou "T" em quase todos os NOMS e NIEMS. Ou ele arrumou um professor muito bom quando saiu de Hogwartts ou ele apagou a memória da pessoa ou pessoas, que fizeram isso.

Yukiko (pensativa): Agora que você falou... (estala os dedos e dois dos livros de Lockhart surgem em suas mãos) Os eventos de "Excursões Com Vampiros" e "Como Dominar Um Espírito Agourento" ocorrem ao mesmo tempo. Além disso ele tinha apenas dois dias fora da escola quando os acontecimentos do livro, "Um Ano Com o Yeti" aconteceu. Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas eu suspeito que ele de alguma forma fez parecer como se ele fez as coisas que os outros fizeram. caso contrário, não é possível explicá-la. E o método que ele descreveu para tirar lobisomem de cima dele no, "Passeios Com Lobisomens" é impossível. Se isso funcionasse, muito mais gente teria tido sucesso com ele. Não, eu tenho certeza que ele é uma fraude.

Sirius: Vai desmascara-lo?

Yukiko: É claro! Seria um crime deixar pessoas desperdiçarem tempo e dinheiro nessa porcaria! (mostra os livros)

Duas semanas mais tarde:

Veja a carta que Yukiko enviou a Madame Bones:

Gilderoy Lockhart, 30 anos, Cinco vezes Vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso mais Atraente da revista Semanário das Bruxas, lutador contra as artes das trevas. Ou ele será que não? Ao conversar com Sirius Black sobre o lançamento do novo livro de Gilderoy Lockhart "O Meu Eu Mágico" esta Yukiko ouviu de Sirius Black, que Gilderoy Lockhart, estava dois anos abaixo do Sr. Black em Hogwarts.

Eu também tenho o entendimento de que o Sr. Black não tem uma opinião elevada do Sr. Lockhart. Fiquei curiosa e fiz alguma pesquisa. Nos arquivos oficiais do Ministério da Magia, onde os resultados dos NOMs e dos NIEMs de todo mundo são armazenados, eu encontrei algumas informações preocupantes.

Gilderoy Lockhart quase não passou em todas as suas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções. Ele não foi aceito para outras classes de nível NIEM com exceção de Herbologia, Astronomia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Runas Antigas. Ele falhou em sue exame do NIEM de Runas Antigas e só tinha um de nas outras classes. Como é que o homem qualificado para enfrentar as criaturas que ele diz que enfrenta?

Eu, então, decidi que precisava de mais informações. Eu li todos os seus livros. Eles são uma leitura interessante e definitivamente bem escrito, mas algumas datas não batem. Por exemplo, ele diz que ele baniu o Espírito Augourento em agosto de 1987.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo ele diz que derrotou o vampiro na Roménia. Ele diz que estava no Tibet dois dias depois que se graduou de Hogwarts, mas como poderia, se há um protocolo de sua entrevista de emprego para uma posição no Ministério como um Obliviador do mesmo dia? Muitas coisas não se somam.

Portanto, eu tenho algumas chaves de portal para viajar para os lugares onde o Sr. Lockhart supostamente fizeram suas grandes obras. Imagine minha surpresa quando nenhum dos habitantes da aldeia que foi atormentada pela Lobisomem reconheceu a foto do Sr. Lockhart e descreveu uma pessoa completamente diferente, que conseguiu salvá-los. Um velho bruxo de fato.

Minha próxima parada foi a Romênia. Existem algumas pessoas disseram que era o Sr. Lockhart, outros firmemente declarou que era uma bruxa que baniu o Espírito Augourento. Uma bruxa com um lábio leporino, portanto, eles poderiam se lembrar tão bem.

A experiência repetiu-se mais algumas vezes. Alguém que não era o Sr. Lockhart fez algo, mas eles nunca falou sobre isso. Eu consegui localizar a bruxa que baniu o Espírito Augourento após duas semanas de busca e encontrou-a para não se lembrar de fazer a escritura, mesmo se uma das minhas testemunhas jura que ela era o único.

Uma curta viagem para St. Mungo confirmou que ela foi vítima de um feitiço de memória. Poderia ser que Gilderoy Lockhart foi o único a Obliviar ela? Peço nosso Ministério para investigar nesta matéria.

Ele deve ser exposto como o incompetente que, obviamente, é elogiado por fazer as coisas que os outros fizeram na realidade.

De Yukiko Tsukishiro

Aparentemente Amélia Bones tinha a mesma opinião que Yukiko. Ela chegou na casa do farsante na tarde daquele dia, com dois aurores e levou com ela para interrogatório. Ele não voltou para o resto da semana.

E de volta ao Oriente:

Remo pela primeira vez na vida estava num relacionamento amoroso muito para a sua felicidade. Kuroka gostava de provocá-lo muito mas realmente o amava. Ela era a ousada e ele o timído daquele relacionamento.

Sirius não ficou encalhado como ele próprio acreditou. Ele e Yukiko se tornavam a cada dia mais próximos até que um dia ela o ensinava combate corpo a corpo, quando ambos escorregaram caindo numa posição "comprometedora". Sirius estava prestes a se descupar comn a dragoa quando ela encostou seus lábios nos dele.

E como dizem por aí "uma coisa levou a outra". Os dois começaram a sair muito tendo de deixar Harry com seus amigos de vez em quando. O único ponto negativo nisso tudo é que Yukiko teve de consertar a casa mais vezes por causa da bagunça, que Hoono-chan e Chizu-chan faziam.

Casamento de Sirius e Yukiko:

Era Yukihana que estava comandando da cerimônia de sua amada filha adotiva. Ela inicialmente ameaçou Sirius dizendo que se ele a magoasse ela iria torturá-lo e castrá-lo. Sirius jurou que nunca faria isso e depois apontou que como ambos tinham a ligação verdadeira aquilo era impossível, e a ameaça era desnecessária.

Yukihana então adimitiu divertida que só queria dizer aquilo como nos filmes dos não mágicos que ela viu, fazendo Sirius ficar com uma gota. A cerimônia ocorreu num estilo ocidental com Yukihana no lugar de um pastor. Estavam presentes no casamento Gine, Bardock, Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, Remo, Kuroka, Natsu, Lisanna, Mirajane, Laxus, Wendy, Ash, Kinana (princesa dos dragões venenosos), Erik (o noivo dela), Igneel, Grandineey, Evergreen, Mavis, Zeref, Gray (princípe dos dragões de gelo, Juvia (sua noiva a princesa dos dragões de água), Naruto (rei dos youkais raposas), Kurama (rainha e sua esposa) e vários outros.

Yukihana: Yukiko Tsukishiro você aceita Sirius Black como o seu legítimo esposo?

Yukiko: Aceito.

Yukihana: E você Sirius Black aceita Yukiko Tsukishiro como a sua legítima esposa?

Sirius: Aceito.

Yukihana: Se alguém tem algo contra esta união que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. (sorriso assassino) E eu sugiro que se calem para sempre mesmo pois eu não quero que atrapalhem, o casamento da minha filha. (silêncio mortal) Eu os declaro marido e mulher. (os dois se beijam)

Houve então a temida hora em que a dragoa jogaria o buquê. Os machos imediatamente se afastam o mais rápido que podem se lembrando da experiência ruim, no casamento de Zeref e Mavis. Yukiko se preparou para jogá-lo.

Yukiko (divertida): Divirtam-se meninas! (joga o buquê)

As mulheres vão em direção ao buquê como animais famintos porém uma rajada de vento pega o buquê, levando-o para outra direção. Ele caiu nas mãos de Wendy Marvell que sorriu marotamente.

Mirajane (furiosa): Wendy isso é trapaça!

Wendy (dá lingua): Onde está o livro de regras?

Grandineey: Ela me lembra como eu consegui o buquê anos atrás. (chora emocionada)

Gine (rindo): E ela disse a mesma coisa que você.

Depois disso os dois foram para o hotel onde passariam a lua de mel. Enquanto isso ocorria Kuroka arrastou Remo para a sua casa. Lá no quarto os dois se despiram e o ex-lobisomem corava ao olhar as formas de Kuroka.

O Lupin então começa a acariciar o corpo da nekomata que estremece, com o prazer. Remo então levou suas mão ao fecho de seu sutiã abrindo-o e deixando seus seios livres. O ar frio do quarto bateu os seios recém expostos de Kuroka fazendo-os endurecerem.

Remo levou sua mão esquerda ao seio correspondente e começou a aperta-lo fazendo Kuroka gemer. Ele então a beija levando sua outra mão a sua feminilidade e começa a brincar com ela, até a nekomata gozar. A mulher o abraça para não cair de surpresa e os dois riem.

Ela então se abaixa e puxa sua cueca boxer para baixo e cora se surpreendendo com o tamanho. Ela começa a acaricia-lo e o leva a boca chupando ele, fazendo o mago gemer. Ela sorri e coloca o membro dele entre seus seios esfregando-os nele, ao mesmo tempo que o chupava.

Remo goza em sua boca e Kuroka engole tudo com um sorriso predatório para ele. O mago a levanta e a leva para a cama e os dois se olham nos olhos. Eles sabiam que não havia mais como voltar atrás agora.

Ele colocou o seu pénis na vagina dela fazendo ambos gemerem de prazer. O mago começa a penetrar e as batidas fazem os seios da nekomata "saltarem" um pouco. A morena goza enquanto o mago mantém as penetrações e coloca uma de suas pernas, em seu ombro para chegar mais fundo.

Os gemidos de Kuroka aumentaram nessa posição. Finalmente ambos gozaram e os dois deitaram na cama.

Kuroka (sorri): Nyah... Eu te amo Remo.

Remo (sorri): Eu também te amo Neko-Hime. (a beija de novo)

Remo não foi o único a ser arrastado da festa. Em um local longe dos dois Ash e Wendy estavam num hotel.

Ash (nervoso): Wendy-chan o que você está fazendo? (ela o acorrentou na cama e trancou a porta com vários feitiços)

Wendy (sorri de um jeito assustador (que o deixou excitado)): Nós vamos fazer um bebê Ash-kun. (estala um chicote)

Ash: Eu pensei que você queria esperar mais um pouco?

Wendy (o chicoteia fazendo-o gemer de dor e prazer): Eu queria... (veia na testa) Até a Cana abrir a maldita boca dela naquela festa!

Ash (gota): Só podia ser culpa da Cana. (Wendy o chicoteia de novo fazendo ele gemer novamente)

Cana Alberona Clive era a filha do ministro da magia da luz Gildartz e de Cornélia uma dragoa da água. Cana era conhecida como a "Dragoa Bebâda" em festas. A morena tinha o péssimo hábito de falar tanto que conseguia irritar mesmo a mais paciente, das criaturas.

Em uma que estava comemorando o aniversário de dois anos de Harry e anúncio do casamento de Yukiko e Sirius, as garotas falavam que estavam ansiosas para terem, os seus próprios filhos e filhas. Cana então disse que Wendy iria ser a última delas a ter um filho fazendo a azulada, se enfurecer embora tenha guardado a fúria. Então na primeira oportunidade que teve depois daquela festa, ela agarrou Ash e o arrastou para aquele quarto.

O que nos leva a situação atual. Só então Ash notou que Wendy estava usando uma lingerie azul, duas luvas brancas que iam até o antebraço e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

Wendy (sorrindo): Não se preocupe Ash-kun. (joga o chicote no chão) A Wendy-sama aqui vai cuidar de você muito bem.

Ela se abaixou e começou a colocar o membro totalmente endurecido de Ash em sua boca, fazendo-o gemer. Wendy tomou isso como um sinal para continuar e começou a chupar mais e mais profundamente. Sua língua envolvendo em torno de seu pênis duro como ela balançava para cima e para baixo.

Algum tempo depois Wendy notou que Ash estava prestes a liberar os seus liquídos, e então apertou o membro dele para não deixá-lo fazer isso, recebendo um olhar desesperado dele. Ela sorriu para ele antes de subir na cama e se sentar no membro do meio saiyajin, fazendo ambos gemerem de prazer. Ela então tirou as correntes da mão do jovem e as colocou em seus seios, e ele os apertou fazendo-a gemer mais.

Ele então começou a empurrar dentro dela enquanto ela "saltava" no membro dele. Os dois se beijaram.

Ash: Wendy-chan eu te amo.

Wendy: Eu também te amo Ash-kun.

Os dois começaram a se mexer mais rápido notando que estavam chegando aos seus ápices. Os dois então liberaram seus liquídos um no outro. Os dois se beijaram novamente e então Wendy disse a ele sorrindo de forma pervertida:

"Eu acho que ainda não estou grávida."

Ash (sorri): É melhor tentarmos de novo então Wendy-sama?

Wendy (sorri): É claro.

Os dois só iriam sair daquele quarto dois dias depois quando estivessem completamente esgotados. Wendy então anunciaria feliz para todos que estava grávida o que geraria reações mistas. Cana foi forçada a calar a boca e parar de beber por um mês por perder a aposta que fez com a azulada, Ash desmaiou sorrindo e acordou preocupado se perguntando se seria um bom pai, o que fez Igneel e Zeref começarem a dar dicas a ele, as Strauss os felicitaram e depois exigiram aos seus namorados para eles darem bebês a elas também e mais algumas reações igualmente divertidas.

Anos mais tarde:

Ash sobrevoando uma selva observando uma cena inusitada para humanos normais mas que para ele era uma rotina. Eram três crianças um menino de cabelo negro e olhos verde esmeralda, uma menina de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis e por fim outro menino de cabelo azul espetado com cauda de macaco e olhos castanhos enfrentando um lagarto bípede. As crianças eram Harry Potter, Yukino Black Tsukishiro a filha de Yukiko e Sirius e Ichigo Ketchum Marvell o filho que ele e Wendy tiveram.

Harry quando adquiriu a idade necessária ele começou a receber seu treinamento para prepará-lo para o seu destino, no ocidente. Ele aprendeu magia com os dragões, a usar seus instintos com os lycans e agora ele estavam aprendendo a usar tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. O treinamento que eles estavam passando agora poderia parecer muito duro, mas era o que todo saiyajin ou dragão recebia nessa idade.

Ash se lembrou do que seu tio Bardock disse-lhe quando ele começou o seu treinamento anos atrás, naquela mesma floresta:

"Se você vai começar a duvidar de si mesmo, eu lhe deixarei aqui. Nunca duvide de si mesmo. Somente se faça mais forte."

E certamente ele havia ficado mais forte depois daquele treinamento não que viesse ao caso agora. Ele observou a batalha chegar ao fim depois de Harry quebrar o pescoço do lagarto. Eles começaram a preparar o fogo para o corpo do lagarto.

Ash sorriu eles eram muito bons. Depois que eles terminaram o "almoço" ele pousou na frente deles.

Ash: Estão preparados para a lição de hoje?

Harry, Yukino e Ichigo: Sim Sensei.

Ash (sorri): Ótimo. Essa será a nossa úlima lição pois depois vocês irão paertir para o coidente. (sorriso animado) Então venham com tudo o que têm! Agora... nós podemos lutar como guerreiros... corpo a corpo... é o básico de todos os combates. Somente um tolo confia a sua vida a uma arma.

E então a luta começou.

Enquanto isso no Ocidente:

Sirius e Yukiko estavam no escritório de Dumbledore conversando com ele sobre a vinda de Harry para Hogwarts. Eles também estava comunicando que a filha deles, do meio saiyajin e dragão Ichigo e as princesas youkais filhas de Naruto e Kurama, chamadas Minako e Hanako viriam também. Dumbledore ficou meio apreensivo quando viu Yukiko e Sirius sorrirem ao falar de como as raposas era brincalhonas.

O que Dumbledore não sabia era que graças a Yukiko saber informações do futuro graças a sacerdotisa, ela havia impedido a morte de Pandora Lovegood, a mãe de Luna. Na linha do tempo original a mulher morreu porque um dos inventos dela falhou explodindo na cara dela. Nesta Yukiko a salvou sem ela saber e como consequência da falha Pandora desistiu de seus inventos, para passar mais tempo com a família.

Outra coisa que havia ocorrido era que Sirius havia torturado Petúnia,m Válter e o Comensal da Morte que tentou comprar Harry quando ele era um bebê. Ele havia usado o Imperio para fazer Petúnia e Válter se revezarem torturando um ao outro e usado o Crucio no Comensal, mas não ao ponto de enlouquecer ele. Remo ajudou com uma poção para ampliar as dores dele.

Depois que Sirius terminou ele os entregou a Mavis para ela usar o seu Fairy Judgment neles. O comensal foi condenado por diversos crimes que ele cometeu na guerra já os Dursley foram condenados por terem machucado o bebê Harry, quando Yukiko o encontrou ele tinha hematomas e arranhões. Além disso Válter havia estuprado várias crianças de ambos os sexos e Petúnia embora soubesse, nunca o denunciou.

A sentença foi que eles seriam castrados, torturados por dois milênios e em seguida seriam transformados em prostituas dos demônios do inferno, por toda a eternidade.

Dumbledore: Isso é tudo muito bom. (suspira) Eu ainda não consegui arrumar professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e História da Magia.

Sirius (curioso): O que aconteceu com o Binns?

Dumbledore (sorri): Ele finalmente percebeu que estava morto e seguiu em frente para a próxima "grande aventura". E quanto ao outro... (gota) Sirius você sabe que ninguém dura mais de um ano naquele cargo.

Yukiko (sorri): Nós podemos dar sugestões de professores para ocupar esses cargos.

Dumbledore (curioso): Quais?

Sirius: Remo Toujo Lupin para Defesa de Artes das Trevas e a esposa dele Kuroka Toujo Lupin para História da Magia.

Dumbledore (sorri): Lupin finalmente encontrou alguém que não se importa com o problema "peludo" dele?

Yukiko: Ele está curado. (Dumbledore arregala os olhos adimirado) No oriente nós temos a cura.

Dumbledore: Incrível. Bem então eu creio que está tudo bem.

Yukiko (pega um pedaço de papel e escreve o nome de alguns livros): Esses são os nomes dos livros que eles recomendam do primeiro a sétimos anos, que eles irão ensinar.

Dumbledore: Hum... (usa sua varinha para mudar as listas dos livros de Hogwarts) Tomem a lista de materiais já que acredito que uma coruja não chegará a residêcia de vocês. (eles a pegam)

E de volta ao Oriente:

O treino das crianças com Ash finalmente havia acabado e elas estavam ofegantes no chão. Ash estava com alguns ferimentos mas estava satisfeito com os resultados do treino. Ele estalou os dedos e então três caixas surgiram atraindo a atenção das crianças.

Harry: O que é isso Sensei?

Ash (sorrindo): Abram e vejam.

Curiosas as crianças abriram as caixas. A primeira vista parecia um tipo de bracelete-luva sem dedos, mas embaixo havia uma lâmina. Ash mostrou uma semelhante em seu braço e mostrou-lhes como usá-la. Ela poderia ser usada discretamente e para bloquear ataques de espada.

O equipamento era bem leve.

Ash: Isso se chama Hidden Blade (Lâmina Oculta). Quando vocês não puderem convocar suas espadas por algum motivo ou precisarem, de algo mais discreto.

Harry: Isso será bem útil. Obrigado.

Yukino: Obrigada Sensei! (ativando a lâmina memorizando o jeito correto)

Ichigo: Muito obrigado pai.

Ash (sorri): Por nada. Agora que tal irmos para casa?


	5. Beco Diagonal

**Notas da Autora**

Harry visita pela primeira vez o Beco diagonal com...

No Beco Diagonal, ocorre o primeiro encontro de Harry e...

 **Capítulo 5 - Beco Diagonal**

Na sala de estar, Yukiko e Sirius, abraçados juntos no sofá, conversavam, sendo que ela deitou as costas no tórax do bruxo, enquanto comentava:

\- Uma pena que a planta mágica não dura mais de dez anos...

\- Eu também acho. Eles mereciam mais.

Então, ambos se lembram do porão, sendo que fora encantando para que as crianças nunca o vissem e que naquele instante, já não existia mais.

Até o dia anterior, todas as noites, eles, Lupin, Kuroka, Ash, Wendy e todos os demais que viam Harry como um filho e que ficaram irados ao saber das marcas e hematomas na pele do bebê e o que os Dusley faziam com Harry em outra linha do tempo, juntamente com o que o comensal pretendia fazer com o Harry, após compra-lo dos Dusley, se reuniam.

Eles abriam uma porta, apenas relando na maçaneta, no caso, Yukiko, sendo que era uma sala ampla, semelhante a uma masmorra e nas paredes, presas por algemas, por anos, ficaram presas quatro pessoas.

Petúnia, Valter, Guida, a irmã de Valter e o comensal da morte que tentou comprar Harry dos tios, Broshi, que na linha do tempo original não viria a existir, pois, seus pais e ele, quando bebê, seriam mortos por Bellatriz Lestrange.

Como ela morreu há mais de vinte anos atrás, ela não pode mata-los e por isso, Broshi pode crescer,

Todos tinham um galho saindo deles, sendo que eram oriundos de uma planta de aparência estranha em um canto da masmorra que parecia pulsar em um grande vaso.

Era uma planta mágica raríssima, sendo que precisava ser criada com maestria para poder crescer. A semente era difícil de ser adquirida, mas, graças aos seus contatos, Yukiko conseguiu colocar a mão em uma semente e a cultivou.

Enquanto a planta crescia, ela prendeu os Dusley e os demais em seu gelo azul, da vida, que os manteve em uma espécie de criogenia por algumas semanas.

Agora, após prendê-los nas algemas, ela colocou os galhos da planta em cima deles e ao estimular a planta, minúsculos galhos entraram nos prisioneiros e desde esse dia, os manteve vivo, mesmo sem eles comerem e beberem, pois criou ramificações dentro deles.

Portanto, eles podiam ser torturados e não precisavam de cuidados, com exceção da planta, sendo que depois da tortura, Yukiko ou Wendy os curava.

Ela e os demais que nasceram ou viviam naquela dimensão oriental, lançavam magia sem varinha, já que os magos não usavam varinhas.

A simples presença deles faz a planta despertar, com a meia dragoa fazendo uma magia para que a dor não chegasse até a planta, sempre que se preparavam para tortura-los e todas as noites, os presos acordavam e ficavam apavorados.

Valter e Guida haviam emagrecido, mantendo um corpo saudável no limite que a planta podia mantê-los, sendo que uma magia os mantinha mudos. O ex-comensal estava aterrorizado. A magia dele foi selada e agora era como um não mágico.

Um sorriso maligno brincava nos lábios dos que chegaram, sendo que Kuroka tinha um lado sádico e adorava os brinquedos que ela tinha, sendo que todos fizeram um pacto para ser mantido em segredo o que faziam.

Kuroka, que havia se afeiçoado a Harry, ficou horrorizada quando Yukiko contou sobre os hematomas e cortes que a pele do bebê tinha, quando viu Harry pela primeira vez e inclusive, a meia dragoa mostrou as fotos dos hematomas provocados por quedas, beliscões violentos e cortes que preenchiam a pele do bebê e que foram provocados pelos Dusley.

A ira da nekomata foi sem precedentes e pediu para participar da tortura.

Sirius e Lupin usavam varinhas, apesar de estarem treinando para não usar como os magos faziam, assim como, para não falarem feitiços, além de estarem treinando para aprender novas magias.

Os dois amigos usavam cruciatus, enquanto que os demais usavam uma magia semelhante a cruciatus em todos, sendo que faziam isso todos os dias, a noite, nos últimos dez anos.

Kuroka foi informada que a Guida, além de maltratar o Harry, o dava ao extirpador, um cachorro feroz, enquanto que matava filhotes e outros animais. Ela falou que Broshi tinha planos de torturar Harry, diariamente, até que Voldemort ressurgisse, para dá-lo de presente ao seu mestre.

Os que estavam presos sentiam dores lacerantes e indescritíveis, já que todos usavam magia para provocar dor neles e no caso de Kuroka, Yukiko, Ash, Wendy e Naruto, sendo que Kurama não podia se ausentar a noite, já que todas as noites, pelo menos, por dez anos, precisava concentrar a sua magia para fortalecer a barreira dimensional, sendo que todos os reinos faziam isso, ao mesmo tempo, a cada quinhentos anos. A espécie de convergência mágica dentre todos os reinos, inclusive dos elfos, durava várias horas.

Kurama não sabia o que Naruto fazia, pois, a imperatriz das raposas era inocente em alguns aspectos e assim permaneceria se dependesse dele. Ela era fofa, meiga e tirando as atividades conjugais, ela era inocente, nos demais assuntos.

A magia que os magos usavam nos Dusley e comensais era uma magia que a pessoa sentia o seu corpo sendo estraçalhado, retalhado e queimado, sendo que a planta os mantinha conscientes, assim como não permitia que enlouquecessem devido a dor extrema e lacerante.

A tortura sempre durava várias horas, sendo que as fezes e urinas escorriam para um canto atrás dos que estavam presos, já que o piso era inclinado, sendo que usavam magia para limpar.

Após várias horas, eles saíam, enquanto que a dor extrema que ainda sentiam os impedia de dormir, sendo que choravam desesperados, com as lágrimas divertindo os demais.

Por Yukiko ser uma dragoa adulta e Yukino e Harry, meio dragões jovens, a magia deles não podia subjugar a dela, pois, também era genitora de Yukino e mãe de Harry, graças a magia ancestral que usou para torna-lo meio dragão da neve, já que Yukiko era meio dragão da neve, mantendo o sangue de Tiago e Lilian em Harry.

Eles saem de suas recordações prazerosas e enquanto se levantavam para irem a cama, Sirius murmura:

\- Bons tempos... E quando eu e Lupin o torturávamos durante o dia com o imperius e cruciatus?

\- Bem... Você é o padrinho de Harry e Lupin era o melhor amigo de seu pai. Vocês mereciam o extra. - ela fala com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Bem, o que importa é que irão sofrer para o resto da eternidade.

Frente a esses pensamentos, ambos sorriem, pois, se lembravam, perfeitamente, de quando levaram eles no dia anterior até Mavis, a rainha das fadas, que usou o Fairy Judgment neles.

Valter, Petúnia, Guida e Broshi foram castrados e seriam torturados por dois milênios, para depois se tornarem prostitutos e prostitutas de seres que tinham membros monstruosos, para serem estuprados e estourados pela eternidade, sem poderem morrer.

Enquanto Yukino e Harry dormiam em seus respectivos quartos, sendo que Honoo e Chizu se revezavam nos quartos das crianças, dormindo junto delas na cama macia e quentinha, ambas as crianças tinham um quarto bem espaçoso com brinquedos e um computador mágico, para cada um deles, além de estantes com livros infantis, assim como, de conhecimento mágico.

Na outra dimensão, no Ocidente, há milhares de quilômetros dali, no orfanato em que Duda Dusley foi deixado quando bebê, ele dividia um quarto com várias crianças, sendo que as camas eram duras e com molas que o incomodavam.

Ele era um menino magro que corria, naquele momento fugia de um grupo de garotos que eram os queridinhos do diretor, que o perseguiam para dar uma surra nele, sendo que ele viveu onze anos de inferno naquele local, sabendo que era a perseguição noturna, antes de irem dormir.

Duda não sabia que estava vivenciando tudo o que faria com o primo dele, Harry Potter, na linha do tempo original, enquanto o mesmo morasse com os Dusley, na rua dos Alfeneiros, ajudando a transformar a vida do Harry um inferno ao persegui-lo para surrá-lo, junto dos outros amigos dele, com o Potter precisando fugir, desesperadamente, para se esconder e que na escola, fazia o mesmo ficar isolado, enquanto brutalizava as outras crianças, procurando fazer, assim como os seus tios, a vida de Harry o mais infeliz possível, fazendo questão, na outra linha do tempo, de esfregar na cara dele o fato que tinha tudo o que desejava e que no aniversária ganhava até trinta e quatro presentes, fazendo questão de exibi-los na frente do primo, Harry, que não tinha nada. Isso na linha do tempo original.

Nessa linha do tempo alterada, ele vivenciaria tudo o que fez Harry sofrer, assim como o que faria com outras crianças que ele tiranizava na rua dos Alfeneiros, além de não ter nada que fosse só seu, sendo tudo compartilhado com os outros, sendo que eram parcos brinquedos e roupas.

No oriente dimensional, conforme Yukiko subia junto com Sirius para o quarto deles, se lembrava do estado que encontrou Dumbledore, em Hogwarts, quando Anabela Figg, uma "bruxa abortada", como os ocidentais se referiam a aqueles que nasceram de família bruxa sem magia, enviou uma coruja a ele, contando do sumiço do Harry.

No oriente eles eram chamados de "magos sem magia" e tinham aulas em escolas mágicas, pois, havia muitas funções que não precisavam de magia e que bastava outro mago lançar algumas magias defensivas, no caso de algumas ocupações. Inclusive, eles jogavam jogos mágicos, pois, não era necessário que a pessoa possuísse magia e sim, que outros tivessem magias para protegê-los.

Lá no oriente, esses magos que não tinham magia não eram jogados a margem da sociedade mágica como os ocidentais faziam, os privando, ao máximo possível, do mundo mágico.

No oriente dimensional, eles eram integrados a sociedade mágica e não eram marginalizados. Viviam normalmente como os magos com magia. Eles podiam se ocupar de muitas funções, sendo uma delas, porções, já que não precisava de magia em si, sendo que o uso da mesma apenas facilitava.

Os bruxos sem magia podiam usar os seus braços e força física para mexer as porções e cortar itens. Outras profissões não exigiam magia em si e podiam ser realizadas por aqueles que não tinham qualquer magia, sendo que existiam itens mágicos para serem usados para proteção ou para auxiliar em tarefas, quando estas necessitavam de alguma proteção, no caso herbologia, perante alguns grupos de plantas.

Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore ficou apavorado por dois dias, procurando desesperadamente qualquer pista do Harry e seu sumiço, até que ficou surpreso quando a jovem que salvou Sirius pediu para falar com ele, tarde da noite, sendo que quando a viu, notou que ela parecia ter garras na mão, caninos na boca e íris estreitadas, acreditando que ela lançou uma magia em si mesmo para que ninguém notasse as suas peculiaridades no julgamento de Sirius e quando ela entrou, conseguiu sentir o nível de magia dela, que era incrível e que parecia ser tão antiga quanto o próprio tempo, remontando a uma magia arcana e igualmente ancestral.

Era uma sensação desconcertante, fazendo ele acreditar que o verdadeiro nível de poder dela era acima do que ela exibia naquele instante e que no dia do julgamento, o manteve absurdamente baixo, sendo que não era uma presença ofensiva e sim, gentil, apesar do nível de magia que ostentava.

Ela o cumprimenta e sobre o olhar de surpresa do mesmo, mexe as mãos e conjura uma redoma mágica para abafar o som, explicando que era para limitar a conversa somente entre eles, pois, não queria que os quadros ouvissem.

Então, conta todo o ocorrido, falando da dimensão mágica oriental, após ele fazer uma promessa mágica inquebrável de nunca contar sobre o local para mais ninguém.

Ele nota no olhar dela a sinceridade das palavras, sendo que descobriu que Voldemort e nenhum comensal ou simpatizante do mesmo, podiam atacar Harry onde ele estava e que ele se tornou meio dragão da neve surpreendendo o diretor, que descobriu que o seu plano original foi alterado, com Yukiko falando que sabia qual era o plano original e que era um plano muito bom, sendo que somente não gostou, embora soubesse que era necessário, Harry viver com os Dusley, por causa da proteção de Lilian.

De fato, Voldemort não conhecia o amor e sequer desejava conhecer esse poder misterioso e que não se importava em saber mais sobre criaturas que considerava inferiores. Também elogiou o fato de fazer Harry o senhor da morte ao possuir todas as relíquias por si mesmo, enquanto destruía horcruxes.

Ela explicou que devido as mudanças na história e o fato do oriente dimensional ter precisado intervir, a linha do tempo original foi alterada e falou que muitas alterações foram para melhor. Falou que o plano de Dumbledore deu certo, apesar do final, ter saído ao avesso, sendo que foi ao avesso para Voldemort, conseguindo destruí-lo, como foi o plano original, sendo que não entrou em detalhes.

Ela explicou que por causa de tais mudanças e outras que ela provocou, o plano teria que ser drasticamente alterado e que não poderia intervir mais, com exceção de algumas pessoas, já que o que pretendia fazer com eles, não alteraria o fluxo da história.

Portanto, tudo o que Dumbledore planejara, assim como a sua investigação, a maga avisou que teria que fazer por si mesmo e que nunca contaria os acontecimentos do futuro e como se sucederam, pois, deu a sua palavra de honra, sendo também uma promessa mágica.

Yukiko contou sobre ser filha de Voldemort, de seu passado e que comensais mataram a mãe dela e quase a matam, assim como revelou que era Ministra do ministério das trevas, após explicar sobre magos brancos e negros.

A meia dragoa prometeu enviar relatórios sobre Harry pela fênix dela, antes de sair, deixando-o estarrecido, para depois ele enviar Fawkes para avisar todos os membros sobre o fato de Harry estar salvo, pois, a Ordem da fênix entrou em caos com o sumiço do menino.

Ele chamou os professores que faziam parte da ordem, inclusive Hagrid, que após se acalmar, recebeu a notícia junto dos outros, sendo que Dumbledore não entrou em maiores detalhes, apenas falando que onde ele estava Voldemort e nenhum comensal, podia toca-lhe.

Com exceção de Snape, que não demonstrava a sua irritação, todos os demais demonstraram a sua raiva ao descobrir o que os tios fizeram e o que o comensal pretendia fazer com o Harry.

Nos dias atuais, dez anos depois, Dumbledore chamou todos ao seu gabinete e falou:

\- Harry irá voltar esse ano. Junto dele estará a filha de Sirius e Yukiko, Yukino, além de duas filhas de um amigo do casal. Elas se chamam Minako e Hanako. Também teremos outro menino, filho de um casal amigo de Yukiko e Sirius, chamado Ichigo. Eles irão frequentar Hogwarts junto de Harry.

\- Até que enfim poderemos vê-lo! Estou tão ansioso! - Hagrid fala, animado - A última vez que o vi, ele cabia na palma da minha mão.

\- Espero que ele esteja bem. - McGonagall fala, preocupada.

\- Ele está muito bem. Recebo relatórios e fotos mensalmente. Os relatórios são destruídos, após eu ler.

\- Como a senhora Yukiko soube sobre o fato dos tios tentarem vender Harry para um comensal. Quer dizer... - Flitwick comenta pensativo.

\- Não sabemos. O que sabemos é que graças a ela, Harry foi salvo e recebeu uma proteção imensa, tornando-se inacessível a Voldemort e seus comensais. - todos tremem quando ele usa essa palavra, fazendo-o suspirar.

\- Eu fico aliviada em saber disso. - Sprout comenta.

Dumbledore se vira para Snape que estava pensativo, sendo possível ver que ele exibia uma carranca, fazendo o diretor suspirar, pois, parecia que certas feridas ainda não haviam sido curadas.

\- Também quero avisá-los que teremos dois professores. Um para o cargo de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e outro, para o de História da magia.

\- A pessoa aceitou? Ela sabe que o cargo de Defesa contra as artes das trevas parece ser amaldiçoado? - Sprout pergunta hesitante - Afinal, nenhum professor durou mais de um ano na disciplina.

\- Sim. Quem sabe, não tenha maldição? Apenas sou azarado na escolha dos professores para essa disciplina. Isso me lembra de que eu vi em algum lugar, uma espécie de simpatia que os trouxas fazem para afastar o azar, acho que consistia em...

McGonagall pigarreia demasiadamente alto para interromper o devaneio de Dumbledore, enquanto que os demais reviravam os olhos com o hábito que o diretor tinha.

Sorrindo, ele para e fala:

\- É mesmo! Estamos em um assunto importante.

\- O senhor ia falar dos novos professores para o quadro docente.

\- O novo professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas é Remus Lupin... - ao ver a face dos demais, ele fala, sorrindo - Ele não tem mais o probleminha "peludo" e...

\- Como assim? Não há cura para quem é mordido por um Lobisomem. No máximo, temos a porção mata cão, para que o lobisomem mantenha a consciência nos períodos que se transforma. - Snape fala estarrecido.

\- Há uma cura. Onde ele está morando tem a cura e ele foi curado. Não é mais um lobisomem e Yukiko prometeu que após alguns anos, viria com a cura para dar a todos que fossem lobisomens. Por enquanto, é inviável e somente Lupin pôde receber essa cura. Os ingredientes necessários não existem entre nós, pelo que eu soube.

Todos estavam estarrecidos, enquanto digeriam os acontecimentos e revelações, sendo que haviam tentado perguntar o local que Harry estava e Dumbledore falou da promessa mágica que era inquebrável, fazendo eles suspirarem resignados, não insistindo mais nesse assunto.

\- Quem será o professor de história da magia? - Flitwick pergunta curioso, após se refazer da surpresa.

\- Kuroka Lupin Yamakawa. Esposa de Remo Lupin. Ele, a sua esposa, a filha de apenas oito anos e a sogra do Lupin, Mizuko Yamakawa, irão morar no período letivo, aqui em Hograwts. O quarto que irá receber Lupin já foi magicamente ampliado e foi adicionado novos cômodos.

\- Mal vejo a hora de conhecer a filhinha dele. Deve ser fofinha! - Sprout fala sonhadora - Com certeza, vou querer apertar.

Todos os demais ficam com gotas, conforme olhavam a face sonhadora de Sprout.

McGonagall também achava criancinhas fofinhas e agia de forma boba perante uma criança pequena.

Claro que guardava esse lado em segredo e sabia que precisaria contar com a discrição de Lupin e de Kuroka, para que pudesse mostrar um lado que mais ninguém conhecia, pois, se comportava de uma maneira diferente ao estar segurando uma criança ou interagir com uma.

Ela ocultava esse lado materno que não pode ser satisfeito, pois, também era sozinha e não teria com quem pudesse deixar uma criança e as aulas tomavam um tempo considerável.

Já, Lupin e Kuroka tinham alguém para cuidar da filha deles.

Longe dali, Harry, seguido de Yukino, sua prima, filha de seus padrinhos e de Minako e Hanako, suas amigas, se dirigiam até um muro, acompanhados de Sirius e Yukiko, sendo que Naruto e Kurama, com esta ocultando as suas orelhas e nove caudas felpudas, estavam juntos de suas filhas, que também ocultaram as orelhas e as nove caudas felpudas, enquanto que estavam adorando a experiência de frequentar Hogwarts por curiosidade, uma vez que já haviam se formado no Oriente dimensional, sendo o equivalente ao ensino médio dos não mágicos por serem gênias mirim, assim como Harry, Yukino e Ichigo.

Ichigo era filho de Ash e Wendy.

Elas não se importavam de rever antigos conteúdos, assim como de adquirir, talvez, novos conteúdos, após serem avisados, sobre certas práticas ocidentais que envolviam dragões.

Então, atrás de um bar, que Harry sabia que nenhum não mágico conseguia ver, Sirius bateu três vezes em um dos tijolos e surgiu um arco no muro, por onde eles entraram.

As raposas olhavam interessadas tudo a sua volta, assim como Ichigo, sendo o mesmo para a dragoa, ainda mais ao se depararem com uma rua de pedras irregulares que serpenteava, desaparecendo de vista.

\- Então, esse é o Beco diagonal? – Yukino pergunta curiosa.

\- Sim, minha princesa – Sirius fala – É aqui onde os bruxos compram itens que precisam. Encontraremos todo o material da lista aqui. Mas, primeiro, precisamos converter o dinheiro, no caso, de Naruto e Kurama e de Ash e Wendy. Eu tenho o meu cofre em Gringotes, para sacar o dinheiro para as compras, assim como, Harry vai sacar o dele. Também quero aproveitar para comprar algo para ele.

\- Gringotes? Você fala do banco de Duendes? – Naruto pergunta curiosamente.

\- Sim. Vamos passar primeiro no banco e depois, vamos para as lojas.

\- Imagino que os duendes daqui devem ser diferentes do Oriente dimensional. - Wendy comenta com um sorriso.

Mesmo Harry, não negava que era interessante a experiência e que seria ainda mais ao estudar em Hogwats, mesmo que já fosse um mago formado. Além disso, compreendia que tinha uma missão no ocidente, segundo a sua madrinha, Yukiko.

Além disso, todos foram avisados, que o chapéu levava em consideração a escolha deles, já que eles pretendiam ficar na mesma casa, a Grifinória.

Harry, Yukino, Ichigo, Minako e Hanako estavam olhando curiosamente para as lojas, até que uma mulher sai de uma farmácia falando, enquanto abanava a cabeça para os lados, comentando sobre o preço por quilo, para ela absurda, do fígado de dragão.

Yukino e Ichigo aceitaram muito bem o que a mulher falou, pois, antes de irem ao Ocidente, estudaram os costumes dos bruxos, assim como os produtos e sabiam sobre os dragões amaldiçoados, sendo que estes há mais de dois milênios atrás, mataram inocentes, ao transformá-los em comida e por isso, foram amaldiçoados, sendo obrigados a viverem com os bruxos como meras feras sem qualquer inteligência e com apenas um décimo de poder.

Mesmo com esse conhecimento, se sentiram um pouco abalados, enquanto que Yukiko, Wendy e Ash, meramente, estreitaram os olhos para a mulher que estava de costas.

Eles continuaram a andar e ouviram um pio baixo e suave.

Ao olharem para o lado, havia uma loja com um letreiro empoeirado, escrito: "Empório de Corujas – douradas, das torres, do campo e brancas".

Yukiko olha para a loja e ao se recordar do seu conhecimento da linha do tempo anterior, fala:

\- Assim como Sirius vai dar um presente ocidental a vocês, eu também vou dar um presente ocidental. Ambos iremos presentear os dois.

\- O que vai dar, tou-chan e kaa-chan? - Yukino pergunta animada.

\- Surpresa. - Sirius fala com um sorriso.

\- Nós também vamos dar presentes ocidentais. - Naruto fala sorrindo.

As gêmeas olham para os seus genitores com os olhinhos brilhando, sendo que a mãe delas, Kurama, consente e elas comemoram.

Já, Harry e Yukino sorriem, pois, estavam ansiosos e curiosos para saber o que iriam receber de presente.

\- Nós também daremos presentes ocidentais, Ichigo. - Ash fala com um sorriso.

O menino sorri de volta e olha para a sua mãe que consente com a cabeça, fazendo ele sorrir ainda mais.

Então, eles ouvem gritinhos extasiados e ao olharem mais para frente, observam um grupo de crianças extasiadas, espremendo os narizes contra a vitrine que tinha vassouras apoiadas nas paredes, sendo que olhavam mais especificamente para uma, que estava no centro do mostruário.

Sirius se aproximou um pouco e ficou com um olhar saudoso, olhando para a vassoura, para depois Yukiko perguntar com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Está se lembrando do seu amigo Tiago, né?

\- Sim – nisso, olha para o Harry – Aposto que você tem o talento natural para ser apanhador como o seu pai.

\- Eu também sempre pensei nisso, desde que vocês contaram sobre os meus pais. Tenho curiosidade de subir em uma vassoura. - Harry fala com um sorriso.

Na dimensão do Oriente, os magos criavam com os seus poderes, criaturas mágicas que podiam invocar, quando precisavam. Claro que era vetada a criação de alguns tipos. No caso de Harry, o dele, era um cavalo todo negro, que podia voar pelos céus com asas de dragão cobertas com penas negras, enquanto galopava no ar e inclusive usava uma armadura.

Ele também havia criado, como todos os magos, um compartimento dimensional para guardar itens, sendo que bastava se concentrar e estalar os dedos, para o mesmo aparecer, podendo assim invocar o que colocou nesse espaço, ao se concentrar no objeto que queria ter em suas mãos.

Eles caminham pelas ruas, sendo que os adolescentes olhavam atentamente as lojas, curiosos sobre os itens nos mostruários, assim como Naruto e Kurama, além de Ash e Wendy, até que Sirius fala:

\- Oi, Hagrid!

Nisso, os outros veem um homem grande, sendo que sabiam quem ele era.

Ao ver Sirius, Rubeo anda desajeitadamente até ele e o cumprimenta com entusiasmo, para depois ele apresentar a sua família, sendo que ao apresentar Yukiko, ele sacode a mão dela e fala emocionado:

\- Muito obrigado por salvar Sirius! - nisso, olha para Black - A sua moto ainda está guardada. Ela foi muito útil.

\- Fico feliz.

\- Assim que puder, eu devolvo.

Então, ele vê Harry e o abraça emocionado, chorando copiosamente, com o jovem dando tapinhas, confortadores no meio gigante que fala com a voz embargada:

\- Quando o segurei pela primeira vez, você cabia na minha mão. Era tão pequeno! Agora está se tornando um homem!

\- Sim. - Harry consente sorrindo, para depois sentir o abraço de urso de Hagrid.

\- Vejo que vai para o banco Gringotes. - Yukiko comenta com um sorriso.

\- Sim. Assuntos de Hogwarts. - ele fala orgulhoso - O diretor Dumbledore confia em mim. Sempre pede para eu fazer coisas importantes.

\- Com certeza. - Sirius fala gentilmente.

\- Bem, podemos ir juntos. - Yukiko fala.

\- Verdade. Ouvi dizer que foi um julgamento incrível. Sua defesa foi incontestável.

\- Eles não tinham provas contra Sirius e as parcas que possuíam eram frágeis demais, pois, não tinham qualquer base sólida. - Yukiko fala com um sorriso - Muito obrigada pelo elogio.

\- Por nada.

Harry, sua prima e amigos, começam a subir as escadas de um edifício muito grande que se erguia acima das lojinhas e em frente as portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia um duende, pelo que eles puderam reconhecer, já que Sirius havia contado sobre o Ocidente.

O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram, sendo que conforme andavam, se deparam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde se encontrava gravado um aviso aos ladrões, os alertando se tentassem roubar algo que não lhes pertenciam.

Após os casais passarem pelas portas de prata, dois duendes se curvaram, enquanto que eles entravam em um grande saguão de mármore e de pilastras robustas e alvas, sendo possível ver muitos duendes escrevendo ou pesando itens e outros examinavam pedras preciosas usando uma espécie de binoculo usado por joelheiros para avaliar a pureza de uma joia.

Havia também um fluxo intermitente e igualmente intenso de pessoas e duendes, que passam por portas que rodeavam o enorme saguão.

Hagrid se aproxima de outro duende, enquanto que Sirius e os demais se dirigiam a outro, ao lado deles, sendo que Harry, sua prima e amigo, observam Rúbeo tirando vários itens dos bolsos, um mais estranho que outro, além de tirar um molho de chaves, conforme esvaziava os bolsos, com eles ficando surpresos com os vários itens que o casaco abrigava, sendo que julgavam que tivesse algum feitiço para ampliar a capacidade dos bolsos, como os magos usavam no Oriente dimensional.

Então, eles observam que ele acha uma carta e entrega ao duende, que a lê e depois chama um duende para acompanha-lo e Hagrid se despede do grupo.

\- Deve ser algo bem importante. - Harry comenta.

\- Com certeza. - Minako fala pensativa.

\- Eu não duvido disso.

Yukiko observava Hagrid, sendo que sabia o que ele ia pegar, uma vez que a suma sacerdotisa havia lhe revelado o futuro, sendo consciente das consequências de se alterar acontecimentos, sendo que qualquer acontecimento que alterasse diretamente ou indiretamente devia ser calculado e seu marido sabia que a sua esposa detinha muito conhecimento do futuro e que nunca iria conta-lo, pois, também jurou por sua honra, que nunca contaria e que certos acontecimentos precisavam ocorrer.

Por isso, que somente contou algumas coisas, guardando as demais, somente para si.

Ela somente contou ao Harry que ele tinha uma grande missão. Por isso, precisava frequentar Hogwarts e Sirius não pode deixar de sentir orgulho de seu afilhado ao saber que tinha missões importantes, embora se preocupasse com ele.

Claro que sempre desconfiou que o fato dele sobreviver ao Avada Kedavra de Voldemort fora um feito incrível, graças ao amor de Lilian, conforme Yukiko explicou para ele. Desde esse instante, Sirius sentiu que Harry estava predestinado a grandes feitos. Confessava que estava dividido entre o orgulho e a preocupação.

Então, Harry dá a chave do cofre dos seus pais, sendo que Sirius dá a dele ao duende chamado para leva-los aos cofres. Naruto e Kurama estavam curiosos para ver as entradas, assim como Ash e Wendy.

Eles seguem um duende ate uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes flamejantes presos firmemente as paredes, fornecendo uma luz bruxuleante, com todos seguindo por uma descida íngreme até que chegam a um local onde havia pequenos trilhos.

Quando o duende assobia duas vezes, dois vagonetes vieram em direção a ele, obedientemente, sendo que o mesmo entra e espera todos sentarem.

Devido a quantidade de pessoas, precisavam de dois e após todos se acomodarem, ele ordena que o vagonete partisse, sendo que o mesmo seguia velozmente pelos trilhos, juntamente com o outro que o seguia como um cãozinho adestrado, com o duende não o guiando, com todos percebendo que era um labirinto de tuneis, sendo que Yukiko, Yukino, Wendy e Ichigo se sentiram mal ao verem labaredas de fogo no fim de uma passagem, indicando que havia um dragão preso.

Eles mergulharam mais fundo, passando por um lago subterrâneo, sendo que enormes estalagmites preenchiam o teto e o chão.

Enfim, o vagonete parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem, sendo que todos passam pela mesma, com o duende ficando surpreso que todos estivessem bem, já que era comum as pessoas passarem mal.

O duende destrancou a porta, sendo que saiu uma grande nuvem de fumaça verde e ao olharem para dentro, Naruto assobiou e falou animado:

\- É uma quantidade considerável.

Os demais ficaram surpreendidos, sendo que Sirius fala:

\- Já esperava essa quantia.

\- Imagino que o seu cofre também é assim. - Ash comenta.

\- Sim. Inicialmente, a única quantia que eu tinha era o dinheiro que foi deixado para mim como herança. No caso, de um tio, Alfardo, já que os meus pais me detestavam por eu não ser igual à família e por isso, nenhum dos meus outros familiares "queridos", tal como os meus pais, deixaria algo para mim, voluntariamente. - ele fala queridos em tom de escárnio - Já, Harry conta com o dinheiro de seus pais e de seus avôs e assim por diante.

.- "Voluntariamente"? - Wendy pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Como eu sou o último Black, por linhagem direta, o dinheiro dos meus pais e ancestrais foi transferido, automaticamente, para o meu cofre e eu aposto que eles devem estar se revirando no túmulo por causa disso. Confesso que adoraria ver a face deles de ira. Senão tivessem sido arrogantes e régios, teriam doado o dinheiro para eu não ter nada ou transferido para outros parentes. Felizmente, o orgulho deles não permitia dispersar as suas riquezas que agora passaram para mim, por direito, pois, sou o último descendente da família e por isso, herdo tudo dos meus genitores e ancestrais. Eu penso em abrir um cofre em conjunto com você, meu amor, o que acha?

Yukiko sorri, enquanto corava com o olhar de seu marido, sendo que fala:

\- Eu gostei da ideia.

No cofre do Potter, havia várias montanhas de moedas de ouro, assim como de prata e de nuque.

Harry se aproximou e pegou um pouco de dinheiro, sendo que Sirius havia explicado como eram as moedas no ocidente.

Após guardar, eles se retiram do cofre e sobem nos vagonetes para irem ao cofre de Sirius e após alguns minutos, chegam no mesmo que tinha uma quantidade de dinheiro igual ao de Harry.

Sirius recolhe, sendo que entrega uma quantidade a Yukino que sorri meigamente, sendo que fala:

\- Eu trouxe um pouco da minha mesada para converter em dinheiro do ocidente.

\- Não precisa filha. Em vez disso, crie um novo cofrinho para o dinheiro daqui.

\- Vou fazer isso, tou-chan.

Eles haviam ensinado o valor de economizar a Harry e a Yukino, que foram criados como irmãos, pois, aprender sobre economia e poupança, era importante no futuro, para não gastarem tudo de uma só vez.

Após voltarem ao salão, Naruto e Kurama, assim como Ash e Wendy entregam algumas joias a um duende para trocar por dinheiro, sendo que resolveram criar um cofre no Gringotes por praticidade, com Naruto e Kurama fazendo a mesma coisa, enquanto que Sirius cadastrava Yukiko e a sua filha em seu cofre, se tornando assim um cofre em conjunto.

Após saírem do banco, Sirius fala:

\- Vamos comprar o uniforme de vocês.

\- Aonde será comprado o uniforme? - Kurama pergunta curiosa.

\- Naquela loja. - Sirius aponta com a cabeça.

\- "Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões". Parece interessante. - Ash fala curioso.

Nisso, eles entram na loja e são recepcionados pela Madame Malkin, toda vestida de liras que sorri para eles, perguntando:

– Hogwarts, certo?

\- Sim. Todos nós.

A mulher concordava que era estranho ver uma criança de cabelo alvo e julgou que talvez fosse metamorfomaga, assim como a mãe, já que ambas eram parecidas.

\- Tenho tudo aqui. Ali no lado há dois irmãos que também vão para Hogwarts.

Eles olham para o fundo da loja e observam um garoto com o rosto pálido e pontudo, de pé, em cima de um banquinho, enquanto uma segunda bruxa ajeitava o tamanho das vestes, sendo que no banquinho ao lado tinha uma menina de pele alva e cabelos loiros, além de ter olhos amendoados.

Malkin levou Harry e os outros, colocando-os em banquinhos, um no lado do outro, sendo que Harry ficou ao lado do garoto.

O garoto olhou para Harry, que sentiu uma antipatia inicial, embora disfarçasse:

–Hogwarts também?

– É – confirmou Harry - Minha prima, Yukino e os meus amigos, Minako, Hanako e ichigo também irão para Hogwarts.

Potter aponta a sua prima e os seus amigos que consentem com a cabeça, embora as gêmeas sentissem a maldade no menino e na menina ao lado dele.

\- Sou Draco Malfoy.

\- Eu me chamo Lucy Heartfilia Malfoy. - a loira fala, para depois olhar com raiva para a bruxa que ajeitava as vestes dela - Cuidado com a agulha, sua idiota!

\- Lamento senhorita. É que como se mexeu, eu...

\- Ousa falar que eu, Lucy Heartfilia Malfoy, me mexi e por isso sou culpada? Devia dobrar a língua. Sabe com quem está falando, verme?

\- Não adianta irmã, esses serviçais não sabem fazer um serviço direito. Me pergunto como ela consegue manter o emprego, sendo tão desajeitada. Não perca tempo com os inferiores. Lembre-se do que o nosso pai disse.

\- Verdade. Somos superiores a essa corja. - a loira fala arrogantemente.

Harry, Ichigo e as gêmeas olhavam com raiva para eles, sendo que depois, Harry, Ichigo e as gêmeas se entreolham, sorrindo malignamente, enquanto que Yukino olhava, de forma curiosa, a costureira.

Os três que sorriram malignamente fazem movimentos com as mãos, discretamente, na direção dos gêmeos, que não perceberam uma pequenina marca em suas nucas.

Yukiko, Sirius, Naruto e Kurama conversam entre si, sendo que ouviram o que foi dito e olharam com ira para Draco e Lucy, sendo que a Tsukishiro ficou surpresa ao ver que naquela linha do tempo alterada, Draco teve uma irmã gêmea.

Ela se questionou quais outras mudanças ocorreram.

Harry e os demais voltam a olhar de forma neutra, quando Draco se vira e fala:

– Nosso pai está na loja ao lado comprando os nossos livros e nossa mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas.

\- Depois vamos leva-los para dar uma olhada nas vassouras. Não vejo por que os alunos da primeira série não podem ter vassouras individuais - Lucy comenta com irritação.

\- Podemos obriga-los a contrabandear para a escola, o que acha? - Draco pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Uma excelente ideia, irmão.

Então, Draco se vira e pergunta:

– Vocês têm vassouras?

\- Claro. Sempre fazemos competições entre nós. - Potter fala com um sorriso.

\- Sempre empatamos. - Ichigo fala com um sorriso.

\- Todos nós temos uma Nimbus 2000. É uma vassoura maravilhosa. - Minako fala.

\- Alcança mais de cento e sessenta quilômetros por hora. Sabia que estão para lançar uma Nimbus melhor ainda? Nós já colocamos nossos nomes para adquirir. - Hanako fala com um sorriso.

\- Vocês já fizeram isso? Eles já têm uma lista considerável. - Harry pergunta com um falso sorriso cordial.

Draco e Lucy ficam estarrecidos, pois, eles falavam naturalmente e o pegaram de surpresa, pois, julgaram que por não falarem o sobrenome pertenciam a famílias de trouxas, sendo que antes que os gêmeos pudessem responder, Harry pergunta animado:

\- Sabem jogar quadribol? Nós jogamos entre nós e outros amigos. Eu sou o apanhador.

\- Nós somos artilheiras.

\- E eu sou a goleira.

\- Nós também jogamos em casa. - Lucy fala com um sorriso falso - Já sabem qual casa querem ficar? Eu e Draco queremos ficar na Sonserina, como toda a nossa família.

\- Nós queremos ir para a Grifinória. No meu caso, os meus pais e avôs foram da Grifinória e quero honrar a tradição. - Potter fala com um sorriso.

\- A Sonserina é a melhor. - Lucy fala arrogantemente.

Então, Lucy fala que os estudos deveriam ser limitados apenas as famílias de bruxos, pois, os trouxas nunca haviam sido educados no mundo dos bruxos e não conhecia o mundo bruxo até a carta.

\- Bem, uma casa com o símbolo de uma cobra... Espero que tenhamos bastante soro antiofídico. - Harry comenta - Estar perto de um ninho de cobras ávidas para lhe picarem, nunca é seguro. Afinal, normalmente, as cobras são traiçoeiras.

\- Se bem, que não diferem muito dos ratos, pois, no primeiro sinal de perigo fogem. Deve ser uma casa de covardes que se assemelham a ratos. Não deveria ser um rato o símbolo de sua casa, pelo que eu ouvi dizer dela? Se bem, que vocês rastejam e tem veneno. - Minako fala.

\- De fato, imouto, são cobras peçonhentas misturadas com ratos. - Hanako fala.

\- Bem, a Sonserina não tem boa fama. Nenhum mago que se formou, presta. - Ichigo fala pensativo - pelo menos, foi o que eu soube.

Yukino, que havia terminado de provar as vestes alguns minutos antes, sendo que foi preciso parcos ajustes, estava com os seus pais e olha para o seu primo e amigos com curiosidade.

Draco e Lucy ficam estarrecidos, para depois ficarem irados, sendo que o loiro pálido fala:

\- Sabem com quem estão falando?

\- Sim. Filhos de pais que se aliaram a Voldemort no passado. Só escaparam, pois, compraram as pessoas certas. Tenho certeza que foram para o lado dele de livre e espontânea vontade, como a maioria esmagadora dos sonserinos. Seus pais eram Comensais da morte. Não duvido disso. - Harry fala, seriamente - Portanto, sei o que estou falando. Estou falando com filhos de ratos que abandonam o navio, quando ele está afundando. Bem, de covardes, não se pode esperar nada.

\- Seu...!

Draco parte para golpear Harry que se desvia facilmente e controla a sua força, para acertar um soco no abdômen de Draco. Se usasse toda a sua força, um golpe dele mataria, instantaneamente, o garoto a sua frente, já que era meio dragão.

\- Draco! Como você ousa?! - a loira fica irada ao olhar para o Potter - Seu bastardo!

Lucy avança, sendo que o jovem mago desvia e acerta uma joelhada no abdômen dela.

Sirius vibra quando vê a surra nos Malfoys, assim como Yukiko, Ash, Wendy, Naruto que ouviram a discussão. Kurama e Yukino acharam que eles mereceram.

Yukiko não havia contado nada que pudesse estimular a raiva de Potter para Draco, embora soubesse que seria um comensal da morte, no futuro. Mas, Harry por si mesmo, estudou sobre os acontecimentos no Ocidente e ficou com raiva quando Sirius revelou que eram comensais e que ficaram impunes por causa da sua riqueza, sendo que jurou que faria justiça, já que não poderia ser comprado.

Draco se levanta, assim como Lucy, que tentam golpear Harry, que segura os punhos deles e torce levemente, fazendo-os gemer, para depois os jogarem para o lado, sendo que tombam com as roupas, enquanto que Malkin e as outras auxiliares estão em choque.

Os gêmeos se levantam e ao ficarem de pé, olham com ira para o mago, que se concentra, estreitando perigosamente os olhos para os Malfoys, enquanto lançava neles a sua áurea dragão, com ambos jurando que estavam em frente a um dragão feroz e imponente, alvo e peludo, que rosnava, sendo possível eles se verem refletidos nas íris coléricas.

O resultado foi que ambos defecaram e urinaram na loja, sendo que saem correndo dali, após tirarem as vestes sujas de urina e fezes.

Malkin fica em choque, sendo que Yukiko se aproxima e fala:

\- Não vai terminar de ajeitar as vestes de meu filho, sobrinhos e amigos deles? Não devia se preocupar. É normal crianças se desentenderem.

Sirius se aproxima de Harry e fala, olhando para os outros:

\- Vocês foram maravilhosos. Fiquei tão orgulhoso.

Harry e os outros sorriam, até que Lucius e Narcisa entram na loja, sendo que exibiam olhares altivos, para depois irem até as crianças, com Yukiko ficando na frente deles, junto de Sirius, assim como Naruto e Kurama, além de Ash e Wendy, sendo que todos tinham os braços cruzados.

\- Como ousaram permitir que eles agissem dessa forma com os meus filhos?

\- Comensal sempre comensal, né, Lucius? - Sirius pergunta com um sorriso de canto.

\- Nos estávamos sobre Imperius. - ele fala nervosamente.

\- Sim. Sorrir enquanto lança Cruciatus em alguém é estar sobre o Imperius. Gargalhar enquanto a vitima grita é estar sobre o controle de outra pessoa. Apostar o quanto a pessoa sobrevive, também é estar sobre controle. Você a sua esposa se divertiam. Como é que falavam... "Meu amor, você tem tanto talento" e o outro respondia "Você que é talentosa". É um imperius bem estranho. - ele fala sarcasticamente.

O casal fica apavorado, sendo que em seguida recuperam a postura arrogante e Lucius fala:

\- É somente a sua palavra contra a minha.

\- Eu sei. Sei que se safou, pois, comprou muita gente. Mas, sabia que há pessoas que não podem ser compradas. E quando topar com uma delas, digamos que estará ferrado.

\- Está nos ameaçando? - Narcisa parecia nauseada.

\- Claro que não! Não sou auror e não sou do Ministério. Apenas estou falando um fato. Dinheiro não consegue comprar tudo e todos.

Ele falava com os braços cruzados, sendo o mesmo para os outros.

Percebendo que os braços dos adultos estavam cruzados, Harry havia feito movimentos com as mãos e em seguida, Lucius e Narcisa põe a mão no abdômen, sendo que acabaram tendo uma diarreia incontrolável e após o choque inicial, todos na loja riem, enquanto que o casal saía correndo dali, com as vestes sujas, seguidas de seus filhos, sendo que na frente da loja, Draco e Lucy vomitaram, enquanto se afastavam.

Harry e os outros riam, gostosamente e após o choque, Malkin faz um movimento da varinha e limpa tudo, sendo que após alguns minutos, retorna ao serviço, sendo que está nervosa, até Yukiko sacar uma varinha do bolso.

Somente usavam a varinha no Ocidente, pois, não podiam saber que poderia fazer mágica sem varinha.

Todas as roupas ficam altura correta graças a magia, já que as mãos das costureiras tremiam, sendo que ao terminarem, eles saem e Malkin parecia aliviada quando foram embora, após pagarem o preço das vestes.

Os casais saíram com os seus filhos e foram até a Loja "Instrumentos de Escrita Escribbulus" para comprar pergaminhos e penas, sendo que Harry e os outros vinham treinando escrever com penas, pois, os magos no oriente dimensional usavam caneta como os não mágicos, sendo que normalmente usavam tecnologia como computadores, tabletes e Smartphones, com um item que permitia funcionar mesmo em ambientes mágicos. Inclusive, foram obrigados a desligarem os seus smatphones, para não chamarem a atenção.

Eles chegaram a comprar um vidro de tinta que mudava de cor enquanto a pessoa escrevia.

Depois, foram na "Floreios e Borrões" comprar os livros escolares de seus filhos, com Kurama conferindo a lista, vendo os novos livros indicados pelo casal de amigos que iriam lecionar: "A magia na história: Uma visão abrangente de Mirian Moruak" e "A magia e criatura das trevas – Uma visão renovada e atualizada de Ophélia Scouttish."

Eles entregam a lista e falam à quantidade que precisavam.

Enquanto os empregados da loja selecionavam os livros, Harry, sua prima e amigos de infância, liam os livros nas prateleiras que se encontravam abarrotadas até o teto com livros do tamanho de paralelepípedos encadernados em couro, livros cujos títulos saltavam esporadicamente no ar, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam em volta, assim como livros que se mexiam e rosnavam, enquanto que alguns assobiavam, sendo que havia também livros do tamanho de selos postais com capas de seda, outros livros com bordas prateadas que pareciam falar de forma sussurrada, além de livros amarrados com tiras, sendo possível perceber que lutavam para se libertar.

Tinha também livros cobertos de símbolos curiosos e alguns livros sem nada.

Então, eles voltam a olhar outros e selecionam alguns.

Após ser separado todos os livros, os pais deles pagam, para depois saírem da loja e não compraram caldeirão, balança ou telescópio, pois eles já tinham e eram novos.

Porém, tiveram que visitar a farmácia, com todos já se preparando para o cheiro horrível que sentiram lá de fora, sendo uma mistura de ovo estragado e repolho podre, sendo que eles procuraram ser atendidos, o mais rápido possível, para saírem o quanto antes da loja.

Afinal, deles, Sirius e Naruto eram os únicos que conseguiam lidar com o odor, já que não tinha um olfato sensível como os outros. O odor era ruim, mas, suportável no caso deles, enquanto que eles não entendiam o motivo de feder tanto, sendo que as farmácias no oriente dimensional eram limpas e saneadas, com os itens guardados com cuidado e em recipientes que neutralizavam odores. Inclusive, o odor que impregnava as farmácias eram de flores ou lavanda.

Afinal, havia muitas raças de olfato apurado.

Após pegarem o que fora solicitado pela escola, juntamente com os frascos, eles se retiram o quanto antes da loja, após pagarem.

Mais a frente, eles entram na loja de corujas e compram para todos, corujas alvas que eram grandes. Harry resolveu batizar a sua de Edwiges, após Yukiko opinar sobre o nome ao ver a indecisão do Harry.

Eles entram em outra loja e compram gatos, já que eram criaturas mágicas e eles adoravam gatos.

\- Se conseguirem passar no teste e forem já aceitos no time, daremos vassouras para vocês. – Sirius falou – Dumbledore conversou com Minerva que está ansiosa para vê-los. Ainda mais após os vários anos que Sonserina ganhou. Parece que o regulamento pode ser alterado. Mas, não falem a ninguém. Ok?

As crianças consentem, sendo que estão animadas.

Então, eles passam na sorveteria e tomam sorvete, com Naruto, Ash e Sirius, se preparando para a conta que viria por causa de suas esposas, sendo que depois iriam comprar as varinhas, pois, precisariam usar uma apenas por disfarce.

Sirius olha para trás e acena ao ver Frank e Allice Longbottom, os pais de Neville e o mesmo, entrando na sorveteria, junto de uma menina e sua mãe.

Ao avistarem Sirius, eles se aproximam e Black os apresenta:

\- Esses são Frank e Alice Longbottom. Este é o filho deles, Neville Longbottom.

Os demais os cumprimentam, se apresentando, sendo que o Longbottom fala, conforme outro casal com uma menina se aproximavam deles:

\- Essa é Xenofillo e Pandora Lovegood e esta é a filha deles, Luna Lovegood. Meu filho, Neville e a filha deles, Luna, são amigos de infância.

\- Que excelente. Venham, se sentem conosco.

Os Longbottom´s conjuram mais uma mesa e cadeira, assim como os Lovegood e nisso, todos se põe a conversar, sendo que Neville e Luna, rapidamente se envolvem em uma conversa entusiasmada com Harry e as demais crianças, com eles combinando de se sentarem no mesmo vagão, sendo que os Longbottom estavam felizes ao verem surgir uma forte amizade entre o filho deles e Harry.

Já, Yukiko ficava feliz ao ver que sem Bellatriz para liderar o grupo que na linha do tempo original, havia capturado os Longbottom, os torturando até a insanidade, eles não foram capturados e consequentemente, não foram torturados até a insanidade.

Por causa da mudança na linha do tempo original, o grupo que os atacou não tiveram êxito em dominar os dois aurores e graças a isso, Neville teve a chance de ter uma vida diferente do que teria e confessava que estava ansiosa em ver como essa mudança iria interferir no futuro.

Então, após algum tempo, eles se despedem, sendo que os Longbottom e os Lovegood, ficaram surpresos ao verem a quantidade de taças de sorvete.

Quando Harry ia comer mais uma taça, sente um odor que é agradável a ele, fazendo a sua fera interior rosnar de prazer, já que era meio dragão da neve, sendo que era um odor que o instigava e o chamava.

Ele sai da mesa, como se estivesse enfeitiçado, ainda mais ao ver uma jovem de cabelos castanhos volumosos, acompanhada dos pais.

Eles ficam sem entender, inicialmente, principalmente Yukino e os outros, até que os adultos que viviam na Dimensão oriental observam Harry seguindo a jovem, sendo que sorriem, pois, Sirius já sabia sobre a ligação verdadeira e como eles agiam, quando encontravam aquela ou aquele que estava predestinado a eles e Harry era meio dragão e por isso, seguia essa regra.

Sem perceber que estava sendo seguida, Hermione entra na Floreio e Borrões e conforme os pais pegavam os livros da lista, ela olhava as prateleiras, até que avista Harry que está ao seu lado, sendo que ele fala, sorrindo:

\- Bom dia. Qual o seu nome?

\- Hermione Granger. E o seu?

A jovem podia jurar que as unhas dele pareciam garras e que parecia que ele tinha presas na boca, além das íris serem estranhamente estreitas, embora julgasse que era impressão dela.

\- Me chamo Harry Potter. O seu nome é lindo.

A menina cora com o elogio.

\- Vem de uma família de bruxos? - ela pergunta.

\- Sim. E você? - ele confessava que estava surpreso pela falta de reação dela frente ao seu nome.

\- Venho de uma família de trouxas. Meus pais são dentistas. Mal acreditei ao saber que existe magia nesse mundo. Isso explica as coisas estranhas que aconteciam a minha volta.

\- Vai para Hogwarts?

\- Sim.

\- E você?

\- Eu também.

\- Gosta de livros?

\- Sim. E você?

\- Eu adoro ler. Principalmente livros de magia.

Harry percorre o olhar nas estantes da loja e pega três livros, sendo um deles bem grosso.

Ele vai até o balcão e paga por eles, enquanto Hermione o olhava curiosamente, sendo que ele se aproxima dela e fala:

\- Esses três livros são interessantes para aqueles que vêm de famílias não mágicas.

\- Não seria de família trouxa? - Hermione pergunta, sendo que ainda estava se acostumando com o termo, que no início, não a agradava.

\- Eu acho trouxa, pejorativo. Prefiro não mágico - ele fala, sorrindo, estendendo os livros para ela que os pega, confusa - Fique para você. Considere um presente.

Ela fica corada, para depois falar:

\- Não precisa. Meus pais iam pagar.

\- Eu fico feliz em ver que cada vez mais, famílias não mágicas estão entrando no mundo da magia. Considere um presente.

\- Obrigada. - ela fala timidamente.

\- O que acha de sentarmos no mesmo vagão do trem para Hogwarts? Você pode me contar o que achou dos livros. O que acha?

\- Parece interessante. - ela fala corada - Mas, como vou saber em qual vagão você estará?

\- Eu irei encontrar você na plataforma e entraremos juntos. Seremos amigos. O que acha?

\- Como vai me achar? - ela fica curiosa.

\- Segredo. - ele responde sorrindo.

\- Minha princesa! Já compramos os livros. - o pai dela exclama do balcão.

Nisso, ela se aproxima deles, seguida de Harry, sendo que o apresenta a sua família, com a mãe de Hermione olhando interessada para ele, com exceção do pai dela, que não gostava da proximidade dele para com a sua princesa.

Então, eles conversam alguns assuntos, até que Harry vira para o lado e percebe Sirius o chamando, sendo que ele se despede e sai, com Hermione olhando para o jovem, até que o mesmo desaparece na multidão da rua.

Sirius e os demais se aproximam de uma loja que era estreita e que parecia bem desgastada, dando um aspecto de feiura, se comparada as demais lojas no entrono, sendo que havia letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta com os dizeres: "Olivaras: Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C.".

Da rua, eles avistam uma única varinha repousando sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada na vitrine empoeirada e após entrarem na loja pequena, se considerar o tamanho das lojas ao lado, um sininho toca e eles podem avistar que por ser pequena, havia várias caixas de varinhas que iam até o teto.

– Boa tarde – disse uma voz suave de dentro de um corredor na frente deles.

Eles olham para um senhor que anda até ficar na frente deles, sendo que tinha olhos muito claros, que observavam todos, curiosamente.

Nisso, eles se apresentam e o homem começa a falar sobre as varinhas do pai do Harry e depois sobre a varinha que deixou a marca nele, após encostar na cicatriz de Harry.

Então, ele surpreende Harry, sendo que ele não se assustou com a proximidade e nem com os olhos estranhamente grandes do bruxo.

Depois ele pediu o braço da varinha e fez várias medições com a linha métrica que após o dono afastar começou a medir por si mesma, até que Olivaras mandou ela parar e explicou sobre os diferentes matérias usados na varinha e as suas propriedades. Antes que continuasse procurando, Yukiko fala:

\- Senhor Olivaras?

\- Sim? - ele olha para a maga.

\- Já que a varinha de Voldemort fez isso com o Harry, não acharia melhor tentar a varinha que é irmã desta, primeiro, antes de tentar outras varinhas?

Ele fica estarrecido, enquanto olhava para ela que fala com um sorriso:

\- Eu soube dessa varinha. Não se preocupe. Com exceção de nós, mais ninguém sabe disso. Minha filha não vai falar a ninguém.

\- Nós também não vamos falar a ninguém. - Naruto fala com um sorriso - Fique tranquilo.

\- Nós também manteremos segredo. - Ash fala.

\- Pela reação de nossos pais, deve ser muito importante. Não vamos falar. - Minako fala com um sorriso.

Após suspirar, ele desce e pega uma caixa, tirando uma varinha, sendo que fala:

\- É feita deAzevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável. Confesso que é uma combinação considerada incomum para a varinha. Mas, eu senti que precisava fazer essa combinação. O poder misterioso nas varinhas leva o criador a criar conforme sente que deve ser feito

Harry apanhou a varinha e a mesma reagiu ao seu toque, sendo que Yukino, Minako e Hanako olharam com interesse, assim como Kurama e Naruto, além de Ash e Wendy, com todos concordando que era interessante.

Então, após ele ter a sua varinha, foi a vez de sua prima e amigas, sendo que Olivaras tirou várias caixas de varinha, após medir o braço delas e ombros, sendo que todos notaram que ele parecia animado cada vez que tinha que tirar mais caixas.

Todos concordaram que ele era demasiadamente estranho.

Ao todo, foi preciso quase uma hora e meia para elas terem varinhas que reagiram com o toque delas e após Olivaras embrulhar as varinhas, os casais pagaram pelas mesmas, para depois saírem dali.

Eles passam em mais algumas lojas, sendo que Harry e suas amigas visitam mais algumas lojas, até que todos saem do Beco Diagonal em direção as suas casas ao abrirem, escondido, um portal até a dimensão mágica.


	6. Expresso Hogwarts e Seleção

**Capítulo 6 - Expresso Hogwarts e Seleção**

Capítulo 6: Expresso Hogwarts

Yukiko, Sirius, Wendy, Ash, Naruto, Kurama, Kuroka e Remo estavam levando seus filhos e Harry para pegar o expresso Hogwarts. Eles haviam acabado de entrar na plataforma nove e meia. Como Kuroka e Lupin estavam indo ficar Hogwarts por causa de seus cargos eles decidiram ir junto das crianças, no trem.

Sirius: Divirtam-se na escola mas não causem muitos problemas. (olha para Remo e Kuroka) E tentem não "sacudir" a escola muito. (Kuroka dá risadas e Remo parece querer se enterrar)

Mizuko (curiosa): Como tou-chan e kaa-chan vão conseguir sacudir o castelo?

Kuroka: Nyah... Você vai decobrir daqui a muitos anos Mizuko-chan.

Remo (sussurra): Não antes dos trinta se depender de mim.

Ash: Tentem não se meter em muitos duelos. (olhando principalmente para Ichigo que cora)

Ichigo: Foram eles que começaram otou-san!

Harry: Eu vou cuidar do cabeça quente tio. (um apito soa) É a nossa deixa.

Nisso eles se despedem e entram no trem. Antes de entrar Harry nota Lucius na estação e aponta o seu dedo para ele lançando um feitiço. Depois que o Expresso Hogwarts começa a se afastar a música "Macho Macho Man" começa a tocar, com melodia e Lucius se vê cantando e dançando, no ritmo da música.

Todos os presentes começam a rir enquanto ele dança e Yukiko começa a gravar a cena. Enquanto isso no trem Remo, Kuroka e Mizuko vão para o vagão destinado aos professores enquanto as crianças procuram um vagão para elas. Elas encontram Hermione, Neville e Luna e os convidam para se juntar a elas.

Eles finalmente encontraram um vagão e se acomodaram nele. Hermione puxou um livro para ler e os outros começaram a conversar.

Yukino: É bom poder relaxar um pouco durante a viagem.

Minako: Estou louca para chegarmos em Hogwarts.

Hanako: Iremos nos divertir muito. (as duas começam a rir malignamente e todos acompanham rindo também com exceção de Hermione, Neville e Luna que suam um pouco)

(Co-Autor: Senpai creio que condenamos Hogwarts e os carrascos pela sentença são uma nova geração de Marotos.)

(Autora: E você está arrependido?)

(Co-Autor: Não. E você?)

(Autora: Também não.)

A porta se abriu e dois ruivos entraram no vagão. Eles pareciam ser gêmeos como Minako e Hanako e tinham o mesmo olhar brincalhão. E por alguma razão quando os olhares deles se cruzaram com os delas eles se perderam em mundinhos, se esquecendo de tudo e de todos.

Finalmente eles se recuperaram do transe.

Ruivo 1: Ei podemos nos sentar aqui também?

Ruivo 2: Se não for incômodo.

Harry e os outros se entreolham por alguns momentos antes de fazerem sinal, para os gêmeos se juntarem a eles. Os ruivos se sentaram entre Minako e Hanako.

Ruivo 1: Sou Fred Weasley.

Ruivo 2: E eu sou George Weasley.

Minako: Sou Minako Uzumaki.

Hanako: Sou Hanako Uzumaki.

Yukino: Sou Yukino Black Tsukishiro.

Ichigo: Sou Ichigo Ketchum Marvell.

Harry: Sou Harry Potter.

Hermione: Sou Hermione Granger.

Luna (sonhadora como sempre): Sou Luna Lovegood. É bom que vocês não tenham narguilés.

Neville: E eu sou Neville Longbottom.

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar quatro pessoas entraram no vagão. Dois eram os gêmeos Malafoy e dois garotos grandes com caras de idiotas.

Draco: Eu vejo que vocês estão se unindo a traidores de sangue. (os Weasley estreitam os olhos assim como os outros)

Ichigo: Antes ser traidor de sangue que uma víbora venenosa.

Lucy (furiosa): Como se atreve a insultar o meu irmão?

Ichigo: E quem é você mesmo?

Lucy (arrogante): Lucy Heartphilia Malfoy.

Ichigo: Vou te chamar de Valucy. (todos menos ela, Draco e os dois idiotas com eles riem)

Lucy: O que isso significa?

Fred: Tenho a impressão que é uma mistura de "vaca" com "Lucy".

Minako: É isso mesmo Fred-san.

Yukino: Tadinha...

Lucy: Eu não preciso da sua pena!

Yukino: Eu estava falando da vaca. Ela não merece ser ofendida assim. (mais risadas)

Draco (furioso): Crabbe e Goyle! Acabem com eles!

Crabbe e Goyle avançam mas param quando todos puxam as varinhas fazendo-os suarem. Os dragões, raposas, bruxos e saiyajin/dragão sorriem maldosamente para eles. Os quatro então correm para fora do vagão mas não sem antes Ichigo lançar um feitiço em Draco, que aparentemente não fez nada.

George (curioso): O que você fez com ele?

Ichigo (sorrindo): Você vai descobrir quando chegarmos em Hogwarts.

Depois disso uma mulher passou vendendo lanches e para o espanto dos gêmeos Weasley, Hermione, Neville e Luna as crianças do oriente, compraram comida o suficiente para dez pessoas, cada uma. Claro eles dividiram os doces com eles e o que havia sobrado foi guardado numa bolsa especial.

Algum tempo mais tarde o trem finalmente para e eles descem. No local eles encontram Hagrid chamando os primeiros anos para ir aos barcos. Só poderiam ir quatro em cada barco.

Harry e Yukino acabaram juntos de Hermione e Neville. Harry e Hermione conversaram alegremente enquanto a viagem ocorria. Minako e Hanako ficaram com duas gêmeas chamadas Parvati Patil e Padma Patil.

E finalmente Ichigo se sentou com uma menina de cabelos castanhos chamada Zera, que ele teve de conter para não enrolar sua cauda nela, e dois meninos chamados Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan. A viagem ocorreu sem problemas e eles chegaram a outra costa. Lá eles foram recebidos pela Profª Minerva McGonnagal.

McGonnagal: Em breve vocês serão chamados para serem selecionados para as suas futuras casas.

Depois disso ela os guiou para o salão principal e se afastou deles. De repente um banquinho surgiu com um chapéu negro em cima dele. O mesmo então cantou uma música bem animada.

Yukino: Foi como o papai disse!

Minako: Eu gostaria de ouvir essa música de novo. Alguém gravou?

Hanako (mostra uma lacrima gravador): Aqui neechan.

McGonnagal: Agora iremos começar a seleção! Hermione Granger!

A morena foi até o banquinho e quando o chapéu tocou seus cabelos anunciou:

"Grifinória!"

Hermione sorriu e foi se sentar na mesa dos leões. Depois disso McGonnagal chamou:

"Yukino Black Tsukishiro!"

Mais uma vez o chapéu anunciou:

"Grifinória!"

Yukino sorriu e foi para a mesa dos leões se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

McGonnagal: Draco Malfoy! (o garoto arrogante vai até o banquinho e antes que McGonnagal coloque o chapéu nele este anuncia: "Sonserina!")

Draco sorriu arrogantemente e estava caminhando em direção a mesa das cobras quando algo estranho ocorreu. De repente a música "Sou a Barbie Girl" começou a tocar e Draco cantou e dançou no ritmo desta perfeitamente, para o espanto de todos. Depois que o "show" acabou houve silêncio por alguns segundos e então o salão explodiu em gargalhadas, para o desespero de Draco.

Depois que as risadas cessaram Minerva continuou a chamada.

McGonnagal: Zera McKinnon!

A garota se sentou no banquinho e quando o chapéu tocou em seu cabelo anunciou:

"Grifinória!"

Minako teve uma idéia travessa enquanto olhava para a lista de chamada de McGonnagal. Sem ninguém notar ele ergueu seu dedo mandando um pequeno selo mágico na lista, alterando um dos nomes.

McGonnagal: Valucy Hearthphilia Malfoy! (todos começam a rir enquanto Lucy fica vermelha de raiva) Digo... Lucy Hearthphilia Malfoy! (a loira se senta no BANCO furiosa)

Chapéu (triste): É uma pena que não tem casa das vacas. (a loira rosna furiosa) Então a Sonserina vai servir! (a loira sai em direção a mesa rosnando)

McGonnagal chamou mais nomes depois disso. Luna foi para a Corvinal, Susan Bones para a Lufa Lufa, Ichigo para a Grifinória, Minako e Hanako também acabaram na Grifinória, Neville na Grifinória e etc. Finalmente foi a vez de Harry ser chamado.

Chapéu: Você tem qualidades de todas as casas. Então onde devo colocá-lo?

Harry: Me deixe com os meus amigos por favor.

Chapéu: Então creio que ficará melhor na Grifinória!

Houveram aplausos da mesa dos leões e os gêmeos gritavam: "Temos Potter!". Finalmente a seleção acabou e McGonnagal levou o banquinho e o chapéu. Dumbledore então se levantou.

Dumbledore: Antes do banquete começar eu gostaria de apresentar os nossos novos professores. Primeiro a nova professora de História da Magia Kuroka Lupin Yamakawa. (todos aplaudem menos Snape) E o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Remo Lupin Yamakawa. (novamente houveram aplausos e Snape estava fervendo de raiva) E agora as minhas últimas palavras. Pateta! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.

Hermione: Quem é o professor de cabelo preto?

Fred: É Severo Snape o professor de poções.

George: Também conhecido como o preconceituoso número 1 de Hogwarts. Se você não é da Sonserina ou um sangue puro de família rica prepare-se para sofrer nas mãos dele.

Yukino (de cenho franzido): Mas os professores não deveriam ser neutros quanto as casas e os alunos?

Zera: Com vocês falando dele desse jeito parece até que ele é um valentão em pele de professor. (nota Ichigo com um prato gigantesco e fica pálida) Você vai comer isso tudo?

Ichigo: Seria melhor com o molho da minha avó. Mas temos de nos virar com o que temos. (come de uma forma educada mas ainda assim rápida)

Toda na mesa fica com gotas nas cabeças com exceção dos que já os haviam visto comer no trem ao ver as outras crianças do oriente, com pratos de tamanhos semelhantes. Depois do banquete Dumbledore deu avisos incluindo um dizendo para eles ficarem longe, do corredor do terceiro andar e os dispensou. Eles foram guiados pelos professores até os alojamentos das casas.

Quando Harry adormeceu ele sonhou com uma menina de cabelos morenos fazendo-o sorrir enquanto dormia.


	7. Os novos professores de Hogwarts

**Notas da Autora**

Os gêmeos Wesley descobrem que...

O grupo combina de...

 **Capítulo 7 - Os novos professores de Hogwarts**

Quando Harry e os seus amigos saíram do dormitório, os olhos dos demais estudantes os acompanhavam, assim como cochichos, sendo que o meio dragão sabia que era por causa da marca em sua testa.

Afinal, seu nome constava em inúmeros livros de feitos mágicos, assim como, aqueles relacionados à ascensão e queda das artes das trevas e ele ficava pensando em como seria a reação deles, se eles soubessem que ele era um mago negro, mas, das trevas de outra dimensão. Não as trevas que existiam no mundo em que ele nasceu e sim aquelas, em que atualmente voltou.

Os magos negros eram especialistas em ataques. Os magos brancos eram em defesa e suporte. Igual ao poder destrutivo dos magos negros, proporcional era o poder defensivo dos magos brancos, assim como era o equilíbrio entre o Yang e o Ying.

Claro, os magos negros sabiam se defender, mas, magias defensivas e de suporte eram especialidades dos magos brancos. Em contrapartida, no aspecto magia destrutiva, principalmente as de alto poder destrutivo, era a especialidade dos magos negros, além das profissões e funções próprias para cada classe e aquelas que podiam ser praticadas por ambas as classes.

Para a sorte deles, Sirius explicou sobre Hogwarts, inclusive sobre os degraus que sumiam, as escadas que mudavam de lugar e tudo o que pudesse vir a dificultar o primeiro dia de aula deles, até que o corpo deles se acostumasse com esses empecilhos, se tornando uma segunda natureza evita-los, além das passagens secretas.

Inclusive, todos eles estavam curiosos em conhecer a floresta de Hogwarts.

Yukino olha para um dos vários grupos que cochichavam quando eles passavam, sendo que ela comenta:

\- São incríveis os comentários sobre você.

\- Sim. Embora que eu detesto bajulação. Meu padrinho disse que Snape, com certeza, vai implicar comigo.

\- Não duvido que conosco também, quando perceber que somos seus amigos.

Nisso, Hermione surge por um corredor e se aproxima do grupo que a cumprimenta, sendo que era cora levemente sobre o olhar do Harry, que a cumprimenta e fala com um sorriso, analisando alguns livros que ela trazia, com a jovem falando:

\- Fui a biblioteca. Estava ansiosa para conhecê-la.

\- Eu também estou ansioso para conhecer o local. Há inúmeros livros que seriam interessantes para explorar. Os livros que você pegou são excelentes. Você tem a essência de grandes magos em você. Na próxima vez, podemos ir juntos, o que acha?

Hermione cora com os elogios, ainda mais com o sorriso de Harry que fala:

\- Posso levar para você. O que acha?

\- Não quero incomodar.

\- Seria um prazer ajuda-la, senhorita. - ele fala com um sorriso galanteador.

Ela cora ainda mais e fala timidamente:

\- Obrigada, Harry.

\- Por nada. Disponha.

Nisso, eles se afastam do grupo que sorria para o casal, decidindo espera-los, atentos a Pirraça, sendo que na dimensão oriental, havia magias que podiam afetar, facilmente, fantasmas, ainda mais o Pirraça e confessavam que estavam ansiosos para experimentar algumas magias nele.

Para desânimo deles, ele ainda não havia aparecido, embora que graças a audição apurada deles, eles haviam ouvidos gritos de alunos e risadas, assim como barulhos distintos de coisas caindo, indicando que, provavelmente, Pirraça estava aprontando longe dali.

Então, as princesas kitsune youkais (youkais raposas), Minako e Hanako, olham para trás quando ouvem um cumprimento, identificando os gêmeos Wesley, que gingavam até elas, sorrindo, sendo que começavam a conversar com as jovens e os demais, que notavam o olhar deles para com elas e vice-versa.

\- Gostariam de passear conosco? Podemos dar um jeito de saírem. - Fred fala com um sorriso - Se os seus amigos quiserem, eles também podem vir conosco.

\- Será muito legal. - Jorge fala com um sorriso.

\- Nós adoraríamos. O Harry também gostaria.

\- Podemos ir juntos?

Nevile pergunta, junto de Luna que usava óculos espalhafatosos, sendo que ela não sabia que os seres que ela e o pai falavam que existiam, somente existiam na dimensão oriental onde Harry e os outros vieram e que, portanto, não podiam existir na dimensão em que estavam.

Inclusive, imaginavam a reação dela se ela pudesse ver pessoalmente um Bufador de chifre enrugado ou os outros seres que ela cita, enquanto que estavam curiosos para saber como ela e seu pai sabiam dessas criaturas que eram exclusivas da Dimensão oriental.

\- Claro. Mas, se contarem a alguém... - Fred fala, ameaçadoramente.

\- Não se preocupe. Quantos mais amigos eu tiver, mais feliz vou ficar e vocês são legais. - Luna fala com a sua usual sinceridade, enquanto sorria.

\- Beleza. Quem quiser ir conosco, esteja em frente a entrada do dormitório da Grifinória, ás oito horas da noite. - Jorge fala.

Então, Zera se aproxima do grupo e Ichigo apresenta ela aos demais, para depois a mesma se juntar a eles, sendo que Ichigo e ela começaram a conversar, enquanto ele resistia a vontade de enrolar a sua cauda na cintura dela.

Nesse interim, um grupo grande se sonserinos se aproximava, sendo que estavam andando como uma fila de dominós, pois, Pirraça havia derrubado uma estante mais cedo e o Flinch percorria os corredores atrás dele, com Madame Nor-r-r-ra ao seu lado.

Harry e os outros acharam estranho o comportamento da gata. Eles tinham gatos em seus dormitórios e a gata, a madame Nor-r-ra, não agia piamente como os gatos que faziam parte do grupo de seres que conviviam com os bruxos. Os olhos dela eram estranhamente opacos e distantes. Pelo menos, era o que perceberam.

\- Já viram dominó sonserino? - Minako pergunta com um sorriso maldoso.

\- Não. Deve ser divertido.

Jorge fala com um sorriso maldoso, sendo que os gêmeos começaram a amá-las ainda mais, ao verem que tanto Minako, quanto Hanako, pareciam adorar travessuras, assim como eles.

Para os Wesley, elas eram simplesmente perfeitas.

\- Quer fazer as honras, irmã? - Minako pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Sim. Na próxima, é você.

Nisso, Hanako pega a varinha e finge usá-la, sendo que faz um forte vento surgir atrás do último sonserino, que acaba caindo em cima do que estava na frente e assim por diante como se fosse um dominó, com o barulho de bolsas e de itens chamando a atenção de todos que riam, inclusive o grupo de Harry e Neville, assim como Luna, que se divertiam.

Nesse interim, Harry chega e pergunta qual é a graça, sendo que eles contam e Hermione fica chocada, inicialmente, para depois hesitar em achar graça, sendo que o Potter fala com um sorriso:

\- Sabia que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas foram da sonserina? Você leu nos livros que eu dei, falando que os maiores bruxos das trevas, assim como inúmeros seguidores destes, estiveram na Sonserina? Já deve ter lido o conceito de bruxos de famílias das trevas em alguns livros.

\- Sim, mas... assim, não seria preconceito?

\- Você já viu na historia algum bruxo decente que foi da sonserina?

Ela abre e fecha a boca, para depois falar, após ficar pensativa:

\- Não. Todos tentaram criar leis cruéis ou foram bruxos que fizeram atrocidades, ou então, bruxos que seguiam a arte das trevas, a fim de...

\- Caçar trouxas e os que chamam de sangue-ruim. Algo muito ofensivo. Eles não hesitariam em pisar em você e em qualquer outro vindo de uma família trouxa. Sinto que aquela casa parece impregnada com o mal.

\- Mas, as outras casas...

\- Sim. Há casos de bruxos das trevas que vieram de outras casas, inclusive da Grifinória, embora seja raro. Mas, é um ou outro. É algo da natureza humana. Mas, no caso da sonserina, não surgiu sequer um bruxo bom daquela casa.

Granger fica pensativa e depois fala:

\- Verdade. Mas, não consigo me ver azarando sonserinos.

\- Não precisa. Se não gosta, não faça. Mas, terá que se acostumar. As famílias das trevas de onde eles nasceram pregam ensinamentos das trevas e preconceitos. Nas outras famílias podem ter isso, mas, é quase exclusividade dessas famílias das trevas. - Harry fala com um sorriso.

Hermione cora e concorda com a cabeça.

\- Vejam só. Harry Potter se misturando com a família de traidores do sangue que são a ralé do mundo bruxo, assim como se misturando com uma sangue ruim. Quando Draco e Lucy me contaram sobre isso, eu não acreditei. Sugiro que tome um bom banho depois, Potter. A propósito me chamo Chlóe Bonsour. Vim da França.

Uma loira fala com o brasão da sonserina em sua roupa, sendo que notaram seu sotaque francês.

Os gêmeos desejavam saltar para cima dela e foram impedidos pelas gêmeas, enquanto que os outros estreitavam os olhos, com Harry contendo a muito custo o seu rosnado feral.

Então, ele lança sua áurea dragão sobre a loira que tem a impressão que está frente a frente com um dragão alvo feroz e imponente, sendo que se vê refletida nas íris coléricas do mesmo, enquanto sentia uma pressão opressora, acreditando que estava vendo coisas.

Ela acaba urinando e defecando, sendo que todos os outros sorriem com isso, enquanto que os gêmeos não entendem, até que Minako fala, tampando o nariz:

\- Que fedor! Você é porca, por acaso?

\- Acho que sim. Isso explica o fedor dela. – Hanako fala.

Então, os gêmeos notam o cheiro e sorriem malignamente.

\- Procure se limpar antes de ir por aí, vaca.

\- É pedir o impossível, Fred. - Jorge fala, sorrindo malignamente.

\- A vaca não merece ser associada a ela. Tenho pena do animal. - Zera fala dentre risadas.

\- É mais fácil ela usar aquelas fraldas para adultos. É mais garantido, já que ela não consegue controlar o seu esfíncter. – Ichigo fala, enquanto ria.

Hermione ria discretamente, pois, de certa forma, sentia prazer ao ver ela nesse estado. Harry, Luna e Neville gargalhavam, sendo que os demais ao verem a cena, também riam.

Harry fez um discreto movimento com as mãos e surgiu uma marca minúscula na nuca da mesma e quando ela correu para se afastar dali, Ichigo fez um movimento com a mão e enfraqueceu a costura. Como o mesmo feitiço foi lançado por Ichigo, Minako e Hanako, ao mesmo tempo, as costuras ficaram tão frágeis, que quando ela correu, ficou apenas de roupa intima, após o som do rasgo da roupa, sendo visível as fezes e urina escorrendo das suas pernas, fazendo surgir uma explosão de gargalhadas no corredor.

Como ninguém os viu erguer a varinha, não podiam acusar Harry e os outros de fazerem isso, já que não sabiam que eles podiam usar magia sem varinha e que só usavam a varinha para disfarçar.

\- Chlóe, o que houve? – uma garota de cabelo laranja claros e olhos verdes se aproxima dela, desesperada, com vários livros nos braços – Trouxe os seus livros. Já os limpei. O que aconteceu?

\- Cale a boca e me empreste a sua capa, sua inútil! Rápido, Sabrina Raincomprix!

\- Sim!

Ela tira a capa e envolve a Chlóe, enquanto a mesma se afastava, resmungando com a de cabelo laranja, com eles notando que a outra também tinha um sotaque francês.

\- Bem que elas podiam ir para a Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons ou outra escola de magia francesa, do que vim para essa escola. Ela era cruel. – Hermione comenta, irritada.

\- É uma pena que vieram para cá. Há muitas cobras esse ano. – Harry comenta.

\- Você precisa conhecer a Valucy e o Draco. São todos iguais e não prestam. Ela tem a mesma opinião deles. – Yukino comenta – Já tivemos o desprazer de conhecê-los.

\- Meus pêsames – Neville fala – Eles são uma família abominável, sendo que sempre estiveram envolvidos em arte das trevas. É uma família das trevas, por assim dizer. Os meus pais são aurores e falam que os pais deles foram comensais da morte. Isso que foram controlados pelo imperius é besteira. Meus pais adorariam capturar os Malfoys sob a acusação de praticarem a arte das trevas.

\- É que rolou ouro por baixo dos panos. Por isso, foram inocentados. - Fred fala, irado.

\- Não se preocupem. O ouro não compra todos. - Harry fala, seriamente.

\- Também acreditamos nisso. - Jorge fala.

\- Meu pai disse que senão fosse a mistura dos bruxos com os trouxas, nós iríamos desaparecer com o tempo, pois, há pouquíssimas famílias totalmente bruxas. A melhor coisa que aconteceu para nós foi a união com os trouxas. – Luna fala.

\- Poderiam chamar eles de não mágicos em vez de trouxas? – Yukiko pergunta – Nós achamos o termo trouxa, algo pejorativo.

\- Sabe que também sempre pensei assim. Nunca gostei muito do termo. – Luna comenta.

\- Concordo com a Luna. Adorei o termo, não mágicos.

Zera fala com um sorriso tímido, trocando olhares com Ichigo, que continha a muito custo a sua cauda que queria enrolar na cintura dela.

Nisso, Neville e os gêmeos Wesley concordam com a cabeça.

\- Não mágicos ficou bem melhor. – Fred comenta.

\- Gostei. – Jorge fala.

Então, o grupo volta a andar, sendo que na frente deles surge Pirraça segurando várias bengalas e ao longe, Harry e os outros avistam Lucy e Draco, com este seguido por seus capangas.

\- Gostaria de fazer as honras, Harry? – Ichigo pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Claro.

\- Está na hora, aluninhos! – Pirraça exclama pronto para jogar as bengalas neles.

Harry pega a varinha para que ninguém desconfiasse e lança uma magia, obrigando Pirraça a obedecê-lo, sendo que estava se contendo de aprontar com ele, já que o usaria em seu plano.

Obedientemente, eles vêm Pirraça jogar as bengalas em Draco, Lucy, Crable e Goyle, assim como, em outros sonserinos, dedicando um tempo especial a Draco, Lucy e aos capangas deles ao dar bengaladas neles, conforme corriam desembestados pelos corredores, tentando, inutilmente escapar de Pirraça, que não compreendia por que estava se dedicando a aqueles alunos em especial.

Porém, como estava se divertindo, iria continuar dando bengaladas neles.

\- Genial, Harry!

\- Verdade. Como conseguiu fazer Pirraça lhe obedecer? Ele não obedece a nenhum aluno e somente o Barão Sangrento consegue aterroriza-lo.

Os gêmeos falam em direção a Harry que sorri de canto e fala:

\- É uma magia especial. Se quiser, posso ensiná-los.

Os Wesley, assim como Zera, Neville e Luna ficam animados para aprender e conforme andavam pelos corredores, um garoto ruivo com sardas derruba Harry, que foi obrigado a receber o ataque, pois, iriam desconfiar se ele tivesse desviado a tempo, uma vez que o jovem que se chocou contra ele foi encoberto por vários alunos nos corredores.

Os amigos ajudam Potter a se levantar, enquanto que um dos gêmeos Wesley pegava as coisas de Harry, para depois entregar ao mesmo.

Então, após pegar as coisas, Fred se vira para o que empurrou Harry e exclama irritado:

\- Rony! Peça desculpas ao Harry.

\- Isso mesmo. Não esqueça que é nosso irmão. Sabemos que foi proposital. – Jorge fala com as sobrancelhas estreitadas.

Ichigo e os demais estreitam os olhos para ele, assim como Harry, enquanto Hermione estava indignada e estreitava os olhos para ele, sentindo uma grande vontade de azarar o ruivo que derrubou, propositalmente, o Harry.

\- Como ousam? Sou o irmão de vocês e não ele, que é apenas um heroizinho de quinta categoria, porque tem um símbolo na testa! Estão com ele pela fama. É isso? Por isso o paparicam? – Rony pergunta irado.

Fred o suspende pelo colarinho e fala, asperamente:

\- Não nos obrigue a azarar você. Você vive criticando o Harry. Pensa que não ouvimos? Sabemos que sente inveja dele!

\- Eu sempre disse a mamãe que trata-lo como um bebezinho que precisa de atenção constante não era algo saudável. Nós temos amizade com quem quisermos e estamos nos lixando para a fama dele.

\- Deveria nos conhecer melhor, Rony. Nunca agiríamos com interesse. Nem parece o nosso irmão.

\- Portanto, pare com esse ciúme e cresça como um homem, agora que está longe da saia da mamãe. Peça desculpas ou contaremos sobre o seu palavreado na escola e o modo como tem tratado Harry.

\- Nós garantimos que ela não vai ficar feliz. Ela sempre mostrou simpatia para com o Harry, mesmo nunca tendo visto ele. Papai também sente simpatia por Harry Potter.

O ruivo torce os punhos, sentindo uma grande raiva ao se recordar o fato de que os seus pais tinham muita simpatia por Harry Potter e isso somente aumentava o seu ciúme e inveja a um nível extremo.

Ele fica na frente de Harry e murmura debilmente um "desculpa", em virtude da ameaça dos gêmeos de contarem para a mãe dele, que com certeza, enviaria um berrador a ele e Molly Wesley, podia ser aterrorizante quando desejava.

Então, após ser obrigado a se desculpar, ele se afasta do grupo, desaparecendo na multidão.

\- Nós pedimos desculpa pelo nosso irmão.

\- O Rony sempre foi mimado pela mamãe ao ser tratado como uma criancinha por ela. Mamãe tem um bom coração, assim como gentil e amável, mas...

\- Exagera com alguns de seus filhos e papai tem o mesmo coração da mamãe, embora seja apaixonado por tudo o que os não mágicos criam. Precisam ver o quanto ele fica feliz ao colocar a mão em algo que eles criaram. – Fred fala, sem jeito.

\- Não tem que se desculpar. Vocês são os meus amigos. Vamos deixar esse incidente para trás. Vocês são muito legais e eu e os demais, adoramos sermos amigos de vocês. – Harry fala.

Nisso, eles voltam a conversar, enquanto caminhavam para a aula, sendo que os gêmeos se separam deles, assim como Luna se separa de Neville, dando um beijo na bochecha dele, deixando ele corado.

O grupo procura se sentar junto, sendo que usaram magia, escondido, para fazer alguns alunos escolherem outros lugares. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Harry e Zera se sentou ao lado de Ichigo.

Kuroka entrou na sala de aula que tinha cenas vívidas que se mexiam sobre batalhas e acontecimentos como se fossem pequenos filmes.

Ela apresentou o seu nome, animadamente, dando um discreto sorriso a Harry e aos outros, já que eles se conheciam e ela vivia visitando eles junto de seu marido e filha, enquanto ficava aliviada por não ter se atrasado, após remover a maldição do cargo de defesa contra as artes das trevas, já que a maldição consistia em conduzir pessoas ao cargo, sendo que estas tinham fraquezas e que estas as fariam sair do cargo.

Confessava que era uma magia interessante e apesar de ter um poder considerável, foi desfeito em menos de meia hora, com Dumbledore ficando fascinado com os poderes dela, assim como ao ver as orelhas e cauda.

Ela era animada e ao mesmo tempo, sabia ensinar a matéria na forma de associações, quando recriava os acontecimentos no quadro na forma de um filme, com o quadro preenchendo sozinho, conforme ela demonstrava, após todos lerem o capítulo.

Todos estavam animados, pois, era uma aula divertida e ao mesmo tempo, que ensinava não sendo maçante e sim o contrário, pois era dinâmica. Mesmo o assunto, que com outro professor seria o mais maçante de todos, com ela, era empolgante e divertido.

O resultado foi que os alunos demoraram em sair da aula, devido a relutância, enquanto ficavam deprimidos pela aula já ter terminado, com muitos esperando que as próximas aulas fossem como a da professora Kuroka de história da magia.

Nos corredores, os alunos conversavam animados sobre as aulas e isso fez muitos alunos veteranos ficarem animados pela aula, desde que foi anunciado um professor novo, ou melhor, professora e que também era linda, sendo que tal felicidade durou pouco para muitos veteranos ao descobrirem que ela era casada com o professor Lupin de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Inclusive, os que tiveram aula com Lupin, estavam extasiados, pois, havia sido uma aula incrível e o professor explicava de forma exemplar e de modo que não era maçante e sim, o contrário, assim como comentavam da criatura que ele trouxe para a aula e que ficava em um tanque.

O resultado da empolgação nos corredores, com os alunos contando animadamente aos outros como foram as aulas, fez com que as aulas de História de magia e de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, fossem eleitas as aulas mais legais e seus professores já começarem a serem eleitos os melhores do quadro docente.

Após entrarem na sala de transfiguração, usando a mesma magia anterior para que pudessem sentar juntos, a professora Minerva entrou na sala de aula e em seu discurso inicial, além de se apresentar, assim como a sua disciplina, explicou sobre a mesma que era transfiguração e que era uma das magias mais complexas e perigosas que havia.

Após o discurso, ela transformou a mesa em porco para entusiasmo de muitos, inclusive Hermione, com Harry e os outros fingindo entusiasmo, para depois ela fazer o porco se tornar mesa, novamente.

Ela começa a explicar a formula para o exercício que iria solicitar, sendo que a lousa escrevia sozinha conforme ela falava, com todos anotando o que surgia no quadro negro. Harry e os outros também anotavam, sabendo que teriam que rever conteúdos que já estudaram, enquanto esperavam ver algo novo e interessante.

Pelo menos, era essa a esperança deles, embora concordassem que estava sendo uma experiência interessante estudar em Hogwarts.

\- Agora, cada um de vocês, pegue um fósforo da mesa, que é um item usado por trouxas e tentem transformar em um alfinete.

Nisso, todos pegam, sendo que no final da aula, o de Hermione, Neville, Zera, Harry, Ichigo, Minako e Hanako se tornaram agulhas por completo, com eles fingindo ter alguma dificuldade, para que os outros não desconfiassem.

Afinal, Harry, Ichigo, Minako e Hanako eram magos formados, que haviam terminado o ensino de magia, pois, o estudante poderia avançar de ano, através de provas, até se formar.

Minerva dedicou um raro e discreto sorriso aos que conseguiram, assim como mostrou aos demais a transformação.

Em todas as aulas, Hermione levantava a mão e respondia as perguntas dos professores, com todos notando o quanto ela era entusiasmada e não se incomodavam com isso.

Harry e os outros estavam curiosos em como eram as aulas de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, pois quem daria essa aula seria um dos amigos do pai de Harry e de Sirius, Lupin, sendo que não tinham essa matéria na Dimensão oriental. Quando estavam na escola mágica, antes da academia, tinham aula sobre Magia e durante a Academia Mágica, aprendiam a magia referente a sua classe. Havia disciplinas de Magias das trevas e Magias da luz.

Os que seriam magos negros aprendiam Magia das trevas, e os magos brancos, Magias da Luz, sendo que cada uma das magias tinha seus próprios ataques e defesas, sendo algumas técnicas defensivas compartilhadas por ambas as disciplinas.

Afinal, os magos negros e os magos brancos viviam em harmonia entre si e com outras raças. Onde havia a luz, havia as trevas e isso era inevitável. Todos tinham a luz e as trevas dentro de si e aprendiam a conviver, assim como aprendiam a ter disciplina, gerenciando esse lado.

Após as aulas, os gêmeos se aproximaram deles para marcar o horário que iriam se encontrar e quando Harry e os outros falaram que sabiam um feitiço da desilusão potente o suficiente para torna-los invisíveis aos demais, os gêmeos alargaram o seus sorrisos.

Hermione estava aflita sobre quebrarem as regras, mas a presença e sorriso de Harry a confortou e após conversarem, ela concordou, com a promessa deles que ficariam invisíveis e que os gêmeos tinham uma forma de evitar Flinch, monitores e professores, se assim desejassem.

Há vários quilômetros dali, em Godric's Hollow, Yukiko avistou a casa dos Potter. Ou melhor, o que restou da casa e sorriu ao ler as mensagens deixadas por admiradores.

Após penetrar nas defesas mágicas do local, sem quebra-las, sendo que foram criadas para evitar que pilhassem ou que destruíssem algo, ela usa magia para levitar os destroços, gentilmente, para depois entrar dentre os destroços, sendo que encontra alguns quadros. Um grande e outros menores. Ela conserta os mesmos, assim como as demais fotos e álbuns que encontrou, para depois abrir magicamente a pequena dimensão que criou, para guarda-los e depois, fechou o pequeno portal.

Então, ela sai do local, voltando a depositar gentilmente os entulhos, para depois se retirar dali, para ir ao cemitério depositar flores nos túmulos dos pais de Harry, antes de se transportar para outro local, pela técnica de deslocamento mágico usado pelos magos no Oriente dimensional.


	8. O Mestre das Poções

**Capítulo 8 - O Mestre das Poções**

Capítulo 8: O Mestre das Poções das Trevas

Os alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina estavam nesse momento na sala em quem ocorreria a aula de poções. Ou melhor dizendo: na masmorra em que ocorreria a aula de poções. Os que vieram do oriente tinham um olhar critíco sobre a masmorra.

Ela não tinha orifícios que permitiriam o aroma das poções saírem o que poderiam sair. O que poderia ser prejudicial para a saúde de alguns alunos na aula. Finalmente Severo Snape, o professor de poções e o preconceituoso número 1 de Hogwartts, chegou com o seu tipíco olhar de desprezo sobre os alunos da Grifinória.

Ele mandou o seu melhor olhar no estilo "Batman" na direção de Harry que não se intimidou. Snape então direcionou o seu olhar para Yukino que também não parecia intimidada. O homem rosnou enquanto se lembrava da carta de perdão que Sirius havia enviado-lhe, algumas semanas antes.

Nela o Black pedia perdão pelos anos de bullyng que ele sofreu nas mãos dele e Tiago. Ele também mandou a carta que o mesmo havia escrito para Snape mas não havia tido a chance de enviar, antes de ser morto pelo Lorde das Trevas. Snape havia rasgado ambas as cartas furioso com a audácia dos homens pedirem para ele não descontar seu ódio, em seus filhos.

Snape: Potter! (o meio dragão o olhou sem estar impressionado) Onde eu posso encontrar uma pedra de Bezoar?

Harry (entediado): No estômago de um bode. (com um olhar de: "Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?")

Snape (rosnando): Qual é o nome da poção que dá boa sorte?

Harry: Félix Felics.

Snape (irritado): Muito bem sr. Potter. Dois pontos para a Grifinória.

(Yukiko: Ele deu pontos para a Grifinória?)

(Red (olha pela janela): O sol não apareceu durante a noite.)

A aula continuou depois disso com Snape depreciando o trabalho dos alunos da Grifinória e exaltando os da Sonserina, não importando o quanto as poções da última estivessem ruins, e as da primeira o contrário. Num minuto Draco jogou um igrediente errado discretamente no caldeirão onde Yukino e Harry trabalhavam, porém estes notaram.

Yukino estalou os dedos e o ingrediente teleportou-se para dentro da poção de Draco e Lucy que sorriam malignamente pensando, em sua vingança. Ou pelo menos até a poção explodir na cara deles fazendo ambos ficarem carecas. Todos os alunos, de ambas as casas, explodiram risos enquantos os viam inutilmente tentar colocar os cabelos de volta.

Snape: Ordem! Ordem!

No final todos saíram e vários alunos da Grifinória soavam divertidos com o "acidente" que ocorreu na aula. Snape queria descontar pontos da Grifinória mas isso iria exigir tirar os da Sonserina também, então ele se calou. Antes deles saírem Harry lançou um feitiço "musical" em Snape muito parecido com os que ele e Ichigo lançaram nos Malfoy, mas um pouco diferente.

Depois disso todos seguiram para as aulas de vôo com vassouras. Essa aula se provou ser muito mais divertida. Madame Hooch a professora ordenou que todos os alunos ficassem ao lado de uma vassoura, e ordenassem que ela subisse. As vassouras eram um pouco sescientes e só obedeciam se sentiam que o aluno estivesse pronto para voar.

As das crianças do oriente rapidamente foram para as mãos delas antes que a ordem fosse dada, bastando eles estenderem as mãos. Harry notou que Hermione parecia ter problemas com a dela.

Harry: Ela não vai subir. (Hermione o olha confusa) Ela sabe que você não está pronta para voar. Ela é quase como um ser vivo.

Hermione (sorri nervosa): Acho que é verdade quando dizem que tem coisas que os livros não ensinam.

Algum tempo depois vários alunos estavam voando a uma altura razoavelmente distante do solo. Com exceção das crianças do oriente que estavam a no minímo três andares acima do solo surpreendendo a todos e atraindo olhares de ciúmes de Ron, Draco, Lucy e Chloe. Logo Neville também se junta as crianças do oriente voando mais alto.

Mais tarde os professores, com exceção de Snape, conversavam sendo que Mizuko estava com os seus pais no momento. Sprout estava balbuciando sobre o quanto a pequena nekomata era fofa. Kuroka sorria divertidamente pensando que a diretora da Lufa-Lufa provavelmente desmaiaria quando descobrisse sobre as orelhas e cauda, de sua filha de tanta fofura.

McGonnagal (desanimada): O time de Quadribol da Grifinória vem perdendo para o da Sonserina a anos.

Remo: Todos os jogadores são tão ruins assim? (ela manda um olhar sujo para ele) Calma.

Kuroka: Nya. Você poderia pedir ao diretor para permitir que Harry, Hanako, Minako, Yukino e Ichigo fizessem testes para o time.

Remo: Eles tem muita habilidade com vassouras. Yukino, Hanako e Minako são Caçadoras sem igual. E quando Ichigo está como goleiro eu nunca vi ninguém marcar pontos contra ele. Quanto a Harry...

Mizuko (animada): Teve uma vez que o Harry-onichan agarrou o pomo em trinta segundos depois do início da partida!

Flitwicky (admirado): Trinta segundos? (Kuroka e Remo acenam confirmando)

Hooch: Um verdadeiro recorde. (McGonnagal está com os olhos brilhando)

Talvez eles irão conseguir a taça naquele ano depois de tudo.

Snape (chega): A imaginação de sua filha é imensa Lupin. (tenta intimidá-los quando de repente uma melodia obscura começa a tocar fazendo Remo e Kuroka conterem risadinhas) O que é isso? (irritado)

Remo: Creio que tenham lançado um feitiço "musical" em você. (tentando não rir)

Mizuko (inocentemente): Papai por que esse moço está imitando o Batman?

Hooch (confusa): Batman?

Kuroka (divertida): Um personagem de histórias em quadrinhos dos não mágicos. (os professores acenam compreendendo)

Snape (rosna): E porquê você acha que eu estou imitando ele?

Mizuko: O senhor se veste de preto, manda um olhar assustador um pouco parecido e está usando a música dele. Cuidado pois o senhor pode ser acusado de plágio e receber uma multa. (Snape rosna para a pequena que parece não ter medo) E não rosne Sr. Snape. Isso é falta de educação. (os professores estão tentando não rir por Snape estar sendo repreendido por uma criança)

(Red: A música tocando é a de abertura de série animada da década de 90.)

Remo: Quer que eu tire o feitiço Snape?

Snape (irritado): Não! Eu vou removê-lo sozinho! (vai embora com a música ainda tocando e os professores finalmente desatam a rir)

Depois disso McGonnagal conversou com Oliver Wood que também queria Harry como o apanhador para o time da Grifinória, ele precisava de um para a posição a partir deste ano já que nenhum dos que tinham tentado tinha sido capaz de honrar a posição. E ele tentou realmente difícil de esquecer como eles tinham sido abatidos no ano passado porque a equipe não teve um bom apanhador. E ele também iria testar as outras crianças do oriente pois era sempre bom ter reservas.

As sete e meia estavam todos na sala comunal da Grifinória. As crianças do oriente e os gêmeos estava discutindo algo que estava fazendo vários alunos terem calafrios na espinha. Hermino, Zera e Neville perguntaram o que eles estavam planejando.

A resposta deles? Uma "brincadeira".

Zera: Que tipo de brincadeira?

Fred: Minha cara Zera você descobrirá amanhã no momento em que um Sonserino insultar alguém.

Hermione: É perigoso?

Harry: Não. Garanto que a brincadeira será "educativa" para eles. (risada maligna)


	9. Terceiro andar

**Notas da Autora**

Harry e os outros se preparam para...

Rony decide...

Eles descobrem sobre...

Ocorre o primeiro encontro com...

 **Capítulo 9 - Terceiro andar**

\- Ah! Estava quase esquecendo.

Nisso, Jorge fala em um sussurro para Harry, Yukino, Minako e Hanako:

\- O teste para o time será amanhã às dezoito horas. Todos os anos, deve ser feito um teste. Olívio estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou sobre a participação de vocês nos testes.

\- A professora McGonagall conseguiu a autorização com o professor Dumbledore. - Fred fala, animado.

\- Com certeza você vai conseguir Harry e será o apanhador mais novo em um século e os demais, os artilheiros mais novos em oitenta anos. - Hermione fala animada - Pelo menos, foi o que li em "Hogwarts - Uma história".

Nisso, após a Sala comunal ficar vazia, Harry, Hermione, Yukino, Fred, Jorge, Minako, Hanako, Neville, Zera e Ichigo saem, sendo que Luna os estava esperando com evidente animação em seu rosto e pergunta:

\- Vocês tem algum modo de nós tornamos invisíveis? Parece que há patrulha extra nos corredores.

\- Acho melhor, na próxima vez, você esperar por nós na Torre da Corvinal. Vai que Filch ou Madame Nor-r-r-ra a encontram. Pirraça também seria ruim. - Neville fala preocupado.

\- Nós vamos ajuda-los. - Harry fala com um sorriso.

Ele, Yukino, Minako, Hanako e Ichigo, tocam as suas varinhas em si mesmo e depois, nos demais, que sentem como se fossem mergulhados em água gelada, para depois Zera perguntar, animada:

\- É um feitiço de desilusão?

\- Sim. E bem potente.

Sem eles saberem, com exceção de Harry, Yukino e Ichigo, as gêmeas kitsune youkai, usaram uma das habilidades especiais das raposas, para torna-los invisíveis e não somente desiludidos, por precaução.

\- Agora, está na hora do nosso trunfo! - Jorge fala animado, tirando um pergaminho do bolso, sobre o olhar atento deles.

Fred fala, apoiando a varinha no pergaminho, falando:

\- Juro solenemente que não irei fazer nada de bom.

Então, todos observam o mapa de Hogwarts aparecendo, para depois surgir pontos que se mexiam com legendas.

\- É o mapa do Maroto! Como conseguiram? - Yukino pergunta, animada.

Os gêmeos ficam surpresos, para depois Fred perguntar:

\- Como sabe que esse mapa de chama "Mapa dos marotos"?

\- Meu tou-chan foi um dos que criaram o mapa. Ele o criou junto dos seus amigos. Ele disse que Flich havia confiscado antes deles se formarem. - a meia dragão fala sorrindo meigamente - Tou-chan ficará feliz em saber que o mapa dele está sendo bem usado.

\- É uma honra estar na companhia da filha de um dos formidáveis criadores desse mapa. Quando fazíamos detenção com o Flich, o encontramos em uma gaveta.

\- Meu pai foi um dos criadores também. - Harry fala sorrindo - Ele com certeza ficaria feliz em saber que o mapa está sendo bem usado.

Nisso, Fred e Jorge se curvam para Harry e Yukino que sorriem, com Jorge falando:

\- É uma honra inimaginável. Os seus pais nos ajudaram e muito ao longo dos anos.

Então, eles decidem onde começar a exploração, sendo que Hermione estava preocupada em ser pega, até que Harry põe a mão no ombro dela e fala, sorrindo:

\- Não se preocupe. O meu feitiço de desilusão é poderoso. Eu nunca mentiria para você. Além disso, temos o Mapa do Maroto, para impedir que alguém indesejado cruze o nosso caminho.

O sorriso de Harry acalma o coração de Hermione que cora, conforme confiava nas palavras dele.

Após eles saírem, Rony sai detrás de um sofá, sorrindo malignamente, comentando consigo mesmo:

\- Vou denunciá-los e vou assistir de camarote, vocês sofrendo detenção.

Então, ele se vira e decide ir até os aposentos de Snape, pois, não sabia se Minerva seria condescende com eles, ainda mais frente a iminência do jogo, apesar da fama dela de ser severa.

Após meia hora, Snape está seguindo Rony, junto de Filch, com o mesmo abrindo a porta do dormitório da Grifinória, sendo que Servero sempre teve curiosidade em saber como era a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Então, na sala, após olhar discretamente em volta, Snape fala:

\- Senhor Potter, senhorita Tsukishiro, senhor Marvell, McKinnon senhoritas Uzumaki, senhor Longbotton e senhorita Granger. Venham até aqui.

\- Eles não irão vir, pois, estão fora da cama.

\- Nós devíamos estar nos corredores, professor, para pegar essas pestes.

Então, Rony ficando embasbacado quando Harry, Yukino, Neville, Zera, Minako, Hanako, Hermione e Ichigo aparecem, simulando um bocejo, enquanto estão sonolentos, sendo que descem as escadas e ficam em frente ao professor.

\- O que houve? - Harry fala em meio a um bocejo.

Rony olha apavorado para Snape, que estreitava os olhos para ele, enquanto o Wesley balbuciava ainda atônito:

\- Mas... mas... eu vi eles saírem.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - uma voz irrompe na Sala comunal.

\- Professor McGonagall. Que surpresa ver a senhora aqui. - Snape fala.

\- Eu estava voltando ao meu quarto, quando vi você, Flich e o senhor Wesley tomando o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória e segui vocês. Senhor Potter, o que está acontecendo?

\- Eu não sei, professora. Eu estava dormindo, quando ouvi o professor chamando a mim e os meus amigos.

\- Professor Snape, o senhor tem alguma explicação? - ela arqueia o cenho, olhando para Serveolo.

\- Deveria pergunta ao senhor Wesley. Ele foi até o meu quarto contando que eles estavam fora da cama, andando pelos corredores. Eu preferi vim até a Torre da Grifinória para me certificar e pelo visto, eu fiz bem - ele fala, sendo que na verdade aproveitou a oportunidade para conhecer a Sala comunal - Conforme acabei de comprovar, foi uma mentira do senhor Wesley. E a senhora sabe que mentir para um professor não é algo aceitável.

\- Mas, eu não menti! Eles... eles... - ele fala atônito, olhando para os professores e para os oito a sua frente.

\- É impossível uma pessoa estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, senhor Wesley. Não há nenhuma magia que permita isso. Eles estavam dormindo e a sua mentira os tirou da cama. Além disso, quero saber por que não foi me procurar, já que sou a diretora da sua casa. - ela fala severamente.

A voz de Rony falha e ele apenas mexe a boca, sem articular nenhum som.

\- Bem, eu acredito que ele queria que eu descobrisse para aplicar uma punição severa em cada um deles. Não vejo outro motivo para me procurar. Provavelmente, ele achou que você não seria severa com eles, após ter conseguido que eles fossem aceitos para participarem nos testes, amanhã. - Snape fala, seriamente.

\- Isso é verdade, senhor Rony Wesley? - ela pergunta professoralmente, arqueando o cenho.

Rony inicialmente nega, até que Snape fala:

\- Sabe que sempre tenho uma porção de Veritaserum guardada comigo se precisar de uma confissão, professora McGonagall.

O Wesley olha aterrorizado para Snape, que se deliciava ao ver o terror no rosto de um aluno, pego em fragrante.

\- Não precisa. Além disso, é proibido usar o soro da verdade em um aluno, segundo o Ministério. O que você falou é a dedução lógica e concordo com o que deduziu, ainda mais pelo fato de que o meu dormitório é mais perto da entrada para a ala dos professores do que o seu. Ele passou direto pelo meu. - nisso, ela olha para Rony com um olhar severo - Bem, você não me deixa outra escolha, senhor Wesley. Vamos ver. Cinco pontos para cada pessoa que você tirou inicialmente da cama e acusou com mentiras. São oito. Portanto, são quarenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e você irá fazer detenção com o Flich. Você não devia estar fora da cama, andando nos corredores, uma vez que existem monitores na Torre da Grifinória. Além disso, não deve contar mentiras a um professor e não obstante fez o professor acordar os seus colegas que estavam dormindo. Olha o transtorno que causou!

Rony está estarrecido e olha para cima, vendo todos os demais alunos olhando para ele, sendo que muitos estreitavam os olhos, com ele podendo ver os seus irmãos, incluindo Percy, que bocejando, pergunta:

\- O que você fez Rony?

\- O senhor Wesley tirou um professor da cama, contando mentiras, no caso, que Potter e os outros estavam andando nos corredores. O senhor Flich o seguiu, assim como eu o segui, além dele ter despertado todos vocês com essa falsa acusação. Ele vai cumprir detenção com o Flich e já perdeu quarenta pontos. - Minerva fala, censurando Rony com o olhar.

\- A nossa mãe vai ficar possessa. - Percy comenta, estreitando os olhos para o irmão, para depois olhar para todos os demais, murmurando o final - Acredito que ela não será a única.

\- Agora é a minha vez, professora McGonagall. Acredito que ele deve perder mais cinquenta pontos por ter tirado um professor do seu quarto por uma mentira deslavada e por andar pelos corredores, sendo que existem monitores na Torre da Grifinória.

\- Você fez nós perdermos noventa pontos de uma vez, Rony?! - Percy exclama, estarrecido - O que você tem na cabeça?

As orelhas de Rony estavam vermelhas, enquanto sentia os olhares de todos os alunos fuzilando ele, pois, nunca a Grifinória perdeu tantos pontos de uma só vez, em apenas uma hora.

\- Venha ao meu escritório amanhã as vinte horas. Tenho um serviço especial para você e será assim por oito dias, sendo o equivalente a oito alunos. - Filch fala sorrindo malignamente para Rony que sente o sangue gelar, para depois o zelador olhar para os professores - Tudo bem para vocês, professores?

Os professores consentem com a cabeça, enquanto saíam, sendo que Minerva se vira e fala:

\- Voltem para as suas camas.

Nisso, os alunos voltam para as suas camas, com muitos murmurando maldições contra o Wesley, enquanto que Rony desabava em uma poltrona, sentindo o olhar homicida dos outros, sendo que Harry comenta:

\- Pelo visto, você quebrou um recorde, hoje.

\- Não acredito! Você me fez perder os trinta pontos que consegui nas aulas do professor Flitwick, com a troca de feitiços e da professora McGonagall, ao transfigurar a caixa de fósforos em um rato! - Hermione exclama irada.

\- Estou decepcionado com você, irmão. - Fred fala do alto, voltando para a cama.

\- Eu também. - Jorge fala, voltando para a cama, mas, não sem antes falar - Ainda é cedo para ficar deprimido. Ou por acaso se esqueceu da mamãe? Ela vai pirar.

Então, quando Rony se recorda da sua mãe, geme e tenta imaginar o que seria pior. A sua mãe, os colegas ou o castigo do Flich.

Após alguns minutos, ele chega a uma amarga conclusão. A sua mãe é muito pior do que todos eles juntos e começa a sentir calafrios de medo.

Nas suas camas, Harry e os outros estavam ansiosos para passarem todo o seu conhecimento dos acontecimentos aos originais, já que eles eram clones mágicos.

Afinal, no Oriente dimensional, existe uma magia que clona magicamente alguém. Há o clone que não divide magia e aquele que divide magia. Eles eram clones mágicos nível 1.

Portanto, a magia não foi dividida. O Clone mágico nível 2, dividia o poder mágico, permitindo ao clone mágico usar magia. Quanto mais magia alguém tivesse, mais clones podia usar.

As crianças da Dimensão oriental fizeram clones mágicos nível 1, antes de saírem da sala comunal.

Já, os gêmeos, Hermione, Nevile e Zera eram outros clones mágicos de Harry, Yukino, Ichigo e das gêmeas, que foram transfigurados para assumirem a aparência e personalidade de quem eles representavam.

Após meia hora, Rony sobe para deitar na sua cama e fecha o dossel que dava para a cama dos outros, para depois procurar o seu rato, Perebas, constatando que o mesmo sumiu dali, ficando ainda mais deprimido, enquanto procurava ele pelo dormitório e pela Sala comunal.

No lado de fora, nos corredores, Perebas, que na verdade era Pedro Pettigrew, corria desesperado, até que ele para, olhando aterrorizado para os lados, pois sentia que alguém o seguia.

Após alguns minutos, volta a correr.

Porém, antes que pudesse se afastar, é pego por uma gata preta que fala:

\- Nyah, o que temos aqui? Pedro Pettigrew, certo?

Então, ele olha aterrorizado a gata preta se transformando em uma bela mulher que o mantinha firmemente preso em sua mão, sendo que ao lado dela aparece Lupin, que fala agradavelmente:

\- Vejo que temos um reencontro de velhos amigos. Você é incrível, meu amor. - ele fala com um olhar de adoração para Kuroka que sorri.

\- Não foi nada, meu amor. Esse rato é muito gordo e não faz exercícios. Nunca vi um rato tão lento e idiota.

Então, antes que Pedro pudesse assumir a forma humana, Kuroka estala os dedos, fazendo surgir cordas douradas mágicas que apertam o rato, mantendo o bruxo firmemente preso, enquanto surgia uma espécie de cordinha para segurá-lo, com ela falando:

\- Lupin não é o único dos meus amigos a querer rever você. - ela fala com um sorriso maligno que gelava o sangue dele - Sabe, Sirius está tão ansioso para o encontro! E fique feliz, temos como leva-lo até ele. Será uma festa tão animada.

Ela fala com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios e com uma voz divertidamente mortal, que fez o rato se desesperar, fazendo ele urinar e defecar frente ao desespero.

Então, eles entram no quarto, sendo que a mãe adotiva de Kuroka fala:

\- Vejo que o pegou. Sirius estava perguntando quando poderia revê-lo. - Ryuuzaki fala malignamente.

\- Ele vai revê-lo em breve, kaa-chan. Pode avisá-lo, por favor.

\- Claro.

Nisso, pega um celular enfeitiçado graças a uma joia especial, para funcionar em ambiente repleto de magia e liga para Sirius, contando a novidade.

Então, Kuroka se aproxima da parede e pega uma joia que brilhava, falando:

\- Vamos usar a joia de teletransporte. Não quero perturbar a magia do local, sendo que fizemos bem de ampliar a proteção de Hogwarts, kaa-chan.

\- Sim, filha. Vai que alguém da nossa dimensão queira vir até aqui. - Ryuuzaki fala, sorrindo, para depois falar tristemente o final - É uma pena que não possa participar, ainda, da punição desse bastardo.

\- Não se preocupe. Pretendemos dar a mesma punição que demos a aqueles desgraçados dos Dusley e a aquele Comensal. Nas férias, a senhora pode se divertir com ele. - Lupin fala com um sorriso.

\- Vou estar ansiosa. Tenham uma boa viagem.

Nisso, o casal e Pedro somem, após Lupin e Kuroka pegarem juntos a joia, com os três desaparecendo em um flash, enquanto Ryuuzaki ficava para cuidar de sua neta, sendo que como era uma dragoa secular, era absurdamente poderosa e seu poder era suficiente para cuidar do bem mais precioso do casal e dela. A sua amada neta, que naquele instante, ressonava tranquilamente em sua cama, abraçando o seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito.

Harry e os outros estavam passeando, naquele momento, pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até que Fred fala:

\- Gostariam de saber o que há no Terceiro andar?

Hermione estava preocupada, pois, Dumbledore havia avisado que o terceiro andar estava fechado e era proibido para aqueles que não queriam ter uma morte violenta.

Porém, recebeu um olhar confortador de Harry, que pegava a mão dela, fazendo ela corar, sendo o mesmo para Zera, enquanto Ichigo sorria, dando confiança a ela, assim como Potter dava a Granger, com o meio saiyajin e meio dragão, contendo uma vontade imensa de enrolar a sua cauda na cintura de Zera, enquanto que Luna e Neville trocavam sorrisos cúmplices, sendo que estavam animados para as aventuras que iriam viver.

\- Parece interessante. Só devemos tomar cuidado com os zonoofilos. - Luna fala sorrindo.

Ichigo duvidou que isso fosse acontecer, pois, essas criaturas viviam no Oriente dimensional. Mais precisamente em cavernas escuras, pois, possuíam pouca tolerância a luz do sol, sendo que seu corpo era negro e somente as pontas de suas patas eram brancas, sendo uma visão aterrorizante em um local escuro, pois, somente viam as pontas das patas com garras afiadas e nada mais, enquanto que as suas orelhas imensas, capitavam quaisquer sons no ambiente.

Novamente, assim como os seus amigos de infância, Ichigo questionava como ela poderia saber de espécies que somente existiam na dimensão natal dele.

Então, eles vão até o terceiro andar e ao entrarem, os gêmeos, Zera, Hermione, Neville e Luna, olham horrorizados para o enorme cão de três cabeças, enquanto que as crianças orientais estreitavam os olhos.

O cachorro imenso rosnava ferozmente, até que Harry, Ichigo e Yukino emitem a sua áurea dragão de forma aterrorizante, sendo possível ver os vultos de três dragões brancos, ferozes, cujas íris azuis e igualmente coléricas, aterrorizaram o cão que ganiu, se afastando para a parede oposta, enquanto estava encolhido, sendo que as gêmeas se concentram, usando a sua áurea youkai, para projetar raposas alaranjadas imensas de nove caudas, com as pontas das caudas e orelhas na cor dourada e orbes azuis coléricos, aumentando ainda mais o estado de terror do enorme cão.

\- É um Cérbero. Na mitologia dos não mágicos eles guardam o portão dos Tártaros. - Harry fala seriamente.

\- Provavelmente, foi trazido da Grécia. - Ichigo comenta - Eu imagino quem conseguiria essa criatura e quem a compraria. Não acredito que seja de Dumbledore.

Yukino fala em um sussurro inaudível para os humanos, mas, não para Harry, as gêmeas e Ichigo:

\- Ele está impregnado com o cheiro de Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts.

\- Agora que você disse, eu consigo sentir o cheiro dele... Creio que precisamos visita-lo. - Hanako fala em um sussurro.

Neville, Zera, os gêmeos e Luna, sentiram um vento frio estranho circundá-los, sendo que pareciam ter ouvido um rosnado feroz que não era do cão, enquanto que ficavam fascinados por verem o enorme cão recuar, com a cauda entre as pernas e as orelhas abaixadas, ganindo de medo.

Harry faz sinal e todos saem, sendo que após saírem do terceiro andar, eles cochichavam animados pela descoberta, enquanto que Hermione e Zera se recuperavam da visão, com a Granger falando:

\- Vocês perceberam o alçapão que ele guardava?

As crianças da Dimensão oriental comentam que viram, enquanto que os demais ficaram surpresos e passam a tentar adivinhar o que o enorme cão guardava.

Após vinte minutos de teorias sobre o que o cão guardava, Minako fala animada:

\- Podemos visitar a floresta. Ouvi dizer que tem seres muito interessantes.

O grupo concordar em ir visitar a floresta, sendo que Hermione se sentia segura com Harry, sendo o mesmo para Zera em relação a Ichigo, enquanto que Luna estava de mãos dadas com Neville e sorria imensamente, pois, estava animadíssima.

Afinal, o encontro com o cão de três cabeças foi muito animador, sendo a mesma sensação compartilhada por Neville, enquanto que os gêmeos Wesley ficavam fascinados com o fato de que as gêmeas eram tão animadas para burlar leis e explorar o castelo e os arredores, tanto quanto eles, as tornando simplesmente perfeitas aos seus olhos, além delas terem uma aparência meiga.

Após passarem por vários corredores, com os gêmeos mostrando as passagens secretas, eles se aproximam do salgueiro lutador, para depois irem até a floresta, sendo que ao longe avistam a cabana de Hagrid iluminada e quando uma leve brisa passa pela casa dele, as crianças do oriente ficam alarmadas, pois, podiam sentir o odor de um dragão.

Elas ficaram alarmadas, pois, sabiam que naquele mundo era proibido a criação de animais considerados perigosos e os dragões daquele mundo eram dragões amaldiçoados pela imperatriz dragão do reino dos dragões, com o poder desses dragões amaldiçoados, reduzido a uma mísera fração do que era originalmente, assim como foram desprovidos da inteligência como punição a ser cumprida por vários milênios, sendo obrigados a agirem como meras feras, até a punição terminar.

Eles se entreolham e decidem fazer uma visita a Hagrid no dia seguinte, sendo que sabiam que os seus pais tinham muita consideração por ele, com eles sentindo que ele tinha um bom coração.

Além disso, eles desejavam saber como ele conseguiu um Cérbero.

Eles andam pela floresta proibida e as meninas balbuciam que os unicórnios eram lindos, ao verem uma mãe prateada e seus filhotes dourados.

Então, um odor invade as narinas das crianças orientais, que rapidamente assumem a liderança, surpreendendo os outros, com Hermione murmurando ao ver a mãe fugir com os filhotes, embrenhando cada vez mais na mata densa e fechada:

\- Harry... O que houve?

\- Fiquem para trás. Há um cheiro estranho no ar.

Os demais se entreolham, para depois ver Harry e os outros correndo pela floresta, com eles o seguindo, até que eles param ao avistar um vulto inclinado no chão, usando uma capa, sendo visível alguns fios de cabelo crespos em um tom de loiro-avermelhado.

Ao se aproximarem, eles notam que o vulto bebia o sangue de um unicórnio abatido, tornando a figura do unicórnio morto algo demasiadamente belo e igualmente triste.

O vulto ergue a cabeça, sendo que estava com um capuz, enquanto viam o sangue prateado pingar da boca.

Então, olha para os lados, procurando algo, para depois virar para frente, avançando contra eles, com a cicatriz de Harry o incomodando, sendo uma dor tolerável graças ao treinamento que teve.

Sem se abalarem, ao contrário dos outros, as crianças do oriente fingem usar a varinha, enquanto utilizam um feitiço explosivo em direção ao vulto que conjura um escudo que é desfeito pelos ataques, o atirando para trás, fazendo o vulto se chocar contra uma árvore.

O mesmo se levanta cambaleante, pela força do ataque em conjunto, para depois correr, se embrenhando na mata, desaparecendo de vista.

As crianças orientais iam persegui-lo, para fazer o vulto pagar pela monstruosidade que fez ao matar algo tão belo e inocente, quando observam que os demais estão assustados e decidem mudar os seus planos, pois, não sabiam se havia mais seres como o que viram ocultos na floresta.

Além disso, eles estavam longe da orla da floresta e não era de bom tom deixar eles a mercê das feras e monstros que habitavam a floresta.

Portanto, voltam para perto deles.

As gêmeas sacodem os gêmeos que estão caídos de bunda, enquanto que Hermione corria e abraçava Harry, assim como Zera abraçava Ichigo, sendo que ambas tremiam de medo. Neville e Luna estão abraçados e era possível sentir o odor de medo deles.

\- Você disse que nós estávamos invisíveis. - Nevile murmura, apavorado.

\- Vocês notaram que o ser olhava para os lados e avançava as cegas? Nós estamos invisíveis, mas, os sons que produzimos não. Seja das folhas sendo pisoteadas, seja dos nossos batimentos cardíacos. Os animais, assim como feras e inúmeros seres tem audição apurada, além do olfato. Nós exalamos um odor característico. Lamento, não há magia que possa anular isso. Na verdade até existe, mas, não a dominamos por completo e ela é muito arriscada. Desiludir é fácil. Agora isolar sons e cheiros da pessoa conforme anda é complicado. Claro que de um cômodo é fácil. Mas, com seres, não. Pode ser catastrófico.

Os demais ficam surpresos com a explicação e consentem, se levantando, ao lembrarem que o vulto olhava para os lados e parecia estar procurando eles, provavelmente percebendo que havia pessoas na sua frente, não sabendo a posição exata deles.

Então, eles ouvem barulhos de cascos e com exceção das crianças orientais, os demais ficaram fascinados ao verem centauros. Mesmo os gêmeos indo a floresta proibida inúmeras vezes, eles nunca adentraram tanto na mata quanto naquele dia, na perseguição.

Na Dimensão oriental, existiam centauros. Mas, eles não ficavam admirando o céu, se esquecendo do mundo. Eram guerreiros e determinados, com um código de conduta exemplar, além de serem exímios estrategistas. Aprendiam a ler as estrelas, mas, não ficavam absortos como os daquele mundo ficavam, ao ponto de esquecerem de tudo que estava em volta deles, além de não serem guerreiros e nem estrategistas.

\- São centauros. - Hanako fala.

\- Eu li que há um rebanho aqui em Hogwarts. Eles também se recusaram a serem taxados de seres e preferem ser considerados animais. - Hermione fala pensativa.

\- Há diferença? - Zera pergunta, surpresa.

\- Sim. Para a classificação do Ministério de magia, feita em 1811, por Grogan Stump, o Ministro da Magia que decretou que um ser era qualquer criatura que possuísse inteligência suficiente para compreender as leis da comunidade mágica e para compartilhar a responsabilidade na preparação de tais leis. Duendes e Trasgos foram classificados como animais, os sereianos, através de intérpretes, se tornaram seres, fadinhas, elfos e gnomos foram relegados com firmeza à categoria de animais. Na época, os extremistas fizeram campanha pela classificação dos não mágicos como animais e os centauros recusaram a condição de seres e solicitaram permanecer como animais. - Granger fala, seriamente - Animais não possuem inteligência e os seres, segundo a maioria esmagadora dos bruxos, possuem inteligência quase humana, não importando se são criaturas mais sábias que a maioria esmagadora dos humanos. Os Elfos domésticos tem inteligência e falam. Mas, foram classificados como animais, para continuarem escravos dos bruxos. Afinal, somente os animais podem ser escravizados e comercializados. Os seres, não. Portanto, eles têm alguns direitos, enquanto que os animais não possuem qualquer direito e são tratados como mercadorias.

Ela fala o final com repugnância, sendo que todos ficaram irados ao verem a forma como julgavam tudo que não entrava na categoria humano. Hermione sentia um forte desejo de ser Ministra da magia, para corrigir muitas injustiças.

\- Isso gera somente preconceito e faz a escravidão continuar válida, já que são classificados como meros animais. - Yukino comenta.

Hermione ainda abraçava o braço de Harry, pois, estava em um misto de medo e de fascínio pelos centauros.

Nisso, todos os demais mostram o quanto concordavam com Yukino, para depois Harry fazer sinal de silêncio.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ouvi algo, Agouro.

\- Pode ser da criatura, Ronan. Veja, mais um unicórnio abatido.

\- E foi recente. - um centauro de cabelos loiros e corpo baio se aproximava, sendo visível os seus olhos azuis como safira - Os unicórnios estão apavorados. Principalmente nessa época que há muitos filhotes, que são presas fáceis. Precisamos avisar Dumbledore.

\- Não fale besteiras novamente, Firenze! Não leu as estrelas? Não podemos intervir no que acontece no mundo dos bruxos. Ou por acaso, não andou prevendo por esses dias? - Agouro fala seriamente, escoiceando os cascos no chão, sendo um sinal claro do quanto estava irritado.

\- O menino Potter corre perigo e vocês sabem disso. - Firenze falava enquanto batia os cascos no chão.

\- Não se intrometa! Deixem os humanos resolverem os seus problemas. Agouro está certo, Firenze. Devia ouvi-lo.

Então, as crianças observam Hagrid se aproximando com um cachorro preto enorme em seu encalço, com eles notando que apesar da aparência feroz, era demasiadamente covarde.

\- Droga! Mais um unicórnio morto. Por Merlin! Quem poderia fazer tamanha atrocidade?! - ele fala, se curvando no chão, analisando o animal morto.

Então, ele se ergue e pergunta aos centauros:

\- Chegaram a ver quem fez isso?

Os centauros, com exceção de Firenze, estavam olhando as estrelas, com Agouro comentando:

\- Marte está brilhante, hoje.

\- Eu notei. Mas, vocês viram algo?

\- É um anúncio de um grande perigo. - Ronan fala, contemplando as estrelas.

Os ombros de Hagrid caem, enquanto suspirava pesadamente, até que vê Firenze e pergunta:

\- Você viu algo, Firenze?

\- Não. O vulto fugiu antes que eu pudesse alcança-lo. A única coisa que posso falar é que esse vulto é bem jovem.

\- Jovem?

\- Notei pelo pouco que vi a distância e pelas pegadas. Não consegui ver mais. Mas, nós sabemos que os inocentes são os primeiros e que passamos por épocas tenebrosas.

Nisso, Firenze olha para o unicórnio, com Hagrid acompanhando o olhar, para depois o centauro falar, seriamente:

\- Somente alguém que tem muito a ganhar, pode se sujeitar a matar algo tão belo e inocente, para depois sorver o sangue.

\- Somente um louco faria isso. Muitos sabem o que acontece se faz um ato monstruoso desse. - Rúbeo fala pesaroso.

\- Ou então, alguém que precisa se manter, até conseguir algo. - Firenze fala, seriamente.

\- Como assim? - Hagrid pergunta surpreso.

Firenze olha para os outros centauros e suspirando, fala:

\- Lamento. Não posso falar mais nada ou posso ser morto pelo meu rebanho. Você sabe o quanto Agouro é reticente em ajudar os humanos.

\- Eu entendo. Não precisa se indispor com os outros centauros. Muito obrigado. Consigo mais coisas de você do que deles.

Então, os centauros se afastam, com Hagrid examinando o belo unicórnio, enquanto que Harry fazia sinal para todos o seguirem e ao se aproximarem do castelo, Zera pergunta:

\- Qual é o problema de matar e sorver o sangue de um unicórnio? Claro, ver um animal tão belo, morto, é uma cena abominável.

\- Nós usamos somente pelos da crina e cauda, além do chifre. Vocês nunca perguntaram o motivo de não ser usado o sangue deles? - Harry pergunta, seriamente.

\- Estranhamos, mas... - Zera comenta, arqueando o cenho.

\- A pessoa que mata algo tão belo e inocente, acaba tendo uma vida amaldiçoada. Ainda mais quando o sangue do unicórnio tocar os seus lábios, pois, ele matou algo puro e inocente - Hermione fala - Viver uma vida amaldiçoada deve ser terrível. Não consigo imaginar alguém que aceitaria isso. Isso se for alguém.

\- Pode ser um ser ou algo. Acho que somente um monstro faria algo tão cruel e aceitaria uma vida amaldiçoada. - Luna fala.

\- Segundo Firenze, o ser pode estar desesperado e usa o sangue do unicórnio para se manter, até conseguir algo melhor. Bem, foi o que ele disse. - Neville comenta, pensativo.

\- Pode ser um zaguire que estava migrando e se desviou da rota. Ele seria capaz de fazer algo assim. - Luna comenta.

As crianças orientais ainda queriam compreender como ela sabia desses seres, que somente existiam na Dimensão oriental.

De fato, eles eram seres monstruosos que caçavam tudo que se mexia, independente do que fosse. Inclusive, devoravam as suas próprias crias, caso elas não se escondessem no solo, longe dos adultos. A ponta de suas caudas era tão perigosa quanto às mandíbulas reptilianas repletas de presas afiadas. Pelo que viram e pelo cheiro, o ser não era um zaguire, sendo que seria impossível eles virem para aquela dimensão, por si mesmos. Além disso, eles e todos os demais seres perigosos estavam confinados em áreas pré-determinadas, guardadas por dragões e vários outros, que se alternavam em impedir que alguém entrasse e que os mesmos saíssem.

\- Pode ser que essa criatura deseja o que o Cérbero está guardando. Afinal, deve ser algo bem importante. Yukino fala seriamente.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para se guardar algo além do Gringotes - Zera comenta.

Hermione está pensativa conforme voltavam, com os gêmeos consultando o Mapa do maroto, até que Hermione parece se lembrar de algo, falando:

\- Eu li no Profeta diário, que alguém tentou roubar o Gringotes. Os duendes não deram muitos detalhes, mas, fontes citaram que o cofre em questão foi esvaziado algumas horas antes. - Hermione comenta.

\- Quando foi isso? - Hanako pergunta curiosa.

Hermione fala a data e todos ficam pensativos, até que Minako fala:

\- Naquele dia que fomos ao Gringotes, Hagrid estava lá e falou de algo que foi buscar, sendo que comentou que era algo bem importante e não falou o que era. Somente falou ao duende que era "você sabe o que no cofre trezentos e três".

\- O cofre arrombado foi o trezentos e três. Eu me lembro do artigo - Hermione comenta, animada - Mas, por que citaram o Hagrid? Ele é o Guarda-caça de Hogwarts, né?

\- Nós temos um olfato apurado e sentimos o cheiro de Hagrid na criatura. Além disso, ouvimos os nossos pais falarem que Rúbeo trata monstros e feras como se fossem crianças. Canta canção de ninar, dá bichinhos de pelúcia e etc. E é como Zera disse "Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para se guardar além do Gringotes." - Harry fala, seriamente.

Os outros ficam pensativos e concordam com que eles falam.

\- Amanhã vamos visitar Hagrid. Querem vir conosco? - Yukino pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Claro! - Zera exclama animada, enquanto que os outros consentem com a cabeça.

Após levarem Luna até a sua torre, com Harry desfazendo o feitiço nela, assim como as gêmeas, eles caminham pelos corredores, até que chegam a sua torre.

Eles falam a senha para a mulher gorda e entram na Sala comunal, cuja lareira crepitava alegremente, sendo que as suas cópias descem, com eles ficando estarrecidos, até que Harry conjura um escudo em volta deles para abafar o som e fala, com eles ainda desiludidos.

\- Alguns são nossos clones mágicos. Os outros são clones mágicos nossos transfigurados em versões suas, com conhecimento sobre vocês.

Então, as versões de Harry, Yukino, das gêmeas e de Ichigo desaparecem em fumaça, deixando os outros estarrecidos, para depois as versões de Neville, Zera e dos gêmeos, desaparecem em fumaça, sendo que os gatos deles descem do quarto e vão até os donos, os recebendo, após Harry desfazer o feitiço de desilusão e as gêmeas desfazerem a sua magia sobre eles.

Logo, o grupo senta e Yukino conta o que ocorreu, com todos ficando indignados, enquanto que Fred comenta mal humorado:

\- Não acredito que ele ousou fazer isso.

\- Ele envergonha a nossa família. - Jorge fala, irritado.

\- Acreditem. A punição dele e a ira dos nossos colegas, não são nada perante a ira de nossa mãe. Ela tem um coração gentil e amável. Porém...

\- Na hora da bronca, é simplesmente aterrorizante. Ele está ferrado. Não duvido que ele vai receber um berrador dela e acredito que não ficará somente nisso. O berrador já é ruim. Com o sermão dela será bem pior. - Jorge fala, completando o que Fred falava, enquanto exibia um sorriso maligno que deixava os outros satisfeitos.

Então, eles se dirigem até os seus dormitórios com os seus gatos os acompanhando, com Zera e Hermione se dirigindo até os dormitórios das meninas, sendo que elas coram levemente, enquanto se despedem de Ichigo e de Harry, que beijam o dorso delas.

As kitsune youkai (youkai raposas) coraram ainda mais, conforme se dirigiam para as suas camas, após os gêmeos fazerem a mesma coisa com elas.

Potter olha para o ato dos gêmeos e pensa consigo mesmo:

"Pelo visto, em breve, o tio Naruto terá insônia. Até parece que ele vai permitir, facilmente, que eles namorem as princesas dele."

Após subir para o seu quarto, Harry confessava que não gostava de dormir próximo de Rony, até que tem uma ideia e usa a sua magia no Wesley e no outro aluno ao lado dele, para trocarem de lugar com os gêmeos. Seria mais divertido que todos estivessem ali, já que Neville estava com a cama da outra ponta.

Então, após perceber que eles dormiam, ele fala para Ichigo, ao seu lado:

\- Temos que destruir o armário sumidouro. A kaa-chan pediu para eu fazer isso, embora não tenha explicado o motivo.

\- Com certeza, amigo. Vamos.

Nisso, eles se levantam, após criarem clones mágicos e saem dali, sendo que na Sala Comunal, as gêmeas surgem e falam:

\- Vamos?

Harry e Ichigo consentem e as mesmas saem junto dele, com a mulher gorda, perguntando, sonolenta:

\- De novo?

\- Sim.

Então, eles usam magia da desilusão neles, enquanto que as gêmeas usavam a sua magia de raposa para ficarem invisíveis, para depois irem até os corredores, sendo que elas usaram uma magia para que o Mapa do Maroto aparecesse nas mãos dela, sendo que depois devolveram por mágica onde os gêmeos guardaram.

Eles usaram magia para criarem uma cópia do Mapa do Maroto.

O grupo anda pelos corredores, até que encontram a porta da Sala precisa. Yukiko havia comentando sobre ela e como funcionava. Eles pensam no armário sumidouro e após passarem duas vezes em um trecho do corredor, uma porta se materializou na frente deles.

Então, eles entram e se deparam com o armário sumidouro.

Yukino faz um selo mágico no mesmo, murmurando um encantamento para transformar em pó a contra parte dele e o mesmo. Após ela ativar o selo com um dedo rente aos lábios, a contra parte do armário e a sua parte na frente deles, é reduzido a cinzas.

As crianças da Dimensão oriental decidem sair da Sala precisa, sendo que Harry se lembra da empolgação dos amigos sobre a magia deles e conta o que planejava com os seus amigos de infância que concordam com a decisão dele, para depois eles voltarem ao Salão comunal da Grifinória e em seguida para os seus quartos, sendo que dormem, em seguida.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, na Travessa do Tranco, em Londres, mais precisamente na loja Borgin e Burkes, os proprietários Borgin e Caractacus Burke se entreolhavam, estarrecidos, ao verem a contra parte do armário sumidouro deles se tornar cinzas em um piscar de olhos, para depois as cinzas desaparecem, como se nunca houvessem existido.


	10. Brincadeira

**Capítulo 10 - Brincadeira**

Capítulo 10: Brincadeira

No dia seguinte:

Antes do café da manhã um grupo de alunos se levantou bem cedo e foram até as cozinhas. Esses alunos eram as crianças do ocidente e os gêmeos Weasley. Eles iriam colocar a brincadeira deles em prática.

Eles haviam feito uma poção de transformação ativada por algumas palavras código. Essas palavras eram insultos que alunos puro sangue, independentemente da casa, usavam em nascidos de não mágicos. Com a ajuda de alguns elfos domésticos muito ansiosos e travessos, eles quase cairam sobre si para ajudar o grande Harry Potter, eles haviam colocado a poção na comida de todos os alunos e professores.

Para o tempo em que estiveram no café da manhã não aconteceu nada. Mas quando os primeiros Sonserinos começaram a sair e mais ou menos chegou a sua prática normal de insultar os outros no caminho da aula, que começou. O primeiro a descobrir era o seu apanhador do time de Quadribol Terence Higgs, um sétimo ano.

Terence (para um Lufa-lufa): Saia do caminho sangue ruim! (é transformado num gnomo de jardim)

O Sonserino é claro que notou a queda súbita na sua altura e correu gritando. Muitos outros no grande salão que tinha visto o que aconteceu riram. Os novos Marotos riram também muito felizes com o sucesso da brincadeira.

A melhor parte foi que um professor ou professora tivesse de transformar a vítima de volta ao normal, ela estaria nua. Mas se a pessoa disse o insulto de novo ou usado um dos outros três isso iria acontecer novamente. A partir de seus cálculos o efeito iria manter-se durante algumas semanas.

E cada palavra teve o efeito de pessoas transformando em um gnomo de jardim. Talvez dessa forma eles iriam aprender a não insultar outros alunos.

Hermione: De certo isso vai ser educativo. (rindo ao ver Terence correndo antes de Snape transformá-lo de volta ao normal nu)

E mostrar que o seu "amigo" era menor que um dedo mindinho de bebê arrancando ainda mais risadas dos alunos. Conforme o dia passava os professores tiveram de fazer três coisas: transformar alunos de volta ao normal, convocar roupas para eles e descontar pontos das casas. Sem nenhuma surpresa a casa que mais perdeu pontos era a Sonserina.

Quando os alunos foram convidados como isso aconteceu eles não sabiam e alguns não queriam dizer nada. A partir de algumas testemunhas os professores finalmente descobriram que a transformação foi desencadeada por insultos. Cada vez que uma pessoa insultava outra parecia a pessoa foi transformado em um gnomo de jardim.

Alguns professores estavam cansados disso e colocaram as vítimas das brincadeiras em detenção após a primeira repetição, além de descontar pontos é claro. Realmente, enquanto eles não estavam de acordo com o método, eles sabiam que era tempo para os valentões serem monstrados que o seu comportamento estava errado. Mas Dumbledore permitia que Severo lidasse com a sua casa, como ele bem entendesse, apesar das queixas dos outros chefes de casas como seus alunos foram vítimas constantes dos valentões.

Eles (os chefes das casas Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa) também tinham recebido muitas queixas sobre os métodos de ensino de Severo. Harry estava escrevendo relatórios sobre o comportamento de Severo depois de cada classe e os tinha assinado por todos os outros grifinórios do primeiro ano. Ele tinha até mesmo incentivada Susan Bones e Luna Lovegood a fazer o mesmo com as suas classes de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal respectivamente.

Ele tinha dito a ela que se nada foi feito para obter os alunos uma instrução adequada na classe, ele iria apresentar a reclamação com o conselho de administração e do Ministério da Magia. Com ele ser quem era Alvo não seria capaz de manter Severus depois disso. Severus Snape estava furioso (pra variar).

Quase todos os seus Sonserinos tinham caído vítima da brincadeira gnomo de jardim. E ele não parou ainda. Ele teve de transformar os gêmeos Malfoy, Chloe e Sabrina de volta ao normal, pelo menos, cinco vezes até agora.

E foi apenas depois do almoço no primeiro dia. Realmente eles eram muito idiotas para entender que seu comportamento só provocou a transformação novamente e novamente. Ele tinha certeza de que Potter estava por trás dele, mas não havia nenhuma evidência.

Então Minerva se recusou a punir o menino. Em vez disso, punida as vítimas para o comportamento imprudente na escola. Realmente, por que era tão ruim que eles perderam algumas agressões por insultar os outros?

Foi melhor do que tê-los praticar as artes das trevas. Houve uma batida na porta.

Snape (irritado): Entre! (pensa) Deve ter sido outro que se transformou em gnomo.

A porta abriu e Ophelia Yaxley entrou carregando um gnomo de jardim em seus braços.

Ophelia (timidamente): Professor outra vitíma.

Snape (zombando): E qual dos idiotas foi desta vez? (sente estranho e em seguida olha para a sua do quarto ano de queixo caído)

Obviamente "idiota" também foi uma das palavras de gatilho para ser transformado em um gnomo de jardim. Mais tarde no campo de quadribol estava Oliver Wood junto das crianças do oriente para testá-las nas posições, do time de quadribol. Oliver ficou babando quando Harry pegava o pomo dois minutos após ele liberá-lo.

Ele também ficou animado quando viu o quão boas as gêmeas Uzumaki e Yukino eram como caçadoras após elas fazerem vários gols nele. Ele encontrou um amigo em Ichigo quando descobriu que ambos tinham a mesma função de goleiro. Raramente qualquer goles passava por ele.

No dia seguinte após as aulas eles passaram na cabana de Hagrid junto dos gêmeos Weasley, Zera, Neville e Luna. O meio gigante estava olhando para uma chaleira distraidamente. Todos notaram que estava muito calor na cabana.

Zera: Está quente por aqui. (abanando a mão)

Ichigo: Hagrid isso é um ovo de dragão? (olhando para o conteúdo da chaleira quando o gigante gentil desviou a atenção e isso faz os outros olharem para o mesmo)

George: O nosso irmão Carlinhos trabalha com dragões na Romênia. O visitamos no ano passado e ele nos mostrou um.

Fred: Esse é de um dragão norueguês. Onde você conseguiu isso Hagrid?

Hagrid: Ganhei num carteado em Hogsmead. (orgulhoso)

Yukino: Hagrid você não pode ficar com esse ovo.

Harry: E nem com o dragão que irá nascer. Ele irá destruir essa cabana.

Hagrid (meio triste): Mas eu sempre quis ter um dragão. E além disso para onde eu levarei ele ou ela?

Hermione (pensativa): Vocês não disseram que um de seus irmãos trabalha com dragões? (olhando para Fred e George que acenam positivamente) Então basta que vocês o chamem para vir recolher o dragão.

Luna: Tem um problema Hermione.

Hermione: Qual?

Neville: Se Carlinhos vier aqui todo mundo vai saber que Hagrid esteve com um dragão em sua posse.

Hanako: Isso é proibido. É bem possível que Hagrid seja demitido. (o meio gigante começa a suar)

Fred: Vamos ter de falar com o Carlinhos para vir aqui discretamente. (Hermione geme pois eles vão quebrar mais regras da escola)

Harry: Bem não se faz omelete sem quebrar alguns ovos.

Dimensão Mágica:

Bardock: O seu filho está se tornando um incômodo Paragus. (olhando para vários saiyajins feridos caídos em volta de Broly que tinha um sorriso insano na face)

Broly era um saiyajin alto e musculoso mas o que o diferenciava dos caídos em volta dele eram os seus cabelos dourados. Esse modo "dourado" era chamado pelos saiyajins de Super Saiyajin que aumentava a força, velocidade, resistência e poder mágico deles. A maioria dos saiyajins alcançavam essa forma depois de anos de treinamento.

Broly era diferente pois ele nunca havia treinado nenhum dia de sua vida segundo o que o seu genitor dizia. Ele havia conseguido aquilo por puro talento.

Paragus: Eu não entendo o motivo Bardock-sama.

Bardock (irritado): Ele fere gravemente os seus companheiros de raça e quase mata os de outras! Além disso ele não refina o controle de seus poderes!

Bardock no momento estava na forma de Super Saiyajin 4 que o deixava com pelagem vermelha.

Paragus: Ele não precisa Bardock-sama.

Bardock: Ele jamais conseguirá se tornar mais forte se não treinar. (tom de orgulho) Meus filhos e sobrinhos alcançaram não só essa mas também as outras formas, através de muito trabalho duro.

Paragus (pensa irritado): Pare de dizer baboseiras seu tolo. Em breve o meu filho ultrapassará e este reino será nosso.

Hogwartts:

Dias mais tarde finalmente chegou o dia do primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano. Oliver queria testar alguns os novos jogadores então substituiu as caçadoras Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell e Alicia Spinnet por Yukino, Minako e Hanako. Como não haviam apanhadores no time Harry era um titular.

Porém antes que o jogo fosse iniciado o capitão do time da Sonserina, Marcus Flint, disse que devido a uma antiga regra apenas um aluno do primeiro ano poderia participar de um time. Isso deixou muitos descontentes mas aceitaram o fato e decidiram que só Harry jogaria desta vez como o time não possuía um Apanhador. Antes que a Madame Hooch iniciasse o jogo Harry lançou um feitiço em sua vassoura para protegê-la de possíveis azarações, e fez o mesmo com as dos outros discretamente.

Sua vassoura era uma Nimbus 2000 que ele havia ganho de Sirius e Yukiko a alguns dias. Francamente se Harry pudesse ele jogaria voando com as próprias asas como no Oriente mas ele tinha de manter a seus verdadeiros poderes em segredo. Nisso o jogo começou sendo que Grifinória possuía a vantagem.

Os gêmeos Weasley mandavam os balaços nos caçadores, goleiro e apanhador da Sonserina enquanto protegiam os membros do seu próprio time. Harry observou o Pomo perto dos aros da Sonserina e notou que ninguém havia notado isso ainda. Ele estava indo para lá discretamente e ninguém o havia notado... ou pelo menos até Marcus Flint notá-lo e gritar para Terence:

"Potter viu o Pomo de Ouro!"

Harry acelerou sua vassoura e ficou a frente de Terence por sua vassoura ser de um modelo mais recente, e também de melhor qualidade. Além disso haviam as suas habilidades naturais a serem contadas também. Harry percebeu sua vassoura tremer por um breve momento mas foi muito rápido.

Ele viu que os Batedores da Sonserina lançaram balaços nele que esquivou e Terence não teve a mesma sorte, sendo atingido quebrando um de seus braços. Harry caçou o Pomo que continuava fugindo dele se esquivando também de Marcus Flint. O meio dragão se pôs de pé em cima de sua vassoura como se estivesse andando de Skate.

Ele ergueu o braço esquerdo e o esticou antes de finalmente agarrar o Pomo de Ouro. Ele "freou" a vassoura ainda de pé exibindo o pomo em sua mão enquanto a torcida de Grifinória comemorava. Mesmo Minerva estava comemorando nas arquibancadas dos professores enquanto Snape tinha um olhar de raiva.

Kuroka e Remo haviam gravado tudo numa lacrima para enviar aos seus amigos na dimensão mágica. Mais tarde os alunos da Grifinória faziam uma festa particular em seu salão comunal com a comida que Fred e George trouxeram das cozinhas. Neville estava um pouco triste por Luna não poder participar.

Hanako e Minako usaram um rádio, protegido por magia para funcionar na escola, para providenciar a música. Os Grifinórios tiraram alguns móveis do lugar para criar uma pista de dança improvisada. Durante a festa um aluno, nascido de não mágicos, do segundo ano esbarrou em Percy Weasley derramando suco de abóbora em sua roupa.

O que ele disse furioso surpreendeu os seus irmãos e conhecidos que nunca o imaginaram dizendo algo daquele tipo.

Percy (furioso): Você manchou a minha roupa! Seu maldito Sangue Ruim! (é transformado em gnomo de jardim para o seu desespero)

Algum tempo depois Minerva foi chamada e ficou surpresa que Percy Weasley , um grande defensor das regras, foi transformado em gnomo de jardim. Ela o transformou de volta ao normal assim como criou roupas para ele.

Minerva: O que aconteceu?

Neville: Nós estavámos comemorando a vitória no quadribol de hoje professora quando um aluno do segundo ano esbarrou nele derramando suco de abóbora, em suas roupas. Percy então o xingou e então foi transformado em gnomo de jardim.

Minerva (irritada): Eu esperava isso de qualquer um menos de você sr. Weasley! (o monitor evita olhar nos olhos dela) Eu vejo agora que foi um erro torná-lo um monitor. Um erro que irei corrigir agora.


	11. As decisões de Minerva McGonagall

**Notas da Autora**

Percy fica estarrecido quando...

Harry e Ichigo, decidem...

Na dimensão oriental mágica...

Snape fica surpreso, quando...

No Hallowen, o grupo de Harry acaba...

 **Capítulo 11 - As decisões de Minerva McGonagall**

\- "Corrigir", professora McGonagall? - Percy pergunta, aterrorizado, com medo que o seu pior pesadelo se tornasse realidade.

\- Sim, senhor Wesley. Você não é mais monitor.

Com uma leve mexida da varinha dela no ar, o distinto de monitor de Percy, desaparece da roupa dele e reaparece na mão dela.

\- Irei comunicar o professor Dumbledore da mudança no quadro de monitores.

Então, ela sai da sala comunal, enquanto Percy começava a ser tomado por uma ira intensa ao ver que o seu sonho de entrar no Ministério, poderia ser prejudicado por causa disso, após passar o choque inicial.

O seu olhar encontra o do jovem aluno, que na sua mente, foi o culpado pela sua queda e sem pensar duas vezes ergue a varinha para lançar um feitiço no garoto, que só não foi atingido, pois, Harry percebeu o movimento e rapidamente, enquanto Minerva saía, usou as mãos e transformou Percy em um ratinho, com o mesmo ficando aterrorizado ao ver que estava encolhendo, até ver as pessoas ficarem enormes.

Todos que haviam visto o ato de Percy ficaram felizes ao verem no que ele foi transformado, sendo que ninguém sabia quem usou a magia.

Então, os gatos das crianças da dimensão mágica oriental surgem, juntamente com outros felinos, com Harry lançando uma magia adicional que o impedia de ser machucado ou devorado pelos gatos, embora pudesse ser pego, sendo que fala aos felinos:

\- Não devorem ou machuquem ele.

Os demais falam a mesma coisa para os seus gatos que compreendem as ordens, já que eram gatos que podiam compreender a linguagem humana.

Mesmo sabendo pelo que ouviu, de que não poderia ser machucado ou morto pelos gatos, não pode deixar de correr, desesperado, quando todos eles se dedicaram a persegui-lo, com muitos se divertindo ao verem o desespero dele, conforme se esgueirava embaixo dos móveis.

Harry havia lançado a magia para que durasse até a manhã seguinte. Até terminar o prazo, ele seria um rato ruivo fugindo aterrorizado dos gatos, enquanto que muitos se divertiam, sendo que estavam curiosos para saberem quem lançou a magia, com muitos acreditando que foram os alunos mais velhos.

Havia outra magia lançada discretamente por Ichigo, para fazer Percy ir até o salão principal, na parte da manhã.

Então, todos voltam a comemorar.

Os gêmeos, Neville, Zera e as crianças da Dimensão mágica não passearam pelos corredores e para fora do castelo naquela noite, pois, estavam comemorando.

No dia seguinte, todos os alunos estavam na mesa, sendo que os muitos sonserinos continuavam se tornando gnomos e naquele momento, com todos comendo, Percy aparece no centro do salão, nu, após o feitiço acabar.

Todos os professores ficam estarrecidos, enquanto que Dumbledore falava, gentilmente, controlando a vontade rir, ao contrário dos demais alunos que gargalhavam:

\- Por favor, vá para o seu quarto se trocar, senhor Wesley. Aqui não é a praia de nudismo dos não mágicos.

Quando o ex-monitor percebe que todos riam dele, ao constatar que estava nu, ele sai correndo dali, envergonhado, com todos comentando o quanto era pequeno o amiguinho dele, que parecia ser do tamanho de um dedo mindinho.

Na mesa, Rony fecha as pernas, apavorado que alguém descobrisse que o seu pênis era do mesmo tamanho do Percy. Ou seja, diminuto, ao ponto de ser do tamanho do dedo mindinho.

No íntimo, Dumbledore achava que o feitiço do gnomo era válido e podia ser usado para disciplinar.

Como era um amante dos não mágicos, ele odiava ver os bruxos humilhando ou maltratando os não mágicos, assim como aqueles que chamavam de abortados. Ele preferia chamar de não magos. Ele gostou dos termos que Harry e os outros usavam.

De fato, ele sempre achou o termo trouxa e aborto, pejorativos.

Claro que no passado, na inquisição, muitos bruxos, principalmente crianças e jovens morreram queimados ou destroçados de diversas formas, uma mais bárbara do que a outra.

Porém, milhares de inocentes não mágicos pereceram na proporção de quinhentos não mágicos, para um bruxo capturado, sendo que mais da metade dos bruxos conseguiam fugir, quando capturados.

Era um período particularmente bárbaro e cruel, principalmente na Europa de predominância católica, sendo que a Igreja havia lançado o infame livro sobre a inquisição, sobre as formas de reconhecer bruxas e de mata-las, sendo cada forma pior do que a outra, assim como envolvia métodos de tortura para fazer as bruxas confessarem.

Pelo fato de mais de noventa por cento dos que foram mortos serem não mágicos, ele ficava indignado pelos bruxos ainda condenarem os não mágicos que foram os que mais sofreram, enquanto que muitos dos não mágicos não concordavam com a inquisição, sendo que eram obrigados a se calarem para o seu próprio bem e dos seus entes queridos.

Inclusive, por causa desse período, um dos contos de Beedle, o bardo, mais precisamente "o bruxo e o caldeirão saltitante", foi modificado drasticamente. Em vez do original, que era do caldeirão, no caso do seu pai amante dos não mágicos, ensinando ao seu filho bruxo a ajudar os não mágicos, como ele fazia, enquanto estava vivo, a visão alterada e amplamente aceita nas casas bruxas era de um caldeirão que salvava o seu dono inocente, engolindo os não mágicos, que eram todos cruéis e que queriam queimá-lo na fogueira, somente regurgitando os que engoliu, ligeiramente estropiados, sobre a promessa de o deixarem em paz.

Beedle, o bardo, procurava pregar uma mensagem de amor fraternal aos não mágicos e os demais bruxos, resolveram deturpar essa mensagem ao modificar o conto.

Dumbledore sempre se surpreendeu ao saber que a versão original desse conto, havia sobrevivido às chamas onde frequentemente era lançado, devido ao forte sentimento anti-trouxa, propagado pela inquisição.

Conforme via alguns alunos virando gnomos, se recordava de que, até alguns séculos atrás, um bruxo amante dos não mágicos era visto como um bruxo medíocre, por muitos serem preconceituosos, sendo fomentada tal concepção, errônea, por Bruto Malfoy, editor de Feitiçaria Aguerrida, que era um periódico anti-trouxa que perpetuou, no passado, o estereótipo de que um bruxo amante de trouxas era tão mágico quanto um bruxo abortado. Ou como Dumbledore preferia chamar, um não mago.

Inclusive, havia a ideia errônea que os bruxos amantes dos não mágicos, viviam entre eles, para que se sentissem superiores, devido a sua magia medíocre.

Dumbledore havia ficado feliz que com os adventos dos séculos e a constatação de que muitos dos amantes dos não mágicos eram bruxos formidáveis, essa ideia foi sendo destruída, gradativamente, até se tornar ridícula.

Afinal, se tal concepção fosse verdadeira, não haveria bruxos tão poderosos e que eram amantes dos não mágicos, sempre dispostos a proteger os inocentes e condenar atos de crueldade ou de humilhação para com eles.

Mesmo com Dumbledore sendo obrigado a receber pais indignados, assim como correios corujas pelo que aconteciam aos jovens, ele ainda encontrava motivo para se divertir. Podia ter essa parte chata, mas, era divertida e sabia que se o seu bisavô materno, Makarov, estivesse vivo, também iria achar divertido e mandaria as favas os pais que o irritavam, já que ele também foi um diretor de uma escola de magia, só que no oriente.

Dumbledore sempre lembrava nas cartas de resposta aos pais revoltados, de que Hogwarts era uma escola de magia e que, portanto, incidentes mágicos aconteciam ao confinar tantos bruxos jovens, que ainda estavam trilhando o caminho da magia, em um mesmo local e que era imenso. Não ter alguma confusão, era impossível.

Ele havia reservado uma pena enfeitiçada para dar a mesma resposta a todos os pais, quando as reclamações dele eram sobre a magia gnomo, como foi apelidada e sobre eventuais incidentes mágicos.

Dumbledore sai de seus pensamentos e olha para Minerva, enquanto suspirava, pois queria ter a coragem de chama-la para sair, nem que fosse pelos jardins de Hogwarts, mas, achava que a diferença de idade era um empecilho, além de não saber se ela sentia algo por ele, embora a tenha visto corar várias vezes, quando olhava para ele.

Lupin e Kuroka haviam notado isso e decidiram ajudar o diretor em relação a Minerva, pois, achavam que formavam um casal fofinho. Kuroka estava especialmente animada para bancar o cupido deles e a muito custo controlava as suas orelhas e cauda, para não aparecerem.

Ela iria juntá-los, pois, havia notado que o sentimento era recíproco entre ambos e que eles precisavam de um "empurrão", por assim dizer.

Snape apenas estreitou os olhos ao ver o Wesley correr nu, ao mesmo tempo que via mais sonserinos se tornarem gnomos, enquanto suspirava, pois, estava ficando cansado de fazê-los voltar ao normal, uma vez que eles eram culpados por isso, além de não gostar de lembrar que virou um gnomo por ofender um aluno.

Desde então, tem evitado falar alguma palavra que poderia desencadear a transformação.

Claro que desconfiava que havia o "dedo" do Potter e dos outros, mas, não podia confirmar isso, uma vez que todos os professores já haviam verificados os feitiços lançados pela varinha deles e nenhuma constava o feitiço do gnomo, sendo que duvidava que fosse constar o feitiço que transformou Percy em rato. Ele confessava que estava curioso em saber como eles faziam para a varinha "esquecer" as magias que lançou, pois, era praticamente impossível.

Afinal, não havia nenhuma mágica ou feitiço que poderia anular as magias lançadas pelas varinhas. Somente havia o feitiço Priori Incantatem, para fazer a varinha demonstrar os feitiços que lançou da ordem da mais recente para a mais antiga.

Próximo do salão, em um canto, surgiu de um portal invocado por uma joia, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que sabia que naquele universo existiu uma contraparte dela. A diferença entre ela e a sua contraparte, é que ela era uma dragoa adulta e poderosa.

Então, usando os seus poderes, ela assume uma forma jovem, já que havia o filho de sua contraparte, Harry Potter e não queria causar comoção. Além disso, para se infiltrar em Hograwts, era preferível ser da idade do Harry.

O seu nome era Yuri e não Lilian, como a sua contraparte naquele universo, embora o seu nome significasse lírio e que lírio em latim era Lilian. Além disso, outra coincidência a seu ver foi o fato de que a sua contraparte humana se casou com Tiago Potter e tiveram um filho. No caso dela, que era uma dragoa, ela se casou com outro dragão chamado Tiago.

Porém, enquanto a sua contraparte humana morreu quase junto de seu amado em um ataque, ela sobreviveu, ao contrário do seu marido que estava ao seu lado, que não sobreviveu por ter usado o seu corpo como escudo, para tentar minimizar o dano a ela, que se tornou viúva, ao contrário de sua contraparte humana, que morreu quase junto daquele que amava.

Yuri se lembrava das últimas palavras de Tiago, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela e que era para ela ser feliz e que a vida dela não deveria estagnar com a morte dele.

Por amá-la, ele desejava somente a sua felicidade e se fosse com outra pessoa, ele ficaria feliz, assim como desejava que ela vivesse, não se prendendo ao passado e não se perdendo na vingança. Essas haviam sido as últimas palavras que ele disse a ela, antes que os seus olhos se fechassem para sempre, morrendo em seus braços.

Ela ainda se lembrava dos seres que os mataram, ao fazerem uma emboscada contra eles, enquanto patrulhavam as fronteiras.

Yuri sai de seus pensamentos, suspirando, para depois pegar com cuidado um cristal prateado que lembrava uma flor, com a mesma murmurando algumas palavras, fazendo com que todos que não fossem da Dimensão mágica, julgassem que ela era uma aluna e inclusive, nos arquivos dos alunos, surgiu uma folha com os dados dela e como o ensino havia começado há apenas algumas semanas, esperava que os demais que não habitavam a dimensão mágica, não estranhassem o surgimento dela.

Pela joia ser perigosa em mãos erradas, a mesma brilha levemente e depois, se teleporta até o seu lugar de origem e que era, a sala oval reservada do palácio da imperatriz mãe de todos os dragões. Mais ninguém, além dela, podia usar a joia, se ela não autorizasse. Só havia autorizado ela, para fazer apenas um desejo e concordava com o fato da joia voltar ao seu lugar de origem.

Ela decidiu ser da Grifinória, já que iria fiscalizar os acontecimentos naquele mundo em nome da imperatriz mãe, uma vez que havia alguns boatos perturbadores na Dimensão mágica e ela temia que eles fossem reais. Ela e a imperatriz.

Portanto, para identificar quaisquer problemas e para agir como espiã, o mais sensato era ficar perto da criança do destino, Harry Potter e o mesmo era da Grifinória.

Devidamente disfarçada, sendo que usava alguns itens para mascarar o seu cheiro, para que ninguém associasse a um dragão, ela vai até a mesa da casa que escolheu e senta em um canto, passando a comer, enquanto discretamente observava Harry, não vendo em um primeiro momento, Hermione, olhando irritada para ela, por estar com ciúmes do Harry.

Na mesa dos professores, Snape olhava para as mesas e seus olhos se detém na jovem que havia acabado de chegar na mesa da Grifinória. Ele fica estarrecido ao ver que a jovem era uma cópia de Lilian, inclusive no tom de voz, além dos olhos serem iguais a aquela que amou a vida inteira.

Ele se questiona como não havia visto a jovem e julgava que ela devia ficar como os outros, cabisbaixa, olhando atentamente os livros, assim como o caldeirão e que raramente levantava o olhar.

Rapidamente, Snape verifica mentalmente a sua lista de aulas e descobre que somente iria lecionar para a Grifinória, no dia seguinte.

Portanto, somente poderia descobrir o nome dela, sem chamar a atenção, no dia seguinte e confessava que estava ansioso para chegar a hora de dar aula para eles, enquanto tentava conter os seus pensamentos e sensações há muito tempo trancadas em seu coração, que surgiam, abruptamente, sendo que somente surgiam por Lilian e que foram trancados, quando ela foi assassinada.

Naquele instante, pela jovem que havia acabado de sentar, tais sentimentos se libertavam e ele se sentia quando era criança e havia visto Lilian pela primeira vez, com o rosto dela ficando marcado a ferro e fogo em seu coração.

Naquele instante, desejava saber o nome dela.

Sem perceber o olhar do professor Snape para ela, Yuri estava atenta a conversa de Harry e dos outros, enquanto ocasionalmente se concentrava para sentir a magia do local, visando alguma perturbação e não consegue encontrar nenhuma, a não ser uma bem leve, que não era agressiva e que identificou como sendo em relação a transformação em gnomo de muitos alunos, com ela sabendo que somente quem conhecia a magia da dimensão mágica podia lançar esse tipo de magia que envolvia todo aquele local, criando um território, por assim dizer, temporário ou não, com regras.

Era uma magia avançada e sabia que também era consideravelmente complexa.

Como era uma magia oriunda de outra dimensão, somente podendo ser criada por seres que habitavam ou que tinham vínculos sanguíneos com os habitantes da dimensão, somente restava por eliminação Harry e os outros, sendo que se concentrou para confirmar a origem, ficando satisfeita ao identificar aquele que o lançou.

Inicialmente, pensou em usar o seu status e nível para quebrar esse feitiço, já que era uma dragoa adulta.

Porém, ao saber o motivo que desencadeava as transformações e que eram inofensivas, sem qualquer sequela, decidiu deixar a magia ativa, enquanto se divertia, também.

Após alguns minutos, percebeu a reação de Hermione para com ela, compreendendo após alguns minutos que era de ciúme.

Então, ela sorri gentilmente e decide usar outro método para observar Harry e os outros.

Após a tradicional revoada de corujas no café da manhã para entregar cartas aos seus donos, um envelope vermelho que fumegava caí dentro da tigela de mingau de Rony, o sujando de leite, com muitos em volta rindo.

Em seguida, uma coruja das torres, parda e de aparência velha, acaba caindo na mesa, fazendo muitas meninas darem um gritinho, enquanto se apiedavam da coruja, que era posta debilmente de pé por uma aluna do segundo ano, enquanto Rony gritava:

\- Errol! Seu desgraçado!

Muitos estreitaram os olhos para ele, revoltados por ele xingar uma pobre coruja, que pela aparência era idosa.

Rapidamente, Yukiko se levanta e se apiedando da coruja, a tira de perto de Rony, pois, o mesmo olhou com uma raiva imensa para a coruja idosa que piava, fracamente, como se pedisse desculpa.

Junto dos outros, Fred e Jorge, acariciavam a coruja, enquanto Fred falava:

\- É Errol, uma coruja da nossa família.

\- E se ele está aqui, isso significa que a mamãe enviou um berrador. - o outro gêmeo sentencia.

Discretamente, Yukiko faz a palma da sua mão, que segurava a coruja, ficar coberta na palma por uma fina camada de gelo, usando a sua magia para recuperar a coruja, que piava alegre para a meia dragoa, ao olhar para a mesma, que dá um biscoito para o animal comer, enquanto o afagava.

Então, após alguns segundos, a coruja idosa bica carinhosamente o dedo de Yukiko, para depois abrir as asas, voando pela janela.

O grupo passa a olhar na direção de Rony, que agora estava pálido, após identificar o que caiu na sua tigela, com todos em volta olhando curiosamente para o envelope vermelho que fumegava e que se contorcia na mesa.

Então, após o choque, ele tenta fugir, porém se atrapalha na hora de sair do banco e conforme o esperado, o ato de não abrir o berrador, somente tornava a mensagem ainda mais audível.

A voz trovejante e igualmente irada da senhora Wesley se irradiava por todo o Salão e muitos que não conheciam a história, no caso, os de outras casas, descobrem naquele instante:

\- Rony Wesley! Como ousa mentir para um professor?! Como ousa jogar o nosso sobrenome na lama? O que deu na sua cabeça? Por acaso ela tem titica de galinha? Nunca em nossa família, alguém perdeu tantos pontos de uma só vez. Nem mesmo os gêmeos, juntos! Nós não ensinamos você a mentir! Espero que esteja preparado, pois, quando voltar para casa para as férias, irá trabalhar como nunca trabalhou na vida e espero que isso possa ensinar a você a não mentir! Principalmente para um professor, adicionando o fato de que os tirou da cama por uma mentira deslavada!

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas, enquanto ele desejava enfiar a cabeça embaixo da terra, sendo que estava ficando deprimido ao imaginar as tarefas domésticas que a sua mãe estava reservando especialmente para ele e nesse momento, ele agradecia o fato de que o seu pai não era como a sua mãe, pois, um berrador já bastava. Dois somente tornariam tudo ainda pior.

\- Ele mereceu. - Harry fala comendo mais um pedaço de bolo de carne.

\- Espero que o castigo de Filch seja bem árduo. - Ichigo fala, tomando mais um gole de um suco.

\- Eu acho que ele não vai tomar jeito. - Hanako sentencia com uma face séria.

\- Eu concordo com você, imouto. - Minako fala, enquanto concordava com a cabeça - E aquele Percy é capaz de tentar aprontar algo, após a humilhação dupla.

\- Pelo visto sim. - Yukiko fala, enquanto comia um pedaço farto de pudim de chocolate.

\- Eu sinto vergonha deles terem o sobrenome Wesley. - Fred fala desanimado.

\- Eles envergonharam a nossa família. - Jorge falava, enquanto cutucava, desanimado, os seus ovos mexidos.

\- Não fiquem assim. Sempre há alguém na família para nos envergonhar. - Hanako fala, segurando no ombro de um dos gêmeos.

\- Isso mesmo. Vocês não têm culpa de terem parentes como eles. - Minako fala gentilmente, confortando o outro gêmeo.

Quando eles percebem que aquelas que eles amavam o confortavam, eles se sentem animados e recuperam o seu bom humor, enquanto que as hanyous raposas, sorriam.

\- Mudando de assunto... Eu espero que Carlinhos responda logo a nossa carta. - Zera comenta preocupada em um sussurro para Ichigo que estava ao seu lado - Afinal, não sabemos a que taxa eles crescem. Aquele local é grande. Mas, não tanto para suportá-lo.

\- Também não sei. Acredito que a resposta não vai demorar. - Ichigo fala sorrindo, tranquilizando a jovem.

\- Estou pensando se teremos que leva-lo até ele, quando ele vier buscar e como faremos isso, se de fato precisamos leva-lo. - Hermione comenta preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe, já temos um plano. Podemos dar um jeito no Norbeto. - Harry fala sorrindo.

\- Bem, eu não duvido que podem fazer isso.

Neville fala sorrindo, se servindo de mais um empadão, enquanto trocava olhares com Luna, que estava corada, sentada na mesa dela, a Corvinal.

Nisso, uma coruja alva, imensa, surge por uma das janelas, arrancando suspiros das garotas, que achavam a coruja elegante e linda, pois, parecia voar majestosamente no ar.

A mesma sobrevoa as mesas, para depois pousar com elegância no canto da mesa, ao lado do Harry, que pega a carta de uma das patas de Edwiges, para depois servir um pedaço de carne a coruja, que come animada, para em seguida dar uma bicadinha carinhosa no dedo de Harry, antes de abrir as asas, alçando voo em direção ao corujal.

Harry abre a carta e todos se juntam para ler, já que estavam sentados em grupo.

"Boa noite, Harry.

Claro que irei ajuda-los. Eu tenho uma licença que posso tirar antes do natal, já que na época do natal terei que cobrir um amigo meu, que pediu alguns meses de licença por problemas familiares.

Daqui a duas semanas, no dia vinte e seis, ás vinte e três horas, o levem até a Torre mais alta de Hograwts. Eu acredito que ele estará em um tamanho compatível para que eu o leve sozinho. Vocês me deixaram surpreso quando falaram que podiam garantir que ele dormiria a viagem toda. Isso é fundamental.

Até daqui a duas semanas."

Harry sabia que Carlinhos não deixou o seu nome ou o que era, caso a carta fosse extraviada por acidente, pois, era sabido que uma coruja poderia ser derrubada se alguém desejasse.

Sabrina Raincomprix, uma sonserina, que era tratada como capacho por Chloé, sendo que era totalmente submissa a mesma, acha o conteúdo da carta estranho e decide voltar a mesa da Sonserina rapidamente, sendo que não percebeu que Harry e os outros notaram ela lendo a carta e depois correndo até a Chloé.

\- Ela leu a carta. Nós estamos encrencados. - Hermione sussurra preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe. Não há nada que indique do que a carta está tratando.

\- Além disso, eu acredito que Malfoy e os outros vão preferir chamar um professor para nos pegar em fragrante daqui a duas semanas, pois, a carta não o cita. - Yukiko fala tranquilamente, pegando mais um pedaço de torta de chocolate.

\- Vocês tem certeza? - Granger pergunta, preocupada.

\- Sim. Pode ficar tranquila. - Harry sorri confiante para ela que se acalma, enquanto corava levemente ao ver a mão de Harry em cima da mão dela.

Então, ao notar, Harry cora levemente e Hermione tira a mão, enquanto afagava o dorso da mesma em seu colo, onde Harry havia segurado, sorrindo timidamente.

Ichigo, Yukiko e as gêmeas ficavam felizes ao verem que Harry já tinha uma futura companheira, enquanto que as gêmeas sentiram que tinham ligação com os gêmeos, no caso Hanako com Fred e Minako com Jorge. Já, ichigo tinha com Zera. Yukiko estava ansiosa para saber se teria ou não uma ligação verdadeira com alguém.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Chloé, Lucy, Draco, Cabble, Goyle e Akane, a capacho de Lucy, haviam acabado de voltar a mesa, pois, haviam virado gnomos. Naquele instante, comiam mal humorados a comida, assim como muitos sonserinos, que haviam se transformado nas últimas horas, sendo que havia casos envolvendo outras casas, sendo que eram raros e igualmente ocasionais.

\- Chloé! Chloé! - Sabrina exclama, enquanto se aproximava da mesa, sentando ao lado da loira.

\- O que é estrupício? Não vê que estou tentando comer? - ela pergunta mal humorada.

\- Lamento perturbá-la, Clhoé - Sabrina fala servilmente em um tom de desculpa - lamento mesmo. Mas, estava passando próximo da mesa onde Harry e os outros estão. Eles receberam uma carta estranha.

\- Carta estranha? Como assim?

Sabrina fala tudo o que leu na carta, conforme se concentrava, até que Chloé fala:

\- Quem diria que alguém como você, teria a capacidade de parar e ler uma carta de nossos inimigos. Pelo visto, não é tão debiloíde quanto eu pensava.

\- Obrigada Chloé. O seu elogio significa muito para mim. - Sabrina fala servilmente.

\- Espero que você seja útil, Akane. Deve se lembrar de quem eu sou filha. - Lucy fala de forma ameaçadora.

\- Claro que sim. Fico honrada de alguém de uma família tão importante quanto os Malfoys, permitir que possa ser amiga dela. Mostrarei o meu valor.

\- Eu espero.

\- Bem, o que acha de deduramos eles quando forem até a Torre mais alta da escola? - Malfoy pergunta com um sorriso maligno.

\- É uma ideia excelente, meu irmão. - Lucy fala sorrindo - Merece um agradecimento especial.

Ela fala o final manhosamente no ouvido de Draco, que sorri maliciosamente para Lucy, que mordiscou a orelha dele levemente, ocultando o seu ato com os seus cabelos, enquanto que as mãos dele apertavam a bunda dela que continha um gemido.

Os que faziam parte do grupinho deles sabiam que apesar de serem irmãos, praticavam obscenidades entre si.

Sabrina, Crable, Goyle e Akane, achavam algo repulsivo e igualmente doentio, sentindo muito asco ao saberem dessa relação incestuosa.

Porém, como eram capachos deles e prezavam o fato de andarem juntos com os filhos de uma família influente como os Malfoys, fingiam aceitar, enquanto ocultavam a face de nojo que sentiam nesses momentos, sabendo que os pais deles apoiavam essa relação, pois, queriam manter o seu sangue puro.

Já, Chloé aceitava, pois, fez a mesma coisa com o seu primo de primeiro grau.

Harry e os demais que possuíam audição apurada, assim como Yuri, ficam horrorizados com o fato deles terem esse tipo de relação, que era simplesmente doentia e igualmente repulsiva ao ver deles, já que eram irmãos. Eles nunca haviam sentido tanto asco quanto naquele instante.

Yuri também sentia repugnância ao saber de tal relacionamento.

Dois dias depois, o grupo de Harry, observa que a monitora da Grifinória, Veruca, cujos traços do rosto indicavam que ela chorou, observava todos com olhos de águia, até que disparou contra um aluno que identificaram como sendo aquele que Percy esbarrou.

Eles decidem ficar para trás, enquanto ouvem a monitora, com um crachá de M lustroso na veste da escola, falar em tom de ameaça:

\- Se prepare que vou tornar a sua vida um inferno por ter feito o meu namorado ser expulso dos monitores. Espero que esteja preparado, vermezinho nojento! Foi um idiota por ter feito o meu amado perder o cargo de monitor!

Então, ela virou um gnomo e correu desesperada pelos corredores, enquanto que o jovem voltava a respirar, se recobrando do susto.

Harry e os outros encontram a professora Minerva nos corredores, que ao vê-los, pergunta:

\- Faz um belo dia lá fora. Por que estão aqui dentro?

Nisso, eles contam o que ouviram e após contarem, um gnomo aparece, com as crianças orientais reconhecendo o cheiro como sendo de Veruca.

A professora suspira e a leva até uma sala, enquanto dispensava os jovens, que já previam a perda de mais uma monitora.

A noite, durante o jantar, é anunciado que Veruca não era mais monitora. A jovem foi vista aos prantos junto de seu namorado, Percy.

Houve um murmúrio na mesa de Grifinória, que só encerrou com o suntuoso banquete que apareceu na frente deles.

Alguns dias depois, o grupo de Harry entrava no castelo, imaginando como seria o enfeite do salão principal, já que havia chegado o Hallowen e Ichigo comenta:

\- Será interessante vermos como é o Hallowen.

\- Não tem Hallowen de onde vocês vieram? - Zera pergunta, surpresa.

\- Não. Temos outra comemoração no lugar. - Yukiko fala sorrindo - É tão legal! E divertido!

\- O que é? - Fred pergunta curioso.

\- Chamamos de Caçada divertida. - Hanako comenta com um sorriso.

\- Caçada? Vocês matam animais? - Luna pergunta, chateada.

\- Não. Ninguém é morto ou ferido. Seria como a brincadeira Pega-pega dos não mágicos. Só que bem mais animado. Assim, pode ter alguns hematomas ou escoriações se houver um entusiasmo demasiado, mas, seriam ferimentos esperados, se uma criança corresse no pega-pega e caísse. Nos misturamos o pega-pega com o esconde-esconde, outra brincadeira das crianças não mágicas. É um dia muito divertido que acaba com uma festa imensa, onde todos participam. - Minako fala sorrindo - É muito divertido.

\- O que é esconde-esconde e pega-pega? - Neville pergunta curioso - Esconde-esconde envolve se esconder e pega-pega em pegar?

Ele pergunta o final em tom de confirmação, com Harry falando:

\- Por aí.

Nisso, eles explicam o que era deixando os outros fascinados.

\- Pelo visto, é bem divertido.

\- Sim. É um dia voltado só para isso e que une os povos. - Yukiko fala sorrindo.

Então, conforme eles caminhavam, sendo que Luna andava de mãos dadas com Neville, eles vêm, assim como Hermione e Zera, Harry e os outros parando, para depois olharem para um corredor.

Então, Yukiko fala:

\- Há um cheiro estranho vindo daquele lado.

\- Cheiro estranho? - Luna pergunta preocupada.

As crianças da dimensão mágica estreitam os olhos, para depois irem até o corredor de onde vinha o cheiro, seguido dos demais.

Yuri, que havia sentido o cheiro, apenas observa a ação deles e após alguns minutos, protegida por uma pilastra, se concentra e expira, sendo que saía uma névoa branca de suas narinas, que se consolida em um pequenino pássaro feito de gelo que se mexia.

Então, ela fala:

\- Apenas observe e depois me comunique.

Acenando com a cabeça, o pequeno pássaro de gelo voa, sendo que procurava ficar rente ao teto, enquanto se ocultava nas sombras.

Ela o havia feito translúcido para que não fosse facilmente detectado.

Yuri havia sido informada que não deveria se intrometer em qualquer acontecimento. Apenas foi incumbida de enviar relatórios semanais, observando os acontecimentos. Relatórios adicionais poderiam ser enviados, caso algo demasiadamente suspeito acontecesse.

Longe dali, o grupo de Harry chega até o banheiro feminino, onde o odor ficava mais forte, com os demais sentindo o cheiro, naquele instante.

Hermione fala, preocupada:

\- Esse cheiro ruim... Será que é de um trasgo? Li em um livro que eles fedem muito.

\- Para nós é ainda pior. Sentimos com mais intensidade. - Harry fala com uma careta.

\- Acredito que os professores e o diretor não foram informados. Afinal, nenhum deles está aqui. - Neville fala, olhando para os lados.

Então, eles entram no banheiro e encontra um trasgo, com Hermione falando, em um sussurro:

\- É um trasgo montanhês adulto.

Então, da porta eles viram para o lado e avisam mais trasgos, no total de um para cada um deles.

Dentre os trasgos, viram uma garota correndo, fugindo deles, com os mesmos tentando golpeá-la, até que um golpe a faz bater a cabeça na parede, deixando-a inconsciente.

Outra jovem surge atrás de Harry e dos outros, sendo que tinha cabelos negros e gritava:

\- Marietta!

Ela vai até a amiga e grita horrorizada quando vê o trasgo se preparando para golpeá-la.

Harry levanta a varinha e exclama:

\- Avis!

Surge uma revoada de pequenos e pipilantes pássaros que avançam no Trasgo, o distraindo das jovens, com o mesmo tentando espantá-los, enquanto que outro grupo avançava nos demais trasgos.

Então, Hermione tem uma ideia e murmura um feitiço para todos, que concordam.

Rapidamente, todos os demais sacaram as varinhas e exclamaram, em usino:

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

Os trasgos, distraídos pelos passarinhos que picavam a cabeça pedregosa deles, viram os seus porretes flutuarem até ficar em cima da cabeça deles, para depois cair com intrépido, os nocauteando, ao mesmo tempo em que os passarinhos desapareciam.

O grupo vai até as jovens que estão abraçadas, sendo que Marietta gritou ao ver os vários trasgos caídos, após recuperar a consciência.

Então, a garota de cabelos negros que se identificou como Cho, os agradece, enquanto ancorava a sua amiga inconsciente, sendo auxiliada por Ichigo.

Yukiko foi até a mesa dos professores e se dirigiu a Dumbledore, que não compreendeu no primeiro momento, até que se levantou com os olhos arregalados, quando Yukiko explicou o que aconteceu, com todos os alunos vendo Dumbledore murmurar algo com os professores que se levantaram, seguindo Yukiko, após ele mandar todos esperarem no Salão.

Muitos alunos da Lufa-lufa, que estavam próximos da saída do salão, com visível curiosidade em seus rostos, se esgueiraram pelos corredores os seguindo, sendo que pararam em um corredor anterior ao banheiro, onde ouviram o que aconteceu, sendo que ficaram estarrecidos.

No corredor, Madame Pomfrey, auxiliada pelos professores Flitwick e Hooch, levavam Marietta Edgecomb e Cho Chang, ainda abalada, para a enfermaria.

\- O que houve aqui? Como conseguiram detê-los? - Dumbledore pergunta, olhando para os trasgos.

Ao ver um deles se mexer, levemente, ele murmura algo com a sua varinha, fazendo sair cordas douradas que os prendem, os imobilizando.

Harry e as crianças da dimensão mágica puderam sentir que aquela varinha era diferente de todas as outras, sendo que parecia ter um núcleo mágico acima de qualquer outro.

\- Pronto. Agora, eles não vão ofertar perigo.

Então, Harry explica o que aconteceu, sendo que falaram que ouviram um grito abafado do lado de uma escada quando iam ao salão principal, que ainda estava longe.

Eles temeram que alguém estivesse em perigo e saíram correndo, onde encontraram os trasgos.

Hermione e os outros notaram que eles mentiram sobre o odor e compreendiam o motivo.

Afinal, ter um nariz tão sensível, era algo demasiadamente estranho. Yukiko deu um olhar discreto a eles, indicando que iriam explicar depois, com todos entrando em um acordo mútuo.

\- Então, quebrando inúmeras regras, vocês enfrentaram Trasgos montanheses adultos, em vez de chamarem ajuda. - Snape fala seriamente - Podiam ter se ferido gravemente. São poucos bruxos que conseguem enfrentar um Trasgo Montanhês adulto. Ainda mais um grupo deles.

\- Não tivemos escolha. Ouvimos o grito e todos foram socorrer quem gritava. Mas, não entramos abruptamente. Verificamos o local e vimos a jovem quase ser acertada. Se tivéssemos demorado alguns minutos, ela teria sido morta pelo porrete deles. Senão houvesse alguém em perigo, teríamos corrido para avisá-los. - Ichigo fala.

\- Precisamos saber se a senhorita Edgecombe viu algo de estranho. Foram muitos trasgos. - Minerva fala pensativa.

Dumbledore observava os tragos, enquanto estreitava os olhos, para depois falar:

\- Vou contatar o Ministério da magia. Peço para que segurem os jovens no salão, até explicar o que aconteceu. Acredito que alguns ouviram o que nós falamos.

Os professores ficam surpresos e vão até o corredor, não vendo ninguém, pois, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa haviam saído rapidamente do local, ávidos para contar o que se sucedeu na área dos banheiros.

Kuroka e Lupin olhavam com orgulho para Harry e para os outros por terem detido os Tragos, sendo o mesmo para Dumbledore, que também os olhava orgulhoso, enquanto falava:

\- Foi preciso muita coragem e audácia. Claro que há regras que devem ser seguidas. Mas, havia duas colegas de vocês que seriam mortas, senão tivessem chegado a tempo. Ás vezes faz-se necessário quebrar as regras em nome de uma vida. Mas, são poucas as situações em que a quebra das regras torna tal ato louvável. - ele fala o final olhando diretamente para os jovens que desconfiavam que Dumbledore sabia das andanças deles pelos corredores e pelos terrenos da escola - Agora, passem na enfermaria, pois, madame Pomfrey deve estar ansiosa para examiná-los e não ouso privá-la disso.

Então, eles se retiram, enquanto que Dumbledore fazia os trasgos flutuarem no ar para não quebrarem nada ao se debaterem contra as cordas mágicas, conforme subia em direção ao seu gabinete, sendo que usaria a sua fênix, Fawkes, para entregar uma carta ao Ministério.

Após ele enviar a carta, com a fênix sumindo em uma labareda de chamas no ar, os professores apareceram no seu escritório, sendo que Minerva fala:

\- Andei pensado e desejo colocar Harry e Hermione como monitores.

\- Isso é impossível, professora McGonagall. Eles estão no primeiro ano. Os monitores sempre são mais velhos. - Snape fala surpreso.

\- Por mais que eu ache que as regras não podem ser quebradas, nesse caso, eles não tiveram escolha. Pelo que testemunharam a senhorita Edgecombe seria morta pelo porrete do Trasgo, antes que a ajuda pudesse chegar a tempo, sendo o mesmo para a senhorita Chang. Claro que deveriam enviar alguém, mas, acredito que foi uma cena chocante. Muitos adultos ficariam chocados ao verem tanto Trasgos dentro de uma escola. Convenhamos, é uma cena surreal. A senhorita Granger identificou o Trasgo corretamente. Inclusive o tipo, já que há variações entre eles, além de ser uma aluna excelente. Harry também é um aluno inteligente e mostrou fibra ao lidera-los. Nós sempre escolhemos um menino e uma menina como Monitores, para atender a ambos os sexos. Dos que estavam presentes, Hermione seria a melhor escolha.

Todos olham surpresos para o que Minerva falou, imaginando o motivo da mudança. A Minerva de antigamente sequer cogitaria a hipótese de quebrar as regras ou contorna-las. No quadribol, ela tinha motivos muito fortes e pessoais para defender Harry como apanhador, mesmo estando apenas no primeiro ano, por ser um apanhador formidável.

Porém, quebrar outra regra para colocar alunos do primeiro ano como monitores, era quase que inacreditável e eles não sabiam que o motivo da mudança, com exceção de Lupin e Kuroka, era a pequena Mizuko, a filha deles, por quem Minerva balbuciava, sempre que ia vê-la, por achar ela fofinha.

Dumbledore fala com um sorriso:

\- Nesse caso, teremos que fazer uma votação. Mesmo sendo monitores da Grifinória, como são do primeiro ano, as normas exigem uma votação, indicando que a maioria dos professores concorda com alunos do primeiro ano se tornando monitores. A professora Minerva entregará um relatório escrito sobre os motivos de suas escolhas. Após entregar a lista, iremos fazer uma votação. A maioria decidirá.

\- Entregarei em meia hora, diretor.

\- Excelente. Poderei anunciar eles como novos monitores, caso sejam de fato eleitos. Irei explicar aos alunos o que aconteceu, após receber a confirmação do Ministério sobre a remoção dos Trasgos da escola.

Minerva sai da sala, rapidamente, a fim de fazer o relatório, enquanto todos digeriam o ato inédito, até aquele instante, considerando tudo o que sabiam sobre McGonagall, enquanto que Dumbledore sorria por baixo de sua barba.

Após madame Pomfrey analisa-los mais de três vezes, até ficar satisfeita com o resultado dos exames, ela libera o grupo para o salão e quando eles entram, são ovacionados por todos, com exceção dos sonserinos, conforme o esperado.

Muitos o cumprimentam, assim como outros os abraçam, enquanto que muitos batem palmas, ao mesmo tempo em que inúmeros alunos eufóricos tentam se aproximar deles, perguntando sobre os acontecimentos, com eles percebendo que os boatos aumentaram em três vezes a quantidade de Trasgos e que teve batalhas ferozes, ao ponto de serem, praticamente, físicas.

Harry Potter e os seus amigos estavam desconcertados com o frenesi dos alunos e demorou um bom tempo, até que Dumbledore acalmasse todos, ao disparar luzes de sua varinha.

Então, os que comemoravam sentam em seus lugares e passam a observar, expectantes, o diretor.


	12. A Pedra Filosofal

**Capítulo 12 - A Pedra Filosofal**

Capítulo 12: A Pedra Filosofal

Na aula de Poções o professor desta estava desconcetrado na aula enquanto olhava para Yuri. Ela se parecia muito com Lilían anos atrás quando era mais jovem. Como quando eles entraram em Hogwarts.

Ele até hoje lamentava o fato de ter ido para o lado errado da guerra contra Voldemort. Durante a aula ele prestou tanta atenção em Yuri que acabou não tendo tempo para desprezar os grifinórios, e elogiar os sonserinos demasiadamente. Após várias semanas o Natal chegou e Hogwarts inteira começou a comemorar.

Harry ganhou presentes de não só Sirius, Yukiko e o resto de seus amigos do oriente como também de alguns do ocidente. A mãe de Fred e George havia feito suéteres e muitos chocolates para ele, seus amigos e obviamente os filhos. As de Percy e Ron eram muito mal feitas e receberam a menor dose de chocolates mostrando o quanto ela estava descontente por eles.

Percy também havia recebido um berrador dela envergonhando-o durante o almoço. Eles haviam visitado Hagrid para além de dar boas festas dar a ele alguns presentes e avisar que Norberto iria embora no dia seguinte. Eles acabaram falando sobre animais mitológicos com ele o que o levou a falar de seu Cérbero, "Fofo", que protegia algo de Nicolau Flamel no Terceiro Andar.

Depois disso eles ficaram curiosos para saber o que Fofo estava protegendo mas o meio gigante se recusou, a dizer mais alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Na noite de 26 de Dezembro eles levaram o filhote de dragão para a Torre de Astronomia usando encantos de desilusão. Eles foram forçados a conter risadas ao verem os Malfoys, Chloe e sua turma serem pegos po McGonnagal.

Ele então voltaram sua atenção a tarefa da noite: levar Norberta para Carlinhos que já estava chegando. O Weasley mais velho ficou feliz ao ver os seus irmãos mais novos e ficou surpreso ao ver Yukino. Os dois se perderam nos olhos um do outro até se lembrarem do porquê estarem ali.

Depois de darem Norberta a Carlinhos e aos seus ajudantes eles rapidamente saíram dali mas Harry, foi até uma sala primeiro. Nela ele encontrou um espelho estranho. No reflexo ele viu seus pais atrás dele fazendo-o se surpreender.

Ele então percebeu que aquele deveria ser o lendário "Espelho de Ojesed" que mostrava o desejo mais intímo do coração da pessoa que olhava nele. Ichigo voltou e viu o amigo se afastando do espelho.

Ichigo: O que houve?

Harry: Aquele era o Espelho de Ojesed.

Ichigo: Entendo. (observa o espelho de longe durante alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça e seguir Harry para fora)

Harry: Queria dar uma olhada?

Ichigo: Não. Se eu quero realizar esse desejo vou ter de me esforçar muito.

Harry (sorri): Você quer se casar com Zera né?

Ichigo: Cale-se! (os dois se desiludiram novamente e saem dali)

Mas antes de saírem disseram tranquilamente para uma "sombra":

"Boa noite Diretor Dumbledore."

E só então saíram deixando o diretor admirado com as habilidades de detecção deles. Ele esfregou a própria barba antes de olhar para o espelho e observar seu próprio desejo, e se afastar deprimido. No dia seguinte as crianças pensavam em seu próximo passo na "Investigação", enquanto as gêmeas Uzumaki comiam alguns Sapos de Chocolate com os gêmeos Weasley.

De repente Minako olhou para uma figurinha distraidamente e arregalou os olhos. Ela então chamou todos discretamente fazendo-os curiosos. Eles chamaram Luna pois era um tempo livre entre as aulas para comunicar a ela também.

Minako então mostrou a todos o que havia encontrado. Era uma figurinha de Nicolau Flamel dizendo sobre os feitos do mago e alquimista. Incluindo sobre a Pedra Filosofal.

Hermione: Deve ser isso que Fofo está protegendo!

Fred: Mas por que um artefato desses estaria na escola? Gringotes não seria mais seguro?

Neville: Antes do período escolar começar Gringotes foi arrombado.

Harry: Os duendes disseram que nada foi levado do cofre.

Yukino: E ninguém sabe quem foi.

Luna: Mas eu e meu temos certeza que foram os Narguilés que fizeram isso. (gotas de todos)

Hanako: A questão é: Quem quer a Pedra Filosofal?

George: Ela pode te dar ouro e a imortalidade. Garanto que pelo menos dois dos nossos irmãos gostariam de tê-la. (Fred acena)

Ichigo: A lista de quem gostaria de tê-la é muito grande. Mas só a gente, os professores, o diretor, Hagrid e o proprietário sabemos que ela está aqui.

Harry: Alguém pode ter descoberto.

Hermione: Mas quem?

Zera: Essa é a pergunta de cem galeões.

Harry: Depois dos exames deveriámos dar uma outra olhada no Fofo novamente. Só por garantias. (os outros acenaram)

Noites mais tarde eles estavam novamente usando poderosos encantos de desilusão, para chegar ao terceiro andar. Durante esse tempo as crianças do oriente perceberam que Filch devia usar algum tipo de poção, para controlar a Madame Nor-r-a. Eles começaram a planejar um meio de libertá-la.

A porta do terceiro andar estava apenas encostada e não trancada como o de costume. Eles notaram uma harpa tocando uma música simples porém calma que havia colocado o Cérbero para dormir. Harry notou que ela estava acabando e enfeitiçou a harpa para se manter tocando, num looping de seis horas.

Fred abriu o alçapão e todos olharam para o fundo que não era visível de onde eles estavam. Eles então decidiram usar o feitiço de levitação para fazer uma descida suave. Usando o Lumus eles viram uma planta enquanto desciam e se esquivaram dela.

Ichigo: Isso é uma planta Bafo de Dragão.

Zera: Como assim?

Neville: Ela gosta tanto da escuridão quanto um visgo do diabo, mas ao contrário da outra planta que se afasta do fogo e da luz do sol, a Bafo de Dragão floresce sob a luz do sol e liberta uma névoa venenosa.

Yukino: E se você for estúpido o suficiente para tentar queimá-la, você descobriria porque ela tem esse nome. A planta retaliaria com o fogo que era tão quente quanto o de um dragão. Normalmente você não sobreviveria a isso. Sem mencionar que com os grandes tentáculos da armadilha do diabo em torno da planta menor não seria notado imediatamente.

Hermione: Duas armadilhas em uma.

Depois disso eles chegaram a uma sala onde várias chaves voavam com asas e havia uma porta com uma fechadura de prata. Eles notaram várias vassouras num canto.

George: Eu não acredito que convocar a chave correta irá funcionar.

Fred: O Professor Flitwicky é esperto demais para fazer isso ser tão simples.

Hermione: Como vocês tem tanta certeza que esse obstáculo é dele?

Fred: Ele fez algo parecido para treinar a apanhadora da Corvinal no ano passado, pelo que ouvimos. (vê Harry ir olhando as chaves voando) Vai usar uma das vassouras?

Harry: Não. Preciso esticar as minhas asas. (Hermione, os gêmeos Weasley, Zera, Neville e Luna arregalam os olhos quando duas asas draconianas brancas saem das costas de Harry para logo em seguida ele alçar vôo em alta velocidade)

Hermione: O que acabou de acontecer? (tentando entender os eventos ocorrendo)

Luna: Ele tem asas de dragão?

Yukino: Um Dragão de Neve para ser mais exato.

Zera: Como você sabe disso?

Yukino: Pois eu também tenho. (mostra as suas próprias asas ação copiada por Ichigo que revela asas azuis e uma cauda de macaco marrom e as gêmeas Uzumaki revelam as suas orelhas e caudas) Harry-nii e eu somos parte dragões de neve.

Ichigo: Eu sou parte dragão de vento por parte de mãe e saiyajin por parte de pai. (Zera se aproxima dele olhando para a cauda curiosa)

Zera: Posso tocar? (ele acena e ela começa a esfregar a cauda dele fazendo-o ronronar deixando-a corada)

Minako e Hanako: Nós somos youkais Kitsune. (Fred e George estavam olhando para elas admirados)

Fred: Isso explica porque vocês são tão brincalhonas.

George: Raposas tem essa fama. (as Uzumaki sorriem)

Enquanto essa conversa ocorria Harry voava em alta velocidade caçando a chave. Ele encontrou a que tinha sido usada mas quando estendeu a mão as outras chaves o atacaram. Elas ficaram afiadas e tentaram cortá-lo mas ele se protegeu com uma barreira mágica sobre o seu corpo.

Quando o dragão pegou a chave as outras voltaram ao normal parando de atacá-lo. Ele então pousou para onde os seus amigos estavam sendo que Hermione observava suas asas com admiração. Eles então prometeram que explicariam mais tarde.

Na próxima sala eles viram um trasgo nocauteado.

Hermione: Ele é maior do que o que entrou na escola no Hallowen. (Harry acena tampando o nariz assim como Yukino, Ichigo, Minako e Hanako) O que houve?

Hanako: Nosso olfato é muito mais apurado.

Yukino: Vamos logo para a próxima sala. (abre outra porta)

Na próxima sala tinha um tabuleiro de xadrez gigante e para garantir que você não passasse por cima dele, haviam armadilhas. Isso os fez ter de jogar no lugar das peças por meia hora. Felizmente eles não perderam nenhuma peça humana.

Depois disso eles chegaram numa sala com vários frascos de diferentes tamanhos numa mesa. Assim que o último deles passou a entrada foi coberta por chamas roxas e a saída por chamas negras. A parte complicada surgiu quando eles estavam na sala que Snape havia montado. Um enigma com uma linha de poções.

Eles tomaram o tempo para inspecionar o conteúdo de cada frasco.

Hanako: Snape é um preconceituoso mas ele é mesmo um especialista em poções.

Minako: A qualidade desta poção de proteção contra fogo interna que é codificada para as chamas roxas e as negras é incrível.

George: Um feitiço simples de água ou gelo não apagaria essas chamas.

Yukino: Eu e Harry conseguriámos. (checa a quantidade das poções) Acho melhor usarmos o nosso gelo pois não tem poção o bastante para todos nós. (Harry acena)

Os dois dragões de gelo então dispararam uma pequena baforada de gelo que limpou o caminho deles das chamas negras. Eles haviam feito aquilo com tal controle que não haviam vestígios do gelo, vapor ou chamas. Entrando na última sala eles se surpreenderam com quem viram lá.

Zera (sussurrando): Marietta Edgecombe? (a dita cuja ainda não notou a presença deles enquanto está se olhando no Espelho de Ojesed) O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Ichigo: Boa pergunta. (de cenho franzido) Uma bruxa da idade dela não poderia ter passado todos esses obstáculos tão facilmente.

Harry: Tem uma segunda pessoa com ela. (as outras crianças do oriente sentem uma segunda assinatura mágica no mesmo lugar que Marietta)

Fred: Como é possível?

Harry: Só se... (arregala os olhos) Ela deve estar dividindo o corpo dela com alguém. (desilude a si mesmo e ao resto de seus amigos) Esperem aqui... (enquanto Marietta se mantém olhando para o espelho e conversando consigo mesma ele começa a escrever runas no chão perto dela)

Depois que ele terminou desiludiu a si mesmo e surgiu atrás dele.

Harry: Olá Marietta. (a garota dá um salto e se vira para ele assustada)

Marietta: Potter! O que faz aqui?

Harry: Eu é que pergunto. Por que deseja a Pedra Filosofal?

Marietta: Para o meu mestre é claro! (seus olhos ganham um brilho insano) Ele prometeu que quando ele retornasse ao poder daria a minha família tantas riquezas e poder, que eu jamais poderia imaginar!

Harry: Ou até não precisar mais de você. Presumo que o trasgo foi sua obra?

Marietta: Eu queria entrar no terceiro andar naquela noite mas vocês estragaram tudo! E aquele maldito trasgo saiu do meu controle.

Harry: E quem é o seu mestre? (tendo uma boa idéia)

Voz Desconhecida: Deixe-me vê-lo.

Marietta: Mas mestre... (a voz rosna)

Voz: DEIXE-ME! (Marietta leva as suas mãos ao seus cabelos e surpreende Harry ao revelar que é uma peruca se virando de costas e revelando um rosto sem nariz) Olá Harry Potter.

Harry: Olá Tom Servolo Riddle. (Tom rosna furioso)

Voldemort: É VOLDEMORT! (os Weasley, Neville, Zera, Hermione e Luna tremem de medo enquanto as crianças do oriente estão calmas) E VOCÊ DEVE SE LEMBRAR DISSO!

Harry: Esse foi o melhor codinome que você arrumou? Em francês isso significa "Vôo da Morte". (o lorde das trevas bufa) Você está agindo como uma criança mimada. (curioso) Você fez Marietta matar os unicórnios e beber o sangue deles para não ser amaldiçoado?

Voldemort: Exatamente. A família dela é uma fiel servidora minha nas sombras. Eu queria manter os meus olhos em você e então ordenei que Marietta fosse a minha hospedeira. O fato da Pedra Filosofal estar aqui foi uma situação de ganha-ganha.

Harry: E agora?

Voldemort: Eu irei matá-lo como eu deveria ter feito anos atrás! Marietta mate-o! (Marietta se vira e tenta dispara um "Avada Kedavra" mas o feitiço não sai dela) O que houve sua menina tola? Estou dividindo minha magia com você para matar o Potter!

Marietta: Eu estou fraca milord. É como se a magia estivesse sendo drenada de mim!

Harry: É exatamente o que está ocorrendo. (aponta para runas no chão) Essas runas drenam a magia se um bruxo ou bruxa usa magias mortais na vitíma.

Voldemort: NÃO! (para o espanto de Harry e dos outros uma umaça negra sai de Marietta fazendo-a berrar de dor e desmaiar no chão) Isso não ficará assim Potter! (a fumaça ganha a face de Voldemort e foge por uma janela)

As outras crianças se desiludiram e se aproximaram de Harry.

Yukino: Isso foi meio Anti-Climáx não é mesmo? (observa Marietta no chão e checa o seu pulso) Ela ainda está viva.

Hermione: E agora?

Harry: Chamamos os professores. (percebe Yuri os vigiando desiludida)


	13. Revelação

**Notas da Autora**

Após impedirem o retorno de Voldemort, as crianças decidem...

Yuri descobre que...

Harry e as outras crianças da dimensão mágica decidem...

 **Capítulo 13 - Revelação**

\- Melhor fazermos de conta que somente eu passei pelas chamas e vocês foram pedir ajuda. Somente Dumbledore sabe a verdade sobre nós. – Harry fala – Por sorte, vocês estavam desiludidos.

\- E quanto as chamas? A porção que detectei permitia apenas passar por elas. – Hermione fala, preocupada.

\- Podemos restaurar elas. Eu fico com as pretas e você com as roxas, irmã. Ou quer o contrário? – Minako pergunta ansiosa.

\- Por que escolheu as chamas negras. A magia para ambas é igual. – Hanako pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Por que eu acho linda as chamas negras. Você prefere as azuis. E bem... assim... roxo de certa forma... – ela fala incerta.

\- Roxo é roxo. Azul é azul. Fala sério. O que roxo tem a ver com o azul?

\- Bem... Só sei que as chamas negras irão ficar comigo.

Hanako ia argumentar, até que Ichigo pigarreia, falando:

\- Se não resolverem as chamas, será este Ichigo que vai resolver. Além disso, temos pressa.

Já os gêmeos acharam a face delas fofas quando estavam aborrecidas, pois, as bochechas incharam e frente a tal cena, eles suspiram apaixonados.

Eles voltam até a sala anterior e Hermione entrega a garrafa a Harry que toma, sendo aquela que permitira que passasse pelas chamas negras e Ichigo será aquele que vai chamar ajuda, ao tomar a porção da garrafinha que permitiria passar pelas chamas roxas.

Já os demais ficaram no local, enquanto as gêmeas conjuravam as chamas, novamente, como se elas nunca tivessem sido apagadas.

\- Melhor criamos uma barreira mágica nas suas mentes. – Yukino fala pensativa – Não acha, Harry?

\- Por quê? E como assim barreira? – Neville pergunta curioso.

\- É por causa da técnica de ler mentes, a legilimência? – Luna pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Verdade. Tem bruxos que conseguem ler mentes e tem aqueles que conseguem usar a oclumência para bloquear a mente. – Neville fala pensativo.

\- Bem, considerando esse perigo, melhor termos uma forma de nossas verdadeiras memórias não serem acessadas. Oclumência não é fácil. Sei disso, pois, andei praticando. – Hermione comenta.

\- Verdade. – Zera fala.

\- Vocês podem fazer algo assim? – Fred pergunta, surpreso.

\- Nós sabemos usar oclumência. Mas, por praticidade, usamos o escudo mágico mental, que não só bloqueia como permite colocar memórias falsas. Quando alguém tentar ler a mente, não saberá do bloqueio e somente verá o que desejamos que veja. Mas, somente ele verá isso. Vocês sempre vão se lembrar e ter para vocês, as suas memórias verdadeiras. – Harry fala sorrindo.

\- Incrível! – Jorge comenta – Com isso, poderíamos manter os nossos planos de lojas para logros ocultas da mamãe.

\- Verdade, irmão. Nós acreditamos que ela deve saber legilimência – Jorge fala pensativo – Isso explicaria como ela está desconfiada.

\- Uma loja de logros será maravilhoso. – Minako comenta animada.

\- Gostaríamos de poder ajudar. Poderíamos usar nosso conhecimento para ajuda-los a criarem itens excelentes! – Hanako exclama animada com um sorriso de raposa, assim como a irmã.

Os gêmeos ficam ainda mais apaixonados por elas, se já era possível, pois, elas eram simplesmente perfeitas para eles, com ambos parecendo serem feitas um para o outro, assim como vice-versa.

\- Bem, melhor fazermos tudo isso, agora. Depois, conversamos e tenho o lugar ideal para isso. – Harry fala, preocupado.

Então, Ichigo sai do local, enquanto que Yukino executava a magia e plantava memórias falsas. Quem usasse legilimência ou leitura da mente contra eles, somente veriam eles presos nas chamas, com Harry passando pelas chamas negras e Ichigo passando pelas chamas roxas, graças a Hermione, para buscar ajuda e depois, Harry do outro lado, contando o que ocorreu.

\- Não consigo ver essas recordações. Só consigo ver o que nos testemunhamos. Essa magia é incrível. – Hermione comenta, admirada.

\- Querem aprender magias diferentes? Além disso, sabemos bastantes magias daqui. O que acha de treinarmos? Tenho até um lugar para isso. – Harry fala com um sorriso.

\- Iríamos ser treinados? Sério? – Neville pergunta animado.

\- Sim. Também, vamos revelar o que somos.

\- Quando? – Luna pergunta animada.

\- Hoje. Após tudo ser resolvido. – Yukino fala com um sorriso.

Então, a meia dragão mostra um fio de cabelo e fala:

\- É da Marietta. Nós vimos na mente dela, pois, usamos legilimência, que os pais dela possuem materiais de artes das trevas. Acreditamos que eles vão tentar se livrar delas. Precisamos detê-los.

\- Como vão fazer isso com um fio de cabelo? – Hermione pergunta curiosa.

\- Podemos fazer isso? Por favor. Queremos brincar.

Hanako pergunta, contendo as suas orelhas e caudas de aparecerem, com ambas exibindo olhos pidões e imensos sorrisos. Os gêmeos as acharam mais fofas ainda.

\- "Brincar"? – Neville pergunta com uma gota na cabeça, levemente receoso o que elas queriam dizer com brincar.

\- Quando revelamos a vocês, vocês irão compreender o comportamento delas. – Ichigo fala sorrindo.

\- Claro. Toma. – Yukino entrega com um sorriso.

Ambas as gêmeas seguram os fios, enquanto se concentravam, sendo que Hanako fala:

\- Fico com a família.

\- Não vai sobrar nada para mim. Você fica com os pais e irmãos dela, além de distrair o elfo doméstico dele. Ou melhor, elfos. Eu fico com os avôs e tios. – Minako fala.

\- Tudo bem.

\- O que vocês vão fazer? – Zera pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Primeiro, vou fazer eles deixarem o porão aberto, assim como as fechaduras mágicas, destrancadas. Vi na mente dela, que eles mantém um porão com itens de magia negra. Depois, vão se tornar frutas, para ficarem parados, sendo que vão ficar assim, sem se lembrarem do período que ficaram nessa forma. Quando representantes do ministério entrem na casa deles, eles voltaram ao normal, antes que os vejam nessa forma de frutas. – Minako fala animada.

\- Mas, antes disso, vou fazer eles mandarem os elfos domésticos arrumarem os enormes jardins deles, que os deixaram ocupados, para impedir deles verem o que acontece aos donos. – Hanako fala – É uma magia a distância. Todos estão interligados pela linhagem sanguínea e o fato de somente se casarem com membros de sua família, potencializa a linhagem e consequentemente, potencializa magias relacionadas a isso, pois, há poucas variações genéticas. Será bem fácil, sendo que normalmente é difícil quando há variações genéticas.

\- Genéticas?

Enquanto as gêmeas usavam a magia, se concentrando no fio de cabelo, Hermione explica sobre genética de uma forma didática voltada aos bruxos, já que genes, DNA e demais assuntos relacionados a genética, eram termos completamente estranhos, ao contrário daqueles que vivem com os não mágicos.

Neville, Luna, Fred, Jorge e Zera compreendem a explicação e os riscos do cruzamento consanguíneo.

Harry, Yukino e as gêmeas erguem as mãos, mostrando braceletes que lembravam luvas em suas mãos e para espanto dos demais, surgem lâminas deles, no caso, uma espécie de espada e Harry fala:

\- É chamado de Hidden Blade (Lâmina Oculta). Nós deram, no final de nosso treinamento. É excelente para bloquear armas e para todos, é apenas uma luva simples.

Nisso, eles fazem um movimento e as lâminas se recolhem, com os demais virando as mãos deles, apalpando, sendo que Hermione corava ao tocar a mão de Harry, vendo depois o belo sorriso que ele lhe dirigia, fazendo o coração da jovem falhar uma batida. As gêmeas coram com o toque dos gêmeos em seus punhos. Já. Neville, Zera e Luna, investigavam a luva de Yukino.

\- Incrível! – Neville fica em uma perda de palavras.

Longe dali, Ichigo está se aproximando da passagem para pedir ajuda, quando surge Dumbledore e os demais professores, surgem.

\- Diretor, Harry atravessou as chamas negras! – o meio dragão, meio saiyajin, finge desespero ao falar com Dumbledore – Eu vim correndo para pedir ajuda.

Ele consente e nisso, todos o seguem, inclusive madame Pomfrey, sendo seguidos de Ichigo.

Eles chegam as salas das chamas e Snape se adianta, anulando as chamas que havia conjurado, enquanto Dumbledore ia até Harry, que cochicha e contava a verdade ao diretor, enquanto se afastavam dali, assim como revela o que descobriu da família de Marietta.

Na sala, Snape pergunta curioso, olhando para os frascos:

\- Quem resolveu o meu enigma?

\- Eu, professor. Era bem complexo. De fato, muitos bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica para poderem compreender e, portanto, ficariam para sempre presos ou então, acabariam morrendo ao beberem a porção errada.

Ele analisa Hermione que se aproxima das garrafas e fala o que era cada uma. Snape arqueia o cenho, para depois falar:

\- Dez pontos para a Grifinória, por elucidar o meu enigma. – ele fala, antes de se afastar.

Os demais professores ficaram surpresos, pois, Snape dar pontos para a Grifinória, ainda mais para alguém que nasceu não mágico, é como se ele distribuísse doces com um sorriso no rosto. Ele ignora o rosto surpreso de todos, menos de Lupin e de Kuroka, que sorriam, com Severo revirando os olhos.

Yuri, que ainda estava desiludida, observava tudo e enfim, viu o professor de porções, sendo que ficava tão absorta em pensamentos, enquanto executava porções demasiadamente simples para ela, que não olhou atentamente para o professor. Além disso, estava focada em analisar a missão como um todo e definir estratégias de investigação, antes de se ater a olhar para pessoas fora do seu foco de investigação.

Ela reparou nos orbes negros como a noite, que eram tão profundos quanto o oceano e igualmente misteriosos, sendo que sentia o quanto ele era quieto e reservado. Ela podia sentir que ele tinha uma vida marcada, assim como sentia um grande pesar, culpa e dor. Ela cora conforme o olhava, pois, ele era o oposto de Tiago, embora pudesse sentir que ele era capaz de se sacrificar, se fosse necessário. Sentia que se não fossem as cicatrizes em sua alma e coração, seria alguém bem diferente e confessava que sentia vontade conhece-lo e de quem sabe, curar essas cicatrizes.

Ao pensar nisso, ela cora ainda mais, enquanto sentia o seu coração bater acelerado, se sentindo como uma dragoa jovem em seu primeiro amor.

Após madame Ponfrey examinar os jovens, ela vai até a outra sala, suspirando ao ver o estado de Marietta.

Rapidamente, conjura uma maca embaixo da menina, após ajeitá-la, para depois fazer a mesma levitar, passando a segui-la como um cachorrinho adestrado, conforme ela se dirigia a enfermaria.

Eles chegam à outra sala e Dumblore fala, olhando seriamente para Marietta, sendo que seus orbes azuis crispavam na direção da jovem desacordada:

\- Madame Pomfrey, por favor, use uma magia de corpo preso nela, após trata-la. – ele fala friamente, embora pudesse ser sentida a raiva dele em cada poro de seu corpo e em cada palavra que pronunciava.

\- Mas... Diretor, ela... – a curandeira tentava falar com a voz falha.

\- Voldemort estava com ela, o tempo todo, nesse ano letivo.

Após o choque do uso do nome de Voldemort, com exceção das crianças no recinto, de Lupin e de Kuroka, que não se chocaram, pois, ouviam o nome com naturalidade, a enfermeira de Hogwarts fala:

\- Pobrezinha! Foi controlada por esse monstro!

\- Não foi controlada.

Nisso, ele conta o ocorrido e todos ficam chocados, inclusive Snape, pois, não sabia que os pais dela foram comensais. Sabia de vários que eram, mas, deles não e se questionava quais outras eram famílias das trevas e que ele não sabia.

\- Entendo. Vou colocar o feitiço do corpo preso, nela.

\- Ótimo. Vou enviar uma coruja ao ministério. No caso, para Madame Bones. Ela é justa e sempre age seguindo as leis. Depois, envio outra para o ministro. Quero alertá-la, primeiro.

Então, ele sai dali, sendo que antes, fala para a professora Minerva, que cora com o olhar dele, que sorri:

\- Acredito que uma xícara de chocolate quente, seria muito bom para eles, após toda essa aventura, professora McGonagall. Vou anunciar a noite, no jantar, o que aconteceu aqui e homenagear a bravura e determinação demonstrada hoje. Estou orgulhoso de vocês.

O olhar dele se demora em Harry, sendo que era visível o sorriso de orgulho que dirigia a cada um deles, sentindo um orgulho especial pelo Potter, antes de se afastar dali.

Após o chocolate quente, ele e Hermione voltam as suas funções de monitores, ajudando alunos e não somente os punindo por desrespeito as regras, quando notavam que não foi proposital, sendo algo usual aos alunos novatos. Eles agiam como o oposto dos outros, que costumavam mais punir e criticar, do que auxiliar.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Lupin vai até Harry e explica que funcionários do Ministério, acompanhados de Madame Bones, encontraram os Edgecombe nas suas casas e que de quebra, descobriram itens de magias trevas, assim como a marca negra nos braços deles, que era a caveira com uma cobra, sendo que estava enfraquecida, mas, ainda visível, demonstrando que eram seguidores de Voldemort. A família foi enviada a Azkaban, após confessarem o que fizeram com inúmeras pessoas, com o uso do verissatium.

\- A justiça está sendo feita, aos poucos. – Harry comenta e Lupin concorda – Mas, ainda falta alguns peixes grandes, como os Malfoys.

\- Eles vão ficar em Azkaban por um bom tempo e o melhor disso tudo, é que irão ficar em celas separadas e Marietta vai se juntar a eles.

Harry contou o ocorrido a Lupin, que fica orgulhoso, sendo que mais tarde, no quarto que dividia com Neville, Ichigo e os gêmeos, mostra o celular mágico que fora modificado, permitindo assim conversar com os seus parentes e contar das novidades.

No jantar, o salão comunal está lotado e Dumbledore se levanta, dando batidinhas em uma taça, para depois falar:

\- Antes de se esbaldarem nesse magnifico banquete, desejo contar o que ocorreu no Terceiro andar. Como era um segredo, sei que toda a escola já sabe. Porém, prefiro contar a verdade, do que ouvirem mentiras truncadas de terceiros – o olha dele quando passa pelo salão, se fixa em alguns alunos que coram e desviam os olhos - Marietta Edgecombe, estava trabalhando com Voldemort ou se preferirem, o que restou dele – a menção do nome faz muitos temerem – Claro que o Ministério não deseja que eu divulgue isso a vocês. Mas, acho que precisam saber a verdade, desde já. Inclusive, a sua família foi condenada a Azkaban, ao ser detectado que eram Comensais da morte, que como vocês estudaram nos livros, eram os fieis seguidores de Voldemort. Portanto, eles nunca estiveram sobre a Maldição Imperius. Harry Potter, Yukino Black Tsukishiro, Hermione Granger, Hanako Namikaze Uzumaki, Minako Namikaze Uzumaki, Ichigo Ketchum Marvell, Neville Longbotton, Zera McLaren, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weslley e Jorge Weslley, demonstraram essa tarde uma audácia e coragem sem limites, visando enfrentar quem quer que fosse, sendo que não havia tempo para buscar ajuda. Eles se dedicaram a deter o mal, com a bravura que muitos demonstraram no passado, ao pensarem na luz, no amor e no bem. Eles atrasaram o retorno de Voldemort. Mas, esse mal, não desistirá. Resta sabermos se continuaremos conseguindo impedi-lo de retornar ao poder, como era no passado. A única forma de impedir isso é nos unimos. Portanto, após esse longo discurso, eu ergo a minha taça aos heróis que estão sentados essa noite, dentre vocês. Todos devemos erguer as nossas taças em homenagem a eles.

Dumbledore ergue a dele, sendo seguido pelos outros, com exceção da Sonserina, claro, sendo que Snape ficava observando Yuri, que por sua vez corava, se sentindo como uma dragoa jovem, novamente.

\- Portanto, em virtude desses acontecimentos, concedo cinquenta pontos para cada um dos nossos heróis, em nome de sua bravura e coragem, frente ao perigo, agindo de forma destemida em nome do bem, da luz e do amor.

Muitos sonserinos se engasgam com a comida, sendo que os alunos dessa casa olhavam aterrorizados para o diretor e ao olharem para o lado, observam que as enormes ampulhetas, no caso o da Grifinória, o bulbo era preenchido com uma quantidade imensamente respeitável de rubis. Era evidente a todos, que o Troféu das casas, dali há algumas semanas, seria da Grifinória.

Mesmo com a revelação chocante para os sonserinos, Snape parecia absorto em seus pensamentos, conforme o rosto de Yuri lhe vinha a mente. Para ele, o resto do mundo não importava.

Quando os alunos da Sonserina olharam para o diretor de sua casa, acreditavam que ele devia estar chocado demais, tentando assimilar o que ocorreu e por isso, estava do jeito que viam e que também por isso, não fez qualquer objeção pela quantidade absurda de pontos.

Os alunos das outras casas já comemoravam com antecipação, pois, não aguentavam mais ver, ano após ano, consecutivamente, as cores da bandeira da Sonserina no salão, tendo que aturar os sonserinos que ficavam imensamente arrogantes, mais do que o usual, com os mesmos recebendo o troféu das casas e do Quadribol.

Mesmo que fosse a Grifinória ganhando, era motivo de comemoração, apenas pelo fato de ver a face de horror e de desilusão dos Sonserinos.

Afinal, enquanto que as outras três casas trabalhavam bem e em harmonia, a Sonserina nunca trabalhou em harmonia com as outras casas e ao longo da história se tornou famosa pela discórdia e por produzir os bruxos das trevas mais aterrorizantes que já existiu, assim como um exército de bruxos das trevas. Raramente existiu alguém decente. Foram poucos e ao longo dos séculos, dava para contar em apenas uma mão. Nas outras casas surgiram bruxos das trevas, também, mas, foram poucos. Sonserina era conhecida como a casa das trevas, famosa pelos inúmeros bruxos que se enveredaram nas trevas ao longo da história.

O que ninguém sabia, eram dos segredos que permeavam as casas. No caso, mais precisamente, o da Sonserina. Um segredo perdido no tempo e nas memórias.

Algumas horas depois, eles saem de seus quartos e Harry usa o feitiço da desilusão nos gêmeos e em Neville e depois em Zera e em Hermione. No corredor, Harry pega o Mapa do Maroto e bate com a varinha, falando:

\- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.

Então, o pergaminho revela o mapa, com a localização de todos no castelo.

Eles saem e vão até a Torre da Corvinal, sendo que Yukino se aproxima do retrato, que faz a usual charada. Para entrar no salão comunal da Corvinal, era preciso acertar a resposta. Não havia senhas, ao contrário da Grifinória.

\- Quem é aquele, que num instante se quebra, bastando alguém dizer o nome dele?– ela fala com uma voz grogue de sono, entre bocejos.

\- O silêncio – Yukino se aproxima e responde a charada.

\- Resposta correta.

O quadro, gira para o lado, revelando uma passagem, com eles se entreolhando, pois, normalmente, os quadros questionariam o que alunos de outro casa faziam aquela hora da noite e ao olharem mais atentamente, notam que ela tinha uma toca de dormir e parecia grogue de sono. Eles acreditavam que a sonolência dela, a impedia de fazer qualquer comentário, questionamento ou de perceber que não eram alunos da Torre da Corvinal e o fato de Yukino responder rapidamente, não demorado em dar a resposta correta, a fez abrir a porta, sem reparar em que era, provavelmente, julgando que era uma aluna da sua torre.

Luna aparece no corredor e rapidamente é desiludida, sendo que a magia de Harry permitia que eles se vissem desde que fosse a mesma pessoa que lançasse a magia em várias. Se fosse outra pessoa, eles não conseguiriam ver um ao outro. Por isso, Harry, Yukino, Ichigo e as gêmeas se alteravam em lançar os feitiços da desilusão e quando um deles ficava de desiludir os outros, somente ele ou ela os desiludia.

Eles chegam até o andar que tinha a sala precisa e observam Harry se concentrar, enquanto subia e descia três vezes o trecho, com eles vendo uma porta se materializar do nada.

Eles entram e ficam estarrecidos com o tamanho, pois, era uma sala gigantesca e Fred comenta:

\- Que estranho... Quando viemos aqui, era um armário de vassouras.

\- E o que vieram fazer aqui? – Luna pergunta curiosa.

\- Alguns itens que não podiam estar nas mãos de alunos. – ele fala sem graça.

\- Itens proibidos? – Hermione fica preocupada.

\- Não. Itens que tem a venda controlada. Tipo alguns classe B. – Fred fala sem graça.

\- É para algumas ideias que tivemos para a futura Loja de logros. – Jorge fala sonhador, até que faz uma careta – Flinch estava no nosso encalço e tivemos que esconder os itens. O que é estranho, é que não conseguimos encontrar, no dia seguinte, quando voltamos para pegar os itens.

Harry, Yukino, Ichigo, Minako e Hanako se dirigem ao centro da sala e se concentram.

Harry e Yukino se tornam dragões alvos peludos ocidentais, com asas de penas, olhos azuis e que tinha uma espécie de porrete na ponta da cauda, capaz de quebrar ossos e sua respiração exalava uma névoa alva.

Minako e Hanako fazem surgir primeiro as suas orelhas e nove caudas, felpudas, para depois assumirem a forma de raposas imensas na cor laranja, tendo a ponta das caudas, a barriga, as pontas das patas e das orelhas na cor dourada.

Ichigo mostrou a sua cauda felpuda castanha e gera um brilho na mão, lançando para o teto, olhando para a mesma, com os demais notando que parecia uma lua.

Eles observam ele crescendo, enquanto que as suas roupas o acompanhavam graças a magia que usou nelas, sendo que viram ele ganhar um focinho com presas e olhos vermelhos, com o corpo sendo preenchido de pelos, enquanto aumentava de tamanho, até se tornar um macaco imenso, com o mesmo falando:

\- Essa é a minha forma chamada Oozaru, por parte saiyajin.

Então, o seu corpo brilha, sendo que ele desfaz o brilho no teto, para depois se transformar em um dragão, com a cauda dele mudando para de um dragão alvo, peludo, mas, diferente de Harry e Yukino, para depois baixar a sua cabeça, olhando para aquela que amava e os seus amigos, falando:

\- Eu sou o príncipe dos dragões do céu.

Harry sorri e fala:

\- A minha madrinha, é a princesa de todos os dragões. Nós dois somos príncipes, já que me tornei filho adotivo deles e minha madrinha, Yukiko me tornou um dragon slayer, enquanto Yukino é meio dragão. Somos príncipes.

As gêmeas sentam sobre as patas traseiras, com as caudas abanando, assim como os demais e Minako fala:

\- Nossos pais são os reis das raposas. Portanto, somos as princesas do nosso reino.

Então, eles olham expectantes para os seus amigos, pois, estavam ansiosos para saber como reagiriam.


	14. O Início das Férias

**Capítulo 14 - O Início das Férias**

Capítulo 14: O Início das Férias

Depois de revelarem as suas verdadeiras formas eles olharam para os seus amigos expectantes. Fred e George adimiravam a beleza de Minako e Hanako murmurando o quanto eram fofas e perfeitas na forma de raposas, fazendo-as corarem. Zera admirava Ichigo em sua forma draconiana impressionada.

Neville e Luna se dividiam observando todos eles adimirados e sem palavras pela primeira vez na vida. Hermione ficou impressionada e adimirada com a pelagem nos corpos de Harry e Yukino. Era diferente de tudo o que ela já tinha lido sobre dragões.

As crianças da Dimensão Mágica então retornaram ao normal sorrindo com a reação positiva dos amigos. Depois disso começou uma contagem regressiva para o fim do ano letivo. Todos combinaram que iam passar duas semanas na casa dos Weasleys, a Toca, antes de irem a dimensão mágica.

Fred e George avisaram que a casa não teria acomodações para todos mas Harry disse que eles cuidariam disso. Depois que o período escolar terminou Hermione passou dois dias com os seus pais antes de ir a Toca de Noitibus. Lá ela foi recebida com a visão da casa dos Weasleys e algumas barracas de acampar.

Molly Weasley a recebeu como se ela fosse da família e Hermione descobriu que Harry e os outros haviam chegado um dia antes. As barracas haviam sido montadas por eles para não lotarem a casa dos Weasleys. As barracas pareciam casas por dentro e em cada cabiam de duas a três pessoas.

Assim a divisão ficou que ela, Yukino e Harry ficariam numa barraca, Ichigo e Zera em outra e finalmente estavam as gêmeas Uzumakis. O que a Granger achou engraçado de ver era que Rony e Percy trabalhando tanto nas tarefas. Molly estava punindo os dois pela vergonha que eles haviam arrastado a família deles.

Os dois tinham que lavar os pratos, colocá-los na mesa, limpar a mesa, varrer a casa, jogar os gnomos de jardim para longe e várias outras tarefas pesadas. A única coisa que ela não deixava eles fazerem eram as refeições que os todos comeriam.

Afinal os dois Weasleys eram desastrês na cozinha. Rony tinha mais carga de trabalho do que Percy pois ele havia tido notas piores por ser um preguiçoso, que raramente estudava. Durante aquelas duas semanas em uqe eles estiveram lá conheceram Gui Weasley e reencontraram Carlinhos, que fingiu que era a primeira vez que os via (por razões óbvias).

Algo muito engraçado foi quando Molly havia dito o quanto estava orgulhosa pelo bom comportamento dos gêmeos naquele ano. Ela havia concluído que isso era porque eles haviam conhecido as gêmeas Uzumaki, Minako e Hanako. Se ela soubesse que eles apenas eram mais discretos nas brincadeiras deles...

As crianças da dimensão mágica deram alguns itens tecnológicos mágicos a Molly e a Arthur visando ajudar ambos. Molly recebeu um aspirador de pó, para ajudar na limpeza da casa, e Arthur um computador portátil, para ajudá-lo no trabalho. Os dois ficaram muito agradecidos com os presentes.

Depois dessas duas semanas na Toca eles levaram os gêmeos, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Zera, Gui e Carlinhos (os dois últimos como responsáveis de Fred e George) a dimensão mágica. Eles foram para lá via círculo mágico de teletransporte uma versão mais poderosa de chaves de portal. Além disso eles não davam nauseás.

Hermione: Estou sem palavras. (olhando para um continente flutuante)

Harry (sorri): Você ainda não viu nada.

Carlinhos (observa os dragões voando admirado): É incrível.

Yukino (corada): Quer que eu mostre a minha forma draconiana depois?

Depois disso eles foram ver um jogo de "queimada mágica". O jogo possuía basicamente as mesmas regras da queimada normal mas os jogadores poderiam usar seus poderes, desde que se adaptassem as regras. Por exemplo você poderia lançar a bola com força sobre humana ou fazê-la pegar fogo, desde que não a destruísse.

Todos viram uma dupla jogando contra cinco pessoas e ganhando.

Fred: Quem são eles?

Ichigo: São Issei Hyoudou e Valerie Sparda. Os dois são de clãs rivais mas se amam.

Hermione: Tipo Romeu e Julieta? (Minako acena)

Luna: Quem?

Harry: É uma história de amor e tragédia dos não mágicos.

Hanako: Mas ao contrário dos Capuleto e dos Montechio as famílias deles não são contra o relacionamento amoroso, que eles possuem. Está até ajudando a superarem a racha entre os clãs.

Gui: Interessante. Podemos jogar?

Yukino (gota): No estado atual de vocês seriam mortos. Se você não tem um nível de magia razoável isso é um jogo perigoso.

Ichigo: E com esse comentário feliz vamos ver o Templo do Relâmpago!

Zera: Templo do Relâmpago? Lá há muitos magos que usam magia de relâmpago?

Minako: Quase isso. Lá é onde vive o Titã dos Relâmpagos o Passáro Lendário Zapdos.

Eles caminharam um pouco até chegarem numa floresta e ficarem diante de uma grande escadaria. Isso fez os bruxos do ocidente gemerem ao ver o que teriam de subir. Pelo menos até os dragões e youkais assumirem as suas formas e fazerem sinal, para montarem neles.

Hermione, Neville e Luna montaram em Harry, Yukino ofereceu montaria a Gui e Carlinhos (extremamente admirado com a forma draconiana dela), Ichigo ofereceu a Zera e Minako e Hanako a Fred e George respectivamente. Nisso eles voaram até chegar até chegar até um templo onde nuvens estavam carregas de raios. Eles viram uma jovem de cabelos negros, olhos roxos e usando um kimono de Miko branco e vermelho no topo quando pousaram.

Hanako: Essa é a Akeno Himejima-san ela é a Sacerdotisa do Relâmpago.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Vocês trouxeram bruxos do ocidente para a nossa dimensão?

Harry: Com a permissão de minha madrinha Akeno-san.

Akeno: Eu vejo. (sorri) Gostariam de ver Zapdos? (os bruxos do ocidente acenam) Então me sigam.

Nisso eles começaram a caminhar pelo templo de vez em quando parando para admirarem as estátuas, ou observar os magos treinando. Eles então chegaram a uma área do templo que era conectada a floresta como uma clareira. Akeno levou sua mão a boca e deu um assobio que pareceu o canto de um passáro.

Nisso um belo passáro com bico longo laranja, com patas alaranjadas, com garras brancas, relâmpagos envolvendo o seu corpo e penas amarelas e negras desceu do céu, enquanto Akeno levantava o braço esquerdo na horizontal. O passáro parecia ser muito grande mas conforme se aproximava deles começou a diminuir, até ficar do tamanho de uma águia. Ele então pousou no braço que Akeno mantinha erguido fazendo-a sorrir enquanto acariciava as suas penas fazendo-o piar alegremente com o carinho.

Ela então fez sinal para os bruxos se aproximarem dela para ver Zapdos melhor além de fazer sinal, para eles o acariciarem com cuidado. Hermione foi a primeira a tocá-lo e se surpreendeu quando não foi chocada. Akeno sorriu e explicou a eles que Zapdos não feriria ninguém a não ser que fosse ameaçado.

Depois de Hermione os outros também tiveram a chance de acariciá-lo e Luna ficou extremamente satisfeita pois Zapdos, era um dos animais que os Lovegood sempre haviam dito que exisitia, apesar de não haverem provas. Depois disso eles foram para um ginásio de esportes mágicos.

Eles viram pessoas duelando usando magia, pés, punhos e até mesmo as caudas. Havia pessoas jogando alguns dos esportes dos não mágicos usando magia para aumentar as próprias capacidades. Haviam algumas pessoas jogando futebol e um com a bola a mandou para cima saltando atrás dela, enquanto fazia piruetas com um pé em chamas.

Quando chutou a bola gritou:

"Fire Tornado!"

A bola em chamas foi enviada na direção do gol mas o goleiro levantou uma das mãos para o cé gritando:

"God Hand!"

Uma enorme mão alaranjada surgiu parando o avanço da bola. Os bruxos do ocidente observaram aquela cena com o queixo caído enquanto as crianças do oriente, observaram aquela cena como se fosse normal. Como eles viviam naquela dimensão era bem possível que fosse mesmo.

George: Se eles fazem isso praticando esportes o que fariam num duelo?

De repente eles houvem barulhos de briga enquanto ouviam gritos de animação. Harry olhou para onde Ichigo deveria estar e se deu um facepalm quando viu apenas uma nuvem de poeira, com a forma do mesmo no lugar. As outras crianças do oriente imitaram sua ação e seguiram na direção do barulho.

Zera: O que aconteceu?

Hanako: Das duas uma. Ichigo saiu correndo para ver a luta ou ele é parte dela.

Minako: Estou inclinada para a última hipótese.

Nisso eles chegaram a uma arena e viram que as gêmeas estavam certas. Ichigo estava enfrentando um homem com orelhas de lobo na cabeça se socando na arena. Os bruxos do ocidente automaticamente ficaram desesperados.

Hermione: Aquele cara é maior e mais velho do que ele Harry! Façam alguma coisa!

Zera: Ele será massacrado! (quase desmaiando quando o azulado na arena se esquivou de um soco que fez uma cratera na mesma)

Yukino: Relaxem. (os bruxos do ocidente a observam descrentes quando a vêem com um pacote de pipoca doce (Não nos pergunte de onde ela tirou isso!)) Já enfrentamos coisas maiores durante o nosso treinamento.

Harry (perdido em lembranças): Um lagarto feito de rochas que podia se regenerar não importa quantas vezes a gente o destruísse por exemplo.

Fred: Como o derrotaram então?

Harry: Yukino notou que uma das rochas que o formavam era menor e de cor diferente. Ela então a pegou para em seguida destruir quando notou que era a fonte de vida e poder dele.

Carlinhos: Entendo.

Todos então voltaram a atenção para a luta e viram que a mesma já havia terminado em favor do jovem azulado, que saía da arena vitorioso. Zera foi até ele e o sacudiu furiosa.

Zera: Por que fez isso? Você poderia ter morrido!

Ichigo (dá de ombros): Nah. O meu adversário era muito mais fraco do que eu. (sério) Se eu estivesse enfrentando o Harry eu seria muito mais cauteloso.

Gui: Sei. Para onde vamos agora?

Yukino: Se alguém estiver com fome podemos ir almoçar agora.


	15. Fim das férias

**Notas da Autora**

As crianças ficam maravilhadas, quando...

Gui encontra...

De volta a dimensão de Hogwarts, os Wesley´s, menos Rony e Percy, ficam...

As crianças se surpreendem, quando...

No Beco Diagonal...

 **Capítulo 15 - Fim das férias**

As crianças vão para um restaurante, sendo que quando Harry, Yukino, Minako, Hanako e Ichigo entram, as demais crianças ficam estupefatas ao verem que garçons se curvavam para eles e o Maitê, faz uma mesura respeitosa, falando:

\- Meus príncipes! Considero-me honrado por escolherem este estabelecimento. Não tenho palavras para descrever tal honra.

\- Obrigado por nós receber. Nos queremos uma mesa, por favor. Estamos com os nossos amigos.

\- Vou selecionar o melhor lugar que possuímos. – ele fala respeitosamente, vendo a quantidade, para depois guia-los.

Hermione e os outros estão surpresos ao ver o tratamento Vip que estavam recebendo, sendo que coravam ao verem que muitos olhavam para ele e que algumas das pessoas meneavam a cabeça em respeito ao grupo.

\- Pensei que não seríamos reconhecidos. É cansativo esse tratamento Vip. – Ichigo comenta – É assim desde que me conheço por gente. É bom ser tratado como pessoas comuns. Por isso, gostamos de frequentar os estabelecimentos do mundo de vocês. Lá, somos normais, com exceção do Harry, que é sensação por si mesmo.

\- Bem, eu nunca tive um tratamento desses. – Zera fala, timidamente – Estou gostando da experiência.

\- Conosco, aqui nas férias, vocês terão direto esse tratamento, acreditem. – Yukino fala sorrindo – Portanto, aproveitem.

\- E com belas companhias, tudo fica ainda melhor. – Fred fala, sorrindo.

Então, eles são levados ao melhor lugar do restaurante, que era uma varanda luxuosa com uma vista exuberante, enquanto que um grupo de garçons se dedicava a servi-los.

Hermione e os outros pegam o cardápio, sendo que estava em um idioma que não conseguiam compreender e quando se preparavam para pedir ajuda, as letras mudaram magicamente, adaptando-se ao idioma que conheciam, fazendo eles sorrirem, enquanto começavam a escolher os pratos, lendo a descrição.

\- Basta tocar com o dedo nesse símbolo que será mostrado o preparo do prato. – Harry fala a todos que ficam extasiados para fazerem isso.

Então, o preparo parece se projetar no ar como um vídeo, com eles vendo o preparo, para depois ser finalizada a projeção.

\- É uma projeção mágica. – Minako fala – Legal, né? É bem usual aqui.

\- Incrível! – Jorge exclama, maravilhado.

Então, Gui, após escolher o seu prato, olha para a jovem, que tinha dezoito anos e que se aproximava deles. O Wesley fica em uma perda de palavras, enquanto os seus olhos não se desviavam dela. Tinha cabelos curtos alvos, assim como orelhas e cauda de gato. Era simplesmente linda a seu ver.

A jovem olha para Gui e cora, com ele achando ela ainda mais fofa, sendo que a mesma se aproxima da mesa. Yukino e os outros se levantam para cumprimenta-la, para depois Hanako perguntar:

\- Quer sentar conosco, Shirone?

\- Obrigada.

Nisso, ela acaba sentando na frente de Gui, sendo que ainda corava, com os outros notando que rolava um clima entre ela e Gui.

\- Você tem orelhas e cauda de gato. – Gui comenta, maravilhado.

\- Sou uma nekomata, da raça nekoshou. Ou seja, sou uma youkai. Mais precisamente uma nekoyoukai.

\- Nekoyoukai? – Zera pergunta, curiosa.

\- Uma gata youkai. Vejam. – nisso, ela mexe as suas orelhas e caudas.

Ao ver aquilo, Gui ficou ainda mais apaixonado, se era possível, sendo que havia também o fascínio. Além disso, ela era fofa.

Então, Harry apresenta todos os outros, para depois eles conversarem, após fazerem o pedido e após eles se fartarem, sendo que os demais adoravam o tratamento Vip, eles saem, com Harry e os outros pagando ao dividirem a conta. Shirone decidiu acompanha-los e eles passaram a ser guias de turismo, mostrando aquele mundo a eles, que ficaram surpresos ao verem aqueles que nasceram sem magia, trabalhando junto com os magos ou fazendo funções que não precisavam de magia ou de quase magia, sendo que usavam itens mágicos para ocasionais auxílios.

Era fascinante ver tal interação, pois, de onde eles vinham, os abortos, que no Ocidente dimensional eram chamados de não magos, eram execrados da sociedade mágica e obrigados a viverem entre trouxas. Inclusive, muitas famílias os renegavam e chegavam a usar feitiços da memória para que se esquecessem de que tinham familiares bruxos, sendo que nunca eram citados no meio familiar, como se fosse um tabu.

Naquela dimensão, os não magos eram integrados a sociedade mágica e não execrados, algo que os fascinou.

No final do dia, Harry e os outros os levam a uma área usada pelos dragões para lutarem e eles ficam fascinados, sendo que os olhos de Carlinhos brilhavam ao verem o nível de luta que os dragões demonstravam. Era totalmente diferente dos dragões de onde Carlinhos e os outros vinham. Lá, eram como se fossem meros animais brigando. Ali, na frente deles, havia técnica e as técnicas, assim como poderes eram bem mais destrutivos, também.

Então, eles se afastam do local, se aproximando de um belo vale e Yukino pergunta:

\- Gostariam de conhecer esse vale? Ele é lindo.

Os outros concordam e todas as crianças dimensionais assumem as suas formas verdadeiras. Shirone, que era um pouco mais velha, concentra o seu poder nela e depois, ao segurar a mão de Gui, corando, ele sente que fica estranhamente leve e depois, apenas se vê voando, sendo segurado pela mão dela, com ela voando sem asas, falando:

\- O senjutsu é a energia vital da natureza e Touki é a capacidade de usar essa energia para lutar, sendo que assume a aparência de uma áurea em volta do ser, como se fosse uma armadura. Há alguns casos raros, que se a pessoa tiver uma determinação imensa ao nível do extremo e igualmente intenso, pode conseguir usar Touki, mesmo não dominando o senjutsu; Nesse caso usaria a sua determinação extrema. Normalmente, quem domina o senjutsu e o Touki, pode manipular a própria dimensão em volta de si ou o ambiente. Eu tenho pleno domínio sobre ambos. Por isso, posso modificar o meio a nossa volta ao ponto, inclusive, de poder voar e posso passar essa habilidade temporariamente a outra pessoa, desde que ela esteja segurando a minha mão. O que está achando da experiência?

\- Confesso que estou com medo, mas, ao mesmo tempo fascinado. Estou sentindo uma emoção intensa e lembra a emoção que sinto ao quebrar encantamentos e magias antigas em tumbas ou catacumbas para ter acesso aos seus tesouros.

\- É um caçador de tesouro?

\- Sim. Mas, também sou chamado de Desfazedor de feitiços. Eu trabalho para um banco gerenciado por duendes.

\- Entendi. – ela fala corada.

Então, eles os levaram ao reino dos Elfos, onde Legolas, príncipe do reino, junto de sua irmã Arwen, casada com um humano, Aragon, os receberam, com eles podendo conhecer os verdadeiros elfos, que eram tidos como os seres mais belos e sábios, juntamente com as fadas e sereias, pois, muitos eram seculares. Ficaram fascinados com o fato de que eles falavam como se estivessem cantando e mesmo não entendendo as palavras, achavam o idioma elfiríco lindo e se surpreenderam ao verem que Harry, Yukino, Ichigo e as gêmeas, entendiam a linguagem élfica e inclusive conversavam, assim como traduziam aos outros os que eles falavam. Os elfos mais jovens conversavam no idioma que Hermione e os outros conheciam.

A rainha dos Elfos, contou sobre a maldição dada a um grupo de Elfos e o tempo que eles ainda tinham que cumprir. Assim que pagassem a sua divida e readquirissem a sua honra, a maldição seria encerrada.

Eles acharam a punição severa demais quando transformaram esse grupo nos chamados elfos domésticos, condenando eles a feiura e a servirem os bruxos, até a maldição cessar.

Porém, conforme observavam aquele povo, compreenderam que a honra era tudo para eles. Eles eram muito honrados. O que o grupo fez foi desonroso, sendo que o ato deles, também causou, indiretamente, a morte de inúmeras pessoas, inclusive crianças, além da morte de inúmeros elfos que contavam com aquele reforço precioso para vencer a batalha, visando salvar inúmeros inocentes. Sem essa ajuda, eles caíram nos campos de batalha e os inocentes foram massacrados pelos inimigos brutais e cruéis.

Não foi só a desonra que os acometeu e sim, também, as mortes indiretas que eles causaram.

Durante as semanas que eles passaram naquela dimensão, ficaram fascinados com tudo o que viram, sendo que acabaram se acostumando com a confusão causada por Honoo e Shizu, que eram de Yukiko e que viviam brigando, com eles vendo Yukiko agir com naturalidade, consertando o caos em que se encontrava a mansão, para depois dar bronca e colocar ambos de castigo.

Confessavam que era engraçado verem uma cobra rastejando de cabeça baixa, enquanto uma fênix voava de cabeça baixa para os seus respectivos quartos. Eles ficaram surpresos ao verem que Yukiko, Yukino e Harry, eram ofidioglotas, conseguindo falar a linguagem das cobras. Ou seja, sabiam ofidioglossia.

Yukiko conta sobre a sua mãe, Tom Ridlle e o fato de que foi adotada, sendo que revela que era a Ministra no Ministério Negro. Também revela que "o seu doador de espermatozoide", era descendente de Salazar Slytherin, o fundador da Sonserina e que por causa disso, era ofidioglota. Eles ficaram surpresos ao saber o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort e conforme conviviam com eles, foram se acostumando ao uso do nome. Segundo Yukiko, ela falava que "o medo de um nome, só ajuda a dar mais medo ainda".

Com o tempo, eles passaram a usar o nome Voldemort, tranquilamente.

Honoo levava mensagens para Arthur e Molly, assim como cartões postais holográficos que o deixaram fascinados, sendo o mesmo para Alice e Frank Longbottom, os pais de Neville, sendo que por medida de precaução, Luna mandou um cartão postal comum aos seus pais, Xenofílio e Pandora Lovegood, já que Xenofílio era editor do Pasquim. Afinal, a dimensão em que estavam devia ser mantida em segredo absoluto. Inclusive, ela mentiu falando que estaria na casa dos Wesley.

Claro que ela estava levando um item pertencente a uma das criaturas que eles falaram que existiam e que somente habitavam aquele mundo. Ela já havia inventado uma desculpa, plausível, para eles. Todos estavam levando presentes para os seus pais, pois, as férias terminaram e eles precisavam comprar o material para o próximo ano em Hogwarts, enquanto que Gui e Carlinhos precisavam voltar ao trabalho.

Yukino deu para ele a contraparte de um espelho mágico que existia no mundo que Carlinhos veio só que ela lançou uma magia para que o espelho fosse mais duro que o diamante.

Afinal, a profissão dele era complicada e o espelho podia se quebrar. Ser guardador de dragões não era fácil.

Já, Gui ficou surpreso quando Shirone, que tinha dezoito anos, falou a ele que iria ficar no mundo dele que ofereceu a casa alugada em que vivia, sendo que tinha um segundo quarto e ela aceitou. Eles estavam namorando e queriam estreitar o vínculo. Gui ficou surpreso ao saber que a esposa de Lupin, Kuroka, era irmã mais velha dela, sendo que os conheceu, pois, eles aproveitaram as férias que os professores tinham para voltar ao mundo que consideravam o seu lar.

Conforme viveu naquele mundo, Gui havia adorado ele e confessava que se sentiu triste em voltar ao seu mundo, repleto de injustiças.

Ela iria continuar estudando, usando um portal para o nível superior, mas, quando terminasse as aulas, voltaria ao mundo dele.

Todos se despedem daquele mundo conforme passavam pelo portal.

De volta as suas casas, eles entregam os presentes.

Molly e Arthur fizeram questão que Harry e os outros dormissem na Toca, para depois todos irem ao Beco diagonal comprar os livros, já que as listas foram entregues pelas corujas, alguns dias antes. Honoo, havia ido até o gabinete de Dumbledore, pegar as listas de Harry, Yukino, Ichigo e das gêmeas. Kuroka e Lupin, já haviam voltado ao Castelo de Hogwarts, para preparem as aulas do semestre.

Snape estava ansioso pela volta as aulas para ver Yuri, a jovem aluna que era uma cópia de Lilian de como ele se lembrava, nitidamente. Muitas vezes ele se pegava absorto em pensamentos, recordando a jovem, sendo que ele não sabia que ela tinha, na verdade, vários séculos.

Por ela ter um corpo jovem, sabia que era errado sentir tais sentimentos, mas, não podia evitar. Por isso, mantinha distância, até ela ter idade suficiente.

Havia planejado que quando ela fosse mais velha, ele ganharia coragem e iria confessar seus sentimentos, tranquilo com a sua consciência. Por enquanto, era cedo demais e preferia guardar para si os seus sentimentos que eram indesejados em virtude da idade que ela aparentava ter, apesar dela ser, na verdade, não uma humana e sim, uma dragoa de vários séculos de vida e que a aparência jovem era apenas um disfarce para se infiltrar em Hogwarts, conforme a sua missão de investigação, em nome de sua imperatriz.

Na Toca, Molly tratava Harry e os outros como filhos, sendo o mesmo para Arthur que ainda estava acordado e extasiado com a tecnologia mágica que eles trouxeram para ele, com Harry e os outros explicando como funcionava, antes de irem jantar, enquanto que Molly havia ganhado presentes também.

Ela ficou extasiada ao conhecer Shirone e ficou maravilhada com as orelhas e cauda dela, se contendo com muito custo de apertá-las, sendo que começou a arrulhar em volta dela e de Gui, quando eles comentaram que estavam namorando. Molly já imaginava netos com orelhinhas e cauda. Seriam simplesmente fofinhos, a seu ver.

Ela murmura "netos", fazendo Arthur e os outros suspirarem.

Claro que quando Rony e Percy entraram exaustos pelas tarefas, ela já havia ocultado as suas orelhas e cauda com ninguém deles comentando sobre as orelhas e caudas. Por medida de segurança, Harry colocou um feitiço em Rony e Percy, para que não conseguissem ouvir sobre orelhas e caudas de Shirone, por medida de precaução.

No quarto dos gêmeos, Harry, Yukiko e Ichigo, haviam dado umas dicas para aperfeiçoar alguns experimentos deles, sendo que as gêmeas se teleportaram através de chamas até o quarto dos gêmeos, ajudando a aprimorar alguns inventos, para depois esconderem no armário mágico que podia ficar pequeno, sendo levado no bolso, evitando assim que a mãe deles fizesse expurgo dos itens que eles produziam.

Depois, foram para as suas barracas, com Shirone tendo comprado o dela, enquanto que Rony e Percy caíram exaustos nas suas camas, sendo que gemiam ao pensarem que teriam que acordar cedo para fazerem algumas tarefas, antes de irem para o Beco Diagonal.

Conforme caminhavam para as suas barracas, Zera, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ichigo, Minako, Hanako, Yukino e Harry, avistam algo em frente a elas e as crianças do Oriente dimensional o reconhecem como sendo um elfo doméstico.

\- Um elfo doméstico? O que ele faz aqui? – Ichigo pergunta curioso.

\- Vamos ver. Ele não é de Hogwarts, pois, não está usando o uniforme. Diria mais que é uma espécie de fronha velha suja e igualmente rota.

Nisso, eles se aproximam e o elfo faz uma mesura a todos e uma em especial para Harry. Uma longa mesura.

Então, o Potter pergunta, gentilmente:

\- Qual o seu nome? É um elfo doméstico, certo?

\- Sim, meu senhor. Me chamo Dobby - fala com a voz esganiçada.

\- Bem, vamos entrar. Lá dentro pode contar o motivo de sua visita.

Nisso, eles entram em uma das barracas, indo para a espaçosa sala, sendo que atrás deles veio os gêmeos, Gui e Carlinhos, fazendo, eles arquearem o cenho:

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- É que vimos o elfo doméstico e sabe, só havíamos visto em Hogwarts e ele não parece usar o uniforme de lá.

\- Entendo.

Eles entram e Harry fala:

\- Fique a vontade. Quer se sentar aqui? – ele oferece o sofá.

Então, o elfo caiu em um choro alto e Yukino foi acudi-lo, com o elfo falando, choroso:

\- Nunca... nunca Dobby foi convidado a sentar de igual com um bruxo.

\- Entendo.

Hermione o olhava com muita pena, sendo que ao descobrir sobre a escravidão dos elfos, pensou em abrir um grupo para a libertação deles.

Então, Harry apontou que ela poderia ser Ministra da magia e tendo amigos em locais chaves do mistério poderia tirar os elfos domésticos da classificação de animais para seres, não permitindo assim que fossem comercializados. Inclusive, Harry e os outros iriam ajuda-la a promover uma reestruturação do Ministério e Hermione aceitou essa opção, mais viável e que daria mais frutos. Segundo Potter e os outros, era fundamental que Hermione criasse uma estratégia para garantir uma lei de proteção aos elfos e o fim da classificação deles como animais.

\- Bem, em que posso ajuda-lo, Dobby?

O elfo doméstico se desmanchou em guinchos de gratidão, chorando emocionado, até que é levado de volta ao sofá, gentilmente, por Harry que o faz se sentar.

\- Harry Potter pergunta se pode ajudar Dobby e os amigos de Harry Potter me ajudam... Dobby já ouviu falar de sua grandeza, senhor, mas, não de sua bondade e os amigos de Harry Potter, são tão bondosos quanto o senhor. Esse Dobby nunca imaginou isso, meu senhor.

Então, após ele se acalmar, Harry pergunta:

\- Bem, o que deseja falar conosco?

\- Bem, Dobby ouviu seus senhores falando de que Harry Potter encontrou o Lorde das Trevas, há mais de um mês atrás e conseguiu subjuga-lo.

\- Foi um esforço em conjunto. Nós nos ajudamos, mutuamente. Além disso, quem ele escolheu como hospedeiro era patético, sendo que ele se encontrava em um estado igualmente patético. Mas, reconheço que Voldemort pode ser uma ameaça. Nenhum de nós o subestima, pois, não somos tolos. Quem dera que conseguíssemos destruí-lo naquele instante. O bastardo do Voldemort fugiu como o covarde que é. – ele fala com raiva, torcendo o punho.

Dobby cobriu as suas orelhas de morcego com as mãos e gemeu, aterrorizado:

\- Por favor, não fale o nome dele, senhor! Não fale o nome dele!

Pensando no melhor para o elfo doméstico que parecia que iria ter um ataque cardíaco, eles concordam em silêncio a não pronunciarem o nome em voz alta.

\- O que veio fazer aqui Dobby? Os seus mestres o enviaram?

\- Não. Dobby veio sozinho e Dobby vai ter que se castigar, prendendo as orelhas no forno por ter vindo sem permissão. Se o meu senhor descobre...

\- Deve ser algo bem importante.

\- Harry Potter enfrentou o Lorde das Trevas e venceu, mas, os perigos que rondam esse ano, estão acima da ameaça do Lorde das Trevas! Mesmo que Dobby tenha que prender as orelhas no forno, Dobby veio avisar Harry Potter para não ir para Hogwarts.

As crianças se entreolham, assim como os gêmeos e Harry pergunta:

\- Que tipo de perigos?

\- Dobby não pode falar! Dobby foi proibido de falar pelos seus mestres!

\- Se os mestres dele o proibiram, ele não pode nos contar. – Ichigo fala em um suspiro – Saber que há um perigo e não saber o que é, é complicado.

\- Qual é a família que você serve? – Yukino pergunta.

\- Os Malfoys.

\- Só podiam ser aqueles ordinários. – Neville fala com raiva.

\- Não acredito que eles mandariam Dobby para cá. Ele veio de livre e espontânea vontade. – Luna fala, seriamente – Ele não pode disfarçar o terror e o fato de que irá se punir.

\- Também acho. – Neville fala pensativo.

Nisso, todos concordam, sendo que Harry fala:

\- Lamento, Dobby. Mas, todos nós iremos a Hogwarts.

Dobby guinchou, enquanto se desesperava:

\- Não! Não! Não! Não pode ir! – ele exclamava sacudindo com tanta força a cabeça que as orelhas esvoaçavam – Harry Potter deve ficar aqui em segurança. Assim como os amigos de Harry Potter. O senhor é tão grande e bom demais. Se o senhor e os seus amigos voltarem, irão enfrentar um perigo mortal.

\- Por quê? – Yukino pergunta, seriamente.

\- É que há uma trama, meu senhor. Há uma trama perversa para fazer com que aconteçam coisas terríveis na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts este ano – ele começa a tremer e muito – Há vários meses que Dobby sabe disso, meu senhor. O senhor e seus grandiosos amigos não devem ser expostos ao perigo.

\- Que coisas terríveis são essas, Dobby? – Harry pergunta – Quem é o responsável por tramar essas coisas?

Então, Dobby faz um som estranho, começando a se engasgar por algo, para em seguida correr até a parede mais próxima, começando a bater a cabeça num frenesi intenso. Tal cena cortava o coração deles e com muito custo, as gêmeas o afastam da parede, fazendo ele voltar ao sofá.

\- Não precisa contar. Nós compreendemos. Agora, tente se acalmar.

O elfo doméstico concorda com a cabeça, começando a se acalmar, forçadamente, por ele mesmo, sendo que havia sido formado um galo na sua testa e estava começando a sair um liquido do mesmo.

Sem o elfo doméstico perceber, Yukino estava usando a neve na cura, enquanto ele estava curvado, para curar o ferimento dele, conseguindo fazer isso em menos de um minuto.

\- Nos iremos a Hogwarts, Dobby. Ainda mais frente a esse perigo que não pode nos contar. Não importa o que seja, vamos voltar e pedimos para não tentar usar a sua magia. Mesmo sendo uma magia diferente dos bruxos daqui e que por isso, vocês podem aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts quando desejam, sendo algo que os bruxos não podem fazer, temos também uma magia que pode afetar a sua. Compreendemos o seu desespero e agradecemos a sua preocupação. Mas, não iremos mudar o nosso plano.

\- Meu senhor, não pode voltar! Dobby tem que protegê-lo! Mesmo que o senhor e seus amigos tenham raiva do Dobby! O senhor é tão grandioso! Dobby deve salvar o senhor!

Harry olha para as gêmeas que consentem, fazendo surgirem as suas orelhas e nove caudas, apontando o dedo para Dobby, cujos olhos saem de foco. Elas fazem ele se esquecer de que esteve lá.

Então, como se uma força invisível o forçasse, com os olhos fora de foco, eles ouvem um estampido e ele desaparece dali.

\- Fizeram ele se esquecer que esteve aqui?

\- Sim. É melhor. Assim, ele não vai se castigar. Além disso, ele não pode falar pelos encantamentos de sua própria espécie. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia nos falar. Viram como ele se engasgou? Os elfos domésticos guardam o segredo dos seus mestres.

\- Isso é tão brutal e cruel. Esse tratamento desumano... Quando for Ministra da magia, farei de tudo para que eles não sejam mais escravos. Vou quebrar os grilhões da escravidão deles, custe o que custar! – ela exclama determinada.

\- Iremos ajuda-la, Hermione. – Harry fala sorrindo, assim como os outros – Além disso, se surgir uma oportunidade, libertaremos o Dobby. Basta que algum Malfoy dê uma roupa para ele.

Então, eles põem-se a conversar sobre os perigos aquele ano, para depois irem dormir.

Na Dimensão oriental, mais precisamente em sua mansão, Yukiko olhava para o céu, sendo que sabia o perigo que rondava o castelo, sabendo que não poderia contar a ninguém. Apenas poderia esperar que nada de ruim acontecesse. Ela somente podia agir em casos estritamente necessários.

Sirius sai do banho, já usando pijama e observa a sua esposa perdida em pensamentos, sendo que estava assim desde que o afilhado dele e filha saíram da mansão para voltarem ao mundo de Hermione e dos outros.

Ele vai até ela e a abraça, a beijando, sendo que pergunta preocupado:

\- Aconteceu algo, meu amor?

Ela inclina a cabeça para trás, no ombro dele, enquanto segurava os braços dele na frente, falando em um suspiro:

\- Hogwarts, novamente, passará por um grande perigo. Mas, não posso falar o que vai acontecer. Apenas posso esperar pelo melhor.

Sirius sabia que ela sofria com o fato de ter visto o futuro de outra linha do tempo, a original e pergunta:

\- Harry conseguiu deter esse perigo?

\- Sim. Com ajuda.

\- Alguém morreu?

\- Não. Mas, um inocente sofreu. Talvez, esse ano, com os novos acontecimentos, eu possa limpar a ficha dele. Creio que vou fazer uma visita a Hogwarts, ainda esse ano, quando chegar o momento certo.

\- Considerando o que viu e essas novas mudanças, Harry e os outros podem deter essa ameaça?

\- Sim. Mas, ainda sim, me preocupo.

\- O que importa é que vai dar tudo certo. Não é o Harry da linha do tempo, original. Portanto, se na outra linha do tempo ele conseguiu. Por que nessa, tendo conhecimento de magia e de luta, além de conhecimentos gerais, não conseguiria? Além disso, eles sempre estão juntos. Ele não irá enfrentar sozinho, esse perigo.

\- Verdade.

\- Aquelas belas pulseiras e os relógios que deu de presente as crianças que viviam no outro mundo, tem a ver com o perigo? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Yukino, Harry, Ichigo, Hanako e Minako são imunes. Mas, os outros não. Aqueles itens irão proteger eles. No caso, as suas vidas. Por isso, também lancei uma magia para eles nunca tirarem esses itens, sendo que eles nunca terão vontade de tira-los.

\- Fez bem... Vem, vamos deitar e tente relaxar. Vou fazer uma massagem para relaxá-la.

\- Eu vou adorar. – ela fala sorrindo, sendo puxada pela mão dele, que sorria também.

Na dimensão de Hogwarts, mais precisamente na Toca, no dia seguinte, após o café da manhã, com um Rony e Percy exaustos pelas tarefas fora da casa que tiveram de fazer, eles comem e partem, decidindo usar o pó de flu.

Harry e os outros podiam teletransportar todos, mas, havia Rony e Percy.

Logo, teriam que usar o método deles, sendo que antes que eles começassem a usar o pó de Flu, na janela surge Honoo, com um pacote imenso, sendo que chegam outras corujas.

A senhora Wesley sai de casa, estarrecida e pergunta ao ver que Harry e os outros não estavam surpresos. Harry se aproxima e fala:

\- De onde viemos, é costume, presentear os seus anfitriões pela hospedagem. É um costume que não podemos ignorar. Eu, Yukino, Hanako, Minako e Ichigo, tomamos a liberdade de comprar o material dos seus filhos, sendo que muitos são nossos amigos, a título de agradecimento. Deixamos reservadas as roupas na madame Malkin. Está lá, para que possam ser feitos acertos no comprimento e medidas.

\- Não precisava, nós... – Arthur fala emocionado.

\- Iríamos oferecer dinheiro, mas, não aceitariam. Logo, dermos presentes.

\- Não precisava. Nos ficamos felizes com a presença de vocês. – Molly fala emocionada.

\- Como dissemos, é um costume e tradição. Seria vergonhoso não retribuímos de alguma forma. É uma tradição, praticamente sagrada. Os dos gêmeos e de Gina foram de Hanako e Minako. O presente de Carlinhos, Percy e Rony foi de Yukino. O de Gui foram de Shirone e o meu foram esses dois embrulhos.

Ele vai até um deles e entrega a Molly, que ao abrir, vê um belo colar de ouro com um pingente de diamante que a deixa sem palavras, sendo que vinha junto com uma pulseira, fazendo um conjunto.

Já, para o senhor Wesley, foi uma televisão enorme, mágica, sendo que Harry mostrou que sintonizava os canais dos não mágicos daquele mundo, fazendo Arthur ficar sem palavras para descrever o que sentia, sendo que uma espécie de caixa com uma joia dourada devia ficar em um lugar com sol para recarregar a televisão fina, de tela de plasma, que tinha um sistema de bateria mágica interna.

Como se fosse uma criança extasiada com um presente que tanto esperava, ele vai correndo até a sua casa e a coloca em um canto, sendo visível as suas lágrimas de emoção.

\- Eu prevejo que meu pai vai grudar na televisão mágica, sempre que possível. – Gui fala com um sorriso.

Shirone vai até ele e entrega uma caixa, com ele abrindo, vendo uma veste fina, quase que transparente, após Rony e Percy pegarem de mau humor suas caixas, se recusando a agradecer pela generosidade, enquanto saiam do local, para voltarem para casa, enfurecendo os Wesley´s que iam pedir desculpas as outras crianças, sendo que elas pedem para eles não se desculparem, pois, falaram que já haviam esperado tal reação.

\- O que isso, Shirone? É lindo.

\- É um tecido élfico com detalhes de magia draconiana. Irá lhe proteger não só de armas, assim como de feitiços poderosos. Ele se auto limpa e nunca pega pó. O tecido élfico lembra fios de água, mas, é mais duro do que aço, acredite, além de ser muito maleável. Pode ter muitas armadilhas ocultas nessas tumbas ou catacumbas que explora. Além disso, essa roupa irá memorizar o seu toque e se outra pessoa a estiver procurando, ela ficará invisível a essa pessoa, de certa forma, pois, a mesma não conseguirá achar. Será somente sua.

\- Muito obrigado.

Yukino entrega com um sorriso tímido a sua caixa para Carlinhos, sendo o mesmo tipo de veste de Gui, com a diferença que vinha uma luva fina.

\- Use embaixo da roupa que usa para trabalhar. É para lhe proteger dos ataques dos dragões, assim como das garras e de alguma mordida que possa vir a sofrer. Além disso, se notar tem alguns toques diferentes dos de Gui. São adicionais. São fios de ordem draconiana, efetivos contra os dragões desse mundo que não passam de bestas. Se eles tentarem atacar você, não irão conseguir, caso fiquem frente a frente com você. É uma proibição tão poderosa, que eles são obrigados a se curvar a ela, mesmo não compreendendo nada. É efetivo contra eles, pois, não passam de bestas, já que são dragões que estão cumprindo pena nesse mundo, até poderem resgatar todo o mal e atrocidades que fizeram, para poder voltar ao Oriente dimensional com a sua inteligência e poderes restaurados. Dragões como eu e os demais com inteligência, não somos afetados. Mas, lembre-se que é só efetivo contra ataques diretos. Se um dos dragões usar um ataque contra outro bruxo, você pode ser atingido se estiver no caminho, pois, não era dirigido a você. Pedi para os elfos fazerem com esse adicional que consegui com a minha avó. Além disso, essa roupa irá memorizar o seu toque e se outra pessoa a estiver procurando, ela ficará invisível a essa pessoa, de certa forma, pois, a mesma não conseguirá achar.

\- Muito obrigado, Yukino-chan. – ele agradece sorrindo, fazendo a jovem corar.

\- Uma proteção adicional aos nossos filhos! Não temos palavras para agradecer a vocês! – Molly fala extasiada – Nós sempre nos preocupamos com as profissões deles. Gui como desfazer de feitiços, enquanto caça tesouros para os duendes e Carlinhos lidando com dragões. Muito obrigada.

\- Eu também fico muito agradecido. Tanto eu, quanto Molly, tínhamos alguns pesadelos por causa da profissão deles.

\- Eu vou junto com ele, quando ele for explorar algum local. Com o meu senjutsu e touki, poderei ajuda-lo, além de que, será divertido, também. – Shirone fala sorrindo.

\- Esses dois presentes, são de todos nós.

Nisso, surgem duas gaiolas trazidas por Honoo, naquele instante. Cada uma com uma bela coruja das neves.

\- O Errol está muito velho. Decidimos dar essas corujas.

\- Muito obrigada.

Então, após guardarem os presentes, eles usam pó de Flu para irem até o Beco diagonal. Lá, eles encontram Yukiko e Sirius, com todos se cumprimentando.

Ao chegarem no Gringotes, o senhor Wesley avistou os pais de Hermione, conversando com o casal Longbottom, assim como com o casal Lovegood. Os Wesley, Yukiko, Sirius e as crianças se acercam a eles com Arthur ficando maravilhado ao conhecer o casal de não mágicos e todos se põe a conversar, enquanto que os Grangers, no balcão, esperavam os duendes trocarem o dinheiro deles por dinheiro usado no mundo Bruxo.

No final, todos concordam de irem ao Caldeirão Furado para tomarem um drink, com Gui e Carlinhos, se prontificando a acompanhar as crianças as compras e eles concordam. Rony os acompanhava a contragosto, sendo que Percy, que havia recebido pouco dinheiro, se afasta murmurando algo sobre comprar penas. Rony também recebeu apenas algumas moedas.

Como não precisavam comprar vestes, livros, varinhas e demais itens, Arthur e Molly puderam deram aos seus filhos, menos para Rony, dinheiro para comprarem um animal, já que Errol era velho. Percy ficou com alguns trocados, sendo evidente com isso o desprazer de seus pais pelo comportamento deles naquela manhã.

Todos ali, com exceção de Rony, compram uma coruja, sendo que Hermione compra um gato que estava há vários anos em uma vitrine e dá o nome de Bichento.

Então, Harry a presenteia com uma bela coruja, fazendo a jovem sorrir, dando, timidamente, um beijo no rosto do Potter que sente que ganhou o dia.

Após saíram da loja da "Madame Malkin – roupas para todas as ocasiões", eles entram na sorveteria e compram sorvetes, sendo que o sorveteiro insiste em dar, pelo menos, um sorvete de graça para Harry que aceita, após muita insistência.

Gina olhava Harry com admiração e confessava que sentia ciúmes com a proximidade de Hermione. A Wesley mais nova, o idolatrava e muito, sendo que andaria sobre cristais, apenas para ser notada por ele, apesar dele ter falado mais de uma vez que a via como uma irmã mais nova, fazendo ela ficar triste.

\- Eu queria ser tratado normalmente como vocês. – ele fala em um suspiro – Isso lembra o tratamento Vip de lá.

\- Vai ter que se acostumar, onii-chan. Aqui, você é uma celebridade.

\- Eu sei Yukino, mas...

Então, eles param ao ver o senhor e a senhora Wesley em frente a loja de livros, sendo que Rony e Percy, haviam se afastado para irem a uma loja e depois, estavam caminhando para os seus pais, do outro lado da rua, quando param para olhar, assim como os outros transeuntes.

\- É incrível o fato de que vocês não estão mendigando. Bem, seria o esperado de uma vergonha de bruxo como vocês.

\- Nós temos ideias diferentes sobre ser uma vergonha de bruxo, Malfoy, além disso...

Molly segura o braço dele que suspira e fala:

\- Vamos nos afastar daqui. Este local está fedendo. – ele fala olhando para os Malfoys, que rosnam.

Os Longbotton´s se aproximam, sendo que os Lovegood´s, junto dos Granger´s, observavam a cena.

O auror Frank fala:

\- Verdade, senhor Wesley. É incrível o fato que esses lixos não foram recolhidos. Eles fedem muito.

\- Como ousam?! – Narcisa fala indignada.

A auror Alice, mãe de Neville, se aproxima e fala de forma sussurrada:

\- Muitos podem ter acreditado na desculpa esfarrapada que estavam sendo controlados pela maldição Imperus, mas, cá entre nós, mulheres. Vamos ser francas. Claro que não estavam. – ela fala cinicamente – Tomem cuidado. Pois, se de fato a cabeça de vocês for posta a prêmio, nós, aurores, iremos até o inferno para pegá-los. Podem ter certeza. Além disso, faremos com um enorme prazer.

Neville adorou a forma como os seus pais agiam e seu sonho era ser um auror como eles.

Nisso, se afastam, com os Granger´s e Lovegood´s os seguindo, desejando manter distância do casal, sendo que Draco surge, assim como Lucy, mostrando indignação pelo tratamento dado aos seus pais.

Irado, Harry e os outros se concentram e então, enquanto os Wesley´s e os outros se afastavam, estando de costas, as roupas dos Malfoys somem, com eles ficando nus em público.

Os Wesley´s, Longbotton´s, Lovegood´s e Granger´s observam a cena e gargalham, sendo que todos que observam a cena gargalham também e não obstante, as gêmeas fazem surgir na frente deles uma poça de estrume. Ichigo faz eles caírem ao fazer discretos movimentos com as mãos.

Pegos de surpresa, eles abrem a boca e acabam caindo de boca do estrume, aumentando as risadas, enquanto eles cuspiam o estrume em suas bocas.

Enquanto eles faziam isso, Yukino lançava uma magia em Lucius, para que ele se distraísse, fazendo o mesmo entregar uma roupa a Dobby, sendo que a magia foi feita de tal forma, que Lucius não desconfiaria que foi uma magia e acharia que foi, de fato, um lapso dele ao entregar a roupa a Dobby, não percebendo estava jogando para o elfo doméstico em vez de jogar a mesma no cesto de roupa.

Como os Wesley´s, Lovegood´s e Longbotton´s não puxaram nenhuma varinha contra eles, não tem como serem culpados e mesmo que façam as varinhas deles expelirem as últimas magias da mais recente para a mais antiga, não terá nenhum rastro dessas magias, já que Harry e os outros os executaram usando magia sem varinha. Usaram apenas as mãos, pois, as varinhas podiam dedurar os feitiços usados, através do feitiço Priori Incantatem.

Irados, os Malfoys desaparatam, com o pai desaparatando com o filho e a mãe com a filha em desaparatação acompanhada.

\- Filmou tudo, Ichigo? – Harry perguntou.

\- Sim. Mal vejo a hora de mostrar para Hogwarts inteira com o uso de magia.

\- Não perdeu nenhum detalhe, né? – Neville pergunta ansioso.

\- Filmei tudo.

\- O que acha de editamos e colocarmos essa legenda: "Tamanha insignificância do membro, explica o motivo de terem uma mansão gigantesca. É para compensar algo. Agora, está explicado" e vamos marcar para deixar bem evidente. – Hanako fala, animada.

\- Uma excelente ideia! – Minako exclama, entusiasmada, com todos aprovando a legenda.

Ichigo guarda a sua câmera, sendo que todos sorriam, imaginando a exibição das cenas no salão comunal de forma que ninguém visse que foram eles.

Yukino conta sobre a magia que lançou, fazendo todos sorrirem, principalmente Hermione que fica feliz ao saber que um elfo doméstico seria livre.


	16. De volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo 16: De volta a Hogwarts

Um novo ano letivo havia sido iniciado em Hogwarts e até agora os novos marotos haviam feito duas novas, brincadeiras novas. A primeira foi completamente inocente e envolveu todas as casas da escola. Eles haviam colocado uma poção na comida, com uma pequena ajuda dos elfos domésticos, que faria todos os alunos ficariam completamente coloridos por duas horas.

A outra envolvia o vídeo feito no Beco Diagonal com os Malfoys nus muito para o desespero, dos que estavam em Hogwarts. A legenda que Hanako havia sugerido estava no vídeo:

"Tamanha insignificância do membro, explica o motivo da mansão gigantesca. É para compensar algo. Agora está explicado."

Isso foi exibido no grande salão na hora do almoço quando estava garantido que todos os alunos, já estavam lá. Mesmo alguns dos professores, incluindo Snape, estavam rindo nessa. Sobre as aulas o Prof° Flitwicky estava ensinando a eles o feitiço convocatório.

Ele deu uma demonstração dele quando Simas descobriu que seu livro, de Feitiços, havia desaparecido. Novamente. Flitwicky estão havia convocado o livro usando o feitiço "Accio".

Isso fez a maioria dos alunos se animarem tentando convocar coisas como livros de suas mochilas. Rony acabou perdendo o controle do feitiço fazendo com que um livro atingisse sua testa. E fazendo todos soltarem risadas enquanto ele corava envergonhado.

Na aula de Herbologia a Profª Sprout apresentou a turma a uma planta mágica humanóide chamada de Madrágora. Está possuía um choro tão poderoso que faria alguém desmair se o ouvisse. Ela então distribuiu abafadores de som entre os alunos.

As crianças do oriente foram obrigadas a lançarem feitiços abafadores de som em seus ouvidos pois sua audição, era mais apurada. Draco e Lucy não colocaram os abafadores direito e acabaram desmaiando com o choro das Madrágoras. O divertido foi que eles acabaram urinando quando desmaiaram.

Um dia Harry encontrou Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça deprimido e perguntou a ele o motivo. Nick então explicou que seu pedido de ser parte do grupo de "Caçadores Sem Cabeça" havia sido negado pois tecnicamente, a sua não havia sido completamente decepada. Harry então teve a idéia de Nick pedir a um fantasma com um machado para terminar o serviço.

Animado com a possibilidade o fantasma agradeceu ao jovem mago e convidou ele para a sua festa de aniversário da morte. Harry concordou e disse que iria aparecer por lá um pouco com seus amigos. Por isso nesse momento estavam todos indo para um dos salões desocupados em que a festa, seria realizada.

Lá haviam diversos fantasmas de diferentes idades e mesmo os de outras casas. De repente Hermione notou um que não queria ver e tentou se afastar para a surpresa dos outros. Porém o dito fantasma a viu a se aproximou numa velocidade incrível.

Era ninguém menos que a Murta-Que-Geme.

Yukino: Olá Murta como vai?

Murta: Muito bem Yukino. É bom saber que alguém quer conversar comigo. (olha para Hermione com desagrado)

Hermione (envergonhada): Olá Murta.

Murta: Vocês me acham feia não é?

Zera: Na verdade até que você é bem bonita para uma fantasma Murta. (tentando ser gentil)

Murta (triste): Você está apenas me bajulando Zera. (vai embora)

Harry: A comida vencida chegou.

Luna: Por que ela é vencida?

Minako: Pelo que ouvi falar isso faz eles sentirem o sabor que ela possuía originalmente quando passam por ela.

Hanako: E por falar em comida já deve estar quase na hora da festa de Hallowen começar.

Fred: Eu acho que já ficamos tempo o bastante nessa festa para não ser considerada, falta de educação sair agora. (os outros acenam)

Eles se despediram de Nick e os outros fantasmas saindo do salão e indo em direção, ao salão de jantar. Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor se depararam com uma cena chocante. A gata de Filch estava petrificada no meio do corredor.

Harry estranhou ao ouvir uma voz estranha nas paredes. Na parede escrito em sangue de galo (as crianças do oriente identificaram o cheiro) estavam as palavras:

"A Camarâ foi aberta. Inimigos do Herdeiro cuidado!"

Harry (percebe o restante dos alunos vindo): Pessoal. (eles se desiludem e observam a situação)

Depois de algum tempo eles vão surgindo entre os alunos para não levantar suspeitas sobre eles. Filch surge e começa a gritar furioso por sua gata estar "morta". Ele então exige que alguém seja castigado... mesmo que não houvessem suspeitos.

Dumbledore então explicou a ele que sua gata só havia sido petrificada e não morta. A Profª Sprout então disse que quando as Madrágoras ficassem maduras eles poderia curar a gata. Isso deixou Filch um pouco menos zangado.

Depois disso todos retornaram aos seus quartos das casas se perguntando poderia ter acontecido, com a gata. As crianças do oriente, Hermione, os Gêmeos Weasley, Neville, Zera e Luna (através de uma lacrima de comunicação) começaram a fazer teorias. Elas iam desde feitiços das trevas ao fato que a gata podia ter visto os olhos de um Basilisco por uma superfície espelhada.

Ichigo até lembrou que havia água no chão próximo a Madame Nor-r-a (a gata) e Harry lembrou de ter ouvido uma voz estranha parecida com a de uma cobra, mas no final todos concordaram que era apenas teoria. Eles então adormeceram se perguntando o que poderia ter sido.


	17. Investigação e derrota histórica

**Notas da Autora**

Dobby surpreende as crianças, quando...

Então, ele decide...

As crianças começam a...

São surpreendidas, quando...

No jogo de Quadribol...

Então, em um corredor...

 **Capítulo 17 - Investigação e derrota histórica**

Então, antes de dormirem, surge Dobby, com os jovens fingindo surpresa, até que Dobby fala a eles, sendo que pelo sistema de comunicação de lacrima, todos o viam.

\- Dobby! O que está fazendo aqui? De fato, os elfos domésticos podem se teleportar dentro de Hograwts. Mas... – Harry comenta.

\- Eu acho isso incrível. Não sabia que podiam fazer isso. Não tem isso em nenhum livro. – Hermione comenta.

\- Eles possuem a sua própria magia, diferente da dos magos. Portanto, podem ignorar leis, por assim dizer, que os magos são obrigados a seguir. – Ichigo comenta.

\- Vim agradecer a vocês.

\- Nos agradecer? – Minako finge surpresa.

\- Não se preocupem. Como somos considerados meros animais para os bruxos, eles não tem interesse em nos ouvir e eu não contaria nada. Afinal, me libertaram!

\- Como descobriu? – Neville pergunta curioso.

\- É como vocês disseram. Temos a nossa própria magia, diferente dos magos. Como somos vistos como animais, nenhum bruxo se interessou em estudar a nossa magia. Nós detectamos magia de terceiros em nossos antigos mestres.

Harry e os outros se entreolham, pois, isso poderia atrapalhar as investigações, sendo que em relação a eles estavam tranquilos, pois, não tinha como chegar até eles.

Como se lesse a mente deles, Dobby fala:

\- Eles libertaram eu e os outros. Não temos mais a magia nos prendendo a eles. Além disso, assuntos de bruxos não dizem respeito a minha raça. Para nós, é indiferente e saibam que nenhum dos bruxos do ministério levantou a suspeita de estarem sendo controlados magicamente. Foi uma magia excelente.

\- E os outros? Eles estão bem? – Jorge pergunta curioso.

As orelhas de Dobby caem e ele fala:

\- Bem, sempre fomos escravizados e inclusive, nascemos escravos e a assimilamos desde tenra idade. Portanto, a escravidão é forte em nós. Creio que eu sou uma das raras exceções. Os demais estão perdidos e não sabem o que fazer.

\- Bem, eles podem trabalhar em Hograwts, mas, não como escravos. – Zera comenta.

Dobby olha para ela, surpreso e pensa consigo mesmo, até que fala:

\- Bem, posso falar isso a eles. Será que Dumbledore aceita?

\- Por que não fala com o diretor? Explique a situação e fale para ele contratar seus amigos como empregados. Talvez, se mais elfos conhecessem o que é a liberdade, poderia gerar um movimento pela liberdade entre vocês. É como você disse, a sua raça sempre viveu como escrava. Se conhecerem a liberdade e colherem os frutos dela, se acostumando a receber pelo seu serviço, pode ser o que a sua raça precisa. Um só não fará diferença, mas, vários sim. – Hermione fala animada – O que acha Dobby? Quer ser o líder de sua raça e começa a arranjar aqueles que seguem os seus ideais? De fazer a diferença e ser aquele que irá iniciar uma revolução? Tipo, preparar o terreno por assim dizer? Afinal, serei Ministra da magia. Lutarei por esse cargo e com a ajuda dos meus amigos, poderei faxinar o Ministério e garantirei que a sua raça não seja mais considerada como animais e sim, como seres. Mas, não basta eu começar isso no Ministério, senão houve um considerável movimento, para que mais elfos busquem a sua liberdade e o fim de sua opressão! – Hermione exclama animada.

Dobby olha surpreso para Hermione, para depois seus olhos exibirem admiração, sendo que em seguida ele chorar de felicidade, falando:

\- Uma porta varinha lutará por nós! Não uma, mas, vários! Sim! Eu aceito! Mais do que isso, eu vou procurar outros elfos livres para se juntar a nós!

\- Isso mesmo, Dobby! Toda a revolução começa com um líder de visão! E não vejo melhor líder do que você! Seja aquele a liderar a sua raça! – Luna exclama animada.

Nisso, todos os demais animam Dobby, que olha emocionado para todos, para depois falar:

\- Tão nobres! Tão gentis! Não fazia ideia que a nobreza e a bondade em seus corações era tão sublime! – as crianças coram com os elogios, com Dobby falando com os olhos brilhando - Estou tão feliz em conhecê-los. Mas, também estou triste, pois, ainda estou preso a magia da minha raça e não posso contar o que os meus ex-mestres...

Então, ele corre até a parede próxima e antevendo o seu ato, Harry e Ichigo saltam e impedem o ato de Dobby de bater a sua cabeça na parede e o elfo doméstico fala constrangido:

\- Velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder.

\- Não precisa fazer isso, Dobby. Se concentre em sua missão. Não se preocupe conosco. Acredite, não vai acontecer nada conosco.

\- Mas, Harry Potter e seus amigos... – Dobby fala lacrimoso – Dobby precisa...

\- Olhe, não se preocupe. Já desconfiamos que há algo na tubulação, pois, explicaria as vozes que ouvimos na parede e conseguimos identificar como sendo silvos. Agora, só precisamos identificar a cobra.

\- Dobby não pode falar abertamente, mas... – ele fala engolindo saliva, pensando na melhor forma de falar, sem precisar se punir – Há uma forma de alertá-los. Não posso falar abertamente, mas... Os olhos são a janela da alma. Mas, para esse ser, eles representam a janela da morte. Quanto ao culpado, dizem que as páginas recebem o que a pessoa escreve e as palavras podem absorver o desejo da pessoa. As letras podem viver por eras, bem cuidados e guardar os segredos. Segredos obscuros, perpetuados pelo tempo. Para esta escrita há um guardião eleito por aqueles que possuíam a posse dessas letras, mas, que não são o seu autêntico dono. No mundo da magia dos bruxos de varinhas, há muitos segredos. Segredos obscuros. Segredos a muito escondidos. Segredos que muitos guardam, onde o mal se disfarça de bem, para ludibriar os demais.

Os jovens prestam atenção nas palavras de Dobby e se entreolham, sendo que Neville pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- A primeira é o ser e a segunda, quem é o culpado, correto?

\- Sim. Lamento não poder falar abertamente. Eu tento, mas...

\- Não se preocupe. Imagino que fez o mais lógico possível e que procurou fazer o mais facilmente possível. Com certeza, o que disse, irá nos ajudar. – Yukino fala meigamente.

Dobby sorri feliz, para depois se curvar levemente a todos, falando:

\- Por favor, fiquem bem. Vou procurar Dumbledore e se ele concordar, eu trarei os outros e depois começarei a minha busca. Mesmo não estando preso a vocês, por favor, se algum de vocês precisarem da minha ajuda, não hesite em chamarem o meu nome, que eu irei aparecer na frente de vocês, pois, assim eu desejo. Vocês prometem? – o elfo doméstico pergunta, preocupado.

\- Pode deixar Dobby. Nós prometemos. – Harry fala – E por favor, não relate a nossa investigação a Dumbledore.

\- Pode deixar. Dobby guardará os seus segredos.

Ele olha para todos e após ter a confirmação em seus olhos, ele suspira aliviado e com um estalo, se teleporta dali.

Então, após ele se teleportar, a barrica dos irmãos Wesley, Zera, Neville, Luna e Hermione roncam e as crianças orientais, comentam com uma gota na cabeça:

\- Esquecemos que ao contrário de nós, precisam comer regularmente! Me perdoe, Zera-chan! – Ichigo pede desculpas a Zera.

\- Tudo bem. De fato, estamos com fome.

Yukino se ergue e fala:

\- Honoo-chan, por favor!

Nisso, a fênix da mãe dela e de Harry aparece dentre labaredas de fogo que surgem no ar e Hermione comenta, animada:

\- A sua mãe teve muita sorte em encontrar o ovo dela. O diretor Dumbledore tem uma, também. Parece que ela fica em seu gabinete e se chama Fawkes.

\- Não sabíamos que o diretor Dumbledore tinha uma, além da senhora Yukiko. – Fred comenta, surpreso.

\- Aprendendo todo o dia alguma coisa. – George comenta.

Harry estava escrevendo algo e entrega a Honoo, falando, através da lacrima:

\- Poderia ir até a cozinha e entregar esse pedido aos elfos domésticos, por favor. Depois, volte com os pedidos.

Honoo consente e se teleporta dali entre labaredas no ar, sendo que vai até Harry e pega o pedido, para depois se teleportar, novamente.

Após vários minutos, a fênix ressurge com os embrulhos e Zera comenta:

\- De fato, elas podem carregar pesos muito acima do seu.

\- Sim. Elas podem. São criaturas mágicas poderosas e lindas. Assim como raras. Você só consegue uma através de um ovo, se tiver a sorte de encontrar um ovo de fênix. O que é mais raro do que ver uma. – Harry comenta.

Então, a fênix distribui os pedidos e todos tem a oportunidade de darem carinho na bela ave, do tamanho de um cisne, até que Yukino fala meigamente:

\- Obrigada, Honoo-chan. Pode voltar.

A bela ave concorda e se teleporta, sendo que no céu longe de Hograwts ela voa em direção a lua, surgindo um portal conforme os olhos dela brilhavam, com a mesma passando por ele, para depois o mesmo fechar.

Então, pela conferência, eles voltam a conversar.

\- Uma criatura cujo olhar é a morte... – Neville comenta.

\- Bem, sabemos que é uma serpente. Afinal, há o silvo e os canos da escola. – Ichigo comenta.

\- Se lembram de que havia água em frente a Madame Nor-r-r-ra? – Zera comenta pensativa.

\- Sim. Eu lembro! Ela parecia estar olhando para aquela poça! – Fred exclama animado.

\- Ela ficou petrificada. Segundo Dumbledore, não há magia capaz de fazer isso. – Jorge comenta.

\- Isso é fato. No nosso mundo há a Medusa. Ela está viva. Mas, está isolada em uma ilha e todos sabem que não podem se aproximar dessa ilha. – Harry comenta – Se você olhar para ela, ela te mata, o petrificando. Mas, mesmo vocês tendo aqui, no passado, um equivalente a nossa, ela está morta. Perseu a matou. Uma nos canos é impossível. Tudo bem tem serpentes na cabeça e tal. Mas, é inviável, mesmo ela tendo serpentes em vez de cabelo na cabeça.

\- Existiu mesmo nessa dimensão? Não é lenda? E ainda existe na de vocês? – Hermione comenta estarrecida.

\- Sim. Saiba Hermione, que muitas lendas suas são reais. O problema é quando há distorção. Aqueles que a contam, podem distorcer, tornando-a mais fantasiosa, enquanto que criam outras que são versões dessa que existe e que pode ter sido deturpada. – Harry comenta.

\- Mas, a deixam viva, lá? – Luna comenta, preocupada.

\- Não há por que matar ela – Hanako fala – Nenhum de nós pode ser afetado por ela e quanto aos humanos, bem, há magias poderosas que a selam naquela ilha. Ela nunca quis sair de lá e prefere ficar em paz.

\- Isso mesmo. Não é um ser que tenta fugir e que deseja ameaçar os outros. Ela quer ficar sozinha na sua ilha, sem ser incomodada. Há um grupo responsável por zelar por aquele local, impedindo qualquer aproximação indevida. Esses pertencem a uma das maiorias das raças incólumes ao efeito dela. Nesse caso, são dragões que ficam observando a ilha. Os seres tem direito a vida e não podemos matar, se ela não fez nada e é pacifica. Claro que sabemos que se alguém pisar naquela ilha, ela vai matar para defender a sua ilha do invasor. Nenhum ser sem magia conseguiria se aproximar e os seres que tem magia, sabem melhor do que ninguém daquela ilha e há vários avisos no local, além de um campo poderoso que impede o teleporte no centro daquela ilha. Os elfos mantém essa barreira. No máximo, os seres conseguem teleporte na praia e há barreiras que impedem a Medusa de se aproximar da praia. Portanto, para encontra-la, precisa ignorar todos os avisos e proteção. Aí, não podemos fazer nada. Se a pessoa quer se matar, o problema é dela. – Minako comenta – Por falta de aviso e de conhecimento não foi.

\- Nossa... Bem, vocês estão certos. Ela nasceu assim. – Hermione comenta – E bem, se pensarmos assim, tem direito a proteger o seu lar.

\- Há outros seres que fiscalizamos, também e que tem esse mesmo nível de proteção. – Ichigo comenta – Se eles não ameaçarem ninguém, procurando praticar o mal e que desejam apenas viver pacificamente em sua ilha, em paz, não há motivos para serem mortos. Portanto, os protegemos, assim como protegemos os outros, deles.

\- Acho isso incrível. – Zera comenta, admirada.

\- Bem, sabemos que é uma serpente, que se desloca pelos canos e tem um olhar da morte. Dobby disse olhar da morte e não olhar petrificante, se analisarmos o que ele disse. – Harry comenta.

\- Agora que você comentou... Verdade. Ele falou olhar da morte. O olhar é a janela da alma. – Neville comenta.

\- Bem, para vermos algo, a janela precisa estar aberta, se fomos considerar as duas frases. – Hermione comenta – Se a janela está fechada, não vemos nada.

Após alguns minutos, Hanako comenta:

\- Não conseguimos ver direito se a janela fecha, caso o vidro não seja transparente.

\- Mesmo se for transparente, não será a mesma visão. Por mais que seja transparente, não muda o fato de que há algo entre você e o lado de fora. – Minako comenta pensativa.

Então, Fred comenta:

\- Bem, podemos dizer que aquela água era bem cristalina e que veio do banheiro. Era água limpa, por assim dizer.

\- Verdade. Ela parecia um espelho d´água. – Jorge comenta.

\- Não duvido que a gata deve ter se abaixado para beber água. – Luna comenta pensativa – Se lembram da posição dela?

Como se houvesse um estalo, todos se entreolham, inclusive pela lacrima de comunicação e Hermione exclama:

\- A água agiu como um espelho! Pode ser isso que Dobby queria nos dizer. O olhar desse ser mata. Mas, se olhar através de algo semelhante a um espelho, você acaba petrificado!

\- De fato, tem lógica. E senão me engano, há um ser capaz disso, que também é uma cobra e silva. Mas, pode ser outro ser. Precisamos ter certeza. – Harry comenta e Hermione cora ao ver o sorriso dele.

\- A mensagem dizia "inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado". – Ichigo comenta – Inimigos do herdeiro...

Após alguns minutos, Fred comenta:

\- Qual das casas de Hograwts tem uma serpente como estampa?

\- Sonserina! – Zera exclama.

\- Agora que falaram isso, li em um livro sobre o passado turbulento do fundador dessa casa, Salazar Sylvertherin. Enquanto que os outros três fundadores trabalhavam em harmonia, ele era o único que discordava, segundo a história. – Hermione comenta – Não consigo lembrar onde li isso.

\- Bem, temos a professora... – Luna começa a falar, até que uma voz a interrompe.

\- Falam de mim, nyah? – Kuroka surge ao abrir a porta.

\- Professora Lupin! – Neville exclama surpreso.

\- Eu e o meu marido, desconfiamos que ainda estavam acordados. Senti alguma perturbação no local, graças ao meu senjutsu. Desconfiei que vocês estavam lá, desiludidos, nyah.

\- Isso mesmo. Mas, desde então, saibam que não acreditamos que tenham feito algo e quero parabenizar por ficarem desiludidos. Flinch estava ensandecido em busca de um culpado. – Lupin comenta – Mas, queremos saber por que estavam naquele corredor.

Eles se entreolham e explicam tudo, sobre a aparição de Dobby, os silvos nos canos, depois, a liberdade do Dobby, a festa de Nick quase sem cabeça, eles seguindo as vozes no cano, Dobby estando naquela noite e terminam contando o que ele disse em forma de charada e até onde eles chegaram.

O casal ouve atentamente e Kuroka fala:

\- Bem, pelo que estudei da historia desse castelo, Salazar era contrário ao tipo de estudante que podia estudar. Ele queria somente os de sangue puro, que vinham de famílias de gerações de bruxos. Os que nasciam de não mágicos ou tinha algum ancestral assim, não deveria aprender a magia. Os outros três membros nunca viram qualquer problema. Reza uma lenda que irado, Salazar construiu uma câmara secreta em Hogratws, onde abrigou um ser para matar todos os estudantes nascidos não mágicos. Somente ele e seus herdeiros, podiam abrir a câmara.

Todos ficam surpresos e em seguida pensativos, sendo que ela fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Sabiam que conforme eu lia e estudava tudo relacionado a história dessa escola e as famosas brigas, notei que há algumas informações incongruentes entre elas, nya?

\- Incongruentes? Como assim, sensei? – Hanako pergunta curiosa.

\- Não sobre a Câmara em si, que acredito não ser lenda. Mas, em outras escritas sobre os acontecimentos no passado, envolvendo a escola. Principalmente sobre os fundadores e que são inquietantes. Há algumas informações que se contradizem se formos analisar perfeitamente. Mas, os magos daqui, pelo que notei, são péssimos em análise. Sem ofensa meu amor, nyah – Kuroka fala para o seu amado marido.

Ele sorri e fala:

\- Não estou ofendido. Você está certa, meu amor. Aquele obstáculo para a pedra filosofal, do professor Snape, ilustra bem o fato de que os magos daqui são péssimos em análise. A maioria esmagadora ficaria preso naquela charada dele, por não terem um pingo de análise e de lógica. Não foi a toa que ele escolheu aquele obstáculo e que era bem efetivo. Menos para a senhorita Hermione e seu intelecto privilegiado.

Ele sorri bondosamente para Hermione que fica animada com o segundo elogio de um professor, perante a sua lógica naquele momento e descoberta dos frascos corretos.

\- Bem, já é tarde e deviam estar na cama. Ao contrário de vocês, as crianças daqui tem necessidade de um sono considerável, nyah. – ela fala sorrindo.

Eles consentem e anulam a transmissão do lacrima.

No dormitório de Luna, ela desliga o lacrima e o mesmo fica menor, no tamanho de uma esfera de vidro, que ela prende em um pingente, sendo que a espécie de nuvem mágica que envolvia todos os outros, oriundos da lacrima em seu tamanho normal, se desfaz.

Aquela nuvem era propagada sempre que a lacrima fosse usada. Era um feitiço conjurado sobre ela, que automaticamente envolvia todos os demais, menos a dona do lacrima, a um estado de sono profundo, sendo que ninguém conseguia acordar. Era uma magia efetiva em magos daquele mundo.

Então, todos voltam a dormir, sem notarem que havia uma fuga de pequeninas aranhas pelos parapeitos.

Alguns dias depois, em decorrência dos trabalhos passados pelos professores e pela voz soando nos encanamentos terem parados, Harry e os seus amigos, estavam andando pelos corredores, fazendo alguns apontamentos sobre os trabalhos, sendo que os assuntos relacionados aos mistérios envolvendo o ataque, eram reservados para os seus dormitórios, pois, alguém podia ouvi-los.

Harry sorria ao ver que coisas estranhas aconteciam aos alunos da Corvinal, sendo estes que maltratavam Luna.

Em alguns cresciam galhadas, em outras o nariz crescia, muitos tinham furuncus e em muitos havia um leve feitiço de confusão, imperceptível aos professores e a pessoa, mas, que levava os alunos a se atrapalharem, regularmente, nas horas, rendendo assim punições por desrespeitarem as regras da escola. Isso para aqueles que agrediam verbalmente Luna ou roubavam itens dela, para escondê-los, fazendo ela procura-los. Cada vez que tentavam fazer isso, era ativado um feitiço que fazia eles largarem o objeto, enquanto ficavam confusos. Era uma magia cortesia da dimensão onde viviam.

Frente aos atos dos alunos da Corvinal, todos os demais alunos descobriram que Flitwick, podia sim ser exigente.

Enfim, com o tempo, os alunos estavam começando a evitar implicar com Luna e nunca mais as coisas dela foram roubadas e escondidas.

Além disso, Harry e os outros, junto de Luna, levaram o que acontecia com ela ao Flitwick.

Afinal, conforme convivia com eles, ela se tornava menos propensa a aceitar o que faziam com ela. Desnecessário dizer, que quando o professor olhou nos olhos dela, de forma analítica, vendo a verdade em seus olhos do seu relato, ele ficou furioso e pessoalmente, colocou, praticamente, quase todos os alunos de detenção e que durou um mês, sendo o equivalente a uma hora, cada dia que aprontavam com Luna e a ameaça de punições piores, se ousassem fazer isso com ela, além de receberem um sermão.

Eles tiveram que arrumar a biblioteca, sem magia, limpar a sala de porções e as mesas, no final da tarde, após o término das aulas, além de fazerem relatórios diários de um metro sobre os apontamentos da aula dele, do feitiço que ensinou indo desde a teoria, até exemplos de uso do feitiço no dia-a-dia.

Tudo isso, pois, Flitiwick, achava desprezível e indigno tais atitudes a nobre casa que eles frequentavam. Luna era um membro da casa e da família. Tal atitude o enojava. Os alunos nunca pensaram que o professor Flitiwick poderia ser pior do que Snape ou Minerva, juntos, em suas detenções. Era uma nova face que descobriram do professor, cujos olhos pareciam chispar faísca de ira, quando soube o que acontecia com Luna.

\- O que acharam daquele trabalho do... – Harry começou a falar, quando foi interrompido, por alguém o chamando.

\- Oi, Harry!

Ele se virou, assim como os amigos dele e era Colin Creevery, que também cumprimentou todos.

No início das aulas, implorou para tirar fotos de Harry e dos outros ao saberem dos feitos dele e eles concordaram. Claro que também, procuraram acalmar a criança animada demais, dando algumas dicas e ajudando ele a ser mais moderado, após informarem que certas atitudes podiam irritar as pessoas, dando o exemplo se fosse com ele, fazendo a criança entender.

Após uma longa conversa, explicando ao jovem Colin, ele compreendeu e passou a ser mais comedido. Ser fã era uma coisa. Mas, grudar como ele fazia com eles, principalmente com Harry, os incomdoava.

\- Oi, Colin. Tudo bem?

\- Sim.

\- Aconteceu algo? – Yukino perguntou ao vê-lo ficar tenso.

\- Bem, não quis contar aos outros, pois, podiam me chamar de louco, mas, eu estava na biblioteca, pesquisando para o trabalho da professora Lupin, de História da magia, quando ouvi uma voz estranha, junto de uma feminina. A voz que era masculina me chamou a atenção, pois, alternava com silvos e esses silvos gelaram a minha espinha. Tinha certeza que era uma voz feminina e uma masculina. O mais aterrorizante de tudo, era que pelo vão dos armários, eu só via os pés de uma pessoa. Mas, eram duas, falando entre sussurros na estante na minha frente. Só ousei olhar para o vão do chão.

Todos ficam surpresos e ele fala, preocupado:

\- Acreditam em mim?

\- Há muitos mistérios nesse mundo, mas, acreditamos em você – a face de Colin fica animada – Mas, não conte a mais ninguém. Tem certeza que não contou a ninguém?

\- Sim.

\- Não conte nem por correio coruja, entendeu? Para todos os efeitos, você não ouviu nada. – Ichigo fala seriamente.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Outra coisa. Pegue esse espelho. – Hanako, discretamente, ao enfiar a mão em sua bolsa criou um pequeno espelho – Se ouvir algum som estranho, antes de olhar o que é, use esse espelho. Entendeu? Guarde com você.

A hanyou raposa entrega a ele.

\- Você promete que fará isso? – Minako pergunta, preocupada.

\- Farei.

\- Guarde segredo disso. Você promete? – Harry pergunta, olhando para a criança, procurando mentira em seus olhos.

\- Sim. Vou guardar. É o presente de uma das minhas heroínas. Guardarei como um tesouro e farei o que me pedem.

\- Ótimo.

Então, eles conversam um pouco mais e ele sai dali, sendo que os outros estavam preocupados se Collin iria mesmo fazer o que foi pedido.

Ao ver a preocupação estampada nos rostos das crianças daquela dimensão, a hanyou raposa de nove caudas fala:

\- Não se preocupem. Há um feitiço no espelho. Se ele tentar contar a alguém, irá esquecer na mesma hora. Mas, se lembrará de usar o espelho. – Hanako fala.

\- Fez bem. Imagino que entregou um espelho a Gina, certo, Fred? – Neville pergunta.

\- Sim. Entreguei e a orientei a usar. Imagino que tenha o mesmo feitiço, certo?

\- Sim. Por medida de segurança. Eles podem esquecer. Além disso, não podemos levantar suspeitas. – Yukino fala.

\- Achei uma magia interessante. – Hermione comenta.

\- Põe interessante nisso. – Zera comenta.

Próximo dali, Yuri, observava a cena onde Madame Nor-r-r-ra foi petrificada.

Ela examinava atentamente, enquanto se recordava que havia conseguido ficar invisível a Harry e os outros, sendo que seguiu os silvos e ouviu o som de algo se arrastando nos canos. Ela apenas acompanhava, já que não podia intervir e era o único problema do seu trabalho. Só podia observar e relatar o que acontecia a sua imperatriz.

Ela suspira novamente, sendo que uma voz masculina, pergunta preocupada:

\- Está tudo bem?

Ela se vira e vê que o dono da voz era o professor Snape, que exibia um semblante preocupado. Ela cora, sendo que notou que ele corava também.

\- Sim. É só que essa petrificação... assim... – ela finge preocupação.

\- É normal. É melhor não ficar andando sozinha. Além disso, se ouvir algum barulho, fuja e senão poder fugir, use um espelho. Há uma lenda em Hograwts e pelo visto, ela está relacionada a um acontecimento do passado. O modus operante é semelhante.

\- Nunca imaginei ouvir um bruxo falando tal termo. É normal entre os trouxas tal termo – ela sempre usava termos deles, para que não desconfiassem, sendo que detestava termos como trouxas e abortados.

\- Tive os meus momentos no passado em que acompanhei algo dos trouxas – nisso, ele se lembra de Lilian Evans contando sobre um seriado que gostava e na casa dela, ele até chegou a assistir alguns episódios, vendo uma televisão pela primeira vez na vida.

Ela nota o olhar dele perdido em reminiscências. Pode ver a saudade, a felicidade e posterior tristeza. Aquele homem havia sofrido e muito. Esse sofrimento moldou o seu caráter. Mas, errou no passado ao se enveredar por um caminho errado. Todos erram. Ele errou e pagou um preço absurdamente amargo, além da culpa lhe acossar, pelo que ela percebeu e que posteriormente, leu a mente dele. Ser um dos responsáveis pela morte da mulher que mais amava, o havia tornado mais amargo do que era, enquanto a culpa lhe acossava a mente, sendo um mestre brutal e implacável.

Se tornar um membro não oficial da Ordem da fênix, atuando nas sombras, usando sua amizade com bruxos das trevas, havia sido a única forma dele conviver com a sua culpa, enquanto se condenava. A tristeza e dor dele era palpável, indo desde os abusos e a violência que presenciava desde tenra idade até a vida adulta. Lilian havia sido o seu sol nessa época turbulenta.

Provavelmente, ela foi a única pessoa que lhe permitia ter alguma esperança na vida. Perder o seu "sol", sendo que o pior era o fato de que era a sua culpa, indireta, havia sido um golpe brutal que desferiu contra si mesmo. Nada mais havia lhe restado.

\- Muito obrigada pelo aviso, professor. Vou tomar cuidado. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente.

Snape sai de suas recordações e quando olha o sorriso da jovem cuja aparência era uma cópia de Lilian, ele sente algo em seu coração despertar, ainda mais e um calor toma-lo. Um calor que a muito não sentia. Era a mesma sensação de quando vivia junto de Lilian, principalmente na infância dela, onde eram melhores amigos, com o sentimento evoluindo para algo mais profundo, por parte dele, conforme a confundia com um anjo, como na cultura trouxa. Se bem, que na verdade, ele se apaixonou por ela desde que a viu pela primeira vez.

Sabia bastante coisa sobre trouxas, através de Lilian.

Portanto, tinha mais conhecimento do que muitos outros bruxos.

Snape se recordava de quando a sua mãe havia falecido pela violência do pai trouxa dele, de Snape, assim como se lembrava de chorar no túmulo dela e em seguida, quando ele se tornou um comensal da morte, indo até a casa do seu doador de espermatozoide, para torturar ele por vários dias, o máximo que conseguiu, infligindo a ele o máximo de dor que conseguia em nome dele e de sua mãe bruxa.

Confessava que ver o bastardo implorando por sua vida e para que parasse, além dos gritos lacerantes e da agonia do mesmo, havia sido música para os seus ouvidos e um belo espetáculo. Para ajudar, ele conseguiu sangue do Greyback e introduziu nele, transformando seu doador de espermatozoide em um lobisomem para durar mais tempo.

Infelizmente, por mais que tivesse sido "cuidadoso", por assim dizer, em evitar ferimentos mortais, prolongando ao máximo o sofrimento do bastardo do trouxa, transformado em lobisomem, que transformou a sua vida e da sua mãe em um inferno, se lastimou quando não conseguiu mais mantê-lo vivo e ele morreu. Pelo menos, o sangue do lobisomem o manteve vivo por dois meses, inteiro.

Voldemort havia permitido que ele tivesse a sua vingança da forma que desejasse e não estranhou ele ficar alguns meses ausente.

Snape queria que ele tivesse ficado vivo pelo menos seis meses.

\- Por nada. Por favor. Tome cuidado. – ele fala preocupado – E faça o que eu falei.

\- Pode deixar. Muito obrigada, professor. Agora, eu tenho aula com a professora Sprout.

Nisso, ela sorri, novamente, para depois se afastar dali, ainda corada, sendo que ele havia corado levemente, enquanto a observava se afastando, para depois olhar para a cena, pensativo.

A visão de Yuri petrificada era aterrorizante a ele. Era simplesmente, abominável e frente a tal visão, ele sente a mesma dor que sentiu no passado ao ir até a casa parcialmente destruída, após o avada kedavra e ver o corpo de sua amada sem vida. Ele havia a abraçado e chorado desesperado, com uma dor que dilacerava o seu coração e que o destroçou. Ele não queria mais sentir essa dor.

Torcendo os punhos, ele toma uma decisão, se surpreendendo ao saber em quem havia pensado.

Após algum tempo, no salão de Hograwts, os alunos se serviam da comida, enquanto que na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore olhava discretamente para Minerva, que havia percebido, corando discretamente, evitando olha-lo.

Afinal, se olhasse o diretor, iria corar mais três tons carmesim.

O diretor queria ter a coragem de convidá-la para um passeio nos jardins, a noite, sem nenhum aluno, mas, lhe faltava coragem. Além disso, havia os seus cargos.

Claro, no mundo da magia eram mais flexíveis que o mundo dos trouxas, mas, ainda assim, não sabia se seria certo, ele, como diretor e ela como professora, saírem juntos.

Talvez não fosse tanto por ele, ao ver dele e sim, por Minerva. Ela era bem rigorosa com as regras e poderia não apreciar uma professora ser vista conversando de forma não profissional com o diretor.

Ele suspira novamente, enquanto tornava a bebericar o conteúdo de sua taça.

Mais tarde, Harry e os outros estavam andando, quando ouvem uma voz que detestavam:

\- "Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado. A câmara foi aberta"

Eles se viram para a origem da voz e era Draco, falando arrogantemente.

\- Nós já dissemos para não falar por grunhidos. – Harry fala com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Como ousa? Eu sou Draco Malfoy.

\- Filho de comensais da morte. Sua família é podre até a alma. – Ichigo fala.

\- Isso explica esse fedor. – Hanako fala tampando o nariz.

\- O fedor está pior, pois, está vindo as vacas e os guarda-costas desse lixo. – Minako comenta, fingindo sentir um mau cheiro.

\- Seus lixos! Somos de uma família antiga e importante. Não somos ralé como vocês. – Lucy fala, arrogantemente.

\- Nós já dissemos para não mugir! Não entendemos a linguagem das vacas. – Neville comenta com as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Vaca? Como ousa...!

\- Não te ordenharam hoje? – Yukino pergunta – Você e as outras.

\- Provavelmente, Yukino. Se bem, que só sairia coisa podre delas. – Zera fala com um sorriso maligno.

\- Sou Kagome Higurashi! Como ousa se referir a pessoas de estirpe superior?

\- Isso mesmo. Sou Chloé Bonsour. Encolham-se a sua insignificância.

\- Os Mizeofilos são bem irritantes nessa época do ano. Eles assumiram formas humanas perfeitas. – Luna comenta.

As crianças se lembram do quanto Luna havia ficado feliz ao saber que os seres que sempre imaginou, existiam, mas, na Dimensão de onde Harry e os outros vieram. Eles fizeram uma espécie de safari com ela pelos locais desses seres e os olhos dela brilharam. De fato, ao olharem para eles, concordavam que lembravam essa raça que chafurdava em esterco, mas, podia assumir aparências humanas. Porém, desfaziam a transformação ao simples cheiro de perfume ou em lugares limpos.

\- Verdade, Luna. Sabe que você tem razão. Isso justificaria o odor e os sons que eles fazem. Os Mizeofilos não possuem fala humana. – Yukino fala.

Draco e os outros ficam surpresos ao verem um aluno compactuando com as criaturas imaginárias, ao ver deles, que Luna falava, como se existissem, sem eles saberem que de fato eles existem, mas, em outra dimensão.

\- Acho melhor nos irmos. O odor de instrume está muito forte. Daqui a pouco teremos o jantar e não quero estragar o meu apetite. – Fred fala.

\- Concordo com você, maninho. – Jorge fala – Além disso, esses grunhidos e mugidos estão me dando dor de cabeça.

Ignorando o grupo que esbravejava, eles se afastam, gargalhando.

Mais a frente, Neville comenta:

\- Amanhã será a partida de Quadribol da Grifinória contra a Sonserina. Confesso que estou ansioso para ver você, os Wesley e os demais, esfregando o focinho daquelas serpentes no chão. Espero que você apanhe o pomo, após termos bastantes pontos sobre eles. A vitória tem que ser esmagadora. – Neville fala, animado.

\- Teremos prazer em fazer isso. – Harry fala.

\- Sim. É sempre um prazer e obrigação acabar com a raça daquelas serpentes. – Fred comenta.

\- Ver aqueles animais peçonhentos destroçados é um espetáculo aprazível. Olívio está fazendo vários treinos, conosco. Queremos começar o ano em grande estilo. – Jorge comenta.

\- Vou amar ver isso. - Minako fala, animada.

\- Com certeza, irmã. Destroçar os inimigos é uma sensação muito boa. – Hanako comenta.

Nisso, elas trocam sorrisos malignos e os gêmeos, frente a tais sorrisos malignos, sentem que estão mais apaixonados, ainda, pois, eram fofas.

\- Isso foi assustador. – Hermione comenta com uma gota na cabeça.

\- Como assim assustador? Isso foi muito fofo. Não vimos nada de assustador nisso. – Fred fala apaixonado.

\- Isso mesmo. Elas foram tão fofas... – Jorge fala apaixonado.

Os demais olham para eles com gotas na cabeça, arqueando o cenho, enquanto percebem naquele instante, que de fato, o amor é cego.

Afinal, eles pareciam ter uma cegueira considerável em relação às gêmeas.

Yukino sorria ao se recordava das conversas com Carlinhos, dele comentando que o seu irmão, Gui, junto de Shirone, irmã de Kuroka, que havia se juntado a ele em suas caçadas a tesouros, haviam passado onde Carlinhos estava, para uma visita, ante de irem até algumas tumbas antigas.

Ele e Yukino conversavam, animadamente, com ele mantendo a devida distância por ela ser jovem, sendo que as conversas eram leves e aprazíveis, como se fossem dois amigos conversando. Qualquer um que escutasse, pensaria que eram somente amigos que comentavam os acontecimentos. Carlinhos havia mostrado muita preocupação com ela, quando soube da petrificação e ela o tranquilizou, em parte, ao lembra-lo que era meio dragão e que os dragões de onde ela veio, não eram petrificados, nem mesmo para a medusa, sendo que não eram como os dragões, que eram na verdade, amaldiçoados.

Mesmo assim, ele ainda estava preocupado.

No dia seguinte, no sábado, o time de Harry estava preocupado, pois, apesar de terem talento, o time estaria montando vassouras que a família de Draco comprou, para que ele entrasse no time como apanhador.

Então, todos ficaram surpresos, quando no café da manhã, corujas entraram voando, sendo que deixaram uma encomenda comprida para cada um dos jogadores da Grifinória, sendo visível o contorno de uma vassoura e no salão comunal da Grifinória, eles retiraram o papel pardo e de fato, eram vassouras. Eram as novas Nimbus 2001. As mesmas vassouras que a Sonserina tinha e um pedido, que somente fosse usado contra a Sonserina, para equilibrar o jogo e que fosse emprestado aos times que enfrentassem a Sonserina.

O Time de Harry não achou ruim e concordavam que nunca seriam injustos em usarem essas vassouras contra as outras casas e que ficariam felizes em emprestar tais vassouras aos times que fossem jogar contra a Sonserina, retirando a vantagem injusta que eles tinham.

Portanto, antes da partida, eles reuniram os times das outras casas e mostraram as vassouras.

Então, eles combinaram entre si, que quando fossem jogar contra a Sonserina, iriam emprestar as vassouras e quando fossem jogar contra eles, não as usariam, deixando os outros tranquilos ao saberem que não estariam mais em desvantagem. Um pacto surgiu entre a Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, reforçando o bom convívio que essas casas tinham entre si, havendo apenas uma rivalidade e ao mesmo tempo amizade.

Todos queriam saber quem enviou, sendo que não sabiam que havia sido Sirius e Yukiko, que enviaram anonimamente. Não havia motivo para falar que eram eles. Yukiko odiava injustiça.

Portanto, considerou que tal intervenção não seria problemática e não traria qualquer problema.

Quando chegou as onze horas, eles se reuniram para as recomendações finais de Olívio, que havia dado um treinamento severo, enquanto que a escola inteira começava a se dirigir a arquibancada de sua casa.

Era um dia de normaço com sinais de trovoada no ar.

Hermione veio correndo desejar a Harry boa sorte, quando ele ia entrando no vestiário, assim como os outros.

No vestiário, eles vestiram seus uniformes vermelhos, para depois ouvirem a preleção que Wood sempre fazia antes de qualquer jogo:

\- Hoje, graças a doadores anônimos maravilhosos, temos vassouras no mesmo nível da Sonserina. Além dessas vassouras, temos talento, ao contrário deles e aqui, ninguém pagou para entrar. Todos entraram por mérito e treinamos muito, não importando o tempo que fazia...

\- Ninguém dúvida disso, Wood. Não sabemos o que é ficar seco desde Agosto – Jorge murmura para si mesmo.

Olívio continuava falando, sendo que não ouviu um múrmuro mal humorado de Jorge, que foi apoiado com uma menear da cabeça pelos demais:

\- Vamos fazer eles se arrependerem no dia em que deixaram aquele desgraçado trapaceiro do Draco pagar para entrar no time. Mostraremos a ele o nosso grande diferencial. Somos talentosos e não precisamos pagar para entrar!

Todos concordam e segurando as suas Nimbus 2001, eles entram no campo e são saudados, como de costume, por várias vozes que torciam por eles, pois, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam ansiosos para ver a Sonserina ser derrotada, enquanto que os sonserinos, nas arquibancadas, vaiavam e assobiavam, também.

Madame Hooch, a professora de Quadribol, mandou Flint e Wood apertarem as mãos em sinal de cordialidade.

De fato, eles não tinham alternativa e fizeram isso, lançando um ao outro olhares ameaçadores, enquanto colocavam mais força no aperto do que era necessário e Flint notou a vassoura nas mãos dele e dos outros, comentando, estarrecido:

\- Nimbus 2001? Mas, como...!

\- Um casal deu para todo o time, para que varrêssemos vocês do campo e saibam que emprestaremos aos outros times, para lutarem em igualdade com vocês, sendo que somente usaremos essas vassouras contra vocês, pois, ao contrário de vocês, somos honrados, íntegros, honestos e todos tem talento. Ninguém precisou pagar para entrar. Entraram por puro talento e temos jogadores talentosos na reserva. Nós e as outras casas, somos unidos como uma família, algo que a sua casa não sabe o que é e nunca saberá. – Olívio fala com muito prazer ao ver que Flint mordia a língua, provavelmente das injurias que pretendia proferir, mas, que não podia, pois, Madame Hooch estava perto deles.

– Quando eu apitar, o jogo irá começar. Fiquem a postos –– Três... dois... um...

Com um rugido de incentivo que reverberava pelas arquibancadas, os catorze jogadores de ambos os times, subiram para o céu carregado de nuvens, sendo que Harry subiu mais alto que os outros para ficar fora do alcance dos balaços e tacos do time da Sonserina, enquanto apertava os olhos em busca do pomo.

– Tudo bem aí, ô Cicatriz? – Draco perguntou, sarcasticamente, passando por baixo dele, como se desejasse mostrar a velocidade da sua vassoura.

Harry ia responder, quando um balaço negro voou na direção deles e o mesmo, acertou Draco de raspão, enquanto Harry desviava.

Como Draco estava próximo dele, o balaço passou mais rende ao Malfoy do que dele.

Rapidamente, Jorge se desloca em direção ao balanço, ficando animado com a velocidade de uma Nimbus 2001 e rebateu com uma forte bastonada na direção de Adriano Pucey, que foi atingido em cheio, para animação da Grifinória e desolação da Sonserina.

Quando Draco foi atingido de raspão, começou a chorar como uma menininha.

Ichigo, sorrindo maldosamente, murmurou um feitiço e apareceu no ar uma projeção do Malfoy, chorando como uma menininha, até com o biquinho de choro, arrancando risadas de todas as casas.

Ao ver o que estava acontecendo, ficando estarrecido ao ver uma magia de amplificação de imagem, com os professores ficando surpresos com o nível mágico que alguém demonstrava, sendo que não viram quem conjurou essa magia, ele para e rosna para Harry, vendo que ele havia sumido da sua visão, após dar uma risada.

Quando o encontra, percebe que o mesmo subiu e se deslocou, esquadrinhando o campo com a sua visão. Para ser justo, decidiu usar apenas a visão e diminuiu magicamente a sua audição para o nível de um humano, temporariamente.

Afinal, sua audição draconiana poderia capitar o zunido do bater das asas do pomo e como a desvantagem das vassouras havia sido retirada, sendo ele honrado e justo, considerou que a sua audição draconiana seria injusta contra a audição humana de Draco.

Irado, Draco voa até um batedor da Sonserina e rebate um balaço com toda a sua força contra Harry. O problema dele fazer isso, é que sem experiência com o manuseio do taco, ele acabou, no giro, acertando a cabeça do batedor da sua casa que caiu da vassoura e que não se machucou, pois, Dumbledore o fez flutuar até o solo.

A casa da Sonserina começou a vaiar Draco, enquanto que Flint e os outros o fuzilavam com os olhos, fazendo o Malfoy sentir o sangue gelar.

Para desespero dele, Harry desviou facilmente do balaço e tornou a ir para o outro lado do campo, prestando atenção na pontuação do jogo, ficando feliz ao ver que com a velocidade das vassouras em equilíbrio, Grifinória demonstrava o fato de que todos que entraram no time foi por talento e não porque era membro de família tal ou então, com a vaga sendo comprada, como foi com Draco. Todos entraram por puro talento.

A partida chegou a trezentos pontos para Grifinória e cinquenta pontos para Sonserina. A perda da Sonserina de um batedor, fez com que um artilheiro fosse atingido por um balaço, sendo retirado do jogo, assim como outro artilheiro.

Com isso, o ataque da Sonserina ficou drasticamente reduzido, permitindo um ataque maior por parte da Grifinória.

Draco olhava o placar estarrecido e ficou em choque ao ver que dois artilheiros foram nocauteados, porque havia somente um batedor e ele não conseguia lidar com dois batedores do outro time, sendo que os Wesley´s eram conhecidos como balaços humanos.

Decidido a culpar Harry por tudo, em vez de aceitar o fato de que o seu desejo de vingança, causou a perda de um batedor e dois artilheiros, ele subiu no nível do Potter e começou a xingá-lo, sendo que o mesmo ignorava, pois, sua atenção, tal como a de um predador, estava focada em sua presa que era o pomar e tal como um felino, observava o pomo de ouro se deslocando no campo.

Mesmo ignorando o Draco dando pitchi, ele estava prestando atenção em seu oponente. Ambos eram o foco da sua atenção. Ele era um predador, ao contrário do Malfoy, que era somente um humano em seu ataque de raiva.

Quando Grifinória chegou a setecentos pontos, Draco viu um olhar maligno do Potter que fez o sangue do Malfoy gelar, pois, era um sorriso que ele não esperaria em outra criança.

Harry havia visto o pomo de ouro ao lado da orelha do Malfoy, que estava mais preocupado em xingá-lo do que olhar o entorno. Em virtude desse fato, resolveu que não podia adiar a capturar da sua presa. O pomo de ouro e tal como um predador, não aceitaria outro capturando a sua presa e decidiu agir como qualquer predador agiria na disputa da sua presa.

Como Malfoy não era um predador e sim, um simples humano, sendo o mesmo se um humano encarasse um tigre faminto que tinha como alvo um animal atrás do humano, desarmando, com este encarando um ser de pura força e poder, ele se afastou.

Em virtude da situação, do pomo de ouro ter se deslocado até ficar ao lado de seu oponente, Harry projetou a vontade de destroçar seu oponente e Draco jurou que tinha a ilusão que era um dragão alvo peludo e feroz que o encarava com olhos azuis coléricos.

Então, ele disparou em direção a Draco, que aterrorizado, tal como um humano encarando um tigre feroz, voou para fugir do Potter e se dirigiu para o outro lado em virtude do ângulo de ataque adotado por Harry, que estendeu a mão e pegou o pomo de ouro, subindo no ar com a vassoura, enquanto esticava o braço, mostrando a captura.

Hooch apita, avisando do fim da partida, sendo que a partida acabou com mil pontos para a Grifinória e oitenta pontos para Sonserina. Foi uma derrota histórica, pois, nunca houvera tal diferença de pontuação.

Os sonserinos descem para o chão, rosnando de ira e vão para cima de Draco, que somente não apanha, por que Hooch está ali e o mesmo sabe que terá retaliação e com o aval de toda a casa.

Afinal, Draco entrou na historia como o apanhador que neutralizou um batedor do seu próprio time e que esse ato, causou a perda do jogo.

Os demais jogadores da Grifinória o parabenizavam por ter dado a vitória a eles, enquanto que as três casas, a Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal comemoravam, sendo que os sonserinos estavam chocados, lutando para ingerir a esmagadora diferença da pontuação. Parecia que todos haviam sido pegos por um feitiço de corpo preso, pois, estavam paralisados.

Os alunos das casas usaram magia para propagar os números no ar com algo similar a fogos de artifício.

Então, Harry consegue falar a Fred:

\- Vocês não atingiram Draco com um balaço de propósito, né?

\- Por que iriamos fazer isso com o nosso "herói"? Afinal, ele derrubou o melhor batedor da sonserina.

\- Verdade, amigo. Além disso, quem tinha o direito de humilhar aquele bastardo era você, Harry. Não tínhamos qualquer direito, embora, confesso, que vontade não nos faltou, acredite. – Jorge fala, sorrindo.

Olívio chorava de emoção, vendo o placar ainda visível, fazendo todos os demais ficarem com gotas, pois, ele levava a competição a um nível de campeonato mundial de Quadribol.

\- É tão lindo... – Olívio murmura, fascinado.

\- Bem, confesso que são números lindos. Mas, chegar a chorar... Bem... acho que aí é exagero. – Alicia fala com uma gota na cabeça, com todos os demais concordando.

Então, surge uma escrita no céu, iridescente:

\- Nós agradecemos a Draco Malfoy por dar a vitória ao time da Grifinória, ao detonar o seu próprio batedor e dar a captura do pomo de ouro a Harry Potter, por não ver o pomo a menos de cinco centímetros da sua cabeça.

As gêmeas sorriam malignamente, conforme escreviam no céu, fingindo usar a varinhas, sendo que as letras ficariam por várias horas e mudariam de cor durante o dia, para ficarem visíveis no céu.

Ichigo havia gravado com um zoom Draco chorando como uma mocinha, assim como ele derrubando o próprio batedor do seu time ao girar o taco descuidadamente e a cena dele com o pomo de ouro a menos de cinco centímetros dele, enquanto sorria malignamente, decidindo mostrar a todos no salão comunal como replay.

No campo, após o time da Grifinória descer, sendo que tiveram que conduzir um Olívio Wood maravilhado com o placar, Harry olhou para arquibancada e chegou a ver Snape olhar o placar, com uma face austera, para depois ele olhar para uma aluna, percebendo que o professor não tinha uma queda por aquela grifinoriana e sim, um tombo fenomenal.

Ele ficou surpreso, pois, esperava que ele fosse ficar irado ou chocado com o placar histórico, mas, sua face foi de descaso, para depois demonstrar que aquela derrota histórica não era importante e sim, apenas a garota que comemorava, o deixando fascinado. Ao ver tal cena, enquanto apertava as mãos dos seus amigos, compreendia o motivo de Snape estar bem tragável nas porções, além de evitar ao máximo criticar um aluno da Grifinória, embora mantivesse uma predileção pela sonserina, mas, bem menor que no passado, como se fosse um hábito impossível de ser apagado tão facilmente.

Porém, não havia a humilhação dos grifinorianos e de outras casas, aliado a predileção pela sonserina. Chegava a ser quase no nível do natural e saudável, já que os professores eram humanos e não Deuses da perfeição. Como humanos eram falhos. Claro que a exceção era Kuroka, que era nekomata e não humana. Mas, era apenas um detalhe. Mesmo nekomata, era falha, como qualquer ser vivo.

Claro que aí entrava o crivo da razão e a capacidade de aprender os erros e não repetir, além de fiscalizar constantemente seus atos, vigiando-se, assim como passando pelo crivo da razão.

Ele chama a atenção dos gêmeos para Snape, com eles notando o olhar do professor para a aluna que corava, fazendo eles assobiarem, compreendendo, tal como o Harry, a mudança do professor Snape.

Afinal, ele não estava apaixonado por uma simples aluna e sim, por uma grifinoriana, com eles não sabendo que aquela aluna, Yuri, era na verdade Lilian, uma dragoa adulta e não jovem, que estava infiltrada e disfarçada sobre ordens diretas da imperatriz dos dragões e que também era contraparte da maga Lilian Evans, mãe de Harry Potter, sendo que a dragoa era viúva, já que foi casada com a contraparte do pai de Harry na Dimensão oriental, Tiago Potter.

Portanto, ela era a contraparte da mulher que Snape amava e que cujo patrono, assumia a forma de uma corça, simbolizando Lilian Evans, mesmo após o assassinato dela realizado por Voldemort e que nós acontecimentos da outra linha do tempo original, tal amor o seguiria até a sua morte.

Harry sentiu algo ser atirado nele e rapidamente, sacou a sua varinha e sobre o olhar de surpresa dos gêmeos e dos outros, assim como dos que estavam nas arquibancadas, exclamou:

\- Protego!

Um escudo poderoso se propagou na frente de Harry, bloqueando as bombas de bosta que foram lançadas das arquibancadas da Grifinória, sendo que como todos estavam de pé e comemorando, Potter não viu quem lançou as bombas de bosta de dragão que se chocaram no escudo invisível mágico, caindo no gramado.

Os que atiraram não sabiam que Kuroka, com o seus instintos e visão felina, viu quem foi e que rapidamente, se acercou a eles, detendo os dois que haviam jogado as bombas de bosta, acompanhada de seu marido, Remo e da professora Minerva.

Colin havia visto e tirou uma foto, escondido, sendo que estava ansioso para falar aos seus heróis e mostrar a foto, de ambos os culpados, que tinham as mãos sujas por mexer com bombas de bosta.

Então, os três seguem o time que volta a comemorar ao ver que alguns professores, já haviam detido os alunos pelas bombas de bosta de dragão, sendo que havia, esperando pelo time, uma grande comemoração na Torre da Grifinória, junto com os outros membros de sua casa, sendo que a festa ficava ainda maior, com o placar histórico que conseguiram sobre a Sonserina.

Collin se esgueira entre eles e fala o que aconteceu, assim como quem eram os culpados.

Desnecessário dizer, que todos queriam um pedaço de Rony e de Percy, inclusive os gêmeos, que escrevem uma carta a mãe e entregam a Yukino, que se esgueira entre os outros estudantes para invocar Honoo.

No quarto, ela chama a fênix e a mesma aparece, pousando em seu ombro, com ela a acariciando, com a ave curtindo o carinho, até que fala, entregando o papel a bela fênix:

\- Leve, por favor, a dona Molly Wesley. Tudo bem?

A bela ave acena e parte em chamas.

Ela volta a sala comunal e eles saem da torre para o jantar e todos comemoram, assim como cumprimentam entusiasmante as mãos dos jogadores, conforme passavam, sendo que a notícia sobre os atos de Percy e de Rony, começa a se alastrar e eles não foram vistos na mesa do jantar e segundo Colin, a face da professora Minerva ao identificarem os culpados era da mais pura ira.

As crianças sorriam ao imaginarem os castigos que os aguardavam.

Ao mesmo tempo havia o murmúrio da magia nível N.O.M. que Harry usou no campo e muitos passavam por ele, perguntando se podia ensinar essa magia.

Após a comemoração, se sentarem na mesa comunal com Harry e os gêmeos ainda cumprimentando todos.

Então, Ichigo e os outros usaram a sua magia e sobre a surpresa dos professores e de todos, eles viram novamente uma espécie de tela mágica que mostrava Draco gritando como mulherzinha, dando um zoom na face dele, que exibia um biquinho e lágrimas, além de gritar como mulherzinha, arrancando risos de todos, para depois ele nocautear o seu batedor ao girar o taco, após arrancar abruptamente das mãos deste, sendo mostrado em seguida dois artilheiros do time da Sonserina derrubados por balaços e depois, do pomo de ouro a centímetros do rosto de Draco que ofendia Harry Potter e depois Harry capturando o pomo.

Todos começam a agradecer Draco por ter ajudado a Grifinória. O mesmo estava encolhido na mesma da Sonserina, assim como a sua prima e os outros, sendo fuzilados pelo olhar dos outros sonserinos.

A tela some e muitos professores perguntavam como isso era possível.

Na mesa, Hermione comenta:

\- O que acha de abrimos um clube para praticar magia? Não tem nenhum clube assim. Harry pode ser o líder. – ela fala corada.

\- Para aprender magia? Parece interessante. – Ichigo comenta.

\- Parece ser bem... interessante. – Potter comenta.

\- Todos estão animados com a magia nível N.O.M. que você mostrou. – Zera comenta.

\- Estão bem empolgados, amigo. Seria bom eles aprenderem, além de nós e como um clube oficial, podemos usar uma sala especial, sem precisar usar a Sala precisa. – Neville comenta.

\- Claro que continuaremos a usar a Sala precisa para magias mais avançadas e bem, para os treinos especiais. – Hanako fala.

\- Nossos poderes, mesmo contidos, não permitiram outro ambiente para treinarmos todos nós. – Minako comenta.

\- Seria legal um clube. Temos poucas opções de clube. – Fred comenta.

\- Por isso, nunca nos interessamos em entrar em um. Um clube de treino de magia seria incrível. – Jorge comenta, animado – Nós já treinamos com vocês. Mas, seria legal ensinar mais gente.

\- Eu adoraria entrar em um clube desses. Seria bom para treinar para os N.O.M. e N.I.E.M., no futuro. – Luna comenta, animada.

\- Claro que podemos fazer regras e que Harry, como líder, teria o direito de recusar membros. Infelizmente, não podemos ensinar para aqueles que são membros de famílias das trevas. Os clubes podem fazer isso. Você se inscreve e eles decidem se é aprovado ou não. Claro que precisaremos de um professor responsável. – Hermione comenta.

\- Bem, como é de magia, seria interessante um professor de Defesa das artes das trevas. – Harry comenta – No caso, o professor Lupin.

Os outros concordam e conforme comiam, Hermione começa a criar as regras com a ajuda dos outros, além de criar os planos do clube, a temática, líder, indicar professor responsável, diretrizes, classificação para entrar no clube, tamanho do local ou especificações necessárias para realização do clube e outros assuntos necessários. Como era um clube que envolvia magias, precisaria de supervisão e de regras rígidas.

Eles pediriam a Lupin para ser o professor responsável e Hermione foi até a biblioteca, junto deles, pega alguns guias que auxiliavam na criação do pedido da criação do clube e torciam para que não fosse recusado.

No final da tarde, com Remo aceitando ser professor, sendo que descobriram que pela característica do clube, precisariam de mais um responsável, Kuroka ficou animada em ser supervisora, também.

Eles entregaram o requerimento e iriam esperar a resposta do corpo docente.

Conforme passavam em um corredor, Ichigo chamou a atenção deles para um grupo de aranhas em uma parede, disputando um fio de teia e uma passagem.

Então, ele comenta:

\- Que comportamento estranho.

\- Com certeza é bizarro. – Neville comenta.

\- Elas estão aterrorizadas. – Luna fala.

Todos concordam com ela.

\- O que será que pode causar esse comportamento? – Yukino pergunta curiosa.

Após alguns minutos, Hermione fala:

\- Hagrid, pode saber o motivo desse comportamento. Afinal, é guarda caça de Hogwarts. Faz alguns dias que não o visitamos. Ele parecia abalado com algo. – Luna comenta.

\- Verdade. Hoje é sábado. Podemos ir tranquilamente. – Harry fala

Nisso, após alguns minutos, todos estão na casa de Hagrid, que parece abalado com algo, apesar de tentar, debilmente, disfarçar. Educadamente, Hermione, Luna, Neville e os gêmeos, recusam a carne de arminho. Já, Harry e os outros, comiam tranquilamente graças aos seus dentes e mandíbulas fortes, sendo que comiam como se fosse manteiga.

\- Está gostoso como sempre, Hagrid. – Harry fala, provando mais um pedacinho de arminho.

\- Fico feliz em saber que a minha culinária é apreciada. Eu os deixo curtir em um caldo que o outro guarda-caça me ensinou. Fica uma delícia, como podem comprovar. Quero parabeniza-los pelo jogo. Foi maravilhoso!

\- Obrigado, Hagrid. – Fred fala, sendo o mesmo para Jorge e Harry.

\- Aconteceu algo, Hagrid? Notamos que você tem estado triste esses dias. – Yukino fala, olhando atentamente para o meio gigante.

\- Só algumas preocupações. Só isso.

\- Tem a ver com os últimos acontecimentos na escola? – Neville pergunta preocupado.

\- Foi algo preocupante. Assim... petrificar. Que ser faria isso?

\- É isso que estamos tentando descobrir.

Luna fala, analisando a carne de arminho, com Neville sussurrando, discretamente:

\- Senão quiser perder alguns dentes, aconselho a não comer. Harry e Yukino são meio dragões, Ichigo meio dragão e meio saiyajin, que são uma raça de youkais macacos poderosos e as gêmeas são youkais raposas. Todos têm mandíbulas e dentes não humanos, como você sabe. Nós, humanos, não temos chance contra isso.

Luna larga educadamente o pedacinho de arminho, enquanto olhava Hagrid, que ocupava quase que o teto inteiro da cabana, exibir um olhar de preocupação e falar, exasperado:

\- Não façam isso. É perigoso. Esse monstro é perigoso.

\- Como sabe que é um monstro? – Zera pergunta curiosa.

Ele recua e pigarreia, para depois falar, nervoso:

\- Não importa. Só falo para deixarem os professores cuidarem disso. Vocês são só estudantes.

\- Tem a ver com o comportamento bizarro das aranhas? E por que há tantos galos mortos empilhados lá fora. – Hermione pergunta curiosa.

\- Bem... assim...

\- Aquele sangue... pela quantidade de animais mortos que vimos, foi dos galos. E pelo visto as galinhas não foram atacadas. Só vi galo. – Yukino comenta.

\- Olha, é perigoso demais. Deixem os professores...

\- Você sabe de algo Hagrid. Até do comportamento bizarro das aranhas. Elas estão assustadas. – Harry comenta.

Hagrid desconversa e não conseguem mais nada dele, sendo que eles saem da cabana, após se despedirem dele, notando que ele olhava rapidamente para a floresta, antes de voltar para dentro.

\- Hagrid sabe de algo, mas, não quer falar. – Zera comenta.

\- Como Hagrid se tornou guarda-caça? – Ichigo pergunta, fazendo todos olharem para ele – Eu sinto magia nele. Magia de mago, mistura ao poder dos meio gigantes. Além disso, aquele guarda-chuva rosa é muito estranho. Podia sentir magia nele que lembrava a das varinhas.

No mundo que eles habitam, além de sentir o ki, podiam sentir a energia da natureza e a magia que circundava toda a natureza, ao contrário daquele mundo, que não havia o sentir, que era pertinente a apenas algumas raças. De onde as crianças vinham, na outra dimensão, podiam sentir a magia no ar.

\- Agora que você comentou, eu senti a magia, também. – Hanako comenta.

\- Sim. Aquele guarda-chuva tem magia que lembra a vibração mágica das varinhas. – Minako fala olhando para a sua varinha.

\- Nesse mundo só há varinhas. É o costume. As varinhas são feitas de feixes de madeira e núcleo mágico. Não há como colocar núcleo mágico de uma varinha em um guarda-chuva. – Hermione comenta.

\- Mas, e se colocar uma varinha dentro de algo? Claro, que a ponta teria que estar apontada para baixo. Mas, se for assim, não haveria motivo para fazer isso. – Yukino comenta – Por que ele não porta uma varinha?

\- É mais um mistério para resolvermos e sinto que quando descobrimos, encontraremos parte da resposta as nossas dúvidas. – Harry fala pensativo – Resta saber onde devemos procurar essa informação.

\- Kuroka e Remo. Mesmo sendo professores, ainda são nossos amigos. Como professores, devem saber. – Ichigo comenta.

\- E eles não mostraram desaprovação com a nossa investigação. – Hanako fala, animada.

\- Bem, Remo ficou um pouco tenso, mas, olhava para Kuroka. Acredito que ela o tem feito ser mais "relaxado", por assim dizer. – Minako comenta relaxado fazendo aspas com os dedos – Kuroka sempre fala que era muito certinho e tal e que está se soltando, graças a ela.

\- Bem, o que estamos esperando? – Neville pergunta animado – Ainda é cedo.

Conforme entravam, se dirigindo ao local onde ficavam os aposentos dos professores, Luna pergunta curiosa, a Fred:

\- Será que o berrador chegará até segunda?

\- Eu espero. Eu quero que os berradores da mamãe cheguem amanhã, bem cedo.

\- Com certeza. Será uma cena maravilhosa. Conhecendo a mamãe, ela deve ter berradores reservas e como nossas corujas são jovens... – Jorge comenta, animado – Não duvido que elas estejam voando, agora.

\- Com certeza!

\- Vai ser muito divertido!

As gêmeas exclamam animadas.

Hermione sentia que estava se soltando também.

Antes, era muito séria e centrada. Mas, conforme convivia com eles e conheceu o mundo que o seu amado Harry veio e os outros, ela estava relaxando e não vendo tudo tão seriamente. Inclusive, ao saber que o que Luna falava era real e que tais espécies existiam na Dimensão oriental, sua mente ficou mais aberta.

Então, eles chegam ao quarto do casal e batem a porta, esperando serem atendidos.

Longe dali, próximo da biblioteca, um aluno da Grifinória e outro da Lufa-Lufa são encontrados petrificados e ambos olhavam um espelho de mão, no momento. Uma deles era Collin.


End file.
